Ready for You
by Lost In Fanfiction
Summary: From the outside Bella's life looked perfect, but looks can be deceiving. When reality comes to her door she is forced to make some life altering decisions. E/B (no E/B cheating), AH, HEA, updates once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again. Writing has not been coming easily for me lately. I'm hoping this story can break that. I'm four short chapters ahead on this but my hope is that reading your reviews, ideas and encouraging words will spur me to write. I do not abandon stories, so please don't worry about that. I will update once a week if not more.**

**Pre Reader- Dawn**

**Beta- Kitchmill**

**Ready For You**

I have just enough time to say, "You're here," before another one hits, the strongest yet. I've been doing this alone for hours chanting to myself, _it's only my muscles constricting, it's perfectly normal and natural to feel like you're being turned inside out, slowly, painfully_.

His eyes widen perceptively, witnessing the obvious pain that wracks my body. In a few short years, we've both forgotten how bad this can be. How bad it is right now.

"Are you ready to push?" the far too cheery doctor asks, making me want to swing my now stirruped foot across his smiling face.

I can't remember his name through the unsedated blinding pain I'm experiencing, although he's been my gynecologist for almost ten years. My answer is a grunt and a groan as the next contraction strikes, quicker and fiercer than the last.

"You can do this, Bella. Push, baby, push. Let's meet our little girl," he cheers, his face just inches from mine, just far enough away for it to be in focus if my eyes weren't blurry and stinging from the sweat that has dripped from my brow.

I bear down, concentrating on the finish line: meeting our baby girl.

"She's crowning," the doctor narrates. "Just one more big push and she'll be out."

I push, giving it my all, blocking out everything, until I hear the sound I've been waiting for, her first cry.

I lie back, catching my breath, tears seeping from my eyes. Before I even lay eyes on her, I know her, love her.

They both come into view. Her swaddled in a blanket, a pink hat on her pink head. Him smiling wider than I've ever seen I think.

"Here she is, Mama. She's perfect," he says reverently as he places her in my shaking arms.

"She is," I concur, tears flowing again from hormones and happiness.

He kisses my head. "You did it, baby. So Sophie?"

"Yeah, I think she looks like a Sophie," I say, memorizing her face, from her head of dark hair to her dimpled chin.

"I have an idea for the middle name. What about Kate? Sophie Kate sounds nice together. Don't you think?"

"Kate, Sophie Kate. Where did you come up with that?"

"I just heard it somewhere." He shrugs.

"I like it. Sophie Kate it is."

Our little intimate bubble bursts too soon when the soft knock at the door gives way to his parents and Ellie, our four-year-old bundle of energy, entering the room like a tornado.

Baby Sophie takes it in stride, like she's heard it all before, her sleep undisturbed by the noise and commotion around her. I say a silent prayer that this is indicative of the next few months. That she will be able to sleep through...anything...Ellie.

I'm far beyond exhaustion by the time everyone leaves, including my husband and Ellie. He kisses me on the forehead again and tells me how happy and proud he is. The gesture, although sweet, feels condescending. He's smiling as he leaves, seemingly happy, with Ellie on his shoulders as the door closes behind him. But I can't shake this bad feeling that's been gnawing at me for months. I chalk it up to hormones now, just as I have since the anxious feeling began. I push those negative thoughts away and focus on Sophie, sweet Sophie, sleeping soundly in the bassinet next to my hospital bed, looking like a beautiful, content baby burrito.

The following day he and Ellie are absent from the hospital. He texts me early in the day to let me know he is going to spend the day enjoying his father/daughter time alone with her. I agree it's probably a good idea since her little life is about to change forever, but that doesn't mean I don't miss them both, or feel that he doesn't want to be with me. Friends and family come and go, none of them mentioning seeing or speaking to him. He doesn't come back to the hospital until Sophie and I are being discharged two days later.

Taking baby home is a grand event with flowers, balloons, care packages, new, complicated carseats and Ellie running circles around my wheelchair. He is there, helping, corralling Ellie, making me comfortable, like everything is good and normal between us.

Once settled at home, I'm sore, tired, but blissfully happy with our newly expanded family. Our little beach cottage feels smaller with all of the baby gear strewn about, but also feels more like a home than ever. Our family is complete; we've agreed upon that, his appointment to get snipped just weeks away.

"I thought you were going to take some time off," I whine, exhausted from the first night home and every two hour feedings. I'm a mess, not yet showered, wearing sweatpants and a breast milk stained T-shirt, while he stands there looking fresh, rested and handsome in his neatly pressed suit and tie. Ellie looks up from her breakfast plate and watches us. She too looks unkempt, with peanut butter smeared across her angelic face and her mass of dark brown hair looking like a tumbleweed on her head.

"You're doing great. The baby sleeps a lot. You guys can take a walk to the park later," he placates, kissing my forehead and the back of Ellie's head, avoiding her peanut butter-stained hands and face. Before I can rebut, he's out the door, no acknowledgment of the baby sleeping in the bassinet he practically tripped over.

"Is Daddy going to play at the park with Katie?" Ellie asks after the door closes.

Tears flow as I load the dishwasher. I wipe them dry before facing Ellie. "No, baby. He's not going to play. He's going to work."

She looks at me strangely and then smiles, making me smile. My children are my light. I'm a lucky woman—a nice home, healthy children, a hardworking husband—yet something is missing, with him, with us. I tell myself for the hundredth time it's just hormones. Give it a few months and I will look back and see how ridiculously over-sensitive I have been.

**A/N**

**Okay... I would love to hear your ideas, thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your response to the first chapter was amazing and passionate. You all have very strong feelings about this husband. I love it!**

**Welcome new readers! I saw some unfamiliar names in the reviews. All of you who are still with me. Thank you :)**

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (I tweaked this chapter a bit, so mistakes are mine)**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**2**

Sophie's first few months of life go by with a blur. I'm busy with my beautiful children, learning how to balance two small children with very little help from my husband. He's a good provider, we have everything we need. But he's not here; physically because he's gone working so much and emotionally, because when he is home he's distant.

He's been so busy at work that he has postponed his vasectomy...indefinitely. This has led to many arguments between us, since it's something we had agreed upon months ago. I can't imagine having another child with the way things are between us. He, however, has a different solution...no sex.

Once again, he is late getting home in time to eat dinner with the family. Ellie is watching _Frozen_ in the living room, so I sit with him while he eats the warmed-up food. He's distracted as usual, bordering on irritated...with me.

"I'm going to visit my parents," I say nervously. "Sophie is over three months now, and the pediatrician says it's safe for her to fly. I'd like you to come with me. I'm nervous to travel by myself with both girls."

"You know I can't do that, Bella." He huffs, sounding exasperated, like I've asked for something so outrageous. "Work is crazy. I'm wooing these new clients. You've seen how much extra time I've had to put in—breakfast meetings, dinner meetings. We would most definitely lose this account if I up and leave right now."

I sigh, resigned, knowing that would be the answer; it always is. There is always some excuse for not spending time with the family, with me. He's been working more now than ever. I can't help but feel jealous, abandoned. It's caused a major rift in our relationship as well as his opportunity to bond with Sophie. She barely sees her daddy, and when he's home his focus in on Ellie, not me or the baby. What little physical contact we had before the the baby was born is now nonexistent.

The tears fall again over the ever present stack of dirty dishes, my back turned to my family so they don't see. This is almost a daily routine. The disappointment of my marriage eclipses my parenting, my family, my happiness. And then there is the guilt that follows. Why can't I just be happy with what I do have? Why do I have to want more?

At least he drives us to the airport and gets me to the baggage check. The repeated condescending peck on the forehead I get from him leaves a sting that goes deeper than the surface of my skin. Ellie gets his best; Sophie and I get "the peck."

The flight is easier than expected. The baby eats and sleeps, and Ellie loves the attention of everyone within earshot of her rambles.

"Shouldn't my hormones have stabilized by now? I should be happy. I mean, look at my perfect babies," I plead to my mom, who I wish I'd had by my side when Sophie was born like I did when I had Ellie.

"You are all adjusting, Bella. Give it some time. Have you talked to your doctor about this?"

I nod. "Yes. She said until I stop breastfeeding my hormones won't go back to normal. I don't remember it being like this with Ellie."

"Two babies is much harder than one, honey. And with your husband working so much, it's only natural for you to be exhausted and stressed. Why don't you and I go and get manis and pedis tomorrow, pamper ourselves? Your dad can watch the girls for a few hours," she suggests.

I want to take her up on it, but Sophie hasn't taken a bottle yet. I'm at her beck and call at all times. "I don't know, Mom, but thanks for letting me vent. I'm going to head to bed early. Sophie is a nighttime feeder." I smile weakly as my mom envelops me in her motherly hug. Tears sting my eyes once again, making me feel weak.

I call home before turning in, but there is no answer. It's only eight p.m. and he never goes to bed that early on a Saturday night. I try his cell, and it goes straight to voicemail like his phone is turned off. I leave a quick message both places and try texting him. A half an hour later...nothing.

My mind is forming all of these scenarios, none of which are good or positive. What if he's sick or got in an accident? He was going to fix some stuff in the baby's room while I was gone, stuff that required him to get up on a ladder. I try calling each number one more time, with the same result.

Nearly frantic with worry, I call my most loyal and trusted friend, Rose, who happens to live close to our house.

"Rose, I'm worried. He's not answering any phone and he was going to do some repairs at the house. I'm worried he's hurt or something. Would you mind going over there and checking on him?"

"Of course not, Bella. I'm sure he's fine, but I don't want you to worry. Give me a minute to change and I'll head over there. I'll call you back as soon as I know anything."

I wait. It's the longest thirty minutes of my life. The scenarios play over and over in my mind like a song on repeat.

When my cell finally rings, I'm out of breath from the constant pacing. "Rose? Is he okay?"

"I think he's fine, Bella," she says, the tone of her voice off.

"What did he say?"

"I didn't actually talk to him. Um, are you sitting down?" she asks.

**A/N**

**Dun...Dun...Dun... Sorry for the ****cliffy (sorrynotsorry)**

**Okay, I need your help here. I can post one maybe two longer chapters a week, or I can post 3-4 this length. What would you prefer?**

**How do you like hubby now? I can't wait to hear :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**3**

"Why do I need to sit down? Is he okay or not?"

"Bella, he is fine, but I saw something." She pauses. "Um, the house was all lit up when I got there, so I went up to the door to knock. I could see in the window to the living room and it was all set up."

"What do you mean set up?" I urge impatiently.

"Um, god I hate to be the one to tell you this. The coffee table was set up for two people: flowers, two glasses, champagne on ice, romantic music was playing. My first thought was, 'how sweet; he's getting this ready for when Bella gets home,' but that made no sense. You're not due home until next week. So I hid."

"You hid?"

"Yeah, in the bushes by the front door. I waited. Bella, a woman showed up. When he opened the door, they embraced and kissed—I mean really kissed—and he said, 'I'm so glad you're here.' She had an overnight bag with her." She pauses again. "Bella, you okay?"

"Um, are you sure? Are you sure it's not his client? I mean, clients hug, right?"

"Not like this, Bella. This was no friendly hug. Honey, you told me yourself that he's been different, distant, gone all the time. It kind of makes sense now. Don't you think?" she asks cautiously.

"I can't believe it. I mean I believe you, but maybe you just misinterpreted it? He wouldn't do this to me, to our girls. I mean, we just had a baby. What kind of man cheats on his wife when she's home with a brand new baby, or worse yet, while she's carrying his child?" I ask in disbelief.

"What are you going to do? Is there anything I can do?"

I think for a split second, and there is only one thing I can do, one reasonable choice.

"I'm coming home on the next flight." I hang up before she has a chance to comment. I call the airline, book a flight, throw on some clothes suitable for travel, shut down my phone and seek out my mom.

"You're doing what? He did what? She saw what?" my mom questions when I quickly tell her what Rose saw.

"I don't have time to answer you, Mom. I have to see for myself."

"Honey, are you sure this is the right thing to do? What about the girls? Sophie needs you."

"If Dad can drive me to the airport, we can stop at Target on the way and get bottles and formula. You're the one who got Ellie to take a bottle; you can do the same for Sophie. I plan to be back tomorrow. I just need to do this, Mom," I plead.

She nods. "I'll go get your father."

"Are you sure about this, honey?" my dad asks with concern.

"I have to do this, Dad, see for myself. I can't wait until I'm home next week. I will go crazy not knowing. I won't be good for anyone if I stay, especially the girls."

"Okay, honey, if you're sure. Your mother and I just want what is best for you."

The flight takes forever, and it's just after three a.m. when the Uber driver pulls up in front of our house. My nervous hands fumble with the house keys, making more noise than I want. The familiar creak of our front door should be comforting, but now it feels like it's mocking me. Telling me how foolish I am.

The house is quiet, the living room dark, but I can make out the remains of exactly the scene Rose had described to me. My heart is pounding out of my chest as I ascend the stairs to our bedroom. The door is wide open, but before I look, I steel myself for what is coming. I know whatever I find or don't find will irreparably change me, my marriage, and most importantly my family. Either way, I'm the foolish, blind, dutiful wife, or I'm the wife that doesn't trust her husband—so much so that I'd fly home, leaving my children in another state.

**A/N**

**Is Bella smart or foolish for doing this? **

**So, I'm going to post a few more short chapters then some longer ones?**

**Thanks for reading. I love hearing your theories :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (tweaked by me)**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**4**

Taking a deep breath, I step through the doorway. Even though I think I am prepared, what I see makes me gasp, my hands going to my mouth to cover the sob threatening to escape. He's there, in our bed, with her. They are wrapped around each other, bare limbs entwined. We haven't slept like that in months, maybe years.

My gasp rouses him. "Bella!" he yells, pulling the sheet up over both of them like protection. The fact that he is protecting her from me doesn't go unnoticed.

"Get out of my bed! Get out of my house!" I shriek, talking to both of them, but mainly her.

"Bella. Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down, fucker? I just walked in on you and your lady friend naked in _my_ bed. I should not calm down. _Get out_!"

She's awake now, cowering behind him, the black of her overly-lined eyes smeared across her face. I note she's pretty, slimmer than me, about my age. I wonder if she is also an adulterer. Does she have a husband, kids, that she is cheating on too?

"Bitch, get up and get _out_!" I yell again, grabbing at the sheet and ripping it off of them. I'm not the least bit surprised they are naked underneath, but not wanting to see it I quickly turn away and start picking up loose clothing and shoes and throwing it at them. "Get your shit and get out of my house."

He gets out of the bed first and puts on a pair of boxers before he approaches me cautiously.

"Bella, let's be reasonable. It's the middle of the night. Why are you here? Where are the girls?"

"Why am I here? I live here with you and our girls. You are my husband—my cheating, lying husband. I have every right to be here. She, _she_ has no right to be here." I point at her frantically. "Get her out now."

He glances at her, but shakes his head like he's signalling her to not listen to me. "Let's go downstairs and talk," he says, grabbing for my arm.

"Don't touch me." I wiggle away, glaring at him, madder than I've ever been in my life. "You have one minute to get her out of my bed and out of my house or I will drag her out by her hair."

"Bella, come on. You are out of control," he says, trying to herd me out of the room with his hand pressing on my lower back.

"Out of control, Jacob? Here is out of control," I say as my open hand meets his cheek.

**A/N**

**So now you know...it's Jacob. (sorry to those of you who love Jake)**

**It's short I know, but I will post the next one on Monday.**

**I love, love, love all of your reviews. You all are passionate and insightful. Even the guest reviewer who called me a liar. It was amusing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (small mistakes are mine)**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**5**

He's stunned for a second, just long enough for me to get a head start down the stairs.

Once I reach the bottom I turn on the lights, and more evidence of his infidelity is in my face. I pick up the champagne bottle on the coffee table. "Champagne? Really, Jacob? What are you celebrating? Your wife being gone?" I throw the bottle to the floor, smashing it into a million pieces.

Something else on the table catches my eye. "What is this? A pregnancy test?" I screech, holding the white stick in his face. Before he can answer I see the box. "Ovulation Predictor Test," I mumble, too stunned to yell.

"Bella, things haven't been good with us for a while. You've been preoccupied with the pregnancy and the baby," he defends.

"You are not putting this on me, Jacob. You cheated, not me. Just get her out of my house."

"Um…" He pauses, looking towards the stairs.

"Are you going to make her leave or am I?" I challenge.

He just stands there, so I rush past him toward the stairs. He stops me by grabbing me around the waist in a bear hug from behind. His tall frame easily engulfs my small one, lifting me off the ground.

"Let go, Jacob. You had your chance to make her leave, now it's my turn." I grunt, arms and legs flailing in the air as he turns and carries me toward the front door.

"You need to go calm down. Go back to your parents. We will discuss this when you get home next week."

"Let go of me, you asshole." I fight harder to get out of his grasp. My shoes make contact with his shins, my hands trying to pry his arms from around me with no luck. My hands go up to his too short hair, but pulling does no good. "Let go now, Jacob. I don't want to hurt you," I say, giving him one last chance.

His grip on me only tightens. My last recourse is using my nails. I dig in and claw at his arms, but his grip is relentless, unwavering. The front door opens and I'm released and pushed forward, nearly causing me to fall to the ground, but I catch myself. By the time I turn around, the door is shut and locked, my keys and purse on the inside. I bang and yell to be let in, but Jacob just ignores me. I don't know how much time passes until I hear the sound of a siren getting louder. Thank god, someone unbiased to get this whore out of my house.

**A/N**

**Who called the police? What does this mean for the cheating husband and his gf?**

**Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews and pimps. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**6**

"Ma'am, there has been a call made from this house about a domestic disturbance here. Are you okay?" the officer asks as he slowly approaches the house, his hand hovering over his weapon.

I put my hands up, showing him I have nothing to hide. "Yes, I'm so glad you're here. This is my house, and I came home to find my husband in bed with another woman. He won't make her leave."

"Okay, ma'am. What is your name?" he asks with authority.

"I'm Bella, Isabella Black."

"I'm Officer Biers. This is Officer Masen. Do you have any injuries?" he asks in a emotionless tone. I shake my head. "You stay here with Officer Masen while I talk to the other parties." After announcing who he is, Jacob opens the door and lets him in.

I glance at Officer Masen, and he gives me a weak smile, concern etched in his expression. We can hear all three of their voices from the porch, but I can't make out what is being said. They all exit a few minutes later, and Officer Biers approaches me.

"Are you sure you have no injuries, Mrs. Black, no marks on your body?" I shake my head. "Then I'm sorry, ma'am, but you are under arrest for assault."

"I what? You have to be mistaken. This is my house, my husband."

"Turn around, ma'am," he states robotically. He attaches the handcuffs as he reads me my rights.

I'm shocked, dumbfounded by the turn of events, but mostly humiliated. _She_ hands the officers my purse before they usher me away toward the squad car. As I'm put into the backseat, every neighbor I've known for the six years we've lived here is either standing outside or gawking from their windows. My last look at the house is of her and my husband standing in my doorway arm in arm.

The officers talk in hushed tones during the drive. I catch a word or two, leading me to believe they are discussing my situation.

"Why did you arrest me?" I ask through my silent tears as we near the courthouse.

Officer Masen answers quickly. "I'm sorry, but it's the law, ma'am. On domestic disturbance calls we have to arrest the aggressor, even if your husband doesn't want to formally press charges. He had a handprint mark on his face and scratches on his arms." He looks at me sadly, like he knows just how fucked up this is.

After an uncomfortable, humiliating, sleepless night, bail is set the next morning. Rose is my one call, and within the hour bail is paid and I'm in her Suburban on the way to the airport, to my kids.

I tell Rose the whole story, detail by horrid detail. She has some choice words to say about Jacob as I do as well. The ovulation test has us both irate and confused. Jacob already has two beautiful girls, and he doesn't even seem to want them. Part of me wants to know what he was thinking. The other part of me says it doesn't matter, because it won't change anything.

"Thanks so much for bailing me out, Rose. I swear, I will pay you back every cent."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't jump bail," she deadpans. "But seriously, Bella, I'm the one who feels awful for not being there when you confronted them. I could have gotten the sitter to stay all night."

I shake my head and interrupt her. "I didn't know what to expect when I got there, and it was definitely worse than I expected. Anyway"—I laugh humorlessly—"if you had been there it would have been both of us in jail, and you know it." I'm lucky to have a friend like Rose, but she has a hot head and a big mouth. Her silence proves she knows this as well as I do.

"What is your plan when you get back? Where are you going to stay?" she asks.

"My dad has a friend whose son is an attorney in the area. Tomorrow I'll call him and file for temporary custody and divorce. Once I have the kids and get back in town, he'll have to leave the house, or so I've read. It's in their best interest to be in the home they are familiar with."

"Let me know if you need anything." She gives me a hug before she leaves me at the curb.

I turn and head into the airport, more calm than I've been in weeks, months. I'm scared, but sure of my decision. I'm about to be a single mother to two beautiful children, and I'm inexplicably at peace with it.

**A/N**

**So far every event in this story has been true. Names and slight details have been changed, but this actually happened to a friend of mine. From here on out it will be more fiction than reality because fiction is so much more fun ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, pimping, rec'ing. I really appreciate it :)**

***I took some creative license with police and court procedures**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**7**

My day in court goes better than expected. Judge Angela Weber is tough but fair. Jacob is there because he originally didn't want to press charges, but then changed his mind after he was served with divorce and custody papers.

Also in attendance are the two arresting officers. Officer Biers never even looks in my direction. Officer Masen, however, makes eye contact. He gives me a nod, one side of his mouth lifting slightly, like he wants to smile but knows he shouldn't. It's evident that Officer Biers is the bad cop and Officer Masen the good. I don't know how Officer Masen works with him though; they seem to be an odd pairing.

After we're sworn in, Judge Weber starts. "Mr. Black, I was wondering why you changed your mind about pressing charges."

"Your honor, sir, I mean, ma'am, my wife, soon to be ex-wife, is unstable. I worry about the safety of our children in her care, seeing how violent and crazy she got the night she assaulted me."

I shift uncomfortably; his accusations about the safety of our children while in my care hurts more than his betrayal.

"Please, in your own words, describe what happened that night," she implores.

"Um, Bella and our girls were in Washington at her parents' house for the week and I was having a colleague over for drinks. We drank too much, and she ended up spending the night instead of driving," he states nervously.

"And where did your guest sleep?"

"Um, she feel asleep on the couch, and I guess she ended up in bed with me."

I scoff quietly at that.

"So she joined you in your bed after you were already asleep?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is your guest here to corroborate your story?"

"No, ma'am. She prefers to stay anonymous."

"Continue, Mr. Black."

"Bella came back in the middle of the night, found us sleeping, and she went ballistic. Yelling and screaming and being unreasonable. She was basically out of control."

"Did she hit you?"

"Yes, ma'am, she slapped me."

"Why did she slap you?"

"She wanted me to make my guest leave, and I wanted Bella to leave so she and I could talk when she was more calm."

"Did she hurt you in any other way?"

"Yes, she scratched my arms when I was trying to remove her from the house."

"Remove her from the house? Please explain why your wife was being removed from her own house by you."

"She was threatening to forcibly make K—I mean, my guest leave in the middle of the night." He glances my way.

"So, your guest did not leave during this altercation?"

"No, she stayed in bed."

"Did your wife touch her?"

"No, ma'am."

"Your guest stayed in your marriage bed while you threw your wife out of her own house? Is that correct, Mr. Black?"

"Um, well yes. I guess," he replies nervously. "I just wanted to talk to Bella later."

"One more question, Mr. Black, and remember you are under oath. What was your guest wearing while she was in your bed?"

"Um...nothing."

She turns her attention toward Officers Biers and Masen. "Do the officers on the scene have anything to add?"

"No, Your Honor," they answer in unison.

"Mrs. Black, do you have anything to add?"

"No, ma'am."

"Will all parties please rise? The charges of domestic assault against Isabella Black are being dropped on the grounds that she was acting in self defense while being physically removed from her own home."

"Thank you, Your Honor," I breathe.

"Good luck, Mrs. Black." Judge Weber nods before giving me a conspiratorial wink.

**A/N**

**I have never seen so many ****. You guys are colorful with your thoughts about Jacob, lol**

**This was my fictional version of courtroom procedure. Just know the charges were dropped (both in the story and rl) ;)**

**What does this mean for Jacob? Bella? I love hearing your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**

**Thank you FicSisters for recommending this story on their site The International House of Fanfic. Thanks also to those of you posting my updates and having heated discussions about this story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**8**

Jacob and most of his personal items had been removed from the house by the time the girls I had gotten back from Washington. When I first realized this, my thoughts went to where he might have moved his stuff, where he might be staying. But with that came the realization that he was no longer my problem, and it was freeing feeling.

In the days since returning from Washington, a sense of peace that hasn't existed for a long time settles in the house. I'm sure the kids have sensed my stress and unhappiness over the past months. It could be just my imagination, but each day without him here, it seems like Ellie is happier and Sophie cries less.

However, I am nervous about my future. I know that divorce affects a woman, a mother, much more than it affects the man. He will be paying me spousal and child support, but it undoubtedly won't cover the expenses of this house and the lifestyle we are accustomed too. It also means I will be going back to work a lot sooner than Jacob and I agreed upon. The plan was for me to stay home for at least a year and then go back part time after that. I'd only worked part time after Ellie was born.

When my attorney files the papers I am given temporary sole custody until we have our first custody hearing next week. According to my Cracker Jack attorney, Jacob is not happy about this. But with me still breastfeeding, and his distractions, he has formed no real bond with Sophie. He's held her only a handful of times, but he's never changed her diaper. I think his dislike of the temporary custody arrangement is more for show and control and really has nothing to do with what is best for the girls. If I let myself think about my girls around that woman, it makes me sick to my stomach. I will do anything in my power to prevent that from happening.

The girls and I settle into a routine. I find a Mommy and Me yoga class that starts right after I drop Ellie off at her preschool on Mondays and Wednesdays. Sophie loves the one on one interaction while I work on getting my body back. I also look into seeing a therapist for myself and possibly for my girls down the road.

Each day I feel stronger, both physically and mentally. I didn't realize when I was with Jacob just how much the failures in my marriage consumed my life. Expectations even in marriage are a dangerous thing. Even the person who vows to have your best interests and the best interests of your family at heart can disappoint you. A life of resentment built upon unmet expectations is no life at all, especially when kids are involved.

Now, with Sophie just four months old, I'm looking into daycare situations for both girls and I'm in communication with my former employer about what options I have for continuing to work with them. After some negotiating and compromising, I agree to work for them part time, some of which can be done at home when the baby is sleeping and Ellie is at preschool. It's not enough to support the three of us, but hopefully it'll be enough to supplement what we get from Jacob each month.

Jacob is fairly reasonable at our first family court hearing. He asks to have the girls one weekend day per week. I agree to this with the stipulation that he comes to our house alone to spend the day with them, and that if Sophie is not eating he calls me right away to get her.

It's not surprising that during his first day with the girls I have to come and get Sophie just three hours into it. When I get there she is hungry and screaming and Jacob is trying to soothe her by walking around bouncing her. She's having none of it, arching her back and pushing off of his chest. Besides her being upset, it is good to see him struggle a bit. It's what I deal with daily, but he's been off the hook for months now. She and I leave for the rest of the day and meet back at Ellie's bedtime. The house is a disaster when I return, but the smile on Ellie's face makes my hour of clean up after they go to bed well worth it.

She talks about Daddy nonstop in the days that follow. He has promised her the moon; he's becoming the epitome of the "Disneyland Dad." He will get all of the fun and none of the hard work that comes with parenting. If it's only one day a week I think I can handle it...I think.

**A/N**

**Did he get off too easy? Is Bella handling things well?**

**Thanks to the The Lemonade Stand for recommending this story:) ** ?zx=3bd5fb5f6b5916e4

**Okay, I've been struggling with what to do. I will have spotty internet from Thursday-Monday. So this week you will get an update today and Thursday or Friday morning. My goal is to write a chapter or respond to reviews between updates. If I don't respond to your review please know that I'm writing or I have no time for either one :/**

**Thanks again for all of your support, theories and suggestions :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**9**

Jacob and I are another story. We don't talk—just the basics of what our daughters need, nothing more. In fact, there has been no mention of that night, or the other woman, and to be perfectly honest, I don't care as much as I probably should. A little distance from him, from our relationship and how things were, helps me see more clearly. I needed to get out, for me, but especially for my girls. What kind of role model am I being if the only example they see of marriage and what is supposed to be a loving relationship is what Jacob and I showed them? I was setting my girls up for the same heartache I had. I'm slowly coming to the realization that I deserve happiness, and that isn't dependent on a man; it comes from within. The best thing I can give my girls is to be strong and healthy within myself and to learn to love myself and hold my standards high. I've heard the saying "you teach people how to treat you," but it's finally making total sense. I allowed Jacob to walk all over me, to not respect me or our marriage. I can't control him—you can't really control anyone—but I allowed him to disrespect me and our marriage, on the daily. It's funny how you don't see something sneaking up on them. I can remember the first time he did something that was disrespectful and hurtful, but when it becomes the norm, I guess I became numb or immune, but it takes its toll. And for me that toll has been my self worth, my value as a wife, a partner. Although I make mistakes, I know I'm a good mother. Jacob can't take that away from me. As I am now, as I have been for the last few years, I am not in any place emotionally to be anyone's partner. A divorced woman is not that marketable and I know this. I am fully aware that not only am I not ready to date, I may never be, and if and when I am, I might not find someone worthy. Any man I date has to be good enough for me, but most importantly, he has to be good enough for my girls.

With _Frozen_ songs booming through the speakers and Ellie's high pitched singing, I barely hear the doorbell. It's nearly bedtime for the girls, so I'm reluctant to open the door. I peek through the peephole to see a disheveled man standing nervously on my porch. For some reason I'm not alarmed; instead I address him through the door. "May I help you?"

He looks around for where the voice is coming from, realizing I'm not going to open the door he starts,. "Um...a." He stops, takes a deep breath and starts again. "Are you Mrs. Black? Is your husband Jacob Black?"

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?"

"Um, I'd like to talk to you if I can," he stammers. "We have something in common."

Without him saying more I know. He's the husband. I glance at my girls in the living room—Sophie in her bouncy chair, Ellie flitting around the room singing Let it Go at the top of her lungs—and although I'm curious and want to talk to this man. I can't, not here, not now.

"This isn't a good time," I say. "Give me your number and I will contact you if I can."

He nods knowingly. Wordlessly he takes a business card out of his wallet and leaves it on the doormat then turns and walks away. His body language is all too familiar—shoulders slumped, head hung. He looks like me a month ago. He must have just found out about his adulterous wife. Poor guy.

After the girls are safely tucked in their beds, I go and retrieve the business card. Garrett Peters is his name. When the time is right I know I will talk to this man—if not for myself, for him. The sting of such a betrayal can possibly be soothed by someone just a little ahead on the path to healing.

**A/N**

**True story - one of them showed up on the other's doorstep. Should she meet with him? If she does, what will happen?**

**Once again, I'm blown away by your comments, suggestions and colorful names for Jacob.**

**Thank you :)**

**I look forward to reading what you think while I'm away. Next update probably Tuesday, sorry for the delay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**10**

A few days pass before I call Garrett. It's an awkward conversation with uncomfortable pauses. We quickly agree on a neutral meeting place and a time when I know Rose can watch Sophie for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks with concern.

"Yeah, I am. I mean he's where I was a month ago. If I can help him in any way and possibly get some closure for myself then it's a win-win."

When I leave, Rose is playing on the floor with a laughing Sophie. Both my girls love Rose's antics and large personality. In fact they love her whole family. Her husband Emmett is larger than life both physically and his demeanor. Their girls, Charlotte and Maggie, are seven and nine years old. Both of them are sweet girls and great with my kids. They are like family to me.

He's already there when I arrive, sitting at a table off to the side of the outside patio at a coffee shop I've never been to. He looks a little better, less rumpled, but when our eyes meet in recognition I see the sadness in them.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"Hi, um, thanks for coming."

We settle in with our steaming coffees, each waiting for the other to talk first.

"When did you—" "How are you—" we say at the same time.

"Ladies first," he offers.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay," he says, looking far from okay. He looks exhausted. "How about you? When did you find out?"

"Almost two months ago. I caught them, um, in bed. My bed...our bed. I had taken our girls out of town to visit my parents and something just wasn't right, so I flew back in the middle of the night and yeah…" I trail off because the look on his face stops me from continuing. He's more than shocked by my revelation, his eyes wide, mouth open, seemingly not breathing. "Are you okay?"

He exhales loudly, closing his eyes, like he's trying to gain control of himself. "Two months? I thought it was a one time thing. She told me it was just once."

I shake my head. "I don't have any proof of how long it was happening except for my woman's intuition, but Jacob had been acting weird and distant for months, even before our daughter was born."

"Your daughter? How old is she?"

"Five months."

"So you think they've been seeing each other for more than five months?"

I nod, wanting to tell him everything but afraid to overwhelm him with all I know.

"I thought she was happy. I mean, we agreed not to have any children before we got married. And then about a year ago she starts talking about babies and getting pregnant and starting a family. She went off the pill. I just couldn't, you know. We didn't...we haven't had sex since."

I nod in understanding, not knowing what to say. "How did you find out?"

"I found a pregnancy test in the trashcan. You have to have sex to get pregnant and we haven't. I confronted her the day before I came to see you. We fought. She told me that she was trying to get pregnant and met a man who was willing to help her." He pauses. "I don't know what to believe."

"I can't tell you what to believe, but I can tell you what I know. Your wife was at my house about two months ago, in bed with my husband. There was champagne and an ovulation test on the coffee table, so at very least that means unprotected sex and cheating," I say, trying to control the anger in my voice.

He nods, seemingly deep in thought. "Kate is a good person. She's just changed, changed her mind. I guess if I want to keep my wife I'm going to be a father..." he trails off, talking more to himself than me.

"Kate? Your wife's name is Kate?" I gasp.

"Yes, why?"

"Jacob suggested Kate as our daughter's middle name. Her name is Sophie Kate, and she's named after your wife, my husband's mistress," I say stunned.

He shakes his head. "It's probably just a coincidence. I mean Kate is a pretty common name. I'm sure they didn't even know each other back then."

That's when I realize that although this man sought me out, he is in denial—denial that his wife has cheated on him more than once, denial that it could be an ongoing affair, denial that it could still be happening.

I stand and say as pleasantly as I can, "I need to get going."

"Oh, okay." He stands too. "Thanks again for meeting with me," he says, extending his hand. "I'm sure things will work out for both of us. Forgiveness and compromise, right? That's what marriage is all about."

I nod. "Good luck." He's going to need it.

While driving home, I realize how strong I've been throughout this. There have been tears, anger and resentment, but I never once doubted what I saw that night, what I knew in my gut to be true. And Jacob, I have to give it to him, once he was caught, he never tried to cover it up, lie even more to me. He just accepted the consequences and let me move on. This poor man has a much tougher road than me ahead of him.

Then it dawns on me...he never said if the pregnancy test was negative or positive.

**A/N**

**First of all...thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I did not have a chance to respond, but I will try to in the future as often as I can. I do love them all :)**

**Secondly...is Kate pregnant? I love that you guys think Bella is being strong about everything. **

**Lastly, as soon as I catch up on my sleep I will write, write, write.**

**Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**11**

"How did it go?" Rose inquires. We're sitting in the sun on the porch at her house waiting for Sophie to wake from a nap.

"Good, I guess. I feel bad for him. He's in major denial. He wants to make things work with Kate."

She gasps and yells, "Kate?"

"Yep, Kate. Can you believe that bastard? He named our daughter after his mistress. If I hadn't known how long he'd been cheating, now I know it was for at least five months."

"Are you going to confront him? Change her name?"

"I'll talk to him eventually, but I don't think I will change her name. She's Sophie Kate." I pause. "You know, Rose, although this all sucks, maybe she did me a favor. Do I really want to be married to a man like Jacob? He is who he is. If it wasn't Kate, it would be someone else. I've got my two girls and a clean break, a chance for a fresh start. At least the way this all happened leaves me with no room to doubt, no chance to fix it, give him another chance. Although it's really fucked up, the two of them made this easier for me."

"I guess." She shrugs. "He's a piece of work."

"Oh, god. I almost forgot...the husband found out by finding a pregnancy test in the trash. He and Kate hadn't had sex in months because she wants kids and he doesn't. He thinks she and Jacob are a one-time thing, that he's more of a sperm donor. Or at least that is what she told him and he believes her," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Was it positive?"

"I realized after I got in the car that I didn't ask. How he worded it could be either way. I mean I'd like to know, but it doesn't change anything...for me...just for my girls. I'm sure I'll find out eventually."

"How can you be so calm? I'd be ready to rip off his balls. I mean I am, and he's not even my husband. He better hope he doesn't run into me somewhere dark, when he's alone," she says, smiling evilly.

"Don't even think about it. Look what happened to me and I barely touched the man, and it was in self defense, in my own house. I don't want to have to bail you out," I tease.

"I know. I know. Emmett would be pissed if I got myself arrested, but I tell you, he's just as appalled by Jacob as we are. Jacob should be watching his back. That's all I have to say." She smiles. "But seriously, Bella, I'm so proud of you. You've handled all of this so well. I mean, you are obviously affected, but your girls have not suffered at all while you deal with all of this crap. I don't think I could be nearly as composed as you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. Emmett worships the ground you walk on; he would never do any of this to you. But thanks for saying that."

"Emmett knows I would have his balls. Also, having Emmett gone twenty-four hours at a time works best for our marriage. Just when we're sick of each other he leaves for a shift at the fire station. It's perfect!"

"Having the support from you and Emmett has given me strength. If I didn't have you guys I don't know what I would have done."

"You wouldn't have had someone dressed in black sneaking around your house that night, that's for sure."

"You dressed in black?"

"You bet your ass. I changed into my black yoga pants and hoodie before I went to your house. It was nighttime and I was sneaking around your house looking in windows. I didn't want the neighbors calling the cops on me."

"Ninja Rose."

"At your service," she says, bowing her head, making us both fall out in a fit of giggles.

"Look who I found awake. Some silly women giggling must have woken her up," Emmett says, carrying a smiling, sleepy-eyed Sophie.

She reaches for me and I happily take her. "Hey, baby," I coo, kissing her creased cheek.

She snuggles into my chest, pulling on my shirt.

Emmett knows the sign and quickly excuses himself back into the house. I nurse Sophie while Rose and I chat until it's time for both of us to pick up our kids from their respective schools.

**A/N**

**How do you feel about her not planning on changing the baby's name?**

**I wanted to give you a bit of insight into Rose and Bella in this chapter :)**

**Love, love, love chatting with you all. Thanks so much.**

**I know you are wondering when Edward will appear, a few more chapters of set up and then he'll be an active character.**

**Thanks for being patient.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**12**

Summer starts around the time Sophie turns six months old. I can no longer attend the Mommy and Me yoga with Ellie not in school, so I look into gyms that have childcare. Fortunately, the local gym has childcare that starts when a child is six months old. I take the girls to check it out and Ellie wants to stay. She throws a fit when we leave, which is embarrassing, not to mention difficult while holding a six-month-old. A nice man holds the door for me while I struggle to guide a crying Ellie in the direction of the car. I think I thank him, but I don't have a chance to look in his direction. I do however notice Sophie smiling over my shoulder as we walk toward the car. At least I know Ellie won't give me any trouble when I want to leave her in the childcare room.

A few days later I join that gym and sign up for a few sessions with a personal trainer. Proper use of my time is important, since I can't work out that often or for hours at a time.

On the day of my first official workout, I get the girls settled in the childcare room and meet up with my trainer, Ben. He's young, buff, and cute, nice to look at. He flirts with me while assessing my current physical condition and asks about what I desire to gain from my workouts. He tells me that I'm in good shape for just having had a baby and I tell him about the yoga class I've been attending. We go through the cycle of the hydraulic machines; these don't intimidate me at all. As we go around the gym I notice that Ben flirts with all of the women. Near the end of the session we discuss the classes they offer, the times, and which classes fill up quickly. Some even require signing up in advance for both the class and a childcare spot, two spots in my case. I appreciate his attention to detail and knowing where my needs lie. It also feels good to have positive male attention. It's been a long time.

Ellie doesn't want to leave the childcare room today just like before, but this time Sophie is also cranky because she wants to eat and nap. Once again a nice man helps me with the door, but all I see are toned legs and sneakers as I reach for the hand of my unhappy child. Sophie quiets as we exit the building. I almost wonder if she's fallen asleep, but no, her chin is resting on my shoulder and her eyes are trained on the now closed gym door.

Sore and achy from not having worked out consistently in years, but feeling good about my progress and knowledge, I meet with Ben for the last time and we are at an impasse. He wants to take me to the free weight section, which consists of primarily men. Men who are in great shape, who take working out very seriously. Not a single woman, especially one on her third official workout in years. I relent to stretching and doing some core work in that area. The men are surprisingly kind and welcoming. The heady smell and obviously high levels of testosterone get my body humming in a way it hasn't in a long time. I think I recognize one of them but I honestly try not to make eye contact or show too much interest.

"See, I told you," Ben says. "They love when an attractive woman works out with them. Why don't you get your husband to join you? Couples workouts can be really motivating."

"Um, I don't have a husband. I mean, I have a soon to be ex-husband," I stammer.

"Nice." He smirks. "Getting in shape to get back on the market?"

I shake my head. "No, I have no plans to date any time soon. I'm too busy with my girls, work...you know." I shrug.

"Don't sell yourself short. You are young and hot. Some guys see cute kids as a good thing."

"Maybe, but right now I'm taking time for myself."

"Let me know when you're ready." He winks, causing me to laugh. He's such a flirt, with all the women here.

I thank him for his time and efforts with me, promising he will see me around the gym frequently. The girls seem to enjoy the childcare area and I like the time to myself.

Later that day, I get out my calendar and plan a workout schedule for the upcoming weeks both at the gym and mixing in some long walks on the boardwalk with Rose and the kids.

"You remember Alice, right?" Rose pauses. "I hope you don't mind me inviting Alice for our walk today. Her husband is on the same shift schedule as Emmett and she's bored to tears," Rose says as she dusts off the double jogging stroller we just pulled out of the depths of her garage. I check underneath for spiders and eggs, eww.

"No, that's great. I like Alice. How is she feeling?"

"Good. She's six months along, farther than she's ever gotten."

I nod. I've heard Rose talk about Alice's troubled pregnancies. It's been heartbreaking for her and her husband, Jasper. It looks like they are finally going to get their baby.

Rose's girls are out front on their bikes and my girls are strapped in the stroller when Alice arrives. She looks like the epitome of a healthy pregnant woman. The only bulging part on her is her half-basketball tummy. The rest of her is slim and toned. I miss my pre-baby body.

"Sorry I'm so late. Lululemon was so crowded," she says breathlessly after jogging over to us looking like she just stepped out of their summer catalog.

"No problem, Alice. You remember Bella?"

"Of course. Hi, Bella," she says, giving me a one arm hug. "And your beautiful girls." She bends down to address them. "Hi, girls. I'm Alice."

They both smile at her. Ellie squeaks out a small "hi."

"We're going to be great friends," Alice adds before standing to greet Rose's girls with hugs. She's so personable and sweet. Although I don't know her well, Rose and Emmett have known her and her husband for a few years. She and I have only met a few times, but I'm surprisingly comfortable with her.

**A/N**

**There was an overwhelming response for Bella to change Sophie's middle name. Keep in mind that she would not be able to do this without Jacob agreeing. Is that a fight Bella wants right now? Probably not, but who knows how she will feel in the future.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and letting me know what you think.**

**I had time to write this weekend! So you will get a few updates this week :)**

**Thanks to the wonderful ladies at TLS for recommending this story**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**13**

The older girls ride ahead of us as we briskly walk. I share a bit of my saga with Alice, nothing that Ellie could pick up on that is negative towards Jacob, however I do end up whisper-spelling out a few tidbits instead of saying them. That has got to be one of the hardest things about this whole situation, not bad-mouthing Jacob, especially in front of Ellie.

By the end of our walk Alice has a pretty good understanding of most of what has gone down with Jacob and she's seething as calmly as she can. When Alice leaves she gives me a big hug and tells me that she is here for me and that I'm now an honorary member of the fireman wives, whatever that is.

Our second appearance to discuss custody and visitation is with a court appointed mediator, and is scheduled for the following week. Although I'm settling into a routine with the girls and work, I can't help but feel anxious about how this could all change. Having the girls by myself basically six and a half days a week is daunting and exhausting at times and I rarely have any time completely to myself, but I don't want that to change.

(*)*(*)*(*)

Before the proceeding begins, Jacob and I awkwardly acknowledge each other with a dip of our chins, nothing more. In attendance are Jacob and his attorney, me and mine, the mediator and a court reporter.

"My name is Mike Newton. I will be your court appointed mediator. We are here to discuss and amend custody arrangements for the children, Ellie and Sophie Black," he states matter-of-factly. "Mrs. Black, how is the arrangement going now?"

"Um, good. Jacob has been good with the girls, arriving on time, keeping them happy. He seems to be slowly forming a relationship with the baby."

"How do you mean?"

"Jacob hasn't bonded with her yet. She is unfamiliar with him. That and I'm still breastfeeding her so she can get a little cranky when I'm not around."

"So what do you do with this happens?" he addresses Jacob.

"Um, I've called Bella a few times to come and get her, but I'm trying. I mean, we are getting to know each other. And she takes the sippy cup a little bit now." He shrugs.

"Okay," Mr. Newton says, taking notes. "I see here that you are asking for more time with them, Mr. Black."

Our attorneys, although they are present, sit quietly taking notes.

"What I'm really asking for is to take the girls overnight to see my dad, maybe once a month. He lives about two hours away and just going for the day would be very difficult to do.

"Mrs. Black, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm okay with him having the girls overnight if he's at his dad's. I know his father well, and I know he would be helpful with the girls. My only concern is that I want Jacob to take them...alone," I say hesitantly, but with conviction.

"Do you have any objections to this, Mr. Black?"

Jacob shakes his head and mumbles, "No," but his body language shows defeat. I give myself an inner fist pump, because I honestly have the feeling I foiled his plans to take his girlfriend with my girls to visit his dad. I wonder what would have happened if Jacob had not agreed to it? I make a mental note to ask Mr. Jenks about this later.

We go over some other details about the girls, but nothing really changes except for him being able to take the girls overnight once a month to visit his dad.

"Okay, that completes this session. Do either of you have any questions?"

We both shake our heads.

"So to reiterate, the only detail we are changing from the preliminary custody agreement is that Jacob is allowed to drive the girls, alone, to visit his father for an overnight visit once a month. Otherwise, Mr. Black visits his girls, alone, one weekend day per week, agreed upon in advance by your attorneys. Is that correct?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"I will file the papers and they will be ready for you to sign in a day or two," he says, gathering his papers. "Thank you for your cooperation." He shakes hands with everyone and exits the room.

Jacob and I once again nod in each other's directions as we go separate ways with our attorneys.

"J, I need to ask you something. I'm asking for Jacob to spend time with his girls, alone, without his girlfriend being around my children. How much longer can I insist on that? And if Jacob doesn't agree, what recourse do we have?"

"To be honest, Bella, this is highly unusual. Once Jacob gets the girls outside of your house, unless he agrees to it like he has been, we can't control who he spends time with unless we can prove he is putting your children in jeopardy. The fact that he agreed to this is probably just temporary, but we have three months before we have our next custody mediation and we need to address this, so try not to worry."

But I do. The thought of that woman being near my girls makes my skin crawl and the mama bear in me want to come out and play...not so nicely.

**A/N**

**What do you think about Jacob's cooperation so far? Many of you have shown concern about the custody arrangements, so this was an update. Also, don't worry, Jacob has a tough time ahead of him.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)**

**One more this weekend because you guys are so fantastic!**

**PS...I'm writing Edward right now ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**14**

About a week later I get a surprising call from Jacob's father, Billy. Although Jacob and I grew up together in Washington, where my parents still reside. Billy chose to come to California and retire to a community about two hours inland from us. He said after his wife, Jacob's mom died, he had no reason to stay there and he wanted to be closer to us, but he doesn't feel comfortable driving California freeways, so if he sees us it's always us going to him. Billy has always been a kind, quiet man of few words, but since everything has happened with Jacob he has not reached out to me. I've wondered if it was his way to show support for his son, to give us privacy, or if he hasn't known what was going on because Jacob didn't tell him. I've tried not to feel hurt by this; I've been too busy to give it much thought really.

"Hi, Billy," I answer in my usual tone.

"Hi, Bella." He sighs. "Bella, I owe you an apology. I had no idea. Jacob has been calling me his usual once a week phone call and he never said anything until today. And I'm just...how are you, Bella? How are the girls?"

"I'm okay, Billy. And the girls are wonderful, growing so fast. Would you like me to send you some pictures?"

"I would love that. Jacob has sent me a few, but I feel so…He didn't tell me, Bella. He said that you were tired and busy with the girls and that I shouldn't call you directly. I knew I shouldn't have listened to him. He was just so adamant that my calling would bother you."

"At first I was in shock and not fit to talk to anyone, but I had to put the girls first and I did what I had to do to get by. You and I have always had a good relationship, Billy. I would never mind you calling me, but I did feel it was your place to reach out to me, not me to you. He is your son, after all, and I didn't know how you would react to all of this."

"Besides yelling and letting him know how disappointed I am in him, there isn't much I can do. He's an adult, but, Bella, I don't want to lose you and the girls...ever. No matter what Jacob does, please let me be in your life and the lives of my granddaughters."

"Of course, Billy. I will send you photos and keep in touch. Your seeing them this weekend, right?"

"Yes, and I can't wait. I've only met Sophie the one time. I bet she's grown. And my little Ellie, I hope she remembers me," he says sadly.

"Of course she will. She loves her Papa."

"Good. Good. I wish you were coming with them. I miss you too." He pauses. "Do you think this can be fixed?"

"I miss you too, Billy, but no, Jacob has done irreparable damage to our marriage. I have no intention of fixing it, just fixing myself and being the best mother I can be to our girls."

"I understand, but I will miss seeing you. And I'll help with the girls, I hear that little one is particular and prefers her mother. Smart girl." He laughs.

"Call me if you need anything while they are there. It's going to be so strange without them here," I say sadly. "And Billy, did Jacob tell you about the custody agreement?"

"No, just that he gets overnight visits once a month now and he'll be bringing them here to see me. Is there anything else?"

"Um, ya," I pause, clearing my throat. "He has to visit you alone, drive and stay there alone."

"Ohh," he says realizing what I'm saying. "Don't worry, Bella. He will be alone. I made my opinion on _everything_ very clear. She is not welcomed in this house and if he tries to bring her or I even get a glimpse of her anywhere near here I will immediately call you. He deserves every limitation on his time with the girls. Now go out, have some fun. You deserve it, Bella. You deserve to be happy. I'm sorry my stupid son ruined the good thing he had with you. He will regret it some day. The love of a good woman is really all a man can ask for. He wanted his cake and eat it too. Those are the people who end up alone with nothing. I don't wish that for my son, but he has set himself up for heartache I'm afraid." He sighs. "I will be calling again soon, Bella."

"I look forward to it, Billy. Thank you and take care of yourself," I say affectionately.

"Bye, honey," he says before hanging up.

I spend the next few minutes going through my phone and sending him a bunch of cute photos of the girls.

**A/N**

**First off...Thank you, thank you, thank you for giving this story so much love. We passed 1000 reviews!**

**People were asking about Jacob's parents, so there is Billy. He's a good one, another supporter of Bella.**

**Wonder how that overnight visit went with Sophie? LOL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**15**

"What are you doing Saturday?" Rose asks on one of our walks.

"The guys are working on Saturday. We should all do something. How about my house?" Alice adds. "A girls' night!"

"I can see if my parents can watch the girls," Rose says excitedly.

"Bella? What about you?" Alice asks.

"Um, I…" Tearing up, I'm not able to finish my sentence.

Both Alice and Rose flank me, arms surrounding me. "What's up, Bella?" They ask with concern.

"This is the first weekend that Jacob will have the girls overnight. I was just going to—I don't know what I was going to do," I say, as tears overflow my full eyes.

"Ah, Bella. I'm so sorry," Alice says. "Girls' night, definitely a girls' night. We can keep you occupied so you won't be sad."

"Yep, and alcohol, lots of alcohol," Rose adds.

We all end up laughing and planning the coming weekend, tears forgotten...for now.

I cry again when Jacob drives off with the girls, but Rose starts blowing up my phone with texts about getting my ass over to her house, so I suck it up and do just that, my overnight bag and breast pump in hand.

"This place is amazing, Alice," I say, looking around her resort-like house and yard. She and Jasper live just inland from Rose and I so she has a real size house with a lot and a yard. She's decorated it perfectly for her, and the yard is like an oasis. As soon as cocktails and a toast are made, I make my way to the yard and collapse on a lounge chair in the sun.

Before long we are wearing our bikinis, soaking in the hot tub and on our second cocktail—virgin for Alice.

The conversation flows easily. When the topic is men or sex I don't have much to add, but I love listening to them. They both seem to have very active, fulfilling sex lives with their husbands. I swear they make me blush with some of the subjects they broach.

"What about you, Bella? When are you going to get out there and date again?" Alice asks.

I shake my head. "Maybe never. I mean, when I'm ready, and right now, I can't see that being anytime soon, if ever."

"You deserve to be happy, have fun, have good sex. You're in your prime, but I understand, your girls come first." Alice nods in understanding.

"Yep, my girls are my priority. Life has been shitty lately, but I'm happy, I'm healthy, I have two healthy girls, a job that is letting me spend time with them. Things aren't perfect or what I expected them to be at this time in my life, but things are good."

"You have such a good attitude, Bella. I just hope you don't limit yourself. Any man would be lucky to have you," Alice says, Rose nodding in agreement.

"Oh, yeah and my two little girls and my...baggage."

"Any guy worth anything will love those girls as much as he loves you," Rose says. "It just needs to be the right man."

"You need a firefighter like us," Alice adds. "They make good money, stay in shape, they're home and then gone when you're sick of them." She and Rose laugh together. It must be a firefighter wife thing. I look between them as they look at each other, seemingly conveying something without words.

"Nope, no setting me up, ladies. No way," I protest, giving them the evil eye.

We all laugh, but I have a feeling they don't take my request seriously.

Our giggles die down and we just enjoy the sun and hot water. Alice is quiet for a few minutes, which isn't like her. "You sound a lot like my brother. He thinks his job makes him less appealing to women because of some bad experiences he's had, so now he doesn't date...at all. It's sad, because he's such a great guy, he would be a wonderful dad, a great catch for anyone, but he just took himself out of the race. He's happy too, just like you, but I see it in his eyes. You know, like he's missing something."

What they say makes me think momentarily about the future, but putting on sunscreen and making cocktail number three has precedence.

I call and check on the girls before I get too tipsy. They are fine. Jacob is even nice enough to send me a photo of the girls on Billy's lap. My mind is at ease knowing he got there safely and that they are happy with their Papa.

"Your boobs, Bella, are huge," Alice says in awe.

I laugh and poke one with my finger. They're hard and tender and rapidly filling with milk that is not fit to be consumed by anyone, especially my baby. "I know. I need to pump and dump."

We chat while I'm pumping and we fall out in a fit of giggles from the sucking sound the pump makes. Once my breasts are deflated and no longer in pain I dump the breast milk down the sink and rinse the machine attachments.

Not long after, I find myself in Alice's guest room bed, alone, missing my girls, but not sad, just different. The girls' night was good. It gave me a taste of being just me, Bella. Not someone's mom or a wife.

**A/N**

**Did we learn anything new?**

**I swear Edward is coming...in two chapters. He is coming to life :) **

**If you really don't want to read anymore until Edward, just start reading again at chapter 17.**

**Thanks for your patience, kind words and funny comments.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**16**

Tuesday evening my cell rings. Seeing it's Billy I answer right away. "Hi, Billy. How are you?"

"I'm good. All caught up on my sleep now." He laughs. "Those girls of yours are adorable, but that little one is a spitfire. She wasn't horrible, but it was clear that two men did not have what she wanted. She tossed and turned and fussed all night. I slept like a baby and left Jacob to it."

"Really?" I say, because Jacob told me things went fine, although she was overly tired the day he brought them home.

"Yeah, she was fine when she wasn't trying to sleep. They've gotten so big. I've missed so much time with them. Before I know it they'll be going off to college."

"Slow down, Billy." I laugh. "Let's get them through elementary school first."

"I know. I really wish I was closer is all. And Jacob…" He drops off and sighs.

"Jacob, unless it is in regards to my children, is no longer my concern," I say, firm but kind.

"You're right, Bella. He lost, no, he threw that out with the choices he's made. As his father I can't help but worry about him is all."

"I understand, Billy. I do, but I prefer not to hear about it. I hope you understand. If it directly affects my girls then yes; otherwise, no."

"Fair enough, Bella. Thanks for letting him bring them here to visit."

(*)(*)(*)(*)

The next weekend Jacob arrives late for his visit with the girls and he looks like a disaster. His clothes are wrinkled, like he slept in them. His hair looks dirty and unkempt. He has a bit of a smell, which is unlike him. He normally has an overpowering cologne smell.

I eye him cautiously. "Are you okay to be with the girls?"

"Um, I think so. You can stay if you want." He shrugs uninterestedly.

"Maybe you should go home and sleep it off," I offer, assuming he's hungover or something.

"I'm not hungover, Bella," he says with venom.

"Hey, hey," I say, raising my hands defensively. "You come into my house to take care of my girls looking unfit to do so. I have every right to ask about your abilities to do this."

He slumps down on the sofa, putting his head in his hands. "You're right. I just, it's just…"

I stop him before he can say any more. "Jacob, either you can stay here with the girls alone or you can't. You lost the chance to tell me your troubles."

He stays like that for a few minutes without talking. Ellie runs into the room, not realizing Jacob had arrived. "Daddy," she says excitedly. He raises his head, giving her a weak but genuine smile.

"Hi, Ellie girl." He opens his arms to her and she goes to him. He gives me a smile and a nod over her head.

I take that as my cue to leave, giving Ellie a kiss on the head and one last check at the napping Sophie before I go.

I stay close to home that day, my mind questioning what in the world could be going on with him, but at the same time my only real concern is his ability to take care of the girls. Otherwise, I have to trust that that bitch Karma is working her magic.

When I arrive back home later that evening he looks better. Being with the girls can do that. The girls are happily playing with him, the house only a partial disaster.

"Thanks, Bella. I needed this today," he says, looking longingly around the house, his eyes lingering on the girls.

"I'm glad they had a good day," I say before closing the door. A little part of me senses he's regretting his choices...as well he should.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I continue going to the gym, using the equipment Ben taught me to use and bravely attempting some of the classes they offer, other than yoga, which I'm familiar with. Most of the time I find myself in the back corner, trying to figure out exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. I quickly find what I am capable of and what I am definitely not. Sometimes it's almost comical. I've gotten some stares from the people around me when I'm so lost that I start to giggle at the ridiculousness of it.

When entering and exiting the main gym area I can't help but glance at the free weight area—I have to walk right past it to get to the locker room. That and it's full of eye candy. No harm in looking. Once again I see a guy who looks familiar—tall, lean but strong-looking. I don't get a good look at his face, but his profile triggers an emotion in me that is...conflicted.

After a few months of testing them out, I finally find a therapist I like, female, of course. She's older than me with a sense for knowing what I mean even if I fail at verbalizing it well. She doesn't badmouth Jacob or allow me to, too much. She's good at keeping me focused on the topic. I've told her straight out that I want to work on me so I can move on, be a stronger person, and be the best mother I can be for my girls. She's supportive of that, but things between Jacob and me are triggers that we have to deal with every session. Especially my insecurities about being enough to be someone's partner. I think I'm getting past being mad at myself for letting him make me feel that way. Now it's changing my own perception, relearning how to look at things differently. It's not easy, but I'm in for the long haul. I only hope Jacob is doing something similar, for our girls.

Luckily, the divorce is going forward without much drama. We are both being reasonable. I get the house and a good alimony and child support. He doesn't fight me on much, except the custody part of everything is still being negotiated. Although I don't like that uncertainty, I can live with it knowing I am financially capable of supporting the girls and myself...for now.

One afternoon mid summer while attempting to grocery shop with both girls in the cart I'm approached by someone I didn't care if I ever saw again. Jessica, the wife of one of Jacob's co-workers, is the biggest gossiper I've ever met.

"Bella, oh, Bella. I've been so worried about you." She gives me a one arm hug in gesture only. "How are you? And your girls?" she asks with fake interest.

"We're fine. How are you, Jessica?" I ask while my mind thinks of an excuse to not talk to her any longer than absolutely necessary.

"Oh, I'm fine. Busy with this and that, you know." She barely pauses to take a breath before adding, "I was shocked when I heard about Jacob and the cheating and his job. You must be beside yourself."

"I'm fine really. The girls and I are good." I glance at Ellie, who is covered in goldfish crumbs from the bag I let her eat while I shop. She doesn't appear to be listening to our conversation but I ask anyway, "Can you please keep your voice down?"

"What are you going to do?" she asks more quietly.

I'm tired, and even seeing Jessica has made me cranky, so I say with a little too much venom, "Besides divorce him?"

"You are? I didn't know, but you go, girl. Woman power and all that. What about the ex-girlfriend and his demotion?" she whispers conspiratorially.

I want more details because this is truly news to me, but knowing Jessica, it's only half true. "His problems are no longer mine."

She ignores my comment and keeps talking. "Aro is so grumpy he's taking it out on everyone. All the guys in sales are pissed because they have to pick up Jacob's route, and Aro has already told everyone that there won't be any bonuses this year—nothing."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I mumble, my brain barely processing this information. "I have to get the girls home. See you around, Jessica," I say, pushing the cart in the other direction.

"Um, okay Bella. Take care. Call me sometime so we can chat," she practically yells across the store. Fat chance of that.

The remainder of the time I try to focus on the grocery list in my hand and getting my girls home and fed. But I have so many questions swirling around in my head. Ex-girlfriend? Demotion? Will this affect the girls and me financially? As soon as I can I will call J. and ask him if there's any way to find out more about this, specifically the details about Jacob's job. His personal issues, although I'm curious, don't really have anything to do with me or my girls. I can't and won't let them affect us.

**A/N**

**What did Jacob do? *Karma**

**If you are still reading, you have been exceedingly understanding about my desire to set this up before Edward becomes a main character. Sorry I didn't get to answer reviews this chapter.**

**I'm anticipating slightly longer chapters from here on out. This weekend I will be trapped in a hotel room with an ancient laptop. Perfect opportunity to break my double space after the period habit. Wish me luck.**

**Thanks for your support :)**

**Lostinff**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (I did a little ****tweaking)**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**17**

The next time I'm at Alice's house, it's for a barbecue a couple of weekends after our girls' night. Although this time it's not just the girls, but all of the husbands and kids. I'm thankful for keeping up with my exercise regimen because my girls, not being water-safe yet, have me in a bikini in the water with them most of the day. Luckily neither Rose nor Alice are modest about their bodies and they too are parading around in bikinis. Rose's borders on indecent, Emmett's unwavering attention to her every need and failure to leave her side proof of the power she and that skimpy fabric have over him. She truly looks amazing, tall and toned, not a stretch mark on her. They are actually very sweet to watch.

Jasper, too, is a very attentive husband. He seems to gravitate towards Alice, but not in a smothering way. More often than not when he is close to her, he has one of his hands on the round mound of her pregnant belly. They are a good host and hostess as well. No one wants for anything; drinks flow and the food never runs out.

I meet a few more firefighters from their station and their wives and kids. They are all very kind, and the kids seem to all play well together. I see what Rose and Alice were saying about fireman husbands. They are pleasing to the eye and appear to be good family men; seemingly interested in their wives and playing with their children.

It's a noisy affair, probably five couples and about twelve kids, including mine. I try not to feel like the third wheel, but I do find myself as the only person in attendance without a mate. Then I picture Jacob in this setting with me and I'm glad to be alone. He never took well to my friends. There was always something wrong with everyone, where in the end the problem was him. Although my parents knew Jacob as a kid, they never thought he was right for me. I wish I had listened to them when they sat me down and asked if I truly wanted to marry him or was I just marrying him because it was the natural next step in our relationship. They didn't think he was a bad guy back then, but now they do. Since the night I got arrested it has been hard to keep my dad up north and away from Jacob. Having them in the same room would not be good for anyone.

"Rose, can you keep an eye on Ellie for me while I go in and change the baby?" I ask.

She gets up and goes to Ellie's side. "Of course, no rush," she says, focusing on my daughter.

I head into the living room and lay a wet, squirmy Sophie on a towel on the floor to change her. Kneeling at her feet, the towel I had wrapped around my waist falls to the floor beneath me. I work on changing her into a dry diaper and clothes, keeping her calm and entertained by singing and talking to her the whole time. I'm hoping if I have a chance to nurse her she'll fall asleep before she gets too cranky and then I can put her in her carrier for a little nap and maybe get to participate in some adult conversation.

I hear the front door open behind me, but I don't give it much attention since people have been coming and going all day. However, after the door shuts I hear nothing—no talking, no foot steps. I push it out of my mind and finish up with Sophie who is content for now.

"All better, baby?" I ask. Picking her up and putting her on my hip, I bend at the waist to grab the rest of our stuff including my towel. I hear a gasp behind me. Startled, I turn toward the sound just as Sophie gets ahold of the strap on my bikini top, tugging it enough to release my entire left breast.

Half-topless, in a bikini, I find myself facing a very handsome man. The unusual color of tousled brown hair on his head seemingly styled, but not, a day of scruff on his face, T-shirt, board shorts and flip flops on his well groomed feet.

I know him, except his expression is anything but familiar. In fact it's foreign. His guard gone, his expression showing shock, amusement, I can't tell, because I'm too busy struggling with Sophie, our belongings, and my wayward bikini top.

He averts his eyes immediately, but smirks knowingly. When his gaze does meets mine, the look is...appreciative.

"May I help you?" He steps forward, putting his hands out for Sophie, who surprisingly goes to him. "I'm Edward, and who is this pretty little girl?" he asks Sophie in a sweet baby-friendly voice.

"Um, that's Sophie," I mumble, making sure I'm all tucked in my swimsuit.

"And you are?" he asks, looking from Sophie to me, mirth in his tone.

"I'm Isa...Bella, just Bella," I respond.

"Nice to meet you, just Bella." He smiles knowingly. Sophie burrows her head into his neck, seemingly getting comfortable without any help from me or my breasts.

"You're finally here," Alice says, stopping in the doorway. She takes us in, looking from me to Edward to Sophie and back again. An odd grin spreads across her face.

She steps forward. "I see you've met. Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is my good friend, Bella."

"It's very nice to_ finally_ meet you, Bella. Alice has been talking nonstop about you and your girls." He looks around. "Don't you have another daughter?"

"Yes, she's out back and she's just as pretty as this little one," Alice says, rubbing gentle circles on Sophie's back.

I'm still in shock that Sophie went to Edward at all. She's so picky about who holds her. She's especially wary of men.

"Let's go find your sister," Edward says to Sophie, heading toward the backyard, taking her with him. Alice and I follow.

"He has a way with kids," she offers with a shrug.

By the time we reach the yard he's already sitting next to Ellie and talking with my girls and Rose. Alice makes her way toward Jasper near the barbecue, but I pause, wondering where I should go. To my girls and Edward, whom I must admit makes me very nervous, or to the table where the adults are sitting and talking? I compromise and sit on a lounge just behind Edward and Rose.

Everyone seems to know Edward. He's obviously well liked. Rose's girls call him Uncle Edward and can't wait for him to get in the pool and play with them. Jasper and Emmett come over, bringing him a cold beer. Before long they are angled in my direction, including me in the conversation.

I look around for the elephant in the room, but I see none. I know it's there and I know many others in attendance do too, but no one says anything or even alludes to it so I play along.

"Edward, is Riley coming?" asks Emmett.

Edward shakes his head. "Woman troubles."

"Which woman?" Rose asks sarcastically. "How can you be friends with that guy? If he were here he'd be hitting on everyone, even the married ones."

"Thank god for Bella he's not here," growls Alice.

Edward looks momentarily stricken then shrugs. "He has my back at work and that's what matters," he says almost sadly.

The conversation turns to lighter topics but I learn very little about the elusive Edward. For a while Sophie is content in Edward's arms. When she starts squirming and lifts her hands toward me, I take her. My hand brushes Edward's, and damn if his skin isn't warm and surprisingly soft, my hand tingles from the contact. Our eyes meet and my face flushes, embarrassingly fast.

Averting my eyes I mumble, "I'm going to go feed her and hopefully get her to sleep. Rose, can you watch Ellie again for me?"

She agrees and once again focuses on my oldest daughter, Edward at their side.

Before I can stand and get Sophie in the house her hands grab at my chest, her face rooting around in my cleavage. I cant get escape quick enough, to both feed Sophie and clear my head.

**A/N**

**There he is. I'm sure I've left you with a few more questions, and some answers, I hope.**

**What does she mean by 'the elephant in the room'?**

**Thank you again for all of your amazing support and reviews :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**18**

I don't see Edward again that night, but I think about him. It's hard for me to reconcile in my mind that he is the same man who was on my doorstep a few months ago. His cop face, so composed and guarded, is nothing like the man I met at Alice's house. That man is open, kind, well liked, and great with children.

Although I want to ask Alice and Rose about him, I don't think it's a good idea. Our walk that following week is almost painful for me. I feel like I'm going to bust right open from all of the questions swirling in my head. He cannot possibly be the brother Alice had mentioned before. She must have another brother, because Edward, he screams family man, good husband. How could someone so obviously cut out for being a father not be striving toward that?

And lets not forget that elephant at the barbecue. Was it a set up? I doubt it, he's Alice's brother, but we were the only single people there. More importantly, who knows that Edward is the cop who arrested me? Alice, I'm sure. Rose, maybe. Emmett and Jasper, quite possibly. From the conversation I assume Officer Biers' first name is Riley and he doesn't respect women—no surprise there.

And then there are other things about Edward, like his personality, his looks, his charisma, they just scream to me. Well, not me—all women. I'm sure I'm not alone. If it is Edward Alice was talking about, how can his job be that much of a turn-off to women? Yeah, it's dangerous, but he has a steady, well-paying job which a lot of men cannot say. I can't imagine anyone dropping Edward for any reason, hypothetically of course.

After telling the girls an abbreviated version of what the town gossiper, Jessica, told me, I'm distracted by my own thoughts, not listening to Rose and Alice's theories of what could have happened with Jacob, his mistress and his job. I'm sure they can't come up with anything I haven't already thought about in the days since I ran into her in the store. Without thinking, I blurt out, "What's the name of your other brother, Alice? The one who doesn't date." My outburst, both uncharacteristic of me and louder than necessary, causes both of them to stop and gawk at me.

Rose checks her phone. "I win!" she yells. "Ha. I told you she couldn't last an hour." She gloats, dancing around.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbles Alice.

But neither of them answers me. "So?" I implore.

This causes both of them to laugh. Alice clears her throat. "I only have one brother and it's Edward. His fiancee left him right before the wedding saying she couldn't live with his hours, the danger, and raising kids under those conditions. He was devastated. Her breaking things off the way she did, it really messed him up, got him thinking about the implications of raising children as a beat cop in the same area you live in."

"That's horrible," I say. "Was it recently?"

Alice shakes her head. "Four years ago. He dated a little bit after he got over the shock of her breaking things off, but then he just stopped. No dating, no _anything_."

She draws out "anything," and I wonder what she means by that. He surely can't be celibate...can he…? Nah, he's just way too hot.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, I just figured you had another brother because Edward's just so good with kids and everything. I mean, he should be a father."

"I know, right? I've been telling him that for years. He's a natural and he would make such a wonderful husband. I often wonder why he chose to go into law enforcement. I encouraged him to go to the fire academy, but he wanted to work more closely with people. Damn him and his big heart." She laughs.

"Yeah," I say inarticulately. How can this gorgeous man not date? Not consider himself a good catch? I've only spent significant time with him the one time, but it's glaringly obvious he's supposed to be a father.

"Hey, Alice. Have you known this whole time that Edward was one of the arresting officers the night Jacob called the cops on me?

She shakes her head. "I had a feeling, but Edward doesn't talk about work much. He's very ethical about that stuff, privacy rights and all that. I did ask him once if he'd heard anything about that night. He tried to hide his reaction, but I know him, so I knew he was at the very least aware of it, and since he works nights I thought it might have been him and his ass of a partner. I bet if Edward had been alone or even with another partner that night you might not have been taken in. Riley is such a chauvinist pig," she says heatedly.

We don't talk about Edward again during our walk, and I'm left with almost more questions than I started with.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

The next day I go the gym. In addition to our walks, I'm averaging twice a week, which is pretty good for me. I've also gotten the hang of the body sculpt class, not without struggling a bit in the beginning, but I am proud of myself for trying and now feeling confident doing it.

I'm rushing to get to class on time, so I quickly get the girls settled in the daycare room and head straight to the locker room to lock up my belongings. I don't know what it is about sweaty guys working out but it's very appealing to me, so I take a second to glance in the direction of the free weight area as I walk by. I see that same guy I've seen a few times before. He's wearing a baseball cap, doing pull-ups, ear buds in. Although I can't see his face, the muscles in his arms flex as he moves and it's very...nice to look at. I smile to myself, because after everything with Jacob I feel like I can actually appreciate the male physique, which for months has been more a turn off than anything.

I make it to the class with only seconds to spare before the instructor starts the class. At the end I'm sweaty and tired. A glance at the clock on the wall tells me I have half an hour left of the free parking, so I venture out where the hydraulic weights and treadmills are. I do the cycle of machines like Ben showed me. In fact, Ben comes by to say hi and flirts, which he considers words of encouragement. When he moves on to the next woman I'm left smiling, which I'm guessing was his goal in the first place.

Exiting the gym is once again a complicated affair. Ellie doesn't want to leave, and I'm carrying my gym stuff and Sophie as we leave the building. With a whimpering Ellie at my side, I make it to the sidewalk outside before she starts a full-blown fit. I kneel down and try to reason with a child who is too young for actual reasoning abilities, but I try anyway. "Ellie, you know you can only stay for a little while. Just while Mommy exercises and then I have to get you. It's the rules of the gym. No kids can stay for longer than that."

"Marcie stays...all the time." She pouts.

"Well, Marcie's Mommy is the lady who takes care of you kids in there, so she stays with her mommy," I explain.

"But she stays. You said no one can stay," she defends.

"I know, honey, but it's a special situation."

"But I'm special," she whispers on the verge of tears.

"You are…" I start.

"Very special," a smooth voice says from behind me.

Both girls look up. Ellie smiles and Sophie starts bouncing in my arms.

"Edward," Ellie says happily, daycare woes forgotten.

"Hi, Miss Ellie. Sophie," he says, tickling her foot, making her squirm and give him a four-tooth smile. "Bella." He makes eye contact with me.

I smile in return, genuinely happy to see him, if for no other reason than to distract Ellie. "You work out here?" I say lamely, because yeah, it's obvious. He's the familiar man from the "man" area. I glance down at his legs. And he's the faceless man with the nice legs who helped hold the door. "You've seen me...us here before?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I have. Ellie seems to love it here." He smiles.

"I do, I do," Ellie says, bouncing on her toes. "I made this picture today." She holds a paper up for Edward to see.

"That's beautiful," he comments with genuine interest.

Not to be left out, Sophie dives out of my arms in his direction. He reacts immediately, taking her into his arms. "And what did you do today, Sophie?" he asks. She smiles and drools in response, making us laugh.

"You have a way with my girls," I muse.

"They're great, Bella. Smart, sweet, pretty," he states. Looking away, he tickles Sophie and says something else, too quietly for me to hear, but it sounds distinctly like, "All three of you."

"Tickle me too," Ellie says, dodging around my legs to get away from Edward's long reach.

"We're going to the park if you want to join us," I mention without really thinking.

He raises a brow at me. "Really?"

"We do most days because they don't want to leave here. It seems to smooth the transition sometimes."

"Which park?"

"The one up Main Street," I say, pointing.

"Are you hungry? I can grab sandwiches or something," he offers.

"I already packed lunch for the girls."

"Okay, what about you? Do you want a sandwich? I can go the deli and meet you there."

"Um, okay, sure. Get me their special, no pickles. Please."

"Great. I'll walk you to your car," he says, nodding his head toward Sophie who has found great interest in his snapback.

"Thanks," I say gratefully.

Once we're settled in the car, the girls safely strapped in their carseats, Edward heads in the opposite direction, I'm assuming toward his car. I find myself anxious but smiling about how our day is panning out. The pieces fit together: the familiar face, the helpful man at the gym. Edward is obviously a very kind, friendly person. It's nice to go into this afternoon with him without any expectations. He doesn't date and I'm certainly not ready to put myself out there yet. So, yeah...friends. The prospect of having the friendship of a handsome, well-respected man who likes my children. It's sounds like a win/win situation...right?

**A/N**

**Sorry for the confusion last chapter. We thought that it was clear enough that she was referring to Edward as being the same man but acting different as in his work persona versus his personal.**

"I know him, except his expression is anything but familiar. In fact it's foreign. His guard gone, his expression showing shock, amusement, I can't tell..."

**Anyway, this chapter clears things up I hope.**

**Next chapter...the four of them at the park!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**19**

To my surprise, Edward arrives at the park on a black beach cruiser, our lunch in a paper sack in the metal basket secured on the front of the bike. He even has a helmet on his head, which when he removes it the mass of hair on his head is more like a mess, but it works for him.

Ellie laughs at his hair. He smoothes it with his hands, faking being upset by her laughing, but she can tell he's kidding so she laughs some more.

Sophie, who is nursing under a light blanket, struggles to see what she's missing out on, and in the process, bares my breast to Edward once again. He sees it, because his eyes widen perceptively. He greets Sophie like she's playing peek-a-boo, distracting her and himself while I fix my bra and shirt. To my surprise, I'm not embarrassed, and he doesn't seem to be either. Before long, both girls are on his lap and I've actually got both hands to eat my sandwich. Edward's is untouched while he plays with the girls. When I'm done eating I take the girls over to the swings and push them, the baby swing right next to the big girl swing, as Ellie calls it. Edward gobbles down his sandwich. He's watching us. I don't have to look to know; I can feel his eyes on me, and it's unnerving but not uncomfortable.

Before long he joins us. The four of us run, play, climb, and swing. I can't remember ever having this much fun at the park with the girls. It's nice having another set of hands and eyes on them with me. Jacob wasn't big on going to the park, but then he wasn't big on many things that were family oriented. I get annoyed at myself when thoughts of Jacob come in, especially when they are comparing him to Edward. Because Edward is our friend, nothing more.

The kids are exhausted and filthy when we leave, neither of them staying awake during the short drive back to the house. Luckily I can park in the garage and carry them each to their beds, quietly and calmly. Even after having the dirt and sand wiped off of them they remain asleep and stay that way for almost two hours, which is a long nap for them. I can't remember the last time they both napped at the same time during the day for this long. It's different, but I manage to get a lot accomplished, my thoughts not far from the dichotomy that is Edward. The stern, no nonsense cop who is career oriented, and the kind man who doesn't want a wife and kids, although he's a natural with them—the kids, that is.

The next walk with the girls is interesting because I want to tell them about my afternoon with Edward, but I think better of it. I'm conflicted because why hide it if we are just friends, but then I am talking about Alice's brother and that just seems...like worlds colliding. So I don't say anything except I saw Edward at the gym. Rose and Alice smirk knowingly at each other, I pretend like I don't notice, although I'm slightly bothered that I seem to be the last to know things lately. We continue our walk with comfortable, safe conversations.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

My next gym visit has me nervous. I'm trying a new cardio class so I chalk my nerves up to that. However, I find myself looking for Edward. By the time my class is over and I'm cooling down doing light weights I can't ignore the feeling of disappointment that lingers from not seeing him. Ben comes by and flirts, telling me I'm "lookin good" with a wink. It doesn't feel as good as it did last week when he did it. By the time I head down to get the girls I'm pissed, angry at myself for already letting my happiness be wrapped around someone else, even if that someone is just a friend.

Scowling, I approach the daycare room, trying to school my emotions before facing my girls. If I'm not in a good frame of mind it can derail my time with my girls, and tomorrow is Jacob's day. I take a deep breath before entering, plastering a fake smile on my face. Fake it until you make it and all that.

I hear my girls before I see them, laughing, squealing in Sophie's case. When my eyes land on them, a smile graces my lips. They are playing on a human jungle gym. Somewhere under them sits Edward.

The daycare worker, Vanessa, approaches me cautiously. "I hope you don't mind. Ellie saw him walk by and starting yelling for him, and then Sophie got upset when she couldn't get over to him. I didn't want to bother you in class, because yeah. I know how it is to be a single mom trying to do something for yourself. Anyway, Ellie knew his name, and I know he's a regular member here, and a cop," she whispers like it's a secret. "So I thought if he came in and played, his idea actually, that it would be okay."

I smile at her, touching her arm. "It's fine, Vanessa. He's a friend of ours. The girls love him; he's like a big kid."

She looks toward them, smiling. It's hard not to. The sight of the three of them is too precious.

Edward notices me first, his smile bright and he looks a little guilty. I give him a reassuring smile, and he looks at the girls and just shrugs. I don't think he could tell them no if he had to.

He whispers something to Ellie and she looks up at me. Her dark hair is tousled and in her face, her cheeks red, but her smile is big.

"Hi, Mommy," she yells and waves. Probably at the loud volume that she yelled to Edward with.

I turn to Vanessa. "Edward can play with the girls anytime he wants. But I'm still the only one who can check them out of here."

She nods, excusing herself as Marcie dives into his lap. By the pained look on his face she may have jumped on his jewels. I move forward as well to rescue him from my own girls.

They are so riled up that it takes both Edward and me to get them out the door and moving toward the car.

"Are we going to the park again, Mommy? Is Edward coming?" Ellie asks excitedly.

"I don't know honey. I'm sure Edward is busy. He probably has something else—"

"I'd love to join you if you're going?" he interrupts, looking to me for confirmation.

"Yeah, sure. We aren't staying long though. I need to make sure they nap. They go with their dad tomorrow," I offer.

He nods in understanding, but doesn't comment. I berate myself for bringing Jacob up at all. Not that I'm bringing up a past relationship to a new one, but it's just a reminder of how screwed up my life is, especially since my personal life has collided with Edward's professional one.

Later at the park, Edward and I actually have a few moments to talk while Ellie is digging in the sand and Sophie is playing on the blanket on the grass in front of us.

"I don't want to pry or anything, but how is it going with your...with their dad?" he asks hesitantly.

"Um, well...the divorce is almost final. I got the house and a decent alimony and child support, and he sees them one day a week."

His eyes widen in shock. "Only one day?"

I can't help myself and I start to laugh. My husband cheated on me in my house, got me arrested, by the man sitting next to me on the bench. I'm getting divorced, I'm going to be a single mother of two small children, and Edward only picks up on the fact that Jacob is only seeing the girls once a week. The difference between Edward and Jacob is vast.

"What's so funny?" he asks, smiling.

I shake my head trying to figure out how to explain it. "After all that has happened, including the way you and I first met, which you have to admit is...tragic, you focus in on the fact that he only sees his girls once a week."

His brows knit. "I'm sorry, am I being insensitive? Are you okay with everything, I mean…"

His concern makes me laugh even harder. Damn this man and his compassion. I'm just not used to a man who cares about how I feel, and I can't seem to process his concern in a mature manner.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just kind of used to doing all of this myself." I motion in the direction of my girls. "I may just be getting divorced now, but I've been pretty much alone in my marriage for years. I barely know you and you've shown more interest and concern about me and my girls than their own father has."

He sits backs against the bench, his posture stiff and tense. "Bella, I like you and your girls, but I'm not looking for anything more than friendship. I don't plan to marry or have children," he finishes, looking like he just swallowed a bitter pill.

Apparently having not a mature bone in my body today, I laugh again. Edward waits for me to respond, a slightly amused look on his face. Eventually calming enough to talk, I wipe my dripping eyes before starting. "That's fine, Edward. I don't know if I will ever be ready for a relationship again. Friends is all I'm looking for as well." I look over at my girls, who are busy being kids. "But being friends with me means being friends with us."

Visibly more relaxed at my revelation, he smiles at me and then my girls. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N**

**Two visits to the park in one! Friends...let's see how that goes shall we ;)**

**My days have been crazy. Things should calm down by next week, but for now you will get one longer chapter once a week at least.**

**Thanks for reading, you guys are wonderful!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**20**

Although Edward and I covered a lot of potentially uncomfortable ground in our short conversation yesterday, I'm pleased with how we left things. We both put our boundaries out there; no misconceptions or illusions for either of us. It's kind of freeing and a little bit sad, for him.

The girls are ready when Jacob arrives the next morning—dressed, fed, and ready to play—and I'm ready to leave for a day of exercise, shopping and maybe even a movie.

The second I open the door I know things are different. I'm met with a bright colored bouquet of flowers in front of his face. Surprised and a lot shocked I say, "Ellie will love them. She loves flowers."

He steps over the threshold tentatively. "They're for you. I know that I wasn't much of a hearts and flowers husband, but I thought you might like these."

Taking the bouquet I mumble, "Um, okay, thanks."

I turn and leave him standing there while I go into the kitchen to put them in water. Mentally, I try to remember the last time he brought flowers into this house, for any reason, and I can't, remember that is. I take my time, especially when I hear he and the girls talking and playing.

Planning my quick escape, my bag and purse are on my shoulders before I face them.

"Bye, girls." I drop a kiss on each of their heads. "Love you." When I get to Sophie, she starts to cry and grab for me. Pulling her against my chest, I soothe her, "Daddy's here, baby. Mommy will be home later. Play with Daddy and sissy. I'll be back soon." When she doesn't calm I try to pry her tight little fingers off of my shirt and attempt to hand her off to Jacob. He's watching us, but doesn't move to help me at all. I throw him a look only to see him staring at my ass. "Jacob," I hiss, both in frustration and anger.

"What?" he responds, his eyes snapping to mine.

"Help me out here."

"Oh." he stands and tries to take Sophie, which makes her cling to me more and cry louder.

After less than ten seconds, he plops down on the sofa. "She doesn't want me."

"No, she doesn't, because she barely knows you, and that isn't going to change until you make more effort," I whisper heatedly, hopefully quiet enough that Ellie doesn't hear me.

"What do you expect me to do? I only see them once a week and she's such a Mommy's girl," he says, not whispering.

"Quiet down," I hiss, glancing at Ellie who is watching us intently.

I sigh in frustration, Sophie still crying in my ear. I kneel down in front of Ellie. "How would you like to have the day alone with Daddy? Just the two of you?" I ask with fabricated excitement.

"Really? All alone?" she responds with even more excitement.

I turn to Jacob. "Are you okay with that?"

He nods, but I honestly can't tell what he's thinking. Technically we're breaking the custody arrangements, and if he wants to get nit-picky, I'm initiating it. I almost want to call J. right now and ask if there are repercussions to doing this, but more importantly I want to get out of this house and away from Jacob. He's acting more strangely than usual today. I don't think he is a danger to Ellie; he's just acting odd toward me, with the flowers and the ass-staring. I'm getting a weird vibe from him.

After running around and grabbing what Sophie needs, we are out the door. Driving to the gym, I mentally plan our day, because it's looking much different now with a baby with me.

Luckily when I arrive, the childcare room can squeeze in one more, however the class I had hoped to attend is full. Instead I do the hydraulic weights and the elliptical machine, which Ben has trained me on, but I have yet to use alone. Once I get it started and I think I'm at the right level I try to get immersed in the football game on the screen in front of me, but it's nearly impossible. I feel every shift of my weight, every breath I struggle for. I try scanning my phone for something, anything that will make the time go faster and take my mind off of the discomfort I feel in my body and the thoughts of Jacob and his odd behavior. I give up too soon, realizing how I lack self-discipline and focus…Maybe I need to start meditating.

Less than an hour later I'm showered and picking up Sophie at the daycare room. Keeping it in perspective, I'm not upset when I don't see Edward here today. After all, I don't know his schedule except that he works nights. I gather up Sophie and her stuff and make my way out into the bright sunlight. It's more crowded than usual given it's the weekend, and it takes me longer than usual to navigate my car out of the busy downtown area.

I drive around without an actual destination. Where should we go? I can't go home, which is a very strange feeling given I've got the baby with me. Alone I can do most anything, but with a baby I'm much more limited. Sophie falls asleep in her carseat before I have a chance to determine where we're going, so I pull up to the park and find a shaded spot away from the noisy playground to park the car.

Locking the doors and cracking the windows to get a little breeze, I pull out my tablet and start reading. Before long, the story is forgotten and I too am sleeping in my seat, my body angled toward Sophie.

"Bella," I faintly hear in my dream, or is it in reality?

Next I hear a light tapping sound, then a whispered, "Bella."

I rouse, rubbing my eyes, and look at the baby first. She's still asleep, plus she can't say my name anyway. Sitting up straight, I stretch a bit and then check out my surroundings. The concerned face at my driver window startles me, my hand going to my heart in reaction.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, stepping back from the window.

I quietly open the door and step outside, shaking my cramped, sore limbs. "What are you doing here?" I ask, noticing he's in shorts, a T-shirt, flip flops, and a cap, his bike parked a few feet away.

"Sorry I woke you. I was just making sure you were okay. I was riding by and saw your car parked way over here, so I came to check it out." He shrugs, looking slightly embarrassed. "I guess it's the cop in me."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Sophie fell asleep so I parked in the shade to let her sleep. I guess I was tired too."

Edward looks in the car at the sleeping Sophie. "Where's Ellie? Aren't they supposed to be with their dad?"

"She's with Jacob. Sophie here wouldn't go to him, so I just took her with me."

He nods knowingly, seeming to understand that Jacob's relationship with the girls is anything but close.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I was headed home from a quick workout at the gym. I usually sleep until about eleven a.m. then get up and start my day." His bike has a gym type bag and paper sack in his basket.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye. Sophie is stirring in her seat. Not a minute later I hear, "Ma, ma, ma, ma," her normal chant for me.

"Someone's awake," I say, leaning in the backseat to take out a slightly sweaty and rumpled baby.

With Sophie on my hip I turn back toward Edward. When she sees him, she starts kicking her feet excitedly. "Edward's here," I say to her.

"Hi, Sophie," he greets her. She smiles in return, not the least bit shy.

"We're going to go play a bit," I say, indicating toward the playground. I go to reach her stuff from in the car, but Edward stops me.

"Let me get it," he offers.

Reaching past me, he goes for the diaper bag and the blanket, but Sophie has another idea. She latches onto his T-shirt and pulls, causing me to unexpectedly lurch toward him. With Sophie between us we end up pressed against the side of the car. His hands go to steady us, but before I can right myself Sophie is in his arms, smiling like she had that whole encounter planned.

"She's a sneaky little one, isn't she?" Edward muses. We both end up laughing, with Sophie looking between us and giggling along.

Our time at the park goes quickly. Edward shares his lunch with me, while Sophie eats the snacks I brought for her. She snuggles into me like she wants to nurse, but gets annoyed each time I cover her with the blanket. She opts to not drink from me and drink water from the sippy cup instead. I guess she's growing up and growing out of me. It makes me both happy and a little nostalgic. In my heart I know she is most likely my last baby, and I want to savor and revel in each moment.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Edward asks.

"I'm just thinking about how fast the girls are growing up. Looks like Sophie here is starting to wean herself from me. It's just crazy how fast time goes."

He nods in understanding. "How old is she?"

"Eight months last week, and much more stubborn and strong-willed than her sister was at this age."

While playing with Sophie we get a chance to talk about lots of things we avoid when Ellie is around. When the topic of Jacob or Edward's job comes up, I'm less uncomfortable than I used to be. I learn that Edward and Officer Biers have been partners for four years, and that he works three twelve-hour shifts a week. I can tell that he is not happy with the way his partner approaches things, yet he would never say it. He lives alone in a little house he bought a couple years ago, and it's just blocks from this park, thus the biking to the gym.

He asks a few questions about Jacob and the girls, which I willingly answer. He's still shocked that Jacob only sees them once a week and he was okay with not spending time with Sophie today.

We're talking as Sophie swings, when my cell rings. Seeing who it is I answer immediately. "Jacob, is everything okay?"

"Yes, fine." He pauses.

"Why are you calling?" I ask as I glance at Edward, who has taken over pushing Sophie.

"I was wondering what you were doing."

"Sophie and I are at the park."

"Oh." He pauses again. "Can Ellie and I come and join you?"

"What? No," I say quickly, looking at Edward again. "Um, you don't have a carseat."

"Which park is it?"

"The one downtown on Main."

"It's just a short drive. I'm sure it would be okay just this once."

"No, you are not driving without Ellie in a carseat," I say loudly. This causes Edward to look my way. He shakes his head in understanding.

"Okay, okay," Jacob concedes. "What if we walk?"

"No, I'm not staying that long. By the time you get here we will be gone."

"Are you keeping my daughter away from me, Bella?" he accuses.

"No, I am not, Jacob." I pause reining in my anger. "The judge decided that you are allowed to see your daughters in my house once a week. I didn't leave Sophie with you because you didn't want me to. I can bring her back to the house right now if you would like, but you are not breaking the court order.

Edward is watching me with concern and a little bit of his police officer persona showing. It's kind of sexy. I give him a weak smile so he can relax, but he doesn't. He looks ready to defend me.

Jacob starts talking again in my ear. "Then, yes. I want you to bring my daughter home."

"Okay, see you in a little while," I respond curtly before hanging up.

"You've got to go?" Edward asks stiffly.

"Yes, technically it's his day with the girls."

"Then he never should have…" He shakes his head. "It's not my place to say anything."

I walk toward him, placing my hand on his arm. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to get into trouble with the judge."

He nods, but I can tell he's not convinced.

In silence, we pack up Sophie's stuff and walk to the car, Sophie in his arms. When she's safely in her carseat I close the door and turn to Edward. "I really do appreciate your friendship and concern. This whole thing is just messy, and I'm sorry you have to see any part of it. I'm trying to handle all of this with the least drama possible, but it sometimes doesn't work that way," I admit sadly.

"I think you are doing an amazing job," he says, pulling me into a warm bear hug. Its unexpected but not unwanted. After a beat, I hug him back. His warmth and genuine concern feels good wrapped around me.

"Thank you," I say, muffled into his shirt.

He stays until I'm in my car, but before he closes my door he says, "Bella, I want you to take my number. I know you've got everything handled, but I would feel better if you had my number just in case you ever need anything."

I hand him my phone and he punches in his number, but while driving home I realize that he doesn't have mine. When I pull into the garage at home, Sophie has dozed off and I'm reluctant to go into the house, so I snap a pic of Sophie sleeping in her carseat and I sent it with the caption, "_You wore her out. We both thank you."_ I add a smiley face. I don't wait for a response or expect one. Instead I put the phone in my purse and focus my energy on confronting Jacob.

**A/N**

**What is up with Jacob? How do you think this encounter is going to go?  
**

**E/B made physical contact!**

**Sorry for not responding to reviews last chapter. I read every single one and they motivated me to write, which had to be my priority this week. I don't like the Thursday update day. If all goes well I can give you more updates and get to updating on a better day of the week.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. You are my inspiration.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (who did this even though she's sick)**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**21**

To my surprise, the house is impeccably neat when we enter, only a few things out of place. Ellie seems occupied and content, and Jacob looks a bit too happy to have Sophie and me back.

Sophie wakes when I carry her in, but shies away from Jacob when he comes close to us—such a different reaction than she has to Edward.

"You have another hour with them," I say, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Do you want me to leave and come back?"

"No, you can stay. Maybe I can order pizza or something for dinner," he offers.

"Whatever." I shrug. "I'm going to go give the girls a bath. Sophie is all sandy from the park." Ellie comes willingly because she loves her tubby time.

"Did you play with Edward at the park Mommy?" she asks as we enter the bathroom.

"Um..." I stall. "Yes, baby. Edward played with us a little bit," I answer uncomfortably.

"Who is Edward?" Jacob asks, following behind.

"He's our friend," Ellie answers matter-of-factly. "He's funny."

"A kid you met at the park?" he questions.

"No, daddy." She laughs. "He's big...like you. But he runs around and plays with us."

I don't add to Ellie's commentary, nor do I make eye contact with Jacob. Instead I focus on getting the girls clean. However, I can feel the tension in the room and his eyes on me. I'm counting the seconds until his time with the girls is up and he leaves until next weekend.

After a few long minutes of uncomfortable silence between us, Jacob walks out mumbling something about pizza. Once he's left the room I can breath more freely and I begin to be more present for my girls.

Moments later and too soon for my liking, he returns and offers to dry off Ellie and take her to her room to get her into her pajamas. I take Sophie and do the same. From Sophie's bedroom I can hear Jacob and Ellie chatting . When I've got Sophie in her pajamas, I head toward Ellie's room to see if they need anything, but I stop short when Jacob says Edward's name. He's speaking in hushed tones, and I only can catch bits and pieces of what he's saying, but what I do hear concerns me. "...it's our little secret...I want you to tell me when you see Edward."

Before I get to hear much more, Sophie, who is in my arms, makes noise alerting them I'm near. "Do you need any help in here?" I ask in a cheery tone, entering the room like I'd just walked from down the hall. Jacob jumps, his expression guilty, but I don't let on to hearing anything. In fact, I pretty much ignore him, eyeing the ticking clock until he leaves. The pizza arrives, and eating together while sitting around our old table like a happy little family making small talk is just bizarre.

"I'm glad you and Ellie had a good day," I say, trying to pave his way out of the door.

"Yes, it was good. Right, Ellie?" he asks. She nods and smiles with pizza sauce on her lips and chin. "Next time Sophie can join us." He leans into Sophie, and the scowl she gives him is almost comical. It's hard not to laugh, but I refrain.

When the time for him to leave comes and goes, I'm at a loss. If Ellie were in bed I'd just tell him to leave, but she's so aware of us and what we are saying that I hesitate. Instead I plot how to end this visit.

After a few minutes, I say, "The girls are really tired, Jacob. I think I'm going to get them to bed early. So you can go. I've got it from here. Say goodnight to daddy, Ellie."

"Oh, I would love to put them to bed with you. Can I stay until they are asleep?" he asks.

"Yeah, Daddy, stay. Read me a story," Ellie says enthusiastically.

Between the two of them, I can't win. So I concede and allow him to put Ellie to bed. I kiss Ellie goodnight and go into Sophie's room to nurse her and put her to sleep.

Sophie takes longer to settle, so by the time I make it back out into the living room I expect it to be empty. Seeing Jacob stretched out on the sofa watching Sports Center startles me and then pisses me off.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask with irritation.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," he says, sitting up and turning off the TV, which he never would have done in the past. When we were married I had to talk over the TV, fighting for his attention.

"About what? I'm tired," I say flatly, moving about the room to straighten up.

"I, um…Can you just sit down so we can talk?"

Although I owe him nothing, I sit in the chair farthest from him, my arms still full of misplaced toys.

He watches me closely, making me feel bare. "You've got your old body back."

"What is this about, Jacob?" I ask, ignoring his comment.

Sitting up straighter, he clears his throat. "This isn't easy…" he pauses, "Kate's pregnant."

Inside I'm a bundle of anger and questions and anxiety. When I don't react outwardly or say anything in response, he continues. "She says it's not mine, that it's her husband's baby. She's back with him, playing the happy couple, but I don't believe it's his. We can't do a paternity test yet because she's high risk or something. Once the baby is born we can do a DNA test to see who the father is."

"Okay. Good luck with that," I say, getting up I drop the toys in the toy box and walk toward the door.

"I miss this, Bella. I miss us, you know, before things got so complicated."

That comment pisses me off further. "You mean before we had kids? They are not a complication—not now, not ever. Unless it involves the girls, your problems are not mine."

"I'm not done yet. Can you sit back down? This does involve the girls and you."

Seething but curious to hear him out, I sit back down, but my patience is wearing thin.

"I'm not making as much money as I was. My new position doesn't get commision

or anything."

"And why is that?" I ask.

"I wasn't lying when I said Kate was a co-worker. I was the sales rep for her company, I mean the company she and Garrett own. When he found out about the affair he terminated our contract with them." He pauses. "It was our largest contract. The company lost a lot from it. But it's Garrett's fault. He's so insecure that he made her cut all ties with me, even the work ones. It's really ridiculous."

"So, what are you doing for work now?"

"Aro has me working behind a desk. It's ridiculous. I'm his best salesman and I have been for years. One mistake and I'm pushing papers. I have a mind to quit, but I think when Aro gets over his temper tantrum I'll be his golden boy again," he says, puffing up his chest.

"How does this affect the girls and me?"

"Um, I might not be able to pay the full child support and alimony until Aro gives me my job back," he says with no remorse.

"That is unacceptable. The girls and I depend on that money; you know that. What I make barely covers the rest of the bills with nothing to spare," I say, both angry and scared.

"It's only until Aro pulls his head out of his ass," he says, leaning back, putting his hands behind his head and his feet up on the coffee table, all relaxed like he owns the place.

Just that single arrogant move is the straw that breaks the camel's back. In a split second I'm standing over him, so fast that he flinches. Good.

"Because of the girls I have been calm and I've swallowed nearly every snide comment and truthful statement that should have been said long ago. But this, Jacob," I whisper-yell, gesturing wildly, "is it."

"You are the one who had an affair with someone you worked with, someone who had the potential to put your job at risk." Each time I say "you" or "your," I emphasize with my finger pointed in his face but careful not to touch him. "You had said affair, in this house, in our bed. You got demoted in your job because of your behavior and bad decisions. You are no longer living here with me and the girls because of your choice. We are in the middle of a divorce, for god's sake. Hell, you even named our daughter after your girlfriend. Just for that alone you should suffer. All of this, every single shitty thing that is happening you, you brought on yourself, and it is well deserved and it's called Karma, asshole. Now get up and get your lazy ass out of my house. Figure out a way to pay your court-ordered child support and alimony. I don't care how. Because if you don't, my attorney will be so far up your ass you won't know your own name. Am I clear?" I finish, out of breath and shaking.

He swallows hard and nods and then stands and walks to the door. Opening it, he turns in my direction. "Fiesty Bella. I like it. I've missed that girl." He smirks before closing the door behind him.

I take the nearest thing and throw it at the door. Unfortunately it's the TV remote, which breaks into pieces and leaves a dent in the wood door. The result of my temper wakes Sophie, so I take a few calming breaths before I face my daughter, one of the two reasons the remote suffered and not Jacob's face or dick.

**A/N**

**Bella finally blew...about time. Does Jacob want her back? Or does he want his cake and eat it too? Are you hating Jacob even more now? I am.**

**Thanks for reading. Loved your reviews to the last chapter. Sorry no Edward in this one, but this confrontation was a long time coming.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (I did a little tweaking after she looked at it)**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**22**

Holding and rocking Sophie is better than any therapy or meditation. She calms me, and thankfully she doesn't appear to feel my tension.

I am still in shock from the gall of Jacob. I don't know this man. He is not the happy-go-lucky kid I grew up with. That boy wouldn't hurt a living soul, but somehow they are one and the same. Had I just been blind to his ways? To his obvious selfishness and arrogance?

The tears flow hot, stinging my eyes. I'm scared for the girls and me financially, but if I'm honest with myself, it is the least of my concerns at the moment. Right now I feel like I'm mourning—not my marriage to Jacob, but what it represented. The hopes and dreams and expectations for my life that will never come to be. I mourn the loss of trust I had in him, the security. With this comes the realization that I misjudged his character so much that I don't even recognize the man I married. I can't say I regret marrying him, because the girls are everything to me, but I do feel like I can't trust my judgement anymore, if I ever could. And even more disappointing is how I let his behavior and our bad marriage go on for so long.

Feelings I've suppressed for months—the pain, the concern, a gamut of emotions—wrack my body all at once. The brave front I'd been keeping for the girls shatters.

Somehow I get Sophie back to sleep. After locking up the house I fall onto my bed fully dressed, exhausted both mentally and physically. How could I be so stupid? And so weak? How could I not see Jacob for who he really is? For all of these years? I never, ever thought Jacob could be this cruel, this unfeeling, especially toward his daughters. His effort with Sophie is non-existent except when it makes him look good, like the caring father. If any work, or god forbid any real love or emotion is involved, he's unavailable.

Edward would never do this his wife and children.

What? How did my thoughts travel to Edward? I ponder that for a moment and push it out of my mind, because yeah, he would never do that. How I'm sure of that I don't know, but in my gut I just know. Somehow I turn down my thoughts just enough to fall into a light sleep.

The next day is Sunday and I'm spent, my energy low. The girls and I opt for a stay in your pajamas, watch movies, play music, eat leftover pizza for lunch and pancakes for dinner kind of day.

I miss a call on my cell from Jacob, but I have no intention of following up with it. In fact, I turn off my cell for the remainder of the day. Instead I make a list of things to ask, J, my attorney, Monday morning when I call him. Including asking that Jacob not contact me directly unless he's with the girls.

After thinking about it all day, once the girls are asleep for the night I turn my phone back on, ignoring all messages and missed calls, and I call Billy. When we get the usual how are you and how are the girls out of the way, I tell him what Jacob told me about Kate, the baby, and more importantly his job and income.

"Son of a…That…I can't believe…" Billy is so upset he's unable to finish a thought, or more likely doesn't want to speak too badly about his own son.

"I'm sorry, Bella. So, so sorry. I can't help but feel somehow responsible for his behavior. I thought I raised him better than this," he says sadly.

"Please, Billy, don't blame yourself, not one bit. I know you raised him better than this. I was there, remember? He's just changed. I don't know why, but he has." Trying to make Billy feel better makes me realize I should give myself the same benefit. I can't control Jacob's behavior; he is an adult. I can only change how I react to it and how I let him affect me, and more importantly my girls.

"Bella, I will see to it that he pays you every cent he is supposed to every single month. Even if I have to sell my house. I promise—"

"Billy, no, you can't sacrifice yourself because of his mistakes."

"It would not be a sacrifice, Bella. Those girls are my legacy. I've done all I can with Jacob, but I won't watch you or those girls suffer. I just won't."

"I appreciate your concern and offer to help, Billy. But all I really want or expect you to do is talk to him. Make sure he takes this seriously, because it didn't seem to me like he was. And he definitely is not putting the girls first...again."

When we hang up, I feel both better and worse. Better because I got to talk about it and feel supported, but worse because this puts Billy in a difficult position and he doesn't deserve this. He should be enjoying his retirement, not fixing his grown son's mistakes.

Once the house is cleaned up and I'm in bed, I check my missed calls and texts. I almost delete Jacob's voicemail before listening to it. Instead I just ignore it and save it in case J wants to hear it. I have a missed a call from my parents that I'll follow up with tomorrow. Surprisingly, I have a text from Edward that came in around noon, probably when he woke up.

_Hi, Bella. I just wanted to check on you and make sure everything is okay with you and the girls._

His concern gives me a feeling of hope I haven't felt for the last twenty-four hours, since my confrontation with Jacob. I respond as honestly as I can without pulling him into my drama.

_We are fine. Things got weird, but not anything I can't handle. Thanks for asking. Goodnight._

Monday comes early with the kids. By nine a.m. I'm ready for the walk with the girls, but first I call J and fill him in. He is pissed, but not surprised by Jacob's money issues or attitude. Apparently I'm the last one to see just how selfish he is. We hang up after he agrees to follow up with everything and call me when he knows something.

I also call my therapist to confirm my much needed appointment for Wednesday. Since I began seeing Dr. Cope a few months ago, I feel like I need to talk with her the most this week.

The moment Rose and Alice see me they can tell something is wrong, the dark circles under my eyes give it away. Without alerting the children to their concern, they ask me about it. During our walk I say as much as I can in the presence of children, which isn't much. Alice and Rose are frustrated by the censored version of my story and proclaim we need another girls' night.

"The guys are off tonight so I can leave the girls home with Emmett," Rose says.

"I can tell Jasper to hang out there."

I shake my head. "I don't have a sitter."

Alice is chattering about food and drinks and possibly a chick flick while Rose is busily typing a text.

"No, problem. Emmett will watch your girls at our house," she says, looking up from her phone.

"I can't—" I start.

"You can and you will. Emmett loves those girls, and you know my girls with help out."

"And Jasper will be there. He needs baby practice." Alice nods.

"I—"

Rose interrupts me, putting her hand on my arm. "Just for a few hours. We can even leave your car at my house and one of the guys can drive the girls over if we drink too much."

Alice is on her phone while Rose is talking. Looking up, she says, "Edward will be there too."

I didn't expect that, but for some reason Edward being there makes me feel better about the whole thing. He does seem to know the girls better than anyone. Finally I agree and the ladies cheer excitedly, causing the kids look at us strangely. Everyone laughs, even Sophie. It feels good to laugh after the weekend I had.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Once again Ellie and Sophie are happy to see Edward—especially Sophie. He says hi to us from across the room where he's talking with Emmett. When he doesn't immediately come over to us, Sophie, who is in my arms, starts pumping her legs, flapping her arms and grunting, making everyone laugh. I know what or who she wants, but I don't want to assume he wants to hold her.

"What's up, baby girl." Edward laughs, making his way to us. She dives into his arms without hesitation, and then she's perfectly quiet and content. The other adults in the room watch in fascination at the interaction, or more so the connection between the two of them. No one comments, but there are more than a couple raised eyebrows and looks between them. I guess we'll have even more to talk about at girls' night than I expected.

Girls' night is exactly what I wanted and needed. We talk, we laugh, we call Jacob some names. It's perfect.

"That rat bastard," Rose growls. "He has some nerve, expecting you to sit back and take his bullshit. Did you call your attorney?"

"I called his dad too. He is sick about everything. I feel bad for him, but I have to think of my girls first."

"Do you think the baby is his?" Alice asks.

I shrug. "I don't know, but it really doesn't matter. It won't change how much he pays me each month...I don't think." Saying it out loud makes me worder if this is another thing I should ask J about.

"It would serve him right if the baby wasn't his. Really, he should be sterilized and not be able to reproduce." Rose huffs in disgust.

To my surprise, neither Alice or Rose grill me about Edward or more so, Edward and Sophie. The bond between them is apparent and unusual, but then again Alice did warn me that he had a way with children. I am thankful that the nights topics of conversation didn't have me explaining something I myself don't quite understand.

Girls' night ends with Jasper coming home to Alice and Emmett coming to get Rose and me to take us back to their house. We aren't drunk, but aren't fit to drive either. From the back seat the street lights shimmer off of Emmett's hands.

"Emmett, why are you hands shiney?" I ask.

"Oh, that. Um, the girls wanted to paint our nails. We tried to get it off, but Maggie couldn't find the remover stuff."

Rose and I start laughing, because of course nine-year-old Maggie knew where the remover was. She was just messing with him. Like mother, like daughter.

I wonder why Emmett comes to get us instead of Edward, but my unspoken question is answered when I enter the house to find Sophie crashed on top of Edward. He's in an upright slouch on the sofa, with Sophie lying across his chest, her head resting just under his chin. It doesn't look comfortable, but he doesn't seem uncomfortable in the least. He greets us with whispered hellos and a very content smile on his handsome face.

After a hushed discussion, it's agreed that Edward will drive the girls and me home in my car. Emmett carries a heavy, sleeping Ellie to her carseat while I struggle to strap her in. Edward brings out Sophie and puts her in her seat. He falters a bit with the straps, but with some assistant has her safely snapped in.

The drive is only a few short blocks, but it feels...surreal. I've had a few drinks, but I'm clear-headed enough to understand the situation. I mean, what are the chances at this point in my life, or more so this point in my divorce, of being be driven home by a handsome, single man, who adores my kids and who they adore? And there are no expectations or anxiety about how the evening will end. My head knows this is for the best, but my heart feels a little deflated.

**A/N**

**After Bella's well deserved blow up last chapter, she had a much needed break down in this one. Trying to stay strong all of the time is tiring.**

**Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter. Jacob and his selfish ways really get you all riled. I love it!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**23 (A day early!)**

Edward helps me carry the girls into the house. With Sophie in my arms and Ellie in his, we get them settled into bed quickly without them waking up. I'm still feeling giddy from the alcohol and maybe a little bit brave. As a result, I may watch Edward a little more intently than I dare to normally.

He's quite a sight to behold. Tall, lean but not skinny. His muscles long, not bulky, but definitely visible. His movements are graceful, his touch with the girls just the right amount of firm and gentle. His eyes, kind, knowing, but guarded, except for when he's interacting with the children—not just my girls, but Rose's too. They truly bring out the best in him. And his hair—just the right mix of wild and tame. His hands both smooth it and run through it frequently, probably without him even realizing it. He is just nice to look at, even with the traces of blue eye shadow splotched on his eyelids and the pink sparkly nail polish.

He catches me smiling and watching him. "What?" he asks with a knowing smirk.

"I think we should call you the child whisperer," I respond, making something up to cover getting caught gawking at him.

He laughs, shaking his head. "I'm no child whisperer. All the girls are just, I don't know, easy to read, easy to please."

It's my turn to shake my head. "No, that's not true. Sophie despises Jacob. She won't go to him and gives him the most sour look when he goes near her. With you, she's so different," I tell him, probably being more honest and open than necessary.

"Really? Wow, I thought she liked everyone."

"No, not her own father, but I can't say I blame her. He's a tool," I let slip. "Sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Bella, you can tell me anything. And telling me he's a tool is nothing I didn't already know...from that first night I knew," he says. Finally, that night gets brought up.

Taken back, I pause before speaking. "Thank you, for that night. You know, you were very kind and seemed to understand the situation more than your partner. You answered my questions and didn't make me feel like a criminal."

"You're no criminal, Bella. Had it been me in charge, I never would have arrested you. Riley gets a bit zealous over domestic disputes and tends to react strongly. I could tell from watching and listening to you that you were being more than reasonable with your husband. You came home to a horrific situation, and in my opinion you handled it very well. He should have never touched you, even to remove you from the house, but what happened happened. But please don't think I think less of you, or ever did for that matter. I'm a good judge of character, and you, Bella, are a good person who was in a bad situation."

Surprised by his kind words, all I can come up with is a lame, "Thank you."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The next morning Ellie is very animated about the antics from the night before. Apparently having three grown men watch four girls was very entertaining for Ellie. In fact, she makes it sound like a circus or variety show, complete with costumes and makeup, rather than a night at Emmett and Rose's. Her descriptions have me laughing along with her.

"Mommy, do I have to tell Daddy about playing with Edward if it wasn't at the park?" Ellie asks over breakfast.

"What do you mean, baby girl?" I ask, keeping my tone light.

"Daddy said to tell him if I saw Edward at the park, but I didn't see him at the park," she ponders with sincere concern.

"Then I don't think you have to tell him." I smile, seething that Jacob would put our daughter in this position.

"You know, baby, you and I should not have secrets from each other. I'm the one who takes care of you most of the time, and you and I need to be honest with each other all the time. Do you understand what I mean?"

She nods, but has a concerned look on her face, her brows knit in thought.

"Anything, baby. You will never get in trouble for telling me anything. Adults should never tell children to keep secrets. Sometimes adults have things they want to keep quiet, but they should never ask a child to help them keep a secret."

She looks down, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Have any adults ever told you to keep a secret?"

She nods, but doesn't look up.

"I promise, baby. Mommy will not be mad at you if you tell me."

"Daddy."

"Daddy asked you to keep a secret?"

She nods again.

"You want to tell Mommy what it is?"

"Are you going to be mad at me? Is Daddy?"

"I will not be mad at you, and I'm sure Daddy will understand once I talk to him."

"I play with Daddy's friend at the park too. She's not fun like Edward. She only sits on the bench with Daddy and smiles."

"What is her name, Ellie?"

"Katie. She's big like you, but she smells funny. It hurts my nose," she says, wrinkling up her button nose.

"How many times have you played with Katie?"

She shrugs. "It was when you were in the hopsital with Sophie. We went to the park just me and Daddy," she says excitedly, "and Katie." She adds the last part somberly.

If I didn't know better I would say I had smoke coming out of my ears, I'm that pissed. That bastard left me at the hospital with our newborn baby and met up with his mistress and took our daughter, and then asked her to lie for him. I'm livid, but for Ellie I remain calm and cool outwardly.

"Thanks for telling Mommy, Ellie. I love you so much," I say, pulling her into my lap for a snuggle.

Once I get Ellie set up with some toys and Sophie is down for her morning nap, I make another call to J. I don't know what this information can do for my case, but damn I need to tell someone, and his reaction does not disappoint. He seems almost as pissed as me...almost. He vows to nail Jacob to the wall if he breaks anything the court ordered him to do, whether it be money related, something with the girls, or me having to deal with him anymore than absolutely necessary for the children.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Things at work are getting busy, having taken on the biggest project to date since returning to work. I will be working late into the night, so I don't miss time with my girls or get annoyed with them for being typical messy, loud kids when I'm trying to work and watch them at the same time. Working extra hard is a necessary evil for me to keep this house. I love it, the area, and being so close to the beach and Rose and Emmett and their girls. I can't imagine moving, so I work...hard.

My cell rings early Wednesday morning. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella. Charlotte has a fever and an upset stomach. Maggie isn't looking so good either. I don't think your girls should be around them today."

"Oh, okay, Rose. Thanks for calling. Give them a hug for me, and I hope they feel better."

"Bye, Bella. Sorry for the short notice."

"Don't worry about it. Bye, Rose."

Today is my weekly appointment with the therapist I've been seeing, Dr. Jane Cope. I've been looking forward to this for days after all of the recent drama with Jacob. I sit, wracking my brain for who I can call to watch the girls. The natural answer would be their father, but no, it's the middle of a work day and...just no.

I call Alice. "Hi, Alice. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. What's up?

"What are you doing today?"

"We have a check up today. Jasper is leaving work for an hour to go with me," she says excitedly. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. Charlotte and Maggie are sick and it's my therapist day."

"What time?"

"3 p.m."

"Oh, darn, that's right around the time of my appointment. I would try to change it to help you out, but that's the only time Jasper is covered at the station."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks. Talk to you later," I say, happy for her but disappointed for me.

I wish my parents were closer, or Billy. Maybe I should get one of the neighborhood teenagers to come and watch them; it's summer and they need money, right?

My phone chimes that I have a text. It's from Edward. _Alice tells me you are in a bind. I can watch the girls this afternoon for you. I don't work tonight._

Wow, that is unexpected. Do I want Edward to watch the girls? Yeah, why not? Do I feel like I'm using him? Abusing our friendship? Maybe, but I didn't ask him to watch them, Alice did. And I really need to talk to Jane.

_Are you sure? You probably have better things to do on your day off._

_Actually, I don't. I like playing with your girls._

_It's more than playing. It might be dirty diapers and messy eating._

_Both of which I am fully capable of handling._

_Okay, if you're sure. I need to leave here by 2:30. Can you come around 2 pm?_

_Sure, see you then._

_Thanks again :)_

_:)_

And it's set. Edward is coming to watch the girls for me.

**A/N**

**So that bastard took Ellie to meet up with his mistress while Bella was in the hospital after just giving birth to Sophie. (remember he didn't visit her for a whole day) *true story***

**Edward alone with the girls. How will he do?**

**Tipsy Bella is a bit brave and honest...good to know ;)**

**Thanks for reading and sending me your insight.**

**Lostinff**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**Respond to reviews? Update early?...update won!**

**24**

Edward arrives right on time, if not a few minutes early. The girls take it in stride seeing him at our house.

"Mommy says you're coming to play with us!" Ellie says, hugging his legs. "You're a babysitter?"

"For you I am," he responds, smiling down at her and patting her back.

Sophie, who is playing with toys on the rug, makes a beeline for Edward crawling as fast as her chubby little legs and arms can move her. She's on her knees, her hands on his leg, in no time, grunting at him to notice her, which he does. He picks her up and hugs her to him, kissing her on the head. "Hi, Sophie. I'm glad to see you too." She smiles like she knows exactly what he's saying.

After he kisses her, she pulls back and stares him in the face. Her hand reaches out to touch his face, which has a longer than usual layer of scruff. Her soft baby skin meets the rough hairs and she pulls her hand away quickly, looking at me with concern.

Her reaction makes both Edward and me laugh. I step closer, and without thinking I reach up to touch his cheek. Scratching at the scruff with my nails, I say, "scratchy," to her. She crinkles her nose but makes to touch it again.

My hand still on his face, I glance to find his eyes closed, seeming to enjoy what I'm doing.

As soon as her hand makes contact, I remove mine. His eyes open, glancing at me briefly and showing a fleeting moment of vulnerability, something I've never seen on him. He focuses on Sophie after a beat, repeating the word "scratchy" as she examines his face.

"I wanna touch," Ellie says from below us, not wanting to be left out. I pick her up, stepping close so both of my girls are rubbing his cheeks. This is new for them because Jacob could never grow facial hair in anything more than scattered patches.

Our eyes meet again and I see that same content look as when Sophie was asleep on him the other night. If we continue with our friendship, I've got to ask him about not wanting a family, because he is missing out on something he obviously needs in his life. And something he deserves.

I give Edward the scoop on where things are and what the girls like. He seems fine and very eager, no sign of nervousness. Most single men with no kids would run the other way at the thought of watching two little ones, especially one in diapers. Surprisingly, I'm not the least bit nervous about leaving them with him. I know they are in good hands.

"Bye, Mommy," Ellie says when I kiss her goodbye. I kiss Sophie on the head and say bye, but she doesn't seem to care at all that I'm leaving.

My session with Jane is good, bad, emotional, infuriating...but it's something I need. Before leaving the office building I go to the ladies' room to check myself in the mirror. Splashing cold water on my face I try to reduce the red puffy eyes. I re-apply what little makeup I had to begin with and check my phone, which I had silenced during the appointment. I've missed a call from Jake, but nothing from Edward. Jacob left a message, but I have no desire to hear his voice right now, plus by now J should have contacted his attorney who should have told him not to call me. So, yeah...I don't want to talk to him.

Before starting the car I send Edward a quick text. _How's it going?_

His response is a little slower than usual, but he responds. _Great!_

_Are you hungry? I was thinking about grabbing something for an early dinner._

_Sure, I could eat. Anything sounds good._

_Okay, I will be home in about 20 mins._

_No rush, we're fine._

His last sentence makes me smile. For once when I'm out without my kids I don't feel like I should be at home. In all of my parenting years, the minute I walked out the door I felt this pull to get back home, always rushing, doing everything just to get back home again as quickly as possible. I love my girls, but that constant nagging feeling that I _should _be home makes it hard to enjoy the moments out. Besides, in the past, if I ever left the girls with Jacob, which wasn't often, he would call constantly asking when I was going to be home. Sometimes the questions would begin before I even left the house. This is weird to have someone with my children who really wants to be with them, with literally nothing in it for himself.

After picking up food from a local Italian deli, I head home. The scene I walk into is heartwarming. Edward and the girls are around the coffee table, with Edward sitting on the rug, the girls standing. Sophie stands with one hand on the table and the other on Edward's shoulder for support. On the table is a tea party. From a distance it looks like little sandwiches and apple juice, but I stay back and watch before any of them see me. Ellie is obviously the hostess, with Edward and Sophie as the guests. Edward plays right along with whatever Ellie says, as does Sophie as best she can. They're all wearing fancy hats, and although I can't see her feet, from Ellie's instability I'd say she's either wearing a pair of my heels or she's doing the potty dance.

Sophie notices me first, her face breaking out in an adorable smile. "Ma, ma, ma," she chants.

Both Ellie and Edward look in my direction. He smiles sheepishly, but there is no sign that he's embarrassed to be seen attending a tea party.

"Mommy, come to our tea party," Ellie says excitedly.

"Yes, Mommy, join us," Edward adds, making me laugh.

I sit on the rug between my girls after giving each of them a quick kiss on the head. Sophie shuffles over to hold onto my shoulder, but realizes she has to take the hand off of Edward because we are too far apart. Her expression is hilarious. She looks between him and me, looks at her hands, looks at us again. I can see the wheels turning as she tries to figure out how to touch us both at the same time. Edward watches her too, his expression one of fascination. Having the same idea, we both scoot toward each other until she can hold onto both of us at the same time. The smile on her face is priceless. Edward and I share a glance, both of us smiling too.

Dinner is different, nice. Ellie chats our ears off while Sophie tries to do cute things to get Edward's attention. If a baby can have a crush, she most certainly has one. The looks she gives him at times are almost flirty; at other times, she just wants him to herself. He participates in the serving of dinner and helping the girls when needed, mainly because it's just how he is—helpful, attentive. He doesn't ask about my session because I'm learning that he respects boundaries and has discretion. Although I love my girls, I wish I could have an adult conversation with him, not to talk about anything specific, but just to talk.

Almost like he's reading my mind he says, "I know it's early, but can I stay until they are in bed. I'd like to talk to you about something."

It sounds ominous, causing butterflies in the pit of my stomach. "Um, sure."

"If it's not okay I can just call you later. Whatever is best for you guys."

"Well, you'll have to do our nightly routine with us," I tease.

"And what does that entail?"

"Ellie, tell Edward what we do after dinner."

"After dinner I help Mommy with the dishes, and then we go for a power walk. Sometimes until it gets dark and sometimes I ride my scooter, but only for short walks. Are you gonna come too?"

"Well, I can certainly help with dishes, but this power walk sounds complicated."

Ellie laughs. "It's not complated, we just walk...fast."

"Oh, good." He laughs.

Doing the dishes and getting the girls out the door for the walk is ten times easier with Edward there. One, because they want to be with him and please him, and secondly, because he seems to know what needs to be done without me asking.

With Ellie as our navigator, we walk around the neighborhood, the fresh air and exercise good for all of us. When Ellie allows us to, he and I chat about nothing and everything. He tells me funny stories about him and Alice as kids, and how he decided to become a police officer. I talk about growing up in a small town and how I ended up settling in Southern California. This subject lends me to talk about Jacob which I'd rather not do, so I tell him the minimum and change the subject back to him.

"Do you have any family around here?" he asks.

"No, my parents are still in Washington. I don't have any siblings, but Jacob's father lives not too far from here."

"Do the girls see him much?"

"Jacob's been given permission to take them to see his father for an overnight visit once a month. Luckily, Billy and I are on good terms so I can call him anytime I want. He has the girls' best interests at heart, unlike his son. I just talked to him the other day in fact," I add.

Edward raises his brows in question. "We can talk about it later if you want," I say, shooting my eyes towards Ellie and her eager ears.

"Of course." He nods. "I'm sure we will talk about it later," he finishes, his lips in a tight line.

It makes me feel like Edward knows something I don't, and it makes my stomach churn. What has Jacob done now?

**I started writing EPOV, but I thought it would be more fun if I gave a glimpse into Edward at the end of each chapter.**

Edward's current thoughts- _She's going to be so angry...at me._

**A/N**

**What do you think happened? What do you think Jacob did, if anything?**

**I loved all of your reviews and hatred of Jacob, he deserves it, lol.**

**I will respond to reviews this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and encouraging me :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (but I did some tweaking so any mistakes are mine)**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**25**

With Edward's help, the girls are bathed and in jammies much earlier than usual. Ellie votes for a movie—_Frozen_, no surprise. I allow her to watch some of it, setting a timer to let her know when it has to be turned off. She narrates every scene to Edward as they watch and sings louder than Elsa and Anna. Edward hangs on her every word and move, looking like he's really enjoying the movie and the personal show.

Sophie bobs her head during the songs and watches Ellie intently. As soon as she can walk, she'll be dancing around with Ellie in no time. Realizing she can't compete with her dancing and singing sister, she snuggles into my lap between songs and reaches under my shirt. I glance at Edward, but he appears to be engrossed in the movie, so I lift my shirt and start feeding Sophie very discretely. I would have gotten away with it were it not for the occasional slurping sound that resonates during the lulls in the movie.

Edward looks over at us and smiles knowingly, and although her head is covering my tit almost completely, the moment feels very intimate between us, with all of us. I smile back, but I can't help but worry about what he needs to talk to me about.

Ellie designates Edward to read her bedtime stories, and Sophie and I stay and listen. He does the occasional voice of the character when the story lends itself to that. The girls hang on his every word, even Sophie who for the most part prefers to chew the books.

Once Ellie is settled, I try to get Sophie to sleep but she keeps looking for Edward, who is waiting for me in the living room. After a few minutes of trying, I ask him to join us in Sophie's room, where she makes her demands known and Edward ends up rocking her until she's nearly asleep and then we transfer her to the crib. He is the first person who has successfully put her to sleep without major tears.

"Thanks again for today, watching the girls. It really helped me out, and they had so much fun," I say with genuine appreciation.

He shakes his head. "You may not feel that way after we talk, but just know that your girls are a pleasure. They are both so smart and kind and happy. You've done an amazing job with them, especially given all you've been through."

His words are kind, but my anxiety is getting the best of me. "Thanks. But you have me worried. Can we just talk now?"

"Sure." He clears his throat. "The home phone rang about half an hour after you left. The name said Jacob Black. I thought it might be you trying to get ahold of me. Like maybe you hadn't changed the bill into your name yet or something. So, I picked it up," he says, grimacing like he's expecting a major reaction from me.

"So, you picked up the phone and it was Jacob? What did he say?" I ask, not trusting anything Jacob might say or do.

"He demanded to talk to you. He said you didn't answer your cell so he was calling the house. He sounded really angry, and I don't know if he was already angry before he called or it was because I answered the phone." He shrugs.

"What did you say?"

"I said you were out. He demanded to know where you were, which I didn't tell him. Then he demanded to know where the girls were. When I said here with me he wasn't too happy. He asked my name and I just told him Edward. He had some choice words to say to me...about us," he says, motioning between us nervously.

"What about us?"

"Pardon my language; I'm just repeating what he said. But he asked if you and I were fucking."

I gasp. That bastard—how dare he speak to Edward like that?

"I told him it was none of his business. Believe me, I wanted to say more, but the girls could hear what I was saying so I kept calm."

"What else did he say?"

"Um, he just had some colorful things to say and threatened to come over here and get the girls because some strange man was watching them. I told him I am not strange to you or the girls, and he didn't like that very much." He pauses. "I'm sorry, Bella. I never should have answered the phone. I just thought it might be you."

"No, Edward. I'm sorry. You should not have to deal with Jacob or any of my drama. You came over here to do me a huge favor and you get grilled and cussed out by my deadbeat ex-husband," I say sadly.

"So the divorce is final?"

"Well, almost, just a few details to iron out."

"Oh, what do you mean by deadbeat? Is he paying you what he's supposed to?"

"That's what the other day was all about. He doesn't think he can pay the court-ordered amount because he got demoted. Long story, but let's just say he dipped into the pot at work."

"Oh, oh," he says with understanding. "But he has to pay. Don't you and the girls depend on that money? Don't you only work part time?" he asks with concern.

"Yes, we do. We need every cent we get from him. I've taken on a little more at work, but a little means a little bit of money too. But this is not your problem, Edward. You've witnessed first-hand my dirty laundry being hung out for all to see. I don't want you to see anymore of it; it's embarrassing."

He takes my hands. "Don't be embarrassed. I think you are a wonderful mother. You're kind and patient and you put your girls first. Jacob is not reflection on you, at all. Are you certain you want to divorce him?"

"God, yes!" I practically yell. "There is no doubt in my mind that I am divorcing him, and the sooner the better. I've been in contact with my attorney, and Jacob isn't supposed to contact me directly anymore."

He drops my hands. "Why? What did he do? Do you feel safe around him? Did he threaten you or the girls?" he asks, his posture getting straighter, his demeanor more cop-like with each question.

Although I love his protective side, I need to reassure him, so I put my hand on his forearm. "I appreciate your concern, Edward, but besides being a major annoyance, I don't feel like he'll physically harm me or the girls."

"Then why don't you want him to contact you?"

"Because he's a manipulator and I don't want to play his games. The other night he stayed longer than the court-ordered time period just to tell me his sob story about his girlfriend and his money woes. All because he couldn't keep it in his pants. I don't want to hear it. He needs to be good to his girls, do what he's told, and provide for them. End of story," I finish, out of breath.

"Okay." He nods. "He didn't sound like a rational person over the phone. Money, the thought of losing someone he loves, could make him do something he wouldn't normally do."

"Let me stop you there. There is only one person Jacob loves, and that is himself. He's not the least bit upset about losing me. I can guarantee you that. He may be worried about losing the girls, but he only wants them minimally. And that could end at any time. He's just not invested, not giving this parenting thing his all. He's too busy worrying about himself."

"I can't imagine anyone walking away from you and those girls," he says, glancing toward the stairs.

"Well, he did and I'm over it. I have stuff to work out within myself. I have to be the best person I can be for Ellie and Sophie, and I want to be happy too. But if they're happy, I'm happy."

"Don't you want to marry again? Have more kids?"

"Probably about as much as you want to," I tease, but it doesn't get the reaction I want. Instead, he pulls away, his back straightening and a far away look on his face.

"I'm sorry, that was—" I start.

"No, it's fine. It's not that I don't want a family, a wife, and children. I just…" He runs his hands through his hair in annoyance. "I just think the life, the career I've chosen, it wouldn't be fair to my family. My hours, the danger." He shakes his head.

"I call bullshit," I say firmly.

His head snaps up. "You what?"

"I call bullshit. You are bullshitting me and yourself. You would be a perfect father, and from what I can tell a pretty amazing husband. Your job is dangerous, yes, and the hours might suck at times, but nothing is perfect. No situation is perfect, but if anyone could make it work it would be you, Edward. Don't sell yourself short. You deserve happiness." He opens his mouth to interrupt, but I stop him. "Yes, I'm sure you're happy now, but not as happy as you could be. With the right person, you could have it all."

"I just can't think about that. It's just easier to take it off the table—no dating, no unmet expectations. No waiting for Ms. Right. I'm free to just live and know my life is what I make it. I'm not reliant on anyone else for my happiness."

"That sounds good and simple, but it's not human nature to be alone, and you are meant to be a father."

"Well the same goes for you, Bella. It's not human nature to be alone."

"But I'm not alone, Edward. I have my girls and they are my life."

He nods. "They are pretty special," he says with a wistful smile.

We end our heavy conversation there and say our goodbyes. I'm the one who initiates a hug this time. Having our arms around each other feels...safe. I hope I've given him something to think about and not pushed him away. I did come on pretty strong with my opinions, but he should be dating; hell, he should be married by now. Any woman would be lucky to have him, and he won't be single long once he puts himself out there. That thought is bittersweet.

Edwards thoughts - I DON'T DATE.

**A/N**

**Did Bella overstep? How is Edward going to take this?**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We passed 2000 reviews! You guys are awesome!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (I made a lot of little changes, so all mistakes are mine)**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**26 (**I got so many alerts from so many great stories the morning. I hesitated to post this but I don't want to update less than once a week, so here you go :)

My conversation with Edward and nagging late night thoughts have me up early the next morning and calling J first thing.

"What did the slimeball do now?" he answers.

I have to laugh. "Nothing specific. I just wanted to talk to you about finalizing this divorce."

"What about it?"

"The main thing we can't agree on is Jacob's retirement, right?"

"That and the final custody arrangements, but that does not need to go hand in hand with the divorce."

"Okay, I don't want his retirement. I just want to be divorced from him as soon as possible."

"Are you sure, because this means security for you down the road."

"I don't know why, J, but I just have a feeling that Jacob's job security is going to be an issue. He seems so, I don't know, erratic these days. Unless he changes his ways, I don't see him having a retirement for us to dispute. Look, let's just secure my alimony, the child support for the girls and health benefits for them. I will look into health insurance through my job. I just want this over...finally."

"Okay, I will contact his attorney and file the final papers."

"Thanks J. Oh, don't forget to remind his attorney that I don't want Jacob to contact me directly, unless he has the kids with him. He called my cell and then harassed E...my babysitter last night."

"Sure thing."

"Let me know when to buy the champagne," I joke.

"I will. Bye, Bella."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Not that we had any plans to talk or see each other, but I don't see Edward the rest of the week. The day I am at the gym he isn't. I walk with Alice and Rose, and Alice asks how it went with Edward watching the girls. I have nothing but praise for him and his care of my girls. Alice and Rose give each other a look when I talk about Edward, but I don't acknowledge it. That is a conversation for another day. Alice does mention that Edward is working an extra shift this week. His absence makes sense now, but I can't help wondering if he is avoiding me. I did come on a bit strong the other night; I basically called him out on the no dating thing, and frankly I don't know if he and I are close enough for me to do that.

I would love to ask Alice what she thinks, but I'm just not ready to share with them what Edward and I have...if anything. And I don't want to break any confidences I have with Edward.

"I can't believe he called the house and Edward answered," Rose says. We are trying to talk about the phone call without mentioning Jacob's name.

"I know. Bella, is there any way to get him out of your life for good?" Alice says more to herself than anyone.

"Alice," I gasp. "What are you suggesting?"

"No. I mean, I don't mean 'gone,' I just mean, you know...not involved," she says, shifting her eyes toward my girls.

"I know what you mean, Alice. I was just kidding with you." I pause. "I don't know. It's six of one, half dozen of the other. If he is around I have to deal with this B.S., but if he's not there's a whole other set of issues to deal with. Unless he steps it up and becomes a real...you know...the girls will have issues down the road anyway. The worst part is my reliance on him financially. I need to find me a sugar daddy," I tease.

"Oh, good idea," Alice says far too enthusiastically, making us all laugh at the absurdity.

I sober quickly, remembering that this weekend is the weekend that Jacob takes the girls overnight again.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Rose asks, noticing the change in my demeanor.

"I just remembered that Jacob has the girls overnight on Saturday."

"Oh," they both say, because there is nothing else to say. This is my life right now.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Sending the girls off with Jacob is even harder this time. Sophie is sobbing by the time I get her strapped in her seat, with zero help from Jacob, of course. Ellie tries to distract her by talking to her, but she'll have none of it. She's sobbing, "Ma"—stuttered breath—"ma." I'm in tears by the time they pull away from the house. This sucks. And Jacob was in a foul mood. I shut him down when he tried to bring up me not answering my cell and having "some man" watching the girls. I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "Bitch," under his breath, but he knows better than to talk like that in front of Ellie, who repeats everything.

Alice and Jasper invite me over for a small barbecue with Emmett, Rose, and their girls. They say it had been planned for a while, but I think they threw this together to help me stay occupied with my girls gone. I really don't want to go after the emotional send-off. But I know it's best if I get out of this house and out of my head for a little while.

I show up to there house with s'mores fixings in hand and those super long wooden skewers for roasting the marshmallows over the fire pit. Charlotte and Maggie cheer when they see what it is, and I think Emmett does too. I'm glad to get something right today. The evening is nice. I get to have adult conversation and play with the girls too.

Missing my girls, I slip away to call Billy. He answers after six rings, sounding out of breath.

"Hi, Billy. How's it going with the girls?"

"Oh, ah...fine," he says unconvincingly.

"What's wrong, Billy?"

"I'm just busy with your little ones. They sure are cute but active."

"Okay, if you're sure. I wanted to call and check on them. I miss them terribly."

"I'm sure you do, but tomorrow will come sooner than you think."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Billy, for helping out with the girls. They love seeing you."

"I love seeing them too." There is a crash in the background. "Gotta go," he says before hanging up without waiting for me to say goodbye.

Heading back out to the backyard, I'm surprised to see Edward is now there. Since it's after dinner and there was no talk of him coming, I just assumed he was working.

We smile at each other from across the yard. He's handsome as ever, but he looks...tired.

He doesn't migrate toward me like he does when I have the girls, which for some reason bothers me.

He's not his usual talkative self over the next hour or so. He talks, plays with the girls, and laughs on occasion, but he's just not himself.

When we gather around the firepit to make s'mores, he and I end up next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. "Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"I'm fine." I want to call bullshit again, but think better of it.

"I'm sorry if I upset you the other night. I think I overstepped and I'm sorry," I say.

He shakes his head. "Don't be sorry. Maybe I needed to hear it." He shrugs.

"How are you doing without the girls?" he asks, changing the subject to me.

"Best as I can." I look at my phone. "Twenty more hours until they are home."

"Is that all?" he teases, giving me a genuine, supportive smile and resting his hand over mine in reassurance. "It is pretty quiet without them."

The s'more fixings I bring are a hit. Once we are all cleaned up our sticky hands and faces, Charlotte and Maggie are set up watching a movie in the house. Conversations although they have a more mature theme, flow easily among us adults. Emmett and Jasper talk about work, Alice talks about the baby who is due next month. They don't know the gender, although the doctor and office staff at her obstetrician do. They want to be surprised. Alice and Edward share a few family stories. They have us all laughing describing the sibling shenanigans of their childhood.

We sit here as three couples, two of which are very affectionate and very married. Although it should be awkward, it's not. I genuinely trust these people and enjoy their company. Even being paired up with Edward isn't a bad thing. He's respectful, interesting, and very easy on the eyes. I can't decide if Rose and Alice are attempting to matchmake or if it's just a convenient coincidence.

Having had only one glass of wine I drive myself home about eleven p.m. The house is too quiet when I enter alone. I'm sad to be without the girls, but not devastatingly so. Going over to Rose and Emmett's was a good distraction.

I fall asleep easily and sleep in later than I have in years. Waking refreshed, I make a coffee to go and take a walk on the beach, trying to kill some time, but also to enjoy my time by myself as much as I can. The gloomy early morning clouds burn off to a busy, sunny day along the beach. I spend some time just sitting on the sand and people watching.

I'm anxious the hour leading up to Jacob bringing the girls home. I can't wait to see them, but I don't like having to interact with Jacob at all.

I'm pacing at five p.m., glancing out the window every minute or so. At five thirty I'm angry, but I don't want to text or call Jacob because he's driving. Six p.m. comes and goes, so I call Billy.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Billy. Did Jacob leave with the girls on time? They aren't back yet."

"They aren't? He left here at three p.m. Unless there was major traffic, he should have gotten there by five," he says hesitantly.

"Um, okay. How did things go?"

"The girls were fine, cute little buggers."

"Good. If you hear from Jacob can you please let me know? I'm worried."

"You got it, Bella."

"Bye."

Seven p.m...eight p.m...nine p.m…my stomach in knots, phone clutched in my hand, tears in my eyes. I don't know what to do. It's past the girls' bedtime. I've left voicemails and texts for Jacob over the last two hours. I've checked for any major traffic accidents on the freeways from Billy's to here. Nothing.

By ten I'm literally sick to my stomach. I throw up nothing because I haven't eaten since lunch, but it doesn't stop my body from expelling every last bit of bile.

I call Billy every hour or so, and after all this time he's as worried as me. He also contacts Jacob with no response. When I mention calling the police, Billy finally lets me know that things were not perfect with Jacob and the girls while they were at his house. He tells me that Jacob seemed on edge, agitated all weekend. He never lost his patience with the girls so Billy assumed it had to do with his girlfriend and didn't want to bring up that sore subject to me. I feel betrayed that he didn't tell me sooner, during one of the many calls I'd made to him, but I rein in my hurt and anger and get off the phone as soon as I can.

I contemplate calling the police and then it dawns on me...call Edward. He is on duty, and I know he will help me.

He arrives minutes later. He comes to my door alone. I see his partner, Officer Biers standing by the patrol car, arms crossed, his body language not happy.

Although he's in uniform, his concerned expression is just Edward. Without a word, he steps inside the house, closes the door, and pulls me into a comforting hug.

"We'll get them back home, Bella. Try not to worry," he coos.

I sob into his uniform, which is not soft; there are items everywhere hard and pokey, but it's Edward.

"Tell me again exactly what happened," he asks.

I tell him everything, adding what Billy told me about Jacob's demeanor.

"What kind of car is he driving? Did you call the hospitals between his dad's and here? Is there anywhere he could have taken the girls? To visit anyone? Extended family? Friends?" he asks, taking notes of my answers.

"Not that I can think of."

"I checked and he has not been pulled over, detained, or arrested. I will put out an APB on his car. For now that is about all we can do." He takes a deep breath. "We are off the record right now, Bella. Give me the word and I'll alert the department."

Hearing a car pull up outside, we both step onto the porch. I go running toward the idling car that has barely stopped at the curb, pulling open the door to the backseat before he even has the car in park. Tears run down my cheeks seeing both of my girls asleep in their carseats.

Jacob shuts off the car and gets out, his expression smug. He doesn't acknowledge the police officers in our yard. I want to kill him, or at least hurt him really bad. I close the car door quietly not to wake the girls, and I stalk over to him, my voice low and menacing.

"Where were you? You are over five hours late bringing the girls back. I've called you and left texts for hours."

"I'm not supposed to contact you, remember? I have to go through my attorney," he says with a smug grin, giving Officer Biers a nod of understanding.

"Unless you have the girls. When you have the girls you can contact me when necessary. Read the documents again, Jacob. Talk to your attorney. Or how about you listen, do what your told, or even better, do what is best for your daughters."

"When did you become such a bitch?"

At that, Edward steps next to me, his body angled toward Jacob. "I think you should get the girls inside, B…Ms. Black."

I nod and go toward the car. Edward steps behind me as I fumble with the carseat. Sophie's seat isn't even secured into the car. I look at Edward and he nods; he sees it too. I get Sophie and take her into the house while Edward stands by the car. After Ellie is safely in bed, I return to the front of the house to find Officer Biers and Jacob talking like old friends. The look on Edward's face is anything but happy.

When he sees me approach he says something in his partner's ear, causing him to look my way with a surprised look on his face. He hesitates, says something to Jacob, and gets into the police cruiser.

"Do you have everything you need from his car, Ms. Black?"

"Yes."

"Then I think it's best if you go back into the house," he says, his eyes imploring.

I nod, and somehow keep myself from going off on Jacob even more.

I watch out the window where I can't be seen. Jacob gets into the car and Edward follows, standing between the open door and the car itself blocking Jacob from closing the door. His stance is one of authority, no nonsense, don't fuck with me. He talks to Jacob...a lot. I can't hear what he's saying, but he doesn't appear to give Jacob a chance to respond. He takes out a book and writes on it, all the while talking. Just before Jacob drives away he rips what looks to be a ticket off of the pad and hands it to Jacob. He leans in close and says something else before he steps back and closes the door. I would love to hear what he's saying, not because I don't trust him, but because I would love to hear Jacob get a tongue lashing from a police officer—more specifically from Edward.

Once Jacob is gone, Edward pauses and looks toward the house, but then turns and gets into his patrol car.

I check on my girls, watching each of them sleep. They smelled sweaty and Sophie's diaper had leaked through her clothes from not being changed in so long, but otherwise they seem fine. I vow then and there that Jacob will never drive away with my girls again. I will do anything to fight him.

Edward's thoughts - I don't think I've ever been more scared or more angry in my life.

**A/N**

**Will Jacob's ongoing douchebaggery bring E &amp; B closer together?**

**Thanks so much for your wonderful response to this story.**

**Thanks to all who have rec'd this story. A special thanks to the ladies at TLS...many thanks :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ready for You**

**Kindly beta'd by Cejsmom while Kitchmill is recovering.**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**27**

Sleep comes light and restless, whether it be dreams or visions, I'm struck with the realization that Jacob is capable of hurting the girls for his own gain. And that scares the crap out of me. Although I will fight it, in the end I have to go with the court order unless I want to be one of those parents who flee the country with their children.

When the girls wake, although I am spent both physically and emotionally, their voices, their faces, even their whines and cries are music to my ears. I hug them tighter, kiss them more often, praise them, just love them more than I ever have. Just the thought of what could have been, the stories of parents who crack and harm their children. I played every scenario in my head last night waiting for them.

My cell rings about noon, and it's Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. How are the girls? How are you?" His questions rush out mushed together.

"The girls are good. Tired and cranky. Sophie has a nasty diaper rash, but they are mostly good, healthy, safe, back with me."

"And yourself?"

"I'm...scared," I admit, my voice shaking with emotion. "I can't do that again, Edward. I can't let that happen."

"I know you can't. But there was nothing you could have done to prevent him from doing it," he says somberly. "In my professional and personal opinion, he's going to do it again...or worse." He pauses, letting his words sink it. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I've got an appointment at my attorney's office for first thing tomorrow morning and we'll work out a plan, something, anything."

"Do you need someone to watch the girls?"

"Yes, but I don't think I can leave them, not right now."

"I understand. If you change your mind just let me know."

"Thanks, and thanks for last night. I don't know what I would have done without you. You'll have to tell me what happened between you two after I went in the house, but not today. I don't think I can handle it right now."

"Yeah, maybe not. Call me if you need anything, Bella. Anything, you or the girls."

"Okay, I will. And thanks again."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

I set the phone down. Why couldn't I have married a man like Edward?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Later in the day I make a call to Billy to tell him what time Jacob finally arrived and what transpired. I also tell him how disappointed I am that he didn't tell me about Jacob's mental state sooner.

"You're right, Bella. I'm sorry. I guess I wanted to believe that no matter what, he was a good dad. That he wouldn't do something like this, keep them from you, but I was wrong." He sighs. "After the girls were finally asleep Saturday night, he and I talked about his financial issues among other things. He's so far gone, Bella. He's being irrational and unrealistic about his job, his responsibility in all of this." He pauses. "I've decided to sell the house. Jacob and I fought about this, because I'm selling so I can move in with him. He doesn't like it, but he needs my money and I am getting up in years. My arthritis is getting worse. Who knows when I'll need someone to take care of me."

"That...Billy. That is such a sacrifice for you. You love your house, your neighbors. You've made a good life for yourself there."

"I have, but I want to be closer to my grandbabies, and if Jacob keeps acting like he did yesterday, I figure I might have to be on my own when I get to see them."

"You can see them anytime you want, Billy. Just promise me that you will put the girls well-being before Jacob's. I know that's a lot to ask because he's your son, but the girls, they are innocent in all of this and they shouldn't suffer because of Jacob or me. I can't trust you unless you agree to this."

"I've learned my lesson. I saw the real him first hand, and it's not pretty. I will help him all I can, but not at the expense of the girls, or you for that matter. I swear."

"Okay. Thank you, Billy. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, Bella."

After talking to Billy I feel better about things and even feel a little hopeful about Jacob and his money situation. It does, however, make me sad for Billy, I know what it's like to live with Jacob.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Sophie is wiped out and goes to bed early. Before putting Ellie to bed, she's unusually quiet. When she's tucked safely in bed I ask her, "Are you sad, Ellie?"

She looks at me with wide sad eyes. "I don't want to go in Daddy's car anymore. He drives too long. My bottom was hurting and he told me to just go to sleep. I wanted to come home and he said no. He wasn't nice like he usually is." She looks down, picking at her blanket. "He said a bad word too."

"What did he say, baby?" My heart breaking as I ask.

"He said, 'shut up.' Sophie was crying and he said shut up real loud. It scared me, and Sophie didn't stop crying."

I rein in my emotions to curb what I want to say, because the last thing she needs is more anger. "I'm sorry that happened, baby. Everyone gets mad sometimes, but Daddy did drive too long getting you guys home. He was supposed to be home sooner. If I could have, I would have come and gotten you, but I was waiting here for you the whole time." I hug her to me. "I love you, baby. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy."

"I love you too, Mommy," she replies. I'm amazed by her strength and her ability to explain things.

She lays down and I lay with her, snuggling close. Her breathing evens out, and thinking she's asleep I go to get up, but her little hands fist my shirt, keeping me close to her.

"Mommy, what is a bitch?" she asks sleepily.

"It's not a nice word, honey. Why do you ask?" Already knowing the answer, I want to hear it from her.

"'Cus that's what Daddy kept calling you."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I text Edward around nine that night. _Does the offer still stand to watch the girls tomorrow?_

He responds right away. _Of course. What time?_

_I hope this isn't asking too much, but can you come with me to my appointment and keep the girls occupied there? I can't imagine going anywhere without them._

_I completely understand. What time?_

_Is 8 too early?_

_No. See you then._

_Thanks._

Once again, Edward to the rescue. This is becoming a habit.

Having given J a call the day before he is ready and waiting when we arrive in the morning. I quickly introduce the two men, leaving out the part about Edward being one of the officers who arrested me. J gives me a questioning raised brow, but doesn't ask who he is to me.

Edward stays with the girls in the waiting room, while J and I get down to business. We decide to go balls out. Petitions and reports are filed, including one for full custody on the grounds of child endangerment and the threat of abduction. Authorities are called, including Child Protective Services. By the end of the week, Jacob won't know what hit him.

I check on Edward and the girls a few times and they are well entertained and content. The meeting takes almost two hours to finish. Edward and the girls are angels throughout. As a reward, I treat us all to lunch at the restaurant on the pier. We talk, laugh. Edward and I care for the girls like we've been doing it together for years. If I'm helping one girl, he's got the other. Nothing goes unnoticed by him, nothing is left undone. And the girls take to him almost as well as they do to me. They occasionally want me to do something for them, but more often than not either of us will do. Is this what raising children with someone is supposed to be like? When you have an equal partner?

Both girls fall asleep in the short drive back to the house. Once again, Edward helps me get them out of the car and into their beds, without even being asked.

"How did it go with your attorney," he asks as we fall onto the sofa once the girls are down.

"Good." I pause. "You've done so much for me already, seen so much. Is it a conflict of interest or something for you to be involved with me and my divorce and custody dispute? I don't want you to get in trouble and I certainly don't want to jeopardize my getting full custody."

He shakes his head. "No. It actually might benefit you to have me as a character witness. We did not know each other when you were arrested. In fact we didn't even meet until after the charges were dropped. If the case was ongoing, that would be a different story," he states.

"Are you sure?" I ask with skepticism.

"I'm sure of it. In fact I talked to my supervisor about it. He assured me that me knowing you personally would not hurt you or the girls in any way. He noted our conversation in my file."

"Good." I sigh. "You rescued me, us, again. I'm not usually a damsel in distress but lately..." I say shaking my head. I turn to him. "Especially these past few weeks, I don't know what I would have done without you." My eyes fill with tears.

"Come here," he says, opening his arms. I scoot next to him, my head on his chest. He rubs calming circles on my back. "Bella, you and the girls are very important to me. I feel unusually protective of you. I have loved every minute of my time with those adorable girls, well...and you. I don't see you as a damsel in distress. You are an incredibly strong woman who is in a difficult situation. Like I said before, I don't think anything less of you because of Jacob. If he's only done two things right in his life that is enough, because those girls are…" his words fade.

We are both silent for a few minutes before I speak. "What did you say to him last night?"

He clears his throat. "Um, I just told him what he did was wrong and not to do it again."

"Is that it?"

"Well, no, but you know, police stuff. Oh, and I gave him a ticket for not having Sophie strapped in the car properly. The ticket is evidence of his negligence with the girls, if nothing else." He shrugs.

"Somehow I think you are leaving out some important details, but I trust whatever you said was necessary. How did you get your partner to back off on all of this?"

"Well, when you first called he was hassling me, telling me not to get involved and stuff. I just told him if he had any respect for me at all that this was the time to sit back and let me handle things."

"It worked."

"That and I buy drinks for the next month." He laughs.

"You didn't have to do that, Edward."

"Yes, I did. As a partner Riley has my back. He's a good cop...most of the time, but he's also a chauvinist. In his eyes the man is always right. I couldn't let him disrespect you...again."

"He and Jacob sure seemed like old friends."

"I think they've bonded over their mutual disrespect for women. My supervisor is aware of Riley's prejudices on this as well."

"Thank you, for everything," I say, giving him a squeeze. His arms tighten around me in response, so comforting and safe.

The next sound I hear is Ellie giggling.

"Mommy," she whispers, poking my cheek. "Mommy, wake up."

I'm so comfortable I don't want to move. Without opening my eyes I snuggle into my warm pillow. "What do you want, honey?"

"You napped too." She giggles.

"Napped?" Confused, I open my eyes. Taking in my surroundings it takes me a few seconds to remember why I'm on the sofa.

Looking back at me she makes a funny face and points. I look where she's pointing and there, stretched out under me, with one hand around my back and the other slung above his head, is a sleeping Edward. He must be a heavy sleeper to not hear Ellie and me, or feel me stir above him.

I give her the "shhhh" signal, and she nods and giggles. I try my best to extricate myself from his embrace and sit up without pushing off of him, which isn't easy. My attempts have Ellie giggling again. Just when I think I'm making progress, the hand above his head flops down onto my back and pulls me in closer to him, effectively halting my efforts to move. I put my head down on his chest in defeat, making Ellie full out laugh.

His hand that had just trapped me reaches out and pulls Ellie in on top of me. She's laughing, I'm laughing, and I look up at Edward and his eyes are still closed but he has a big grin on his face.

"Who woke me up?" he teases, his voice thick with sleep.

"Me, Ellie," she answers like he really didn't know. "You and Mommy took a nap too, like me and Sophie."

"We did, didn't we," he says, opening his eyes to look at me.

"We did," I answer, my face hot from blushing.

"You fell asleep when we were talking and I didn't want to wake you, so I closed my eyes, too. "And here we are," he says, tickling Ellie's side.

"Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma," comes from the direction of Sophie's room.

"Can I get her?" Edward asks, sitting all of us upright.

"Sure," I'll get a snack together. "Are you hungry?"

"I can always eat," he says, standing and stretching. His tone abs and happy trail eye level.

"Can I help with the snack, Mommy," Ellie asks taking my focus off of Edward's assets.

"Sure baby, let's wash our hands," I say leading Ellie into the kitchen.

I listen intently for fussing or anything from Sophie's room, thinking I will save Edward if she isn't cooperative, but I should know better by now. Not long later, I'm greeted with a happy, diaper changed girl. He puts her directly into her highchair, where she bangs happily in expectation of food.

"They look a lot like you, Bella," Edward says out of nowhere.

"They do? Neither of them has my fair coloring, but I guess the hair and eye color."

"Hair, eye color, attitude, and sometimes they make the same exact expressions that you do. It's uncanny," he laughs.

"What expressions?" I ask giving Sophie a bit of mashed up blueberries. She takes a bite and makes a sour face.

"Like that," Edward points at Sophie. Her expression makes us all laugh.

"I do not make that face," I pout.

"That one too," he laughs pointing again.

I huff in response but can't help but smile.

Edward's thoughts - I didn't want to wake you, but I also didn't want to let you go just yet.

**A/N**

**I hope this chapter cleared up a lot from last chapter. And probably gave you some more questions.**

**What do you think is really up with Jacob? And Riley...he's just a chauvinist ass, nothing more.**

**Edward, Edward, Edward...are you oblivious or just going with it?**

**Thanks so much for reading and all of your commentary, questions, concerns, ****anecdotes and threats, lol (threatening Jacob of course).**

**Happy Sunday!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ready for You**

**Beta's-Kitchmill and Cejesmom**

**Prereader-Dawn (Congratulations on your new beautiful baby boy!)**

**28 (Early update because I'm heading out of town)**

Edward doesn't act like he wants to leave and I know the girls don't want him to, so I invite him for dinner, and being Edward, he helps clean up and get the girls ready for bed. Once they are tucked in for the night, by both Edward and myself, we get to have a more adult conversation. I tell him exactly what J and I did and what the plan is. Luckily, Jacob only gets to take the girls from the house once a month, so we have a month to get all the papers filed and even meet with the arbitrator again. Edward nods in approval of all the lengths we've gone to.

"Do you think drugs or alcohol are involved in his odd behavior?" he asks.

"I don't think so, but then again I didn't think he was capable of any of this."

"Can you please let me know when he's here with the girls?" he asks hesitantly. "You know days, hours, etc. What car he's driving."

"Of course, but why?"

"I don't trust him, Bella. I talked to him, man to man. I tried to gage if he was drunk or high, but it didn't seem like it. He has no regard for you or those girls. I think deep down he cares about them, but right now, he's not capable. I want to...you know, keep an eye out when he's here."

"Edward, you don't have to do that," I protest.

"Yes, I do. I don't understand it...this pull, this protectiveness, but if I have any control at all over Jacob with the girls..." He pauses, looking me in the eyes. "I can't let him harm those girls...or you. I just can't."

His honesty is...disarming.

"Can I tell you a little secret?" I say, lightening the mood.

"Sure."

"I'm not going anywhere when he's with the girls. I will be parked down the street watching the entire time. I'll do whatever it takes."

"You get the front of the house and I'll get the back I guess." He smiles.

"Oh, yes, and I plan to 'hide' his car keys before I walk out that front door. I can't get in trouble because I'm not taking them, right?" I ask him.

"Trouble for what?" he asks all nonchalant.

I smile in understanding. It's better if Edward doesn't know if I'm doing something...questionable, including the nanny cam I plan to install.

When he leaves, I initiate the goodbye hug, because honestly I don't know what the girls and I would do without him. During our hug he kisses my hair. That is new.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

My cell starts ringing on Wednesday afternoon. Seeing it's Jacob I ignore the call, but he doesn't stop. The home phone, my cell again, voicemails, texts, even emails. I don't read or listen to any of them. J warned me that when Jacob's attorney was made aware of the petitions, Jacob could flip. I check the locks on the windows and doors and peek out the front window periodically as day turns into night. I don't exactly feel unsafe, but I don't feel safe either. I changed the locks after Jacob moved out, but he could have had a key made at some point. Plus, he knows all of the weaknesses in the house.

Until last weekend I thought I knew him, at least a little, but I truly don't know what he's capable of anymore, and this scares the crap out of me.

Every car, every gust of wind, every creak of the house has me on edge throughout the night. I barely sleep at all.

Bleary eyed, I meet up with Rose and Alice to walk the next morning. They immediately know something is wrong. I tell them the abbreviated version of Jacob and the girls, not wanting the little ones to hear the details and not wanting to upset my friends, especially Alice, who is due in the coming weeks. I can see them both relax when I tell them about Edward's involvement.

"You know, Bella, I've never seen Edward get so...invested, with anyone, especially anyone with children. I mean, he's always loved children, but he's never bonded with a single woman's kids like he has with Ellie and Sophie. Even before his ex...never."

"Well, I've never had a close man friend before who I wasn't dating, and never one as a single mom. We're all charting new territory here."

"Yes, you are." Alice smiles knowingly.

Rose nods, sporting a similar grin.

I just shake my head. Matchmaking is surely at work here. I wonder how Edward would feel about this.

Unfortunately, Alice and Rose witness Jacob's relentless calls and texts. He's been at it at least once an hour, even through the night.

"He's lost it, Bella. Aren't you scared?" Alice asks.

"You haven't listened to any of it? Aren't you the least bit curious?" Rose adds.

"No, I have no desire to listen and yes, I'm scared. I barely slept last night thinking he was going to come to the house."

"Have you told your attorney about his calls and texts?"

"No, he warned me this might happen."

"I think this is beyond what is normal. Please, promise me you will call him today," Alice pleads.

"Okay, I will."

All I want to do is nap when the girls nap in the afternoon, but instead I call J. He wants me to come to his office so he can listen to the voicemails.

I reluctantly drop the girls off with Rose and go see J.

His ear pressed to my cell, he listens to voicemail after voicemail, his expression one of concern.

He sets down the phone on his desk, just as it chimes that I have another text. I don't have to look to know who it's from.

"Bella, I want to keep your phone."

"What? No, I need my cell."

"Do you have a working old phone?"

I nod. "It's not a smart phone."

"That doesn't matter. This is what I want you to do. Charge the old phone, take it to Verizon. Open a new phone line and get this smart phone put on the new number. Get the old phone on the old number, the one Jacob knows. Text all of your friends and give them your new number, except Jacob or anyone associated with him. We want him to think you are still in possession of this phone and number. Then bring me the old phone and the charger. Also, leave it unlocked so I can record his voicemails both past and any new ones that come in. And forward any emails from him. Bella," he says, looking me straight in the eyes, "I think we should file a restraining order against him."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. His threats, no matter how empty they are, are threats. And every word, every threat is ammunition against him when it comes to custody as well."

"Threats?" I squeak.

"Yes, threats." He pauses. "And, Bella, watch your back. Be aware of your surroundings at all times. Don't go anywhere secluded or alone. I just, I don't trust him," J stresses.

I gulp. "Okay."

I leave his office almost as frightened as I was when Jacob didn't come home on time with the girls on Sunday. But this time I'm afraid not only for my girls, but for myself. Who would raise them if something happened to me? The thought of leaving them alone overwhelms me, and I drive back to Rose's through blurry, tear-filled eyes.

"What did he say?" she asks immediately.

"He left threatening messages."

She gasps. "Did you hear them?"

I shake my head. "No. J did. He wants to file a restraining order and then I have to switch my number to an old phone so he can monitor and record the texts and voicemails. I'll get a new number to use," I answer, stunned by all of it.

She puts her arm around my shoulders. "You want me to watch the girls a little longer for you to go to Verizon?"

"I can't ask you to—" I start.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Emmett," she yells into the back of their house.

"Yeah," he says, walking into the room with Sophie on his hip.

"Can you go with Bella to her house to get something? And then go with her to the Verizon store? It shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Sure thing. Let me get my wallet," he says after handing Sophie to me.

"Rose, you guys don't have to do this," I protest.

"I do. I want Emmett with you when you go to the house. In fact every time. Please let us do this. I don't want you entering an empty house alone until this is resolved."

I plop down in the nearest chair with Sophie, suddenly exhausted.

"Alice's idea is looking better and better, isn't it?" she jokes.

I smile at my good friend, because I know she's just trying to cheer me up.

My outing with Emmett is uneventful. He does a perimeter inspection and checks every room, closet, etc. before he lets me enter my own home. It seems like a bit too much, but I think he's having fun doing it, so I let him.

While we are driving, I tell him everything I told Rose, and he is in total agreement with her that I should have someone with me each time we return home.

"Does Edward know all this?" Emmett asks.

I shake my head. "I haven't talked to him in since Tuesday. All this with the attorney and everything happened just today."

"Call him. He'll want to be involved. You know the cop in him and all."

"I'll call him later."

We pull into a parking spot in the Verizon lot. Turning off the car, he says, "His shift starts in about an hour. Why don't you call him now? I'll run into the store and get a few things for Rose and give you some privacy. Then we'll do the phone thing." He jumps out of the car and is talking to Rose before I have a chance to protest.

With nothing else to do I dial Edward. He answers on the first ring.

"Bella. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, the girls are fine. Um...I wanted to let you know what's going on."

"What's up?"

I give him a quick rundown of what's transpired since I last spoke with him.

"Damn," he says under his breath. "I wish you would've told me sooner. Are you alone? Where are the girls?"

"Don't worry, Emmett is with me here and Rose has the girls."

I hear him exhale loudly. "Good. Good." I know without seeing him that his hand is in his hair. He does that when he's thinking or uncomfortable. "Look, I have to work tonight. I'll drive by the house as often as I can. Just promise to call me or 911 if you hear anything, see anything."

"I will. I promise."

"Okay. I mean it, Bella, anything. Call me."

"Yes, Officer, sir," I tease, because he sounds so authoritative.

"Bella," he growls, making me giggle.

"Bye, Officer Masen." I hang up before he responds. I guess he either really likes or really dislikes me calling him officer. I feel better after talking to him. I get the new phone, text all of my close friends while Emmett is driving, and we even drop the phone off at J's before Emmett takes me back to my girls.

We stay and have dinner with their family and Emmett follows us home, checking things out like he did earlier.

Although it's good to be home, my anxiety kicks in knowing it's just the girls and me here. I doze off on Ellie's bed when I'm reading to her at bedtime. Waking sometime later, I make sure the house is closed up tight and turn off all of the lights before going upstairs to bed myself. I'm barely asleep when the first noise comes. It sounds like someone is trying to get in the front door.

Edward's thoughts - I wish I wasn't working tonight I just have a bad feeling...

**A/N**

**Are you all ready to kick Jacob's ass about now? Who is at her house?**

**Can Edward help her if he's on duty?**

**Thanks for reading! Love hearing your theories and commentary!**

**Another update the middle of next week :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ready for You**

**Betas-Kitchmill and Cejsmom**

**29**

I lie still, listening, thinking maybe my overactive imagination is getting the best of me. When I hear the side gate open and close I know it's not my imagination. Within seconds my fully charged cell is calling Edward's number.

"Bella?" he answers quickly.

"Someone is trying to get in the house," I whisper.

"Someone is outside trying to get in?"

"Yes, they tried the front door, now they are in the yard."

"Is everything locked? Windows? Doors?"

"Yes. Edward, I'm scared."

"We just got a call, but I will be there as soon as I can. Bella, when we hang up call 911 right away. Okay?"

"Okay."

Waiting for the police to arrive seems like hours but I'm sure it's only a few minutes.

_Bang, bang, bang._ Someone bangs on the sliding glass door. "Bella, let me in. This is my house, you bitch. You can't keep me out," he rants in a slurred voice.

I run and close the girls' bedroom windows and doors so hopefully they won't wake up. Setting my phone to record, I creep down to the bottom of the stairs and set the phone leaning where it's facing the patio door he's banging on.

"Bella. Bitch, open this door now or I will break it into a million pieces," he yells, his fists hitting the glass with more force. I don't care about the glass. I just don't want him in here, anywhere near my girls. "You can't keep me away from my kids. I have rights." The banging continues, the force making the house rattle. "Bitch, open the door now or I'll tell you who won't be seeing their kids...you. I will make sure you never see them…Umfffff."

There are grunts and movement before a man says, "Police. Lie still and put your hands behind your back."

"You don't understand," Jacob protests. "This is my house, my kids."

"Stop resisting and we will talk, but I'm cuffing you first," the officer counters.

"Uh, that hurts," Jacob whines.

Within seconds the officers are at my door, and they have Jacob handcuffed.

"Did you call the Police, ma'am?"

"Yes, I could hear someone trying to get into the house."

"Do you know this man?"

"Yes, he's my almost ex-husband. He does not live here and just today my attorney filed a restraining order against him."

"Is that true, Mr. Black?"

"She's trying to keep me from seeing my kids. She can't do that, I have rights."

"That is something for family court to decide. Is this your place of residence?" the officer asks again.

"I paid the mortgage for years. It's my house."

"I will ask you one more time. Do you live in this house?" the officer says, obviously irritated.

"No, cuz that bitch kicked me out," he says, staring me down. If looks could kill I would surely be dead.

I stand there, saying nothing, hoping the girls by some miracle can sleep through all of this.

One of the officers takes out a pad and takes down our names and details of what happened.

Edward appears on the porch, stepping between the other two officers. Before speaking he looks at me, checking me up and down, then looks past me toward the stairs. I give him a slight nod, letting him know the girls and I are okay.

He turns to the officers and asks some questions, which I don't really pay attention to. I'm just relieved he's here.

"Oh god, not you again," Jacob slurs, obviously recognizing Edward.

"I warned you to stay away, to follow the court order, Mr. Black. That I...we'd be watching," Edward responds in a stern voice.

"Fuck you," Jacob spits.

Edward steps a little closer to Jacob, sniffing the air. "How did you get here, Mr. Black?"

"I drove myself, you idiot. You think I can fly?" He grins like he just gave the best comeback ever.

Edward nods to his fellow officer who says, "Mr. Black, you are under arrest for suspicion of driving under the influence, trespassing, intent to harm, among other things. You have the right…" The officer continues reading him his rights.

Jacob doesn't listen, instead he starts ranting again. "You can't prove I drove here. Let me go," he says, struggling against the officer holding him.

"Do you want to add resisting arrest to the charges?" the officer asks, slamming Jacob into the stucco on the house.

"You can't do this, Bella," he says, side-eyeing me with his face smushed against the wall. "I can't lose everything. Kate is gone. The baby isn't mine. It's not even her husband's." He laughs bitterly. "Can you believe that? She played us both."

Watching this play out, I almost feel sorry for him...almost, and then I remember what he did to my girls on Sunday. And then, no. He did this to himself.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" I ask, wanting to be done with this.

The officer asks me a few more questions while Jacob continues to rant as they put him into the back of the squad car. Edward hangs back, but doesn't leave. Once the officer is finished and says goodbye, we watch the squad car drive off. Edward steps into the house, closing the door behind him. He stands in front of me. Putting his hands on either side of my face, he looks me in the eye. "Did he touch you, Bella?" His breath fans my face as he talks, making me weak in the knees.

"No, they got here before he broke the window."

"The girls?"

"They're fine."

"Thank God," he says, hugging me to him. "I hated not being here. I'm so sorry."

"You're here now. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Can we look in on the girls?"

"Of course."

Quietly, we open the doors and peek in on both girls, who are miraculously still sleeping.

I walk him back downstairs, grabbing my phone when we get to the bottom. "I recorded him."

"Good girl," he says, hugging me again. "You did so well."

That night I sleep better than I have in months, thinking maybe this might be the turning point in the custody battle.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The morning after, instead of going home to sleep, Edward shows up at my door at seven thirty a.m. Although I'm tired, the girls were up by seven, so therefore I'm up too.

Dressed in only short pajama shorts and a T-shirt, I open the door anyway, wanting to see him. He looks tired and has a sheepish, shy smile on his face. "I brought a peace offering for showing up so early," he says, holding up a white bag of what I think is donuts.

"Are those donuts?" I ask, grabbing the bag. "Such a cliche." I dig in the bag for the donut I want.

He smiles, seemingly amuse at my eagerness. I turn and walk toward the kitchen, Edward following behind. "Girls, Edward is here and he brought donuts," I say, glancing back at Edward who I catch looking at my butt and legs. It makes me smile knowing those hard workouts have earned me some gawking.

"Yeah!" Ellie says, running toward the table, Sophie crawling hot on her tail. Both of the girls are focused on the treats and don't acknowledge Edward.

With both girls in their seats at the table I hand him a mug of hot coffee, and he sits at the table. "I see how it goes. Donuts first, then me," he teases.

"Girls, did you say hi to Edward and thank him?"

Ellie jumps down from her chair and gives Edward a chocolate hug, getting some of her chocolate frosting on his shirt. "Hi, Edward. Thanks for the donuts. They're yummy."

"Good morning, Ellie." He hugs her back, not caring in the least about the chocolate.

Sophie, who is strapped in her highchair eating small pieces of a plain donut, gives Edward a toothy, crumb filled smile. He waves at her. "Hi, Sophie." She waves back, or at least we think she does.

Refilling my coffee, I sit down with them.

"How are _you_?" he asks pointedly.

"Tired, shocked, relieved, scared." I'm thinking and feeling so many things right now.

He nods. "Have you talked to J?"

"I left him a message, but he's not in yet."

He nods again, but we sit in silence for a few minutes, eating our donuts and processing everything.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I ask him, knowing he's been up all night.

"I will later. I wanted to see you...you guys first though. You know, make sure everything is okay."

"Thank you, I...we appreciate it," I say, giving him a genuine smile.

With plans to meet up later at the park, Edward leaves to go home and get some much needed sleep. The girls and I have morning quiet time. Sophie sleeps in her crib, Ellie looks at books and plays on the iPad on my bed, and I doze next to her trying to catch up on missed sleep and wanting to have some energy to run around with the girls...and Edward.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

After lunch Billy calls, and I give him a rundown on what happened last night.

"Bella, I don't know what to do." Billy sighs. "If I don't post his bail he might lose his job completely. If I do post it, then he's out and who knows what he will do then. And with no job he will have too much free time to get himself into more trouble. Jeez, it sounds like I'm talking about a teenager." He laughs bitterly.

"I can't tell you what to do, Billy. What I do know is that he's dangerous. We had to file a restraining order against him due to threats he left on my phone. And last night, even though I know he was drunk, he threatened that I'd never see the girls again."

"Maybe if I call his boss and talk to him, you know, get him on temporary stress leave or something?" he muses.

"Aro is a good guy. He might work with you on that. Just, Billy, whatever you do, keep

me posted and don't for any reason let Jacob get this cell number."

After hanging up I once again feel sorry for the position Billy is being put in, but my only real concern is the girls.

J and I also talk. He's been in contact with Jacob's attorney and the courthouse. He's requested a copy of the police report and is going to file for sole custody without visitation today. Also, in light of things, the final divorce papers are being fast-tracked. I'm pleased with how diligent J is. Before we hang up he promises to let me know if he hears anything about Jacob being released from jail.

Getting the girls and myself ready to meet Edward at the park is easy; they both are excited to go. Strangely, I'm feeling a bit of anticipation as well—those butterflies that come before a big event. I tell myself it's nerves after last night, but deep down I know it's not that. It's Edward.

Edward's thoughts: I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt her...hurt them.

**A/N**

**Sorry for not responding to reviews last chapter. I read every single one and loved them all. I just spent my long weekend away doing nothing productive, but it felt sooooo good.**

**Do you think someone is about to make a move? Is so who will it be?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ready for You**

**Beta'd by Rachill**

**30**

"One more time, Edward. One more time," Ellie pleads.

"It's up to your mom."

"Mommy, one more time?" she asks her sweetest voice.

"Okay, one more time and that's it. Sophie needs her nap," I state, holding a very dirty and tired Sophie on my hip.

"Ready, set, go!" Edward chants before Ellie takes off running to hide somewhere in the playground area that is in plain sight but Ellie thinks she is well hidden.

"Where is Ellie?" Edward asks after counting to twenty with his eyes closed, knowing full well where she is.

"Bella, have you seen Ellie?" he asks, giving me a sexy wink that makes my insides heat up.

"No, she must be in a really good hiding place," I answer loud enough for Ellie to hear.

"How about you, Sophie. Do you see Ellie?" he asks, taking a giggling Sophie out of my arms. "Let's go find her."

I watch as together they find Ellie huddled under the slide. The laughter coming out of all three of them is unabashed joy. As all three sandy, dirty laughers make their way toward me, I can't help but smile.

From then on Edward and I have a kind of unspoken routine. We coordinate our gym days, which are also park days. On the mornings after he works he comes by with donuts, and we talk and laugh until he starts to yawn and I push him out the door to go home to sleep.

In the following days and weeks details about Jacob come in slowly. After a couple of days in jail Billy posts bail for him with the agreement Jacob will go into a rehab facility that also deals with depression, mental illness, and eating disorders. I don't know under what category Jacob is admitted and I really don't want to know. Billy assures me that insurance is taking care of it and also that Jacob is on medical leave from work. His continued employment is contingent on his progress and commitment. His child support and alimony payments come on time. Regardless, the restraining order still stands and I go forward with the petition for sole custody of the girls.

I try to push all thoughts of Jacob to the back of my mind and focus on the here and now. With the girls' birthdays coming up and having them only weeks apart, I am in the midst of researching online birthday ideas when my cell rings.

"Hello," I answer distractedly.

"Buy the champagne."

"What?"

"Bella, you can buy the champagne. The divorce is final," J states.

"It is?" I answer, both stunned and relieved.

"Do you want me to have a courier deliver the papers to you or do you want to pick them up?"

"I guess we better meet somewhere if we're going to be drinking champagne."

"True." He laughs.

"I'll call you right back, J," I say before hanging up and immediately dialing Rose.

"Whoohoo!" she hollers on the other end of the phone. "This is cause to celebrate."

Next I call Alice, who has a similar reaction to Rose though slightly subdued for her. Knowing how those last weeks of pregnancy are, I understand her discomfort.

Ultimately, we decide on a barbecue at Alice and Jasper's the following night. Rose and I will provide everything except the meat, leaving Jasper to man the barbecue and Alice little to do in her anticipatory state.

Since Edward is off work, he is my next call after confirming that J can indeed make it so we can toast to my freedom.

Nervously, I hold my cell, my thumb poised over the call button. Why am I nervous to tell Edward the good news? I take a deep breath and push the button. He too is happy for me, the tone and emotion in his voice causing my stomach to do little flips as we speak.

That butterfly feeling doesn't completely go away. It only subsides when my mind is occupied. I go about my day and night with the girls without seeing Edward because he is working. The girls ask about him on the days we don't see him. Edward has become a mainstay in our lives, someone we rely on, expect. That too makes me anxious. He could meet someone, someone less complicated, and his priorities could shift. I have no doubt that he and I will always be friends, but are my girls getting too close to him, too attached?

When we arrive for the barbecue, I have no idea how I will be able to swallow a bite of food given the circus in my stomach. Jasper comes out and helps me carry in my bags. Edward naturally helps with the girls after giving me an uncharacteristically shy hello and smile. Those butterflies kick into high gear when he looks at me.

J and his wife Tanya arrive shortly after. They come bearing a variety of beverages, both alcoholic and not, including a few more bottles of champagne for our celebration.

"This is cause for celebration," J begins after the champagne is poured, sparkling cider for Alice, "but more so it's time for a toast. Raise your glasses. To Bella, one of the strongest, most level-headed women I've had the pleasure of working with. I know this hasn't been easy, but you've shown grace and poise throughout everything. I'm pleased to have you as a client, but more pleased to call you my friend. To new beginnings. To Bella. Cheers."

As he speaks, my tear-filled eyes seek out Edward. Our eyes meet, emotion swirling in his as well as mine. We smile at each other before we are distracted by the clinking of glasses. When my glass touches Alice's, she gives me a warning look, similar to the one I see her give Edward a second later. It's confusingly serious for Alice and the moment we are having.

Edward shakes his head scowling at her, and mouths, "Not now." She stares him down a second longer before he turns to cheer with someone else. I'm left confused and concerned by their interaction.

Before and after dinner Ellie plays in the jacuzzi with the big girls, laughing and splashing. Although I don't ask him to, Edward helps me with the girls, neither of us sitting more than a foot away from the edge of the water. We pass Sophie between us, dipping her feet in the warm water, which she loves. She's standing and holding onto everything that doesn't move, but the slippery concrete is not ideal for her wobbly legs and top-heaviness. When she starts to get cranky Edward takes over watching Ellie in the water while I head into the house to use the bathroom and get Sophie clean and dry.

Alice is resting on the sofa with her eyes closed as I walk past the living room. We quietly go past thinking she's asleep. When we pass her while returning to the backyard, she's eyeing me intently.

"What's going on, Alice? You seem angry or annoyed with me," I say, walking toward her with Sophie perched on my hip.

She shakes her head. "I'm just...I'm just...uncomfortable." She sighs, rubbing her huge stomach. "I've tried to keep my fears and anxiety at bay during this pregnancy, but I'm just too tired right now to fight it. I can't sleep and I'm…"

Taking a seat on the sofa next to her I grab her hand. "You have every right to have concerns. All expectant mothers do, especially the first time around. But you are healthy, the baby is healthy. It won't be easy, but you and this little one will be just fine."

She smiles weakly. "And now you're single and free and my stupid brother…" her voice fades.

"What about your stupid brother?" I chuckle at the absurdity of him being stupid.

"It's nothing. I mean, it's something, but I can't...but you know the saying you can lead a horse to water and all that," she says distractedly, both her hands rubbing her round stomach.

"Alice, are you in labor?"

"I think I ate too much, that's all," she says with a grimace.

"Start timing your pains, and I'm going to go get Jasper."

After the whirlwind of getting Alice out the door to go to the hospital and saying goodbye to J and Tanya, Rose, Emmett, their girls, Edward, and I are left cleaning up the mess. The three older girls settle down with a movie, while Sophie is underfoot as we try to move about the kitchen. She's happily standing holding onto one person's leg and then another's, but she's hindering our progress. After playing musical legs she's stops and stands in front of Edward, both of her chubby little hands holding onto his thighs, looking up and smiling like she just won a prize.

"Do you want to go and watch the movie with me, Sophie?" he asks, bending down to pick her up. She immediately snuggles into his neck. "I think someone is sleepy." He walks out of the room.

When the kitchen and yard are all cleaned up we join Edward and the girls in the living room. Sitting down next to Edward on the sofa I hand him a sippy cup of milk to give to Sophie, who is slouched on his lap gazing at the TV. She spies the cup and grabs it greedily and starts slurping on it.

"Are you weaning her?" he asks, clearly surprised.

"I'm trying. She's almost a year, and when we're out and about I'd like to avoid it."

He nods, but looks forlorn.

I smile and shake my head. Men.

Ready to head home, Edward stands at the window of my car. "I'm going to go to the hospital now."

"Text me with updates, please. I'll check my phone frequently."

"Sure thing," he answers, giving my shoulder a little squeeze before walking toward his own car.

"It's a boy!" he says happily mid-morning the next day. "He looks just like Alice, but with Jasper's curls, or at least I think so. Seven pounds, two ounces, eighteen and a half inches long, screaming like a banshee." He laughs, clearly excited about his new nephew.

"I'm so happy for them. How is Alice doing? Have you been up all night?"

"Yeah, I dozed a little in the waiting room, but yeah I'm up. Alice is good, tired, but good."

"Do you work tonight?"

"Yep, I'm fine." He yawns.

"Go home and sleep, Edward. Congratulations on being an uncle."

"Goodnight, Bella," he answers, sounding more tired by the second.

I don't hear from Edward the rest of the day, but he shows up on our doorstep with donuts bright and early the next morning.

"Hi," I say, opening the door.

His jaw drops, his eyes taking me in from head to toe. I look down at my sleep shorts and tank, nothing too revealing, but the way Edward looks at me it's like he's seeing me with new eyes. It's nerve-wracking and stimulating all at the same time.

I clear my throat, and his eyes snap to mine. "Sorry," he mumbles as he walks past me, his cheeks tinged in red from embarrassment.

Once again we sit around the table like a little family, the girls entertaining us with their antics.

Edward seems anxious and stays longer than usual, although I know he's tired. When Sophie finally goes down for her morning nap and Ellie is happily playing, he takes me by the hand and leads me into the kitchen. He stops in front of me, looking nervously around the room, anywhere but my face.

"Bella, I…" He pauses. "Bella, will you...will you…" He stops again. "Will you consider getting an alarm system for your house?" he blurts out quickly, rolling his eyes when he's done.

"Um, okay?" I say, questioning the seriousness of this particular topic.

"Okay," he says almost to himself, turning and walking toward the front door, his shoulders slumped, his body language defeated. He opens the door but stops on the porch facing away from me. Running his hands through his hair, he takes a deep breath.

Stepping onto the porch, I gently touch his back. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He stiffens at my touch, but doesn't move away. We stand in silence, my hand rubbing his back gently.

"Bella," he starts in a pained voice, "I told you I don't date, and I don't, but…"

My heart stops, my hand dropping to my side. He's got a date with someone else.

Edward's thoughts: Alice was right, I am a chicken.

**A/N**

**Poor Edward, so out of practice.**

**We are getting to the good stuff all you patient people ;)**

**Thanks for reading and all the love :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (I did tweak it a bit)**

**31**

"I told you I don't date, and I don't but…" he continues with his back to me, "but I've met someone who has changed all of that. Someone who has made me see, made me feel, torn down the walls I built to keep people out."

Tears well up in my eyes as he speaks. All I can think about is how the girls and I are going to lose him, lose his calm, steady presence. His laugh, his smile, the way his eyes light up when he looks at my girls. The way it made me feel when he checked me out just minutes ago.

"Bella?" He's now facing me, holding my shoulders in his strong hands, his expression concerned. "Why are you crying?"

"I get it, I do. Any woman would be lucky to have you. I mean, you're a catch Edward: handsome, sweet, kind, caring, reliable, fun, and you love children," I finish, my voice cracking thinking about he and my girls.

His thumbs gently wipe the tears from my cheeks. "But I still don't understand why you're crying."

"Because you've found someone else. I bet she's less...complicated."

He smiles. "Oh, she's complicated all right, and beautiful and strong and smart."

I shake my head, wanting him to stop telling me about her.

"Bella," he says, placing his hands gently on either side of my face, bending so his face is level with mine, so close I can feel his breath when he talks, "it's you. You're the one who has made me see what I want, who I want. It's you, only you."

"Me?" I squeak.

He nods reassuringly.

"You want me? I mean you want us?"

"Yes, I want you, all of you."

Without thinking my lips are pressed to his, my hands around his neck. Once he realizes what I've done he responds, his strong arms surrounding me, pulling me close. His hard, warm body against mine feels so right. His soft, full lips move with mine, but he lets me control the pace. When I touch his lips with my tongue, his breathing speeds up, as does mine. Our lips and tongues explore, touch, taste, until we separate breathless and needy. He presses his forehead to mine while we catch our breath and composure.

"You make me want...so much," he whispers.

"I haven't dared to want, although on some level I think I knew I wanted you. Why now?"

"I had to wait until your divorce was final. Trust me, I've wanted you since we officially met at Alice's house, but it's taken months for me to come to terms with how I feel." His expression turns somber. "Is it too soon? For you? For us? I can wait until you're ready."

"I'm over Jacob and have been for a while. I hope you know that. The divorce being final is just a piece of paper. If we take this slow, I think I'm ready."

"Really?" he asks, smiling brightly.

"Really."

This time he initiates the kiss, and it's sweet, caring, but full of desire and promise. When we separate he smiles lazily. "If you keep dressing like this and kissing like that, taking it slow is going to be very difficult for me."

"Me too, Officer Masen," I say teasingly.

He grabs me, making me shriek in surprise. Pulling me close, he growls in my ear, "Calling me that will shred every bit of my control." The pure lust in his voice sends shivers up my spine.

We embrace a bit longer, until he yawns.

"Go home and get some sleep."

"Okay," he says, but makes no move to release me.

I poke his side.

"Okay, okay, leave, sleep."

He kisses me chastely one more time before walking away, and I watch until he drives off. My hand touches my swollen lips, lips that haven't been kissed in almost a year, and never like that. The tenderness, the warmth he exudes through his kisses is nothing like I've experienced. I vow that from this moment on I will no longer compare Edward to Jacob. Jacob is my past, the father of my children, but Edward, he is...our future. He is on another level and he deserves all of me, not just what Jacob has left behind. And I think I'm ready.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Feeling like the cat who ate the canary, I meet with Rose for a walk before we go visit Alice at the hospital. We will take turns staying outside with the all girls while the other goes in to see Alice and the baby, who is yet to be named.

"Last night was fun. Thanks for helping plan that. I really like J's wife, Tanya," I say, making small talk.

"Uh, huh," Rose says, giving me a funny look.

"What?" I say, not able to hide my huge smile.

"I sense a shift in you, and it's not just the divorce being final. Do you have something to tell me?"

My eyes shift to the girls in the stroller and I shake my head. Edward and I haven't had a chance to discuss how we're going to go forward with us, what we will tell the girls, if anything. "Nothing...yet," I add with a smile.

"Nothing is something, I just know it," she teases, although she lets the subject drop.

We meet up at the hospital just after lunch. I stay out with all four girls while Rose has a quick visit, and then it's my turn. I'm eager to see the little guy, so I hustle to the maternity ward and into her room. Although Edward should be home sleeping, he's freshly showered and sitting in the chair holding his nephew. If ovaries could burst, mine would be like fireworks right now. I think I actually let out an audible sigh at the sight of them.

"Oh, he's so cute," I whisper, making my way closer. "He does look like Alice with Jasper's hair." I touch his soft, downy curls.

Edward is watching me intently. When I get close enough, his free hand grabs my arm and pulls me down for an unexpected kiss.

Clapping from behind me interrupts our moment. "I knew it!" Alice cheers. "I'm so happy for you both."

She beckons me with open arms, and we hug like old friends, like sisters, both of us with tears in our eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Tired. Happy," she says, looking longingly at her baby.

"You did good, Alice. He's beautiful. Have you named him yet?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet. Jasper is home taking a nap and getting a shower. We'll debate it more tonight, but we have to decide before we leave tomorrow."

Edward stands and carefully hands me the baby. He's so small. "I can't remember my girls ever being this small, but I know they were."

Edward leans into me, resting his hand on my lower back.

"Do you want more children, Bella?" Alice asks, seeing me so taken with her new baby.

"I haven't given it much thought, but yeah, I guess given the right situation. I loved being pregnant and I love children, so yeah." I shrug.

Edward gives me a little squeeze, so I look up at him. He's watching me with a giant smile. I take it that is good news for him to hear.

"Give me my baby and get out of here," Alice says, wiping her eyes. "All the googly eyes and looks of longing between you two are too much for me to handle right now."

Edward and I both laugh nervously at her summation, but she's about right.

Edward and I walk to the parking lot hand in hand. Rose sees us coming and notices our hands clasped. She gives us a shit-eating grin and a thumbs up. We release hands before any of the kids can see us.

"Go home and get some more sleep and then come for dinner around six. We can talk about this after the girls go to sleep." I motion between us, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Sounds good." He nods, smiling, and gives my hand a squeeze before leaving.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Dinner is nearly ready when Edward arrives.

After following me into the kitchen and stealing a quick kiss, he gets down on the rug with the girls and gives them his full attention. They play and tumble around, climb on him, want him to watch this, see that, or in Sophie's case just hold her. I watch their interactions with new eyes, clear eyes, like I haven't allowed myself to see their bond fully until now. It feels so right.

"Edward, are you coming to my princess party?" Ellie asks during dinner, her mouth full of food.

"Swallow before talking, honey," I correct her.

She swallows loudly before continuing. "It's soon. When is it, Mommy?"

"A week from Saturday."

"A week of Saturdays," she says to Edward, making us both laugh.

"I will check and see if I'm off work, but either way I'll be here for a little while. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"It's Sophie's party too, but hers isn't princess. It's Olaf," Ellie states.

"It's actually a _Frozen_ birthday party for both of them, but Ellie is claiming Elsa and Anna, so that leaves Sophie with Olaf. You love Olaf, huh, Sophie?" I say, spooning a bite of dinner in her mouth.

"Off," she responds.

"Olaf?"

"Off."

"I think she's saying Olaf," I say to Edward, who then tries to get her to say Olaf.

"Off," she says again.

"There's only one true test," I say before getting up from the table. I return with her stuffed Olaf. "Sophie, who is this?"

"Off!" she responds excitedly, reaching her arms out for the toy.

We are all excited and praise her, and I don't have the heart to tease her with the toy and not give it to her, so Olaf gets covered in dinner food as she snuggles him while she eats, but I don't really care. My baby girl said a new word: "Off."

**A/N**

**I didn't keep you in suspense too long. He's not dating someone else...**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and interest in this story :)**

**WIP Rec's**

A Few Tables Away by drotuno

Learning to Live by Kare831

Without a Smile by melistories

Wild Pitch by bornonhalloween

Unexpected Complications by Edward's Eternal


	32. Chapter 32

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**32**

With the kitchen and toys picked up and the girls finally asleep, we fall onto the sofa and immediately get wrapped up in each other. Hands exploring, mouths tasting, nothing too sexual, but sensual, oh yeah.

Somehow I come to my senses. "Edward, we need to talk."

"Yeah, you're right," he says, sitting up and adjusting himself discreetly.

"Well, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett know about us, but in public and in front of the girls, we need to agree on how to navigate that."

He nods in agreement. "In public, I want to shout to the rooftops that you're with me. And the girls, they're your girls, so you know what is best for them. Just know I'm not going anywhere. I'm not changing, or moving, or leaving in any way. I'm here for you and them for as long as you will have me."

"Wow. You are too good to be true."

"No, I'm human and I have flaws and I haven't dated in years, so I'm severely out of practice, and I've never had children so I'm going to screw up, but please just tell me, talk to me so we can fix whatever it is."

"I'm a little concerned that I could have some behavior issues when Ellie realizes that Jacob isn't going to be around. Maybe we should wait to tell her about us. I don't want to put too much on her too soon."

"That's fine. Let's continue how we have been in front of the girls, and when they're sleeping or not around then it's our time." he says with a wink.

"About that...I don't have any babysitters or anyone I leave the girls with except Rose and Emmett. Our alone time could be minimal."

"That's okay. Whatever is best for you three is best for me too."

He's looking at me lovingly. One of his hands pushes the loose hair behind my ear, and that hand trails down my neck and into the space between my breasts. I shiver at his touch, so light but purposeful.

"You are so tempting, Bella. You always smell so good," he says, kissing the spot on my neck where his hand just was. "You've been driving me crazy for months, some days so much that I can barely think." He kisses a path to my mouth.

Our kisses become more urgent, needy. My body hums with desire, which is focused in the warm, wet spot between my legs.

With his hands splayed on my back he pulls me to him, but we're at an awkward angle so I throw my knee over his thighs and settle on his lap, evidence of his arousal pressed between us. I swivel my hips, making him groan. Relishing in what I can do to him, what I can make him feel, I move slowly over him. With his hands on my hips our bodies rock in unison, pushing and pulling. I'm wound so tight I want to strip him naked and ride him until my legs give out from exhaustion, but that little voice in my head is telling me it's too soon.

Somehow I gather my senses and slow things down, but I feel disappointed about missing what could have been if I didn't have a conscience.

Edward doesn't question why I'm stopping. He is letting me take the lead on how we are doing this. I just hope he's as disappointed as I am.

Almost like he can read my mind, he says in a husky voice, "We are good together, Bella. Can you feel it?"

I nod.

"I want you like I've never wanted anyone, but I can wait. Just know that I'm ready whenever you are," he says before kissing me tenderly.

"I want you too, so much, but I want to do this right." I pause gathering courage. "And I have to talk to you about something kind of embarrassing."

He nods encouragingly.

"Um, you know Jacob cheated on me? And apparently she cheated on him, so I've been tested for STDs a couple of times already, but I want to do it one more time and get on some birth control before we...you know."

He nods in understanding. "Never be embarrassed about anything with me. I know that's easy for me to say, but really, I'd rather know than not know. I'll go get tested too. I haven't been with anyone in years, but I want to do it too, for us."

"Thank you, Edward. For being so understanding about...everything. I don't know how lucky I was to meet you, but I'm not going to question it."

"Fate," he says before kissing me into a lusty fog.

It's after midnight before he leaves. Our goodbye at the door is long, neither of us wanting to leave the other, but we both need some sleep.

Right before I fall asleep I get a text from Edward. _Today was one of the best days I've ever __had 3_

I respond._ One of my best too...more to come 33_

I'm pretty sure I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Edward and I work out in our separate areas at the gym doing our own thing, but we meet at the childcare room when it's time to get the girls.

"I'd like to add Edward so he's allowed to sign out the girls too," I say to Vanessa, the childcare worker.

"Oh," she says, eyebrows raised, eyeing Edward. "Are you two together?"

"Yes, we are," I answer firmly, staking my claim.

Edward ignores her ogling, his eyes never leaving mine. "Really?"

"Really. If that is okay with you."

"Of course, I'm honored." He smiles genuinely.

The girls are equally excited to see both of us. Well, maybe Sophie is a little more excited to see Edward than me. She's almost fully weaned except for at bedtime, so she doesn't feel the need to be close to me all of the time like she used to. It's bittersweet.

It's nearly impossible to keep our hands off of each other at the park. Instead our bodies brush against each other's or our hands touch when reaching for something. It's maddening and exciting all at the same time.

By the time we leave the park I'm hot and bothered and not from the workout or the sun at the park. "I'm so hot," I say, fanning my flushed face.

"I know what you mean. I really need a shower," he adds.

I raise my brows at the shower comment. He looks away, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"I need a shower too. A long, hot one."

He groans. "Bella, stop. This is hard enough already."

That has me doubled over laughing. "You walked right into that one," I squeak.

"No, I meant exactly what I said," he counters, gives me a challenging look.

"Oh. Ugh. You don't play fair."

"As fair as you."

"Truce. I can't take anymore."

"Me neither. Do you want me to come to the house and help you get the girls cleaned up and down for a nap?"

"You have no idea how much I want to say yes to that, but I don't think it's a good idea...yet." Knowing full well that as horny as I am right now we would probably throw doing things slow and right out the window.

"Yeah, you're right," he agrees, but with a slight pout.

Once the girls are strapped in their seats with water and a snack, we walk to the back of the car, out of the girls sight, to have a proper goodbye.

He's still looking a little pouty so I hug him, putting my head on his chest. "I hope you understand why I don't think you should come over right now. You're just...I'm just…I want you, and right now my willpower is low...very low," I say, raising my head and looking him in the eyes.

He nods with wide eyes. "I have no willpower when I'm with you. Now that I've touched you, kissed you, the floodgates are open. I want it all, Bella, with you." He kisses me sweetly, and feeling his body against mine I can feel that he wants me as much as I want him.

Knowing I've got to get the girls home for naps, I slow the kiss sooner than I want to.

"Um, home. Shower," I mumble, trying to shake off the lusty haze kissing him puts me in.

"Yep, a cold one." He winks before saying another goodbye to the girls and heading home.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The day of the girls' birthday party comes quickly. Luckily Edward has the day off and he helps with everything: set up, decorating, even picking the cake up from the bakery for me. I wouldn't be able to pull this off without him, and I thank him and tell him so frequently. He acts like it's no big deal, but it is. I've had parties for Ellie before and I've never had this much help and support...from anyone.

"Are you sure it's okay that my parents are coming?" he asks for the hundredth time. I mean, I am a bit nervous to meet them, but they don't know we're a couple yet. They just happen to be in town helping out with Alice and Jasper's new baby. This will be the first outing for baby Ryan Jasper, and the whole family wants to be there for it.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to meeting them. Are you going to tell them about us?"

"The way I talk about you and the girls, I'm sure they have an idea. That and Alice always has this knowing smirk on her face when you're mentioned. It's possible she spilled the beans about us to them, but who knows. My mom will be so happy I've got a girlfriend she won't know what to do with herself. I'm glad she's preoccupied with the baby or she just might smother you with questions." He laughs.

"Girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, I mean...I don't want to be with anyone else, and to say we're dating seems so impersonal. Is that okay?" he asks hesitantly.

I nod. "It's more than okay," I say, sneaking a quick kiss before the guests start arriving.

Children from Ellie's preschool come to the party as well as Charlotte and Maggie . All in all it's about ten kids, which is manageable. Sophie doesn't have any little one-year-old friends, but the older girls are good about including her as much as they can. However, Edward is never far from her. In fact, he's within arm's reach of her at all times and she knows it too. She checks to see if he's there often. The smile she gives him is different, just for him. And anyone watching can see Edward melt a little each time she does it.

Everyone gathers around to sing "Happy Birthday" to the girls. I go to sit next to Ellie with Sophie on my lap while we sing. I don't want either of them, especially Sophie, grabbing at the lit candles on the cakes, but Sophie seems completely uninterested.

"Eh," she yells, looking around. "Eh."

When she sees Edward she yells it again even louder. "Eh."

He's standing off to the side talking with Jasper and Emmett, and his head snaps to Sophie when he hears her, because he knows she's calling for him.

He's beaming while he makes his way to us. Sophie bounces on my lap as she watches him coming.

"Did you call me, Sophie?"

She reaches for him and he takes her without hesitation.

She pats his cheek. Looking him in the eye, she sighs, "Eh."

I think both Edward and I have tears in our eyes at their interaction.

"Can I have my cake now?" Ellie asks, sitting patiently in front of her own birthday cake.

"Of course, baby," I say before I light the candles on both cakes and everyone sings to my girls, Edward holding Sophie at my side. Together we help the girls blow out their candles before Sophie digs both hands into her mini Olaf cake and Ellie tackles a big slice with Anna's head on it.

There are more than a few questioning looks and reassuring smiles from our guests, especially Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, who I haven't had a chance to talk to much during the party, but apparently are joining us at the park tomorrow. And by us I mean Edward and me and the girls. This should be interesting.

Edward's thoughts (which I totally forgot last update)- I want her...naked, but more importantly I want them.

**A/N**

**She meets the parents! Sophie says Edward's name! All is well :)**

**I loved reading the conversations on fb from the last update! Thanks to all of you who have given this story buzz.**

**Rec's**

Back to Life alliz

Born of Ash and Fire MandyLeigh87

I Can't Unlove You BitterHarpy

Invisible Swan RMacaroni

Thrust exboyfriend

Milk Money Nocturnal Emissions

A Love Like Ours robsessed73


	33. Chapter 33

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**33**

"So, Bella, I hear you're recently divorced. Is your ex involved at all?" Esme asks bluntly but without judgement while she and I are getting the picnic lunch set up. Edward, his dad, and the girls are playing on the playground.

"He will be, I think. It's been difficult; he's going through some personal things and he's not fit to be with the girls right now. If he can get himself together I'll let him see the girls, but right now I'm fighting for sole custody."

She nods. "Edward is very taken with you girls." I notice she doesn't say "your girls."

"They are very taken with him, especially Sophie. Most of the time he's her favorite person."

"I've noticed," she says with a laugh.

By the end of our time together, my girls have Carlisle and Esme wrapped around their little fingers. Seeing them together makes me miss my own parents, solidifying that I want to visit them before Ellie starts back up at school.

"I've never seen Edward so relaxed and happy, Bella. It's wonderful to see," Esme says into my ear when we hug goodbye.

"He's an amazing man," I respond in kind.

She gives me a knowing smile, but doesn't outright say she knows we're a couple. Carlisle says something very similar before we part.

"They love you," Edward says while giving me a hug goodbye behind the car.

"They're great. They were so sweet to the girls. I see where you get your kindness and warmth. Which reminds me...um, how would you feel about coming to Washington with me to visit my parents for a few days sometime in the next couple of weeks? I know it's short notice and all, but I really want to see them before Ellie starts school, and after seeing your parents with my girls it reminded me how much my parents and the girls are missing out on. It only has to be for a few days, because I know you are busy with work, but—"

He stops my rambling with a kiss. "I'd love to meet your parents. When did you have in mind?"

"You tell me. Check your work schedule and let me know when you have a few days off in a row, then I'll check with my parents."

"Perfect," he says, eyeing me lovingly before kissing me again.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The next day Edward has a barbecue at his house for his family. He invites the girls and me to join them. I've never been to his house, because it's just easier to be where all the girls' things are, but I am eager to see his bachelor domain.

Arriving early to help him, when we pull up to his house I'm surprised to find it's only about a mile from mine. He has a one-story older beach cottage-style house slightly inland from mine so the neighborhood looks more child friendly, less beach-like. The house is well-kept with fresh-looking white paint and tropical-style landscaping. It has a large front porch with a railing and a porch swing. It looks very inviting.

He's out on the porch before we even get onto his property, propping the screen door open for us to enter.

"Welcome," he says, sneaking a peck when Ellie walks past him and into the house. Sophie sees but she's too young to know what it means. Instead she lunges for him, seeking her own personal attention.

I look around and I'm pleasantly surprised. It does not look bachelor-like at all. It has wall to wall wood floors that look original to the house. The furniture is neutral tones, but comfortable-looking. It's bright and airy and neat and clean. "Wow," is all I can say.

"You like it?" he asks shyly. "It's not very big, but it's mine and it's home."

"It's beautiful," I say, drawn to the window that looks out onto the expansive backyard. "You have a yard?"

"Yeah, it's a perk of these older homes. They have more land and less house. Let me give you a tour."

He takes us down the short hallway to the two bedrooms. One is the larger master bedroom that is filled mostly by a very inviting looking king-sized bed. The smaller is an office with a pull-out sofa bed. There is only one bathroom but it has a separate tub and shower. The bathroom looks original to the house too, with the tiny square tiles. It's well preserved and really quaint and lovely.

The kitchen is a mix of old and new, with original cupboards and countertops but new appliances. Once again I'm drawn to the kitchen window that overlooks the yard. "Can I go outside, Mama?" Ellie asks.

"If it's okay with Edward."

"Edward, can I play outside, please?"

"Of course. I don't have a swing set or anything, but I put a few balls and stuff out for you," he says, giving me a shrug.

I take Sophie from him and follow Ellie outside while Edward bustles around in the kitchen. "Let me know what I can help with," I say over my shoulder.

"I've got it for now, thanks. Just make yourself comfortable. There's a little fridge on the deck."

His yard is amazing, with a deck that runs the width of the house. At one end is a built-in barbecue with a mini fridge and countertop with benches. The other end has comfortable outside seating with a retractable awning above it. The deck has a railing everywhere except where the steps are, which is great for the girls. The back of the yard is grass and trees, a hammock extending between two of the well-established ones. In the far corner is a garage that looks more like a shed, surely too small to hold his SUV.

"Where do you park?" I ask through the open window.

"Luckily the whole back of the property has enough room for two cars in the alley behind the fence. I park there and enter through the backyard. It's fine for me, but it wouldn't be ideal if I had kids," he muses. It doesn't go unnoticed that this is the first time he's mentioned having kids...ever. "Plus, the house is too small for a family."

"It has potential though," I add, imagining a second story and a full-size garage. Even with a big garage, the yard is large enough for the girls to run and play, something I've sorely missed in my current house.

"I told my parents about us," he says, coming up behind me. Our bodies are flush, but our hands stay to ourselves. "They love you and the girls already, and they knew—not from Alice, they just knew."

"Are we that obvious?"

"Apparently." He laughs. "I want to kiss you so badly right now."

"Hmm, me too," I add, watching Ellie run around the yard with Sophie attempting to keep up while crawling behind her.

"When do you think she'll walk?" he asks, his warm breath on my neck giving me the chills.

"Soon. I'm not too eager though. Then they never want to be sitting anywhere ever again."

Alice, Jasper, baby Ryan, and Edward's parents arrive shortly after. With my own girls occupied by Edward, Carlisle and Esme, I get a chance to hold the baby again. He's so peaceful and easygoing unless he's hungry, which seems to be often. Alice and I discuss breastfeeding, which quickly clears the room of any men within earshot. I give her a few tips on how to keep him awake while he feeds.

"Um, things seem...good, between you and my brother," Alice says quietly.

Just thinking of him makes me smile. "Yes, it is. I mean we are."

Alice laughs. "You've got it bad, girl. I knew it all along of course, but neither of you were ready to admit it. That brother of mine can be stubborn and pigheaded."

I laugh, remembering her calling him stupid before. All are qualities in Edward that I do not see.

"I think you two would have figured it out eventually. I just gave Edward a little push is all." She smiles. "We could be sisters!" she says excitedly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Alice. We aren't even telling Ellie quite yet. I want to make sure she's okay with Jacob being out of her life before I spring something else on her."

"Has she asked about him?"

"No. I think she's noticed he's not around, but she hasn't asked why."

She nods. "I understand why you're hesitant to tell her, but don't underestimate that girl. She's a strong one like her mama, and perceptive. I'm sure she can feel the 'tension' between the two of you like the rest of us can."

I blush in response, just thinking about said tension.

By the time his family leaves, the girls are worn out from all of the attention and Sophie is asleep on the sofa next to Ellie who is nodding off while watching the Disney Channel. Edward and I work side by side in the kitchen washing, drying, and putting away, committing to memory where things go.

"I really like your house," I say, looking around.

"Thank you," he answers, coming up behind me. "I like having you in my house—all of you," he says glancing over at the girls who are now both asleep.

Unable to help myself any longer, I grab him by the hand and pull him out of the girls' sight before I literally jump him. He's so much taller than me that if he doesn't bend down to my level I can't kiss him without rising up, so I jump into his arms. He catches me readily, like he expected my assault. "I've been waiting all day to do this," I whisper against his lips.

"Me too." He groans as I wiggle against him. "I really love having you here."

"Umm," I agree before deepening the kiss. Within seconds he has me pinned against the wall in the hall, both of us lost in the other.

Out of breath, he slows the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine. He says, "The girls."

I know the girls are just feet away, but my body wants him. The throbbing ache between my legs is almost unbearable. I rub against his hardened need, seeking relief.

"Baby," he pleads, his head resting against the wall. "You, that...I don't want to come in my shorts like a teenager."

I giggle, rubbing him again with my hot center. "Would that be so bad?"

"Never bad, but messy," he responds, thrusting against me.

"I want, can we, ugh," I mumble, sexual frustration controlling my thoughts.

"What?" he says with concern.

"I just...need you."

"Need me? You've got me," he answers, his brows drawn together in confusion.

"Need you," I emphasize by rubbing against him again.

"Oh!" he says in realization. "What about the girls?"

"Are the doors locked?"

"Deadbolted."

"Your bedroom is right there. We can hear them if they even stir."

"Which means they can hear us."

"They are very sound sleepers and I can be quiet. Can you?" I challenge.

"I make no promises," he teases, moving us toward his bedroom and that giant, inviting bed I've been thinking about all afternoon.

**A/N**

**Sexy times ahead! Or will the girls interrupt them?**

**Do you think he can be quiet? It's been a really long time for this man.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)**

**Rec's- (I mainly read wip's, cannon and HEA)**

Lover Of The Light by vampiregirl93

Scorched by cosmogirl7481

She tames the beast within by deJean Smith

If This, Then by Bled Dry

The Broomstick Train by Soleil2

The Summer Before by ericastwilight

Mother Father content1


	34. Chapter 34

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Pre-reader-Dawn**

**34**

Kissing Edward is a whole body and mind experience. I honestly can't remember a time where I got so lost in someone else, but his kisses, his touch, are on a different level.

The next thing I know he gently lays me down on his very comfy bed. Edward stands at my feet, towering over me. The predatory expression on his handsome face sends waves of desire straight to my center. The bulge in the front of his shorts makes me smile, because he wants me as much as I want him.

Sitting up, I put my hands flat on his chest and bring them down his body slowly. He visibly shivers when my hands linger on his hardened cock. He closes his eyes, swaying before me, a pained look on his face, one I want to replace with pleasure. I grasp the waistband of his shorts and make to unbutton them, but his hands grab my wrists, halting my progress.

"You," he rasps. "You first."

Laying me back, he covers my body with his, his weight mostly resting on his elbows. His kisses make me throb, and seeking friction, I wrap my legs around his thighs and rub against him. Our bodies move together, both seeking what is out of reach, behind layers of clothes, the only thing keeping us in check.

"Let me touch you, make you feel good," he pants, placing kisses down my neck. Letting my legs down to the bed they part naturally, welcoming him and making room for whatever he has in mind for me.

"Yes, then you." I sigh and arch my back when his mouth reaches my nipple straining through my shirt.

"If you keep making those sexy little noises and wiggling against me like that I might be finished when you are."

"Then we better get to it." I smile, reaching between us to unbutton my blouse. He raises up enough to give me room and watch me intently. When I unhook the front of my bra, the look of awe on his face is priceless. I know he's seen them before, but not in this context.

"Can I kiss them?"

"Yes, but they might leak," I say with a shrug.

"I'll take my chances," he says, taking one nipple into his mouth while his hand tweaks at the other.

Wanting more, needing more, I grapple at his shirt, raising it toward his head, my hands seeking skin, closeness. "Take it off."

Standing up, he quickly does what I ask, but instead of returning to me he glances towards the door. "Um, I'm going to peek on the girls, just in case."

I nod, unable to speak, because he is just so sweet and caring and I can't believe he's thinking about my girls right now, but I get it.

He returns in seconds and pushes the door almost closed but not latched. "Sound asleep. They haven't moved."

Instead of joining me on the bed, he stands between my parted legs. "I love your long legs," he says. He removes my sandals and slowly runs his hands up my bare legs, stopping at the bottom of my shorts.

I groan in protest, making him laugh.

His lips replace his hands on my thighs, his hands on my breasts. He's working me into a horny mess and he knows it.

"Edward, please," I practically beg.

"What?" he asks innocently, giving the inside of my thigh a nibble.

"You know what I want." I giggle.

"I think I do," he answers, giving me a smirk. He makes quick work of the button and zipper on my shorts and pulls them down my legs, letting them fall to the floor.

Licking his lips, he eyes me carnivorously. "Um, when are you protected?"

"Two more weeks."

He nods in thought. "I want you right now, but I don't want our first time to be a quickie with a condom. When I'm inside you, I want to feel all of you," he says with sincerity.

"I want that too. Now come here because I swear I'm going to spontaneously combust if you don't touch me and I can't touch you," I tease. "So drop your drawers and get over here."

Leaving his shorts on the floor next to mine, he lays on top of me again. The only thing between us is the thin fabric of our underwear, which hides very little of his desire. Once again I wrap my legs around him, lining up my heat with his hard cock. We rock together slowly; it's perfect and not enough all at the same time.

"Touch me," I request.

He rolls onto his side next to me. Kissing the whole time, his hands fondle, caress, and explore my body.

Unable to help myself any longer, my hand seeks out his incredibly hard cock that is pressed against my thigh. When I grasp him and rub, he whimpers, his kissing faltering. I slide my hand inside his briefs, teasing the smooth skin and damp tip with my fingers.

"Oh, god, Bella. That feels so good. I haven't felt anything but my own hand in...your hands are so soft," he rambles as my grip tightens and speeds up.

His hand has made its way inside my panties. His talented fingers rub and tease, taking me to the edge quickly but not quite all the way. I move against his hand, wanting more. His finger teases my entrance, which is already fluttering with anticipation. The closer I get the more urgent my hand is on his cock.

When his finger slips inside the first time, I'm soaring. My body zings with pleasure, pulsating around his finger. He continues to touch me, prolonging my orgasm. He covers my mouth with his to quiet my noises of sheer pleasure.

"That was so sexy," he whispers against my lips when I'm done making too much noise.

"Your turn," I say, pushing him onto his back. For the sake of blocking what I'm about to do to him from the door, I straddle his thighs. He helps me wiggle his briefs down enough to give me full access, giving me my first look at his cock, and I am very impressed. Although, the simple anatomy of a penis isn't impressive, Edward's cock somehow stands out. It's long, but not too and thick, just right.

Putting his hands behind his head for support, he watches me. Gathering moisture from the glistening tip of his cock, I use both hands to explore his smooth length. Within seconds his eyes roll back in pleasure, his jaw tightening with the tension of trying to staying quiet.

I don't have much time to explore what he really likes because the minute I cup his balls he lets out a gasp of surprise and his hips urgently rise to meet my hands. "Bella, baby. That. Feels. So. Good. Not gonna last," he grunts.

"You like this?"

He nods, watching my hands. "I'm gonna—don't stop, just like that," he encourages.

I don't stop. Watching him lose it at my hands is beautiful. Eyes closed, head thrown back against the bed, body arched, he roars, lost in the pleasure while he comes on his stomach.

Before he even opens his eyes, he speaks. "That was...amazing." He smiles lazily, finally opening his sparkling eyes. "Thank you." He looks down at the mess between us. "I want to cuddle with you, but I need to clean up."

"Okay, I'll go check on the girls," I say, getting off of him, buttoning my shirt and putting on my shorts.

Both girls are stirring a bit when I check on them, but they don't fully wake. When I return to his room he is on his bed fully dressed, holding his arms open to me. I quickly join him, snuggling into his chest, his arms firmly around me.

"That _was_ amazing," I add.

"Um, hmm, and that wasn't even sex, just foreplay."

"I like foreplay," I say quietly, my body sated, tired, and heavy.

"Me too," he mumbles, sounding like I feel.

"Mama. Where are you? Mama." Ellie's voice wakes me.

"In here, Ellie," I answer toward the door.

"There you are," she says sleepily. "This is a big bed."

Like it is totally natural, she climbs up onto the bed and burrows between Edward and me. We smile at each other over her wild bedhead.

"I guess I should go get Sophie."

He nods. "Good idea."

Sophie joins her sister between us, making the actual distance between Edward and myself farther, yet I haven't felt closer to him than I do right now, gazing at him gazing at me and my girls.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Eh. Eh. Eh," is the sound I wake to.

It takes me a second to remember where I am, but when I do I open my eyes to the most adorable scene. Sophie is on her knees, her hands tapping on Edward trying to wake him. If I had a camera handy this would be a moment to save.

"Sophie, let him sleep," I whisper. Glancing at the clock I see it's only six a.m. "It's too early, baby. Come here."

She huffs but crawls over to me and snuggles into my chest. Ellie and Edward are somehow still sound asleep.

We doze off for I don't know how long, and when I wake it's to the sounds of banging pots and girlish giggles. Looking around I see I'm the only one remaining on the bed. Stretching lazily, I think about the previous night—everything from seeing his beautiful house for the first time, to spending time with his family, to Edward and his magical hands and pretty cock.

Smiling all the way, I freshen up in the bathroom and grab my phone before joining them in the kitchen.

Stopping in the doorway, I watch. Ellie is standing on a chair stirring some sort of batter, her hair pulled back in a very messy, haphazard ponytail that I can assume Edward did for her. Sophie is on Edward's hip as he moves around the kitchen gathering plates and cups. Before anyone notices me I have my phone camera ready.

"Good morning," I say, and just like expected they all turn in my direction, giving me the perfect photo opportunity.

"Hi, Mommy," Ellie says. "I'm cooking."

"I can see that. What are you making?"

"Waffles. Edward likes waffles. Did you know that, Mommy? They are his favorite."

I smile at Edward. "No, I didn't know that, honey," I say, giving her head a kiss.

"What can I do to help?" I ask, giving his arm a squeeze. "Want me to take Sophie?"

She clings to him at my suggestion. He laughs. "Can you just man the waffle iron? Sophie and I will get the table ready."

Together we make waffles with fruit. Surprisingly, the bachelor has just about everything needed to make a breakfast for children.

Although there is no highchair for Sophie, she alternates sitting on both our laps, feasting off of our plates and loving every second of it. By the time we are done, we are all covered in sticky syrup, but content. I clean the girls up the best I can and help Edward clean up from breakfast. Ellie settles down in front of the TV with cartoons while Sophie explores the lower cupboards, still alternating between crawling and standing holding on to things.

"Do you work tonight?"

"Yes, the next few nights. I need to give you a copy of my schedule. It's set for the rest of the year. Maybe we can sit down now and look it over to see when we can visit your parents."

"Good idea," I say, hanging the damp towel on the oven handle.

Glancing at Sophie, I see her standing in the middle of the kitchen, arms out for balance.

"Edward," I whisper, shifting my eyes to Sophie and back.

He looks toward her, neither of us moving or saying anything.

Wobbling on her chubby legs, she looks up at us with expectation.

"What a big girl you are," I say calmly, putting my arms out to her.

Edward steps next to me. "You can do it, Sophie. Walk to your mama," he encourages.

She looks to him and then me before moving forward. Unlike usual, she doesn't drop to her knees to crawl; she walks. Wobbly step after wobbly step, she makes it almost to me before lunging into my waiting arms.

I pick her up, hugging her to me. "You walked." Edward is right there hugging us both with kind words of support. Sophie beams.

"Let's go show your sister," I suggest, and we all move into the living room to include Ellie in our milestone celebration.

Ellie is almost as excited as us, cartoons long forgotten. She's such a good big sister, kind and encouraging. Edward and I sit closely on the sofa and watch them. Unable to or not wanting to hide any longer, I link my fingers in his and rest our hands on his leg. Sophie continues taking cautious steps with Ellie's encouragement. Ellie sees our joined hands and it doesn't phase her. She keeps talking and playing with her sister like it's no big deal. We need to formally tell her about Edward and me, just like I have to tell her the kid version about why her dad isn't around anymore, one topic far more pleasant than the other.

Edward's thoughts (which I keep forgetting to add)- For the first time in my adult life everything feels...right.

**A/N**

**You didn't think I was going to let them have a quickie with the girls asleep in an unfamiliar place...did you?**

**I hope you are satisfied with some lemon zest to start ;)**

**I think we may bust 3K reviews with this chapter. Thank you so much for all of your support, kind words, and amusing thoughts and theories.**

**Rec's**

Lead Me Not Into Temptation by princess07890

The Monster by thimbles

Between Goals bytiffanyanne3

The Man Next Door by RobzBeanie


	35. Chapter 35

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**35**

The girls and I reluctantly leave Edward midday. The girls need naps, I need to get some work done while they nap, and surely Edward is tired and should rest before his overnight shift, although he says he doesn't need to sleep.

Going back to the house feels...different. I can't place it, but my feelings about this house have changed. For the first time I can see myself selling...moving on. Maybe seeing Edward's large backyard has something to do with it.

However tired, I get stuff done while the girls sleep, no rest for me. Edward and I have worked out a few days the following week that we can go visit my parents. It's only three nights, but I think it will work. In addition to arranging the time off through work, I clear the dates with my parents and make our airline reservations. When I tell my parents I am bringing someone—a man—they seem surprised. I know they will love Edward, everyone does, but the sleeping arrangements could be tricky.

Although I'm looking forward to getting away and seeing my parents, there is so much to do before we go. Not only will I be preparing and packing for three, I have to finish the big project I've been working on for work before I leave. I foresee hours and hours of my time being devoted to getting it done. And the only thing I will let suffer from this is my sleep.

Ellie wakes from her nap before Sophie, which not usual of her. She finds me working on my computer and snuggles up on my lap since she's not fully awake yet. I miss these times with her; she's getting so big, and for the past year Sophie has been taking up most of my lap space. Rubbing her back, I shut down the computer and broach some potentially sensitive subjects.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun yesterday at Edward's?"

She nods, but doesn't speak.

"I like his backyard. Did you have fun running around out there?"

Again she nods.

"I'm really glad we met Edward and his family. They really like you and Sophie."

"Miss Esme said I can come visit sometime. She says they have a big pool."

"They do. What else did you like?"

"I liked the waffles. They were yummy." She pauses. "And the sleepover. Edward has a really big bed, we all fit."

"Yes. Edward has a nice house. I think we might be spending more time over there. How do you feel about that?"

She shrugs. "Can I take some of my toys next time?"

"Maybe your bike. He has more room to ride around than we do."

"Yeah, my bike and some other toys."

I nod. "Mommy really likes Edward, baby. We're special friends."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asks, sitting up, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, he is." I pause. "How do you feel about that?"

"Will you go on dates and stuff?"

"How do you know about dates?" I tease.

"Maggie and Charlotte. They say their mommy and daddy go on dates. Sometimes they have a babysitter. How come I never have a babysitter?" She stops, a puzzled look on her precious face. "Is it cuz I'm not a baby? But Maggie and Charlotte are even bigger than me."

I laugh. "Babysitter is just the name for someone who takes care of children when the parents are gone. It doesn't mean you're a baby."

"Oh. Will I get a babysitter then?"

"I don't know. I've never had anyone take care of you except for family and friends, like Emmett and Rose."

"I'll be good if you get one, I promise."

"I'm sure you will be, baby. So how do you feel about Edward and me being together?"

"He's fun and he plays with me," she states. "Can we have another sleepover?"

I laugh again. "Maybe, Ellie. We'll see." It's all so simple with kids.

I take a deep breath before going to the more difficult topic.

"Have you noticed Daddy hasn't been around?"

"Is that cuz Edward is here instead?"

"No," I say quickly. I can't have her thinking Edward is the reason Jacob isn't there for her. "Your daddy wasn't feeling good for a while. That's why he sometimes wasn't very nice to you girls."

"Like in his car?"

"Yes, like that. He's been getting help and I think he's feeling better."

"Will he come take us away again?" she asks fearfully.

"No," I say reassuringly. "Maybe when he's all better he can visit, but not now. Right now you're just with me."

"And Edward," she says, resting her head against my shoulder again, effectively ending the conversation. That went easier than expected.

Edward shows up early the next morning with donuts, as usual. Not wanting to have full PDA in front of the girls, he pulls me into the kitchen to give me a proper hello kiss, tongue and all.

"I have to work again tonight and the next night," he says, sounding disappointed.

"That's a lot in a row. Is that common?"

"No, I switched days for someone. They don't scheule us back to back nights."

I nod. "I have a lot of work to do anyway. I have to finish this big project before we go to Washington."

We see Edward the next two mornings, but he goes home soon after we finish eating. I insist that he take his days to sleep. He needs to be at his best for his job, not sleep-deprived like me. By the third day he notices the dark circles under my eyes.

"Bella, you look so tired. Are you sleeping okay?" he asks, cupping my face in his warm hands.

"I've just been working a lot when the girls are sleeping."

"When are you sleeping?"

"Um, I sneak in a few hours here and there. It's okay, I should be done by the time we leave next week."

"How can I help? I'm off the next two days."

"There's nothing you can do, really," I say wearily.

"I hate seeing you like this. How about this...I'll go home and sleep for a while. Then I'll come get the girls and take them to the park and you can rest or work."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. I love spending time with them...and their mother, but she needs rest," he states. "So, what time do they wake up from their naps?"

I shake my head in protest.

"Bella, please let me do this," he says, pulling me into a hug that feels so good I melt right into him, making me even more sleepy. I yawn "See, you need sleep. So, what time do they wake up?"

"Around three, but you don't have to—"

He puts his finger to my lips. "Let me do this."

I nod, too tired to argue.

As decided by him, he comes and gets the girls at three p.m. Instead of switching the car seats, he just takes my car. The girls are bouncing with excitement in their car seats, Ellie talking a mile a minute when they drive off.

I straighten the house a little and sit down at the computer to work, but I can barely keep my eyes open. My days of being able to pull all-nighters finishing homework are apparently over.

Unable to actually get any work done in my tired state, I end up on my bed. Before I fall asleep I send Edward a text. _I'm going to take a little nap, just text when you are heading back._

He responds with a picture of the girls side by side on the swings waving at the camera, huge smiles on their faces. _Sleep. They are fine...we are fine._

Keeping the phone close I fall asleep quickly. What only feels like minutes later my cell rings.

"Hello," I answer groggily.

"Bella. Are you okay? You sound sick," Rose responds.

"No, no I was just napping. I've been working late, or should I say early, trying to get something done before I go see my parents."

"When are you leaving?"

"Next Thursday."

"Is Edward going with you?"

"Yes, he is. In fact he's with the girls at the park right now. Giving me a chance to get some work done, but I was so tired I had to take a power nap," I say, glancing at the clock and realizing it's already five p.m. "Wow, it's so late."

"Wait...you let Edward take the girls to the park...alone?"

"Yes, of course. I trust him completely."

"Oh, I know you do, but it's those other bitches I don't trust."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, sitting up, her mention of other bitches waking me fully.

"Bella. Think about it. How does it make you feel seeing Edward with your girls?"

"Yes, so…"

"You just sent a gorgeous, single, no ring on his finger man to the park. Who is usually at the park? Women. Moms. Lonely moms. That's who. They prey on single dads, cute men who are good with kids. DILFs. Edward is the epitome of a DILF."

Her words sink in. "Oh crap."

"Yeah. If I were you I would freshen up. Put on something cute and go stake your claim...unless of course you don't want to."

"Gotta go, Rose. Talk to you later," I say, jumping up from the bed. Rose laughs before we disconnect.

It's only minutes until I'm out the door. Luckily, Edward left his car keys with me or I'd be frantically riding my bike to the park like that wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz.

Pulling up next to my car, I see a group of people on the playground, more than usual. Edward is in the midst of it, actively playing with my girls. But he's not alone. Every woman in the vicinity is flitting around him, each trying to get his attention. It's almost comical and certainly pathetic. I bet this is the most active these women have ever been at the playground. Most of the time they sit on the benches and chat with each other. Rarely do I see any of them up off their butts interacting with the children on the playground. Ellie and Sophie seem oblivious to the attention, but Edward, he looks incredibly uncomfortable. His body language stiff, his focus solely on the girls, he smiles but only for them. If he looks toward the women for whatever reason, his face is impassive. I can tell he's trying to be polite but dismissive. I don't think I've ever been more attracted to him.

With large, purposeful strides I walk toward them. I feel confident. I'm wearing my shortest white shorts and a cute summery top. I put on a small amount of make up and brushed my hair, leaving it down and wavy.

Ellie sees me first. "Mommy!" she exclaims, running toward me. I give her a hug. Taking her hand I walk toward Edward, who is holding Sophie.

His smile beams, his eyes only on me. He looks at me from head to toe. Licking his lips, he opens his free arm for me to tuck into his side, which I do.

"Hey," I say, putting my arm around him possessively.

"Hey," he responds, bending to kiss me. "Did you get some work done?"

I shake my head. "No, I slept."

"Ma ma ma," Sophie chants, but instead of lunging for me to take her she puts her arm around my neck, her other is already around Edward's and she holds us together in a group hug.

"Hi, baby." I laugh; apparently I'm not the only possessive one.

"Mommy, Edward taught me how to pump my legs on the swings. I can swing all by myself now," Ellie says, tugging on the hand she's holding.

"He did? Show me." Before turning to follow Ellie who has run off to the swings, I give our audience, the women, a smile. A smile that says "back off; he's mine." Taking Edward's hand, I raise up on to my toes, lean in, and give him a sound kiss, one that leaves us both wanting more. As we all walk away, I can feel their glares boring into my back, but I couldn't care less because I'm the one holding this amazing man's hand.

As we watch Ellie proudly show us her swinging skill, he says,"Sorry about that," nodding toward the women.

I shake my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have known better than to send you to the park alone."

"What do you mean?" he asks clearly puzzled.

"You're a total DILF," I tease.

"Me? A DILF?" He laughs. "That's a new one."

"If you're going to spend time with us, you need to get used to it."

"I better; I need to protect my MILF," he says, giving me a quick kiss. Something about him talking about wanting to fuck me makes my insides flip in anticipation. God, I need this man, and soon.

Edward stays with us the rest of the day, helping with baths, dinner, and bedtime. We get a short make-out session on the sofa after the girls fall asleep, but my constant yawning puts an end to that too soon.

Edward leaves with the promise to come back and help with the girls the next day, but he won't be taking them out in public alone—no way.

Edward's thoughts-Possessive Bella is sexy as hell.

**A/N**

**Did Bella do a good job staking her claim on Edward? He didn't seem to mind ;)**

**Next chapter is the parent visit...with some added complications.**

**Thanks so much for reading all :)**

**Rec's**

White Collar Boxing RosieRathbone

Indelible bannerday

The Student Teacher olivejuice26

Far Away Flame Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy

Watch and See JiffyKate

Island Nights compass54

Vinyl OhGeeFantasy

Cold shouldbecleaning

Little Dreamer LyricalKris

The Fence winterhorses

Knock Me Up, Please gabby1017

Four Hundred &amp; Twelve cynosure23

A Measure of Grace Saritadreaming


	36. Chapter 36

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**36**

Over the last couple of months Billy and I have kept in contact by phone. Trying to keep the subject strictly on the girls isn't always easy. He wants to share Jacob's progress with me, but I don't want specifics. For the most part Billy has respected that, until the call today.

My cell rings mid-morning, and seeing it's Billy I answer. "Hi, Billy."

"Hey, Bella. How are you and my granddaughters doing?"

"We're good. Ellie is looking forward to kindergarten starting in a couple weeks, and Sophie has started walking and talking."

"That's great. I miss seeing them." He pauses. "So does Jacob. He asks about them almost every day."

"I'm going to Washington to visit my parents this week," I say, changing the subject.

"That's great. Tell them hi for me, please. How long will you be there?"

"Just a few days, that's all Eh...that's all the time we could squeeze in before school starts," I say, stumbling over almost telling him about Edward.

"I see, um...I guess I should tell you that Jacob is there now."

"Where?"

"Back home. After rehab he decided it would be a good idea to go there and stay with some friends—Quil, Embry, and their family. You know, slower paced life and all."

Being in the same small town as Jacob, away from the restraining order, has me panicking. "Billy, you can't tell him we're going to be there."

"What? Why not? He's changed, Bella. I swear. He knows what he did was wrong. He wants to be a good dad."

"I'm glad he's better, Billy. Truly I am, but this is not about him. This is about me and my girls. He put us through a lot. We are not ready to see him. Besides, there's still the restraining order," I warn.

"I know, I just thought maybe you'd be ready to see him, give him another chance," he says sadly.

"I will do anything to protect my girls, Billy...anything. And right now that means keeping Jacob away from them. They are thriving and happy, and so am I. Please respect that and encourage Jacob to do the same."

"Okay, Bella. I won't tell him you're going to be there, but he may see you or you him. It's a small town and people talk."

"I need to see my parents; it's been too long. I guess I'll have to take my chances."

"Can I tell him about what the girls are doing?"

"Yes, of course, but encourage him to do what's best for them, please."

"All right. Bye, Bella. Hug those little ones for me and have a safe trip."

"Thanks, Billy."

Visiting my parents just got a whole lot more complicated.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I'm dead on my feet by the time I sit down in my assigned seat on the airplane. I finished and submitted my project at work, packed for all three of us, and left for the airport all in the last few hours. Edward has been a saint. Between his night shifts and trying to catch some sleep in the daytime, he's helped with the girls as much as possible. He's taken them to his house, and watched them at ours, but no park or anywhere women or moms specifically tend to be. I learned my lesson, not about what he will do, but what they might. My girls don't need to be exposed to that.

With Ellie playing on her iPad in the seat between us and Sophie asleep on Edward's chest, I relax and close my eyes.

"Bella, baby. Wake up. We're here," he whispers, rubbing my arm.

"Ma, ma," Sophie joins in.

"We're here?" I ask groggily. "I slept the whole flight?"

"Yep, you were out." He smiles.

"I'm so sorry. Were the girls okay?"

"Perfect angels," he assures me.

My dad is waiting at the curb when we finally get Sophie in the stroller, gather up our luggage, and make our way out of the terminal.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, princess," he says, giving me a warm hug. "And look at these beautiful little princesses." He bends down to Ellie and Sophie's height.

"Papa, I'm big, not little. I'm five now," she says, holding up one hand, her fingers spread wide.

He gives her a hug and a kiss on the head. "I know. I'm sorry we missed your party. But we have birthday presents for both you girls back at the house," he says, giving Sophie a kiss too. She shies away from him, seeking Edward for comfort.

"Daddy, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward this is my dad, Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Edward says, putting his hand out to my dad.

Charlie hesitates, sizing Edward up. After what feels like minutes, Charlie takes his hand, shaking it. "Glad to meet you too, Edward."

Car seats, strollers, luggage. It takes us nearly a half an hour to get everyone situated. The girls fall asleep within minutes of the forty-five-minute drive to my home town.

When there is a lull in the conversation, Charlie asks the questions I'm most uncomfortable answering.

"So, Edward, what do you do?"

"Um, I'm a police officer, sir."

"Near where Bella lives?" Charlie inquires.

"Yes, in her neighborhood."

"I see. How did you two meet?"

Instead of leaving Edward to answer that one, I offer the information. "Edward was one of the arresting officers. He was kind and empathetic. It just so happens that Edward's sister Alice is one of Rose's good friends, and she's become one of mine too. Edward and I met again a few months ago."

"When did you start dating?"

"What's with the second degree, Dad?" I say, a little irritated. "If you must know, we were strictly friends until after the divorce was final."

"I'm not trying to pry. Your mom and I are just concerned that you're jumping into another relationship so quickly."

"Bella and I are being smart about this, sir. There is more at stake than just the two of us. I know Bella's first responsibility is to the girls and I want that. I want what is best for all of them, not just Bella and myself."

"I understand your concern, Dad, but please have an open mind and get to know Edward and see us together," I say, giving Edward's hand a squeeze. He smiles at me reassuringly, seeming genuinely unphased by my father's inquisition.

My mom, although happy to see me, takes a particular liking to Edward. If she was the fangirl type I think she would act something like she's acting now.

I follow her into the kitchen after she overdoes it trying to please Edward. "Mom, calm down. He's just a guy. Stop acting like he's royalty."

"But, Bella, have you seen those green eyes? Those are bedroom eyes. I bet when he turns those on you, he's impossible to resist."

"Uck, Mom, please. Bedroom eyes? I have two young girls with big ears and big eyes…" I say, trailing off.

"You mean you haven't...you know," she whispers.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation, but no. We're taking things slow, and there are always the girls to consider."

"No wonder. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife," she says, fanning herself with her hand. "Your dad and I will watch the girls for you. Go out, go on a real date. Come home late." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" I plead. Feeling the sexual tension is bad enough. I don't want to talk about it too...with my mom, but she does plant the seed about Edward and I spending an evening alone together, and she practically gives me the go ahead to have sex...in her house.

"Okay, okay. The girls seem to have bonded with him, especially that Sophie." She smiles.

"I know. It all came so naturally for them. If Edward and I weren't dating I think he would always be in our lives. He's just a genuinely nice guy."

"I hear your dad was pretty tough on the two of you in the car. I'm sorry about that. We're just worried about you. It's our prerogative as parents," she teases. "You father was very impressed by how Edward handled himself."

I nod. I knew Edward could win them over. I just didn't count on him winning my mom over this much.

The girls and I take my old room and Edward gets the guest room across the hall. The girls are tired, so early in the evening we leave my parents downstairs and together we get the girls ready for bed and finally asleep. Although we could go back down and visit with my parents, I don't want to share him. Like he's reading my mind, he silently pulls me behind him into his room and shuts the door quietly.

His body against mine presses me to the back of the door. He kisses me longingly. "I've been wanting to do that all day...all week...for months," he murmurs between kisses.

My already tense body ignites from his kiss, his touch, his words. After locking the door knob, I push him toward the bed that we both tumble onto as quietly as possible. After some hushed giggles and adjustments, we're lying side by side facing each other, our bodies pressed closely together.

In the light from the nightlight, which my mother has in every room, his features have an ethereal glow. I run my fingers through his soft hair and down the side of his strong jaw, my thumb grazing his plump lips. His eyes close seeming to savor my touch, so I continue—down his neck, across his firm chest and abs. The lower my hand gets the faster his breathing becomes. I stop at the waist of his jeans, and slipping a few fingers under the band, I move them back and forth. When my finger grazes the tip of his cock, he jumps, eyes wide. "Sorry," I mumble.

"Don't be sorry," he rasps. His hand on my hip pulls me closer against his hard cock. I hitch my leg over his, his hardness trapped right where I want it. Rotating his hips, he says, "This is all for you, all because of you. You drive me crazy. Do you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. I feel the same way." I sigh. He feels so good against me.

Our lips meet again, the passion and need building. He rolls us so he's on top. Our bodies aligned perfectly, we move together. So much pleasure, yet not enough. "I want…" I start.

"Anything. I want anything you want."

"I'm just—I need...I want to touch you...kiss you. Make you come...with my mouth," I tell him shyly.

Groaning, he rolls off me and onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"I mean, if you don't want to…" I say, feeling embarrassed, until I see him smile and peak out from under his arm.

"Don't want to?" he questions. "I want to do everything with you. You just surprised me with that and I almost embarrassed myself and came in my pants like a teenager."

"Oh."

"I'm all for it, that is, of course, if I can reciprocate." He smirks sexily.

Not wanting to waste a moment of our precious alone time, I stand up and shed my clothes. Edward stays on the bed, watching me intently while removing his own. He's attractive and handsome in anything he wears, but wearing nothing he is all man and pure sexuality.

Standing naked before him, my body changed from having two babies, I should feel shy, modest, but I don't. The way he looks at me, with so much appreciation and desire, it empowers me, makes me feel beautiful and brave.

Kneeling in front of him I run my hands up his strong thighs, my lips following. His hands grasp the bedspread like he's trying to keep himself there. The moment my tongue touches his smooth cock, he gasps and bows off the bed. His reaction spurs me on, licking and tasting, lightly and slowly.

When I finally take him in my mouth, his hands move to my shoulders. He doesn't put any force into it; in fact, it's as if he's slowing me.

"Bella, baby. Your mouth, it feels so good...I don't want to. I need to touch you," he stammers.

"Come up here. I want to taste you."

Oh...oh. Sixty-nine. I've never done that before, but somehow with Edward it seems natural. With his help I manage to get in position above him somewhat gracefully. Before I'm fully settled, his mouth is on me, relentless. His fingers part my lips, and his tongue alternates between flicking and flattening. "You're so wet." He hums. "So sweet."

Before I get lost in the sensations I take him in my mouth again. What he does to me I give back to him. In minutes, I feel the coil of my impending orgasm.

"Oh, baby. I need to come. Come with me." His mouth works me with urgency. "That's it, give it to me," he urges.

His words trigger my strong orgasm, causing me to moan around his cock.

"I'm coming," he warns before pulsating and releasing in my mouth.

Before I collapse on top of him I move and snuggle next to him, sated and exhausted. "I can't believe we did that with my parents downstairs." I giggle.

"I can. I couldn't wait a second longer to get you alone," he says, kissing the top of my head. Before we fall fully asleep in his room, I kiss him and reluctantly go to my own room to sleep. This is the happiest I've been since I was a child living in this house.

**A/N**

**Uh, Oh...Jacob is in town... How do you think this is going to go? Has he changed? Will he cause a scene?**

**Sorry for not responding to reviews last chapter. I literally have had no real time to write, read...anything. I thought you would prefer I ekk out writing time first.**

**Thanks for reading and all of your wonderful reviews :)**

**This weeks rec's-**

Sharp Left Turn by fyrebyrd89

In Your Dreams by winter horses

A Change of Heart by GemmaH

I Do Maybe by twilight ladies

Burn Notice by ifyouweremine

Curses and Crossroads LyricalKris


	37. Chapter 37

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**37**

I try not to look over my shoulder. I try to be in the moment, enjoy my time with my parents, my girls...Edward, but it is difficult.

"Bella, talk to me. Why are you so on edge?" Edward asks the next morning while just the two of us are driving to get some groceries at the local market. The girls wanted to stay home with my mom and dad.

I shrug. "It just feels weird to be home, I guess."

"Hmmm," he says, clearly not convinced with my answer, I've never been a good liar. I've been debating whether to tell him about Jacob being here ever since my phone call with Billy the other day. If I don't say it outloud it isn't true. I hold onto that theory once more, making the decision to not tell Edward again.

"Bella," Vicki, a girl I've known my whole life, greets me as I walk into the store. "Long time no see, girl." She gives me an air hug. Her eyes shift to Edward, and they widen as she looks him over from head to toe. I grab Edward's hand.

"Edward, this is Vicki. We grew up together here," I say, stepping closer to him.

"Nice to meet you," Edward says, reserved but polite.

"You too, honey," she says, taking Edward's free hand in both of hers.

"Bella, you done good, girl. First Jacob and now this one...you know how to pick 'em."

I pull Edward away and down the aisle, yelling over my shoulder. "Gotta go, Vick. See ya around."

"Sorry," I mumble to Edward as we start putting things in the basket.

He chuckles. "It's fine. She's a handful, isn't she?"

"She always has been, since we were in Kindergarten together. Always in trouble for speaking her mind. She's not malicious, just…"

"Obnoxious," Edward adds, making us both laugh. Being with Edward, I momentarily forget I could run into Jacob at any moment.

"Bella, Bella," Vicki yells, running up the aisle toward us a few minutes later. She stops in front of me, winded. "You should know that Jacob has been around. He's been spewing some pretty bad shit about you. I didn't believe him at first, but seeing this one," she says thumbing toward Edward, "I can see why you would stray. Same old, same old, gets boring. We know that, don't we?" She winks at me.

"Wait. What?"

"Jacob is telling everyone about you cheating, going a little crazy, and taking him for all his money. He even said your baby isn't his. Like I said, I didn't believe him, but whatever."

I stand there, shocked, angry—I don't know what I'm feeling.

"Bella, baby," Edward says, calmly touching my arm. When I don't respond he steps to me and wraps his strong arms around me. "Bella. We should go." He tries to lead me out of the store, but I stop him.

"No. No. This is my hometown too. I told my parents I would get stuff they need and I'm going to do it." I turn to Vicki. "Thanks for letting me know, Vicki. And you're right, don't believe what you hear from Jacob. If you want some truth maybe ask him where he's been for the last few months, or about his job, or better yet, ask him about the restraining order I have against him. And see if you get any truth from him then."

"Okay, will do, Bella. Just thought you should know," she says, waving and walking away like it's no big deal.

Edward and I are both quiet for the rest of our time in the store, only talking when necessary. There's tension between us, but I'm so caught up in my own head I don't notice he's angry.

Once the bags are loaded in the trunk, we get into the car. I notice he's off…his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly, his red face, his tense posture.

"You knew he was here, didn't you?" he asks, looking straight ahead, no emotion in his voice.

"Yes, Billy told me, but he assured me Jacob had changed. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could avoid him, and Billy promised not to tell him we were coming."

"What if I hadn't come with you? Would you have come anyway knowing he was here?"

"I don't know, maybe." I shrug. "I wanted to see my parents."

"Bella, how can I protect you if you don't tell me things?" he asks, looking at me sadly. "I'm a cop, Bella. I protect and take care of things. That's what I do. You and those girls are the most important thing to me. Knowing Jacob is this close to you and I can't do a thing about it is killing me. The things he could do, the things he's capable of. After hearing what that woman said, he could even be more dangerous than before." He lets out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry. Billy swore he was better and that he wants to see the girls. I'm not ready, of course, and neither are the girls. I can't believe he has Billy that fooled."

"Can we just agree that Jacob is dangerous? That we don't know what he's capable of? Please agree with me on this so I know you're taking this seriously."

"I agree. He should be nowhere near the girls."

"Or you. Nowhere near any of you. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I put my hand on his leg. "I really am sorry. I didn't want to bring up Jacob and have him ruin our trip by just being a ghost hanging around. Not talking about it made it not seem real."

"You can't do that...ever again. Nothing about Jacob should be kept secret from me. Please promise me that. I need to know, I need all the information."

"I promise, no secrets. I'm sorry," I say sadly, realizing we just had our first fight.

"Most importantly you and the girls are okay, and I'm here." He angles his body toward mine. "I will do anything to protect you. You and those girls are the most special, precious things in my life." He leans in, his lips brush against mine softly. "You can trust me, Bella."

"I know, Edward. I do trust you. I was just being stupid."

This time he takes my face in his hands, staring intensely into my eyes before kissing me deeply. It makes me feel special, just like he said.

The girls are helping my mom in the kitchen when we return. Well, Ellie is stirring some cookie dough at the table and Sophie is taking all of the pots and pans out of the cupboard.

"How did it go?" she asks. "Did you find everything?"

"Yep," I say, busying myself unloading the bags.

"Bella? You're a horrible liar. I always know when something is wrong," my mom says, hands on her hips.

I take a deep breath, really not wanting to talk about it, especially in front of the girls. "I talked to Vicki."

"Oh, that girl, such a busybody." My mom huffs.

"Yes, but she had some info about a certain...person," I say slowly.

My mom makes an "oh" face and nods in recognition. "Oh, yes, I heard that person was in town a couple of weeks ago," she says.

"That person is still here, and he's been saying some not so nice things about…" I point to myself while Ellie is not looking.

"I'm not surprised. That leopard will never change his spots. They never do."

"Yes, well, either way, I don't want to see him here or anywhere."

"Does he know you're here? With Edward?"

I shake my head. "He may know we're here, but he doesn't know about Edward...unless Vicki has told him." She probably will if she hasn't already. She did always have a thing for him. Plopping down in a chair, I suddenly feel exhausted.

My mom puts her hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fine. I mean really, what can he do? Your dad and I are here, Edward too. That...person will keep his distance. If he knows what's good for him anyway," she finishes, going back to helping Ellie with the cookies.

She probably is right, but I can't get rid of that feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me something bad is about to happen.

(*)(*)(*()(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Your dad and I want to take the kids to the zoo today," my mom says the next morning over breakfast.

Ellie's head pops up from her bowl of cereal. "Zoo?"

"If that's okay. I thought you and Edward might want to spend the day together." She winks at me.

"Are you sure, Mom? They can be a handful."

"Of course. Your dad and I can handle it, in fact we'll love it."

"Um, okay, if you're sure. I'll help pack everything the girls need and get them dressed after breakfast. Edward, will you watch the girls for a second while I talk to my parents?"

"Sure," he says, smiling at me then the girls.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"I would love for you to take the girls today, but I'm concerned about Jacob. He could be watching us right now. He could follow you. He could approach the girls, or even worse try to take them," I ramble.

"Bella, we would never let anything happen to our granddaughters...ever," my dad says, sounding hurt.

"I trust you guys completely. I just don't know if you understand what Jacob is capable of."

"I may not be a cop, but I know how to use a gun and I'm a pretty good judge of character. I never thought that boy was good enough for you. I always thought there was a little something off about him," he says.

"I know you guys would never intentionally put them in harm, but even I, after seeing all the crap he's done over the last year, tend to underestimate him."

"We'll take every precaution and never let them out of our sight. If we see Jacob or anyone close to him, we'll come right home," my mom assures me. "You and Edward need to have a day to yourselves. Have you even been on a proper date yet?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then it's settled," my dad adds. "Now go get my little princesses ready to go see some animals."

Although I know my parents would never knowingly put the girls in danger, Jacob is such a wildcard that relaxing and enjoying my day with Edward might be difficult, but I'll try.

**A/N**

**We have yet to actually see Jacob...will he make an appearance? And what will E&amp;B do with their day alone?**

**Sorry once again for not responding to reviews :/ I'm trying to get into the groove, but I have forces working against me right now, both with writing and responding. Things should mellow out soon.**

**Thanks again for all of your wonderful, kind words. It makes my day to come home to a batch of reviews :)**

**Rec's**

Friends, Lovers and Good Coffee by Minerva77

Come Undone by GemmaH

My Laird's Bairn by StillDreaming85

Heart's Desire (Ceanothus glorious) by daisyandphoebe

The Fence by winter horses

My Shipper Heart by Marvar


	38. Chapter 38

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**38**

Before they leave for the zoo, I catch Edward and my dad in an intense conversation. My dad looks uncomfortable and Edward, he looks to be in full cop mode. Although Edward means well, I'm sure my dad doesn't appreciate being told what to do by my boyfriend.

After seeing them off, Edward excuses himself to make a call. I'm curious, so when he returns I ask him about it. "So, what were you and my dad talking about?"

Edward blushes, lowering his eyes. "I needed to tell him a few procedures and make sure he had my cell number in his phone; stuff like that. I also told him I was going to alert the local police of the restraining order, which I just did. That was who I was talking to. They're obtaining a copy of the document right now."

I nod in understanding, still shocked this could be a real issue, here in my own hometown in the house I grew up in. "And how did my dad take talking to Officer Masen?" I ask, changing the subject.

His eyes flash to mine. "Um, okay, I guess."

"I doubt that, but okay, whatever you say...Officer Masen," I say in my sexiest voice.

"Shower now," he growls, pulling me behind him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

His clothes are off in seconds. Standing in front of me looking like Adonis, I'm struck speechless.

"You're turn," he commands.

I slowly remove my pajamas, letting my hands and the fabric caress my skin as I go.

His gaze is intense and focused on my every movement. A certain part of his lower body comes to life. The less clothes I have on the more awake it is. By the time I'm naked before him, he's stroking himself. Just the sight of him causes heat to rush to my center.

"See what you do to me? Just looking at you and I'm hard."

Placing my hand over his on his hard cock, we move together, up and down.

"That feels good, but I want you in the shower," he says, turning on the water.

While it's warming he kisses me, slow and sweet. Once the room is steamy he helps me into the shower, following behind. Both of us under the hot shower stream, he reaches around me for the body wash, but instead of using it on himself he lathers me up. It's unexpected and exciting, the way his hands slide over my body so easily. He pays particular attention to my tits, the sensation going directly to my center. He doesn't stop there, his hands find where I'm wet and needy. My body moves against his hand, seeking release. His hard cock is against my lower back, rubbing between us as we move. His short breaths in my ear tell me he's turned on too.

"Edward, that feels...don't stop." I'm chasing my orgasm. But he does exactly that, removing his hands from my body altogether. "Oh," I whine. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to take my time with you...on a bed," he says, kissing my neck. We move apart, washing our hair but never taking our eyes off each other. He looks so sexy, his toned body shining from the water and bubbles sheeting down his lean muscles.

Unable to help myself, I kiss his chest, down his abs. I grab his small, round ass in both hands, holding him still while I travel lower. When my mouth touches his stiff cock, he hisses my name in warning. A warning I don't heed as I take him completely in my mouth, sucking gently. His hips buck, hands on my head, moving with my mouth, in and out.

"I've dreamed about you in the shower," he muses, watching me.

Releasing him, I laugh. "You've dreamed about me in the shower or you've dreamed about having me in the shower?"

"Both," he answers, watching as his cock disappears between my lips again. "I've dreamed about having you in my shower. Taking you on that bench seat, all the ways I can. All the ways I want to." He grunts. "You gotta stop. Or I'm going to come and I don't want it to be over yet." He helps me to my feet.

We dry off in silence, watching each other, the tension thick between us. Knowing no one is in the house to hear us gives me a little thrill.

"Go lie on the bed," he says.

Dropping my towel, I saunter away, swinging my hips.

"Evil," he says, making me giggle. I'm barely on the bed and he's tackling me. "That ass." He gives it a smack. I squeal in response.

"Now lie down, on your back." He grabs a pillow, putting it behind my head. "I want to kiss every inch of you, take my time. Make you come with my mouth, my hands...maybe more than once."

I shiver in anticipation. He does just that, kissing and touching everywhere until I'm writhing in need. His cock heavy against my leg isn't helping. I try to reach out and touch it, wanting to give him pleasure as I receive it, but he moves my hand away saying he needs to focus, something he's making very difficult for me to do. When he finally focuses on my pussy, I'm ready to explode. The second he sucks on my clit my body shatters. I yell his name louder than planned, but I don't care.

"Wow."

"Wow, is right. You are so sexy when you come," he says, kissing his way back up my body. "I want you. I want nothing more than to be buried inside you, but I don't want the first time to be in your parents' house. In the room you grew up in." He laughs and looks around at the memorabilia. "It's like a museum in here."

"Yep, it's pretty much like I left it." I pull him down on top of me, our naked bodies aligned so perfectly.

"Bella," he groans. "This is too close, just one move"—he thrusts—"and I'll be inside you."

I know, and I want that more than anything, but do I want it here and now? Here? No. Now? Hell yes. "Roll over," I say, pushing on his shoulder a bit. He complies and rolls onto his back next to me. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to try something and I need you to trust me when I say I agree with you, our first time shouldn't be here and now." I straddle his thighs.

"Okay."

I lean over, kissing him, his hard cock trapped between us. His hands grab my ass, pulling me tighter against him.

Rising up, I slide up a little higher, his cock against my wet, hot center. "Not inside," I say.

He nods, his eyes locked where we're our bodies meet. Swiveling my hips, I slide the length of him. His eyes roll back. "So hot," he murmurs.

Back and forth, back and forth. I move, slowly increasing my speed and pressure against him.

"Oh my God. You're right there. I can almost feel you. This…I can't," he mumbles. His hands grab my tits, his thumbs brushing over my nipples, making them harder.

Watching him come slowly undone beneath me, the tip of his cock hitting my clit just right, brings me close to my second orgasm.

"I'm close," he warns. "Can you come too?"

I nod, focusing on him, us, the sensations.

"I need you to come now," he demands. His thumb finds my clit, rubbing frantically, causing me to buck my hips at the intense sensation. "Bella, come for me."

And I do, this one more intense than the last.

"Oh god, I can feel you," he moans, bucking against me before he spills on his stomach, saying my name.

"I don't think I can move," he says after a few minutes of lying there, me on top of him, a sticky mess between us.

"I can," I say, giving him a peck on the lips before I jump up and get a warm, wet washcloth to clean us up.

We cuddle for a few minutes in our naked, sated state. My thoughts wander to my girls. What they are doing. Are they safe from Jacob?

He breaks the silence. "Get dressed. Let's go." He stands, offering me his hand.

Confused I ask, "Where are we going?"

"To the zoo, of course," he replies, like it's the most natural thing to do.

"Of course." What did I do to deserve this man? A man who puts my needs and the needs of my girls before his own...after some sexy times, of course.

Only an hour and a half after my parents left with the girls we are also headed to the zoo. Even though I was able to be in the moment with Edward for a while this morning, ultimately, I'm drawn to protecting my girls, and thanks to Edward we are on our way to doing that.

Our day is filled with laughs and stories, hugs and kisses, and even a few child tears. Eventually I stop looking everywhere for Jacob and just be with the most important people in my life.

Like I knew they would, my parents adore Edward. His kind, gentle, genuine way is impossible not to love. As I watch him with my family, it strikes me that he belongs. That he is meant to be here. Nothing is forced or fabricated. It's natural and honest and it just is. I have fallen in love with the most wonderful, perfect for me man, and I'm scared to death to tell him.

(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)

"We'll drive the girls since their carseats are in the car," my mom offers.

"Okay, we'll pick up some dinner from that little Chinese place."

I call our order in while Edward drives. Parking is limited, so Edward drops me off in front and I run in to get the takeout. I hear them before I see them, laughing a little too loudly to be appropriate. Although my back is turned to them, just before I've got the food in my hands I hear a man say my name.

"Bella."

I try to ignore it, but the wontons aren't in the order so I'm stuck just thirty seconds longer than I need to be.

"Bella. Bella, is that you?" It's a woman's voice this time.

"Emily," I say coolly, turning toward her.

"I didn't know you were in town. I don't think Jacob does either. Did you bring the girls?" she asks, like we are old and dear friends, when actually she's Jacob's family's old and dear friend.

"Yep, just here for a few days," I say.

"Great. I'm sure Jacob would like to see his daughter."

"Daughters...they're both his, but he's not allowed to come near us because of the restraining order."

Her brows furrow. "Restraining order? He never said anything about that."

"I'm sure there are a lot of things he told you, some true and some lies. It doesn't matter. Jacob is not in our lives, and from the looks of things he won't be any time soon. If you tell Jacob I'm here, can you please tell him the local police are aware of the restraining order as well?" I say before turning and walking out of the door. To hell with the wontons.

When I get back to the car I'm shaking.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened? Is Jacob in there?" Edward asks, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

"No. Jacob isn't there. Just someone he knows. If he didn't know we're here, he'll know now."

He closes the door and gathers me in his arms. "Everything is going to be fine. Two more nights and we head home," he says reassuringly.

When I stop shaking, he starts the car and drives us home.

The sun has set by the time we pull up to the house. My parents' car is in the driveway, but the house looks dark and empty. Once we park I move to get out of the car, but Edward stops me, his eyes focused on the dark porch. Without looking closely I would have missed it...him.

Jacob is waiting on the porch, and my parents and girls are nowhere to be found.

**A/N**

**At least they got some sexy times in ;)**

**You guys are amazing. With reviews from the last chapter this story passed Most Eligible Bachelor. I never thought I'd have a story that surpassed that one. Thank you :)**

**Rec's-**

By Proxy by LyricalKris

Stripped by RobzBeanie

The Five-Year Rule by ceceprincess1217

Tinder is the Night by LayAtHomeMom

A Deep Slow Panic by myonlyherion

Vacation by AshesAshes83

FarmersOnly dot com by beegurl13

Not Shy of a Spark by IReen Weiss

Bag Boy by bornonhalloween

a few on these are o/s's


	39. Chapter 39

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (but I did some tweaking)**

**39**

"Bella," Edward says, low and serious. Call your mom right now, then call 911. Stay here." He moves to open the door.

I grab his arm. "Don't go," I say, panicked.

"Do as I said, Bella. Find out where your parents and the girls are, then call 911. I need to engage Jacob until we know the girls are safe."

"Wait. Wait until I talk to my parents. If they don't answer then you can get out."

He nods, his eyes not leaving the porch.

I'm so nervous I can barely work my phone. After a couple of tries the phone rings on their end.

"Bella?" my mom answers quietly.

"Mom, where are you? Where are the girls?"

"We're in the car. The girls are asleep so your dad and I thought we'd wait in the car until you got back. While we were waiting Jacob showed up. We sunk down in our seats. The girls are still sound asleep. Your dad already called the police. They should be here any second."

"Thank God. Okay. Stay there. I don't want him anywhere near the girls."

I hang up and turn to Edward. "They're hiding in the car. The girls are asleep. Jacob hasn't noticed them. My dad called the police when they saw Jacob show up."

Edward nods, his eyes never leaving Jacob, who is now standing on the edge of the porch staring at our car. After a beat, most likely realizing we're not getting out of the car, he bounds down the steps toward the car. Before even speaking he reaches to open my door, but Edward, anticipating this, locks the doors. Jacob yanks the handle a few times before bending down and looking in the back seat.

"Where are my girls? I want to see my children," he demands.

"Don't answer him," Edward says, his hand on my arm.

"Get out and talk to me," Jacob yells, banging his fist on the roof of the car.

When I don't respond he hits the car window with the base of his palm, nearly shattering it.

Before I can stop him, Edward is out the door, cautiously rounding the front of the car. I relock the doors and watch the scene unfold, but not before I start filming the whole thing on my cell.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me...the cop? She's fucking the cop?" Jacob yells.

"Keep your voice down. You're creating a scene," Edward warns, but he just doesn't want Jacob to wake the girls.

"I will do whatever I want. My kids are here and I want to see them. It's my right."

"The restraining order took away that right."

"That bitch"—Jacob indicates toward me—"is the reason I'm not seeing my own kids. It has nothing to do with the restraining order, which doesn't even work here."

"Restraining orders are in effect in all of the United States, not just in the state they were issued."

"Bullshit. You just want my family."

"I'm not going to argue with you there, but the law is the law," Edward answers with a gleam in his eye.

"Fucking asshole. I can get you in all kinds of trouble for fucking a prisoner."

At that, Edward barks out a laugh. "Bella is no prisoner."

"I raise my girls, not some pompous asshole like you. I'm their father or no one is. Do you hear me?" Jacob spits out, sounding maniacal.

Edward says nothing, just tilts his head to the side in question.

"Where are they?" Jacob asks, turning toward me once again.

I faintly hear the sound of sirens in the distance. Praying they are headed this way, I don't respond to Jacob.

"Stop filming me, bitch. Give me my children."

I jump, the phone flying out of my hand, landing somewhere in the car. Glass is everywhere. It happens so fast I don't even see his fist go through the window, but Edward does and he's got Jacob pinned on the ground by the time I realize what happened.

Two police cars squeal to a stop in front of the house, one in the driveway and the other halfway on the front lawn. Guns drawn, all four officers, shielded behind their cars, yell for Edward to release Jacob.

"I'm a police officer. I'm not armed," Edward yells. "I'm going to release him and stand slowly, but be prepared for him to run."

He releases Jacob's hands first, his knee still firmly in his back. Jacob immediately fights to get away. Edward takes his time moving, his hands in the air in sight of the armed officers. Standing, he steps away from Jacob and in front of where I sit.

Jacob starts yelling the second he can. "Did you see that, he assaulted me. I think my shoulder is dislocated. Arrest him."

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Jacob," the officer says, obviously familiar with Jacob, and possibly my parents and me. "Bella, are you okay?" He doesn't take his eyes off Edward and Jacob.

"Um, Jacob broke the window. I'm not cut but I'm covered in glass. Please let me get out when it's safe," I answer the older officer, who looks familiar but I can't remember his name.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? There is a restraining order against you. I saw it this morning at the station."

"She won't let me see my kids," he protests.

"No, the restraining order won't let you see your kids. Now keep your hands where I can see them," the older officer continues.

The four officers come out from behind their cars, guns still drawn, two pointed at Edward, the other two at Jacob. "Can we see some identification, sir?" one I don't recognize says to Edward, who slowly reaches for his wallet. After establishing that he too is an officer, they holster their guns.

"Jacob, you are in direct violation of a court order. Do you know what that means?" the familiar one asks.

"I'm here to see my girls."

"If I may," Edward starts, "he made threats to the children before you pulled up."

They turn to Edward. "How so?"

"Bella, can you hand me your phone?" Edward asks.

After locating it on the floor, I unlock it before I hand it to Edward. He then plays the video for the officers, who eye Jacob when he talks about no one being their dad if he can't.

"See, he tackled me. My shoulder still hurts," Jacob whines.

"Looks completely justified to me," one of the younger officers says.

"Do you have any idea how this makes you look, Jacob?" When he doesn't answer, the older officer continues. "Like a lunatic—an aggressive, out of control, lunatic."

"She's fucking the officer who arrested her, man. Him. He arrested her at home, when she hit me."

The officer raises an eyebrow in question.

"You mean when you called the police on her when she found you in her bed with your girlfriend? When Bella asked you to make her leave and you wouldn't? And the charges were dropped because it was ridiculous and everyone knows it...but you," Edward states.

The officer who knows Jacob turns to him with a look of disapproval on his face. "Your dad did not raise you this way, Jacob. I have to arrest you. Not only did you violate the restraining order, you used violence, damaged property, and threatened your own children." The officer then reads him his rights and cuffs him, but not without Jacob putting up a fight. He's so loud that within a minute or so Sophie can be heard crying from inside the dark car.

"Is that my baby?" Jacob asks looking toward the car. "They've been there the whole time?"

"Ma ma ma," she chants between cries, her little face barely visible through the window.

"Can I go to her?" I ask.

"Yes, of course," the officer answers.

Edward helps me out of the car and helps me clean the glass shards off of my clothes. We each get a few minor cuts on our hands doing so.

Once the car door is open, her cries are louder. I unbuckle her and hug her to me, and her cries turn to muffled sobs against my shoulder.

"Mama, is that Daddy?" Ellie asks quietly. One look at her and I can tell she's terrified.

"Edward, can you take Sophie?"

Nodding, he reaches for Sophie. "Come here, Sophie," he says softly. She goes to him easily, burrowing into his neck, not looking in Jacob's direction.

I get down to Ellie's level and start unhooking her seat belt. Talking calmly, I reassure her. "Ellie baby, yes, that's Daddy, but he's not going to hurt you or take you. In fact you don't have to talk to him or even look at him if you don't want to."

She nods, still visibly shaken. She gets out of her seat and takes my hand in hers, her grip tight. Once out of the car she stands behind my legs, but peeks in Jacob's direction.

"Hi, Ellie," he says.

She looks at him suspiciously.

"Did you turn her against me?" he asks, directing his question to me. When I don't answer, he turns to Edward. "No, I'm guessing it was you, asshole."

Even though Sophie does not understand words, she's perceptive enough to know tones in people's voices. She lifts her head and looks at Edward in the eyes. "Eh," she says, patting his cheek. Then she looks directly at Jacob and says, "Eh," patting his cheek again, getting the point across that he is not an asshole, but her "Eh."

Jacob's face goes completely red with anger, but before he can go off the officers push him toward the squad car. He rants the whole way, but really makes no sense.

Once he's inside the car Ellie comes from behind me and stands between Edward and me. One hand still firmly in mine, her free hand reaches up and grabs Edward's. Coming full circle, instead of me in the squad car leaving him and his mistress, Jacob is the one who is taken away in a squad car while his family watches, his family and Edward, who is more family than Jacob had ever been with me and my girls.

The girls don't sleep well that night. In fact, we all sleep in the same room, and by the middle of the night we are all in my old full-size bed. It's cramped, and especially us adults get little sleep, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Edward so lovingly comforts my girls, makes them feel safe, just by being himself. By hiding, letting fear control things, what he and I have, has not been allowed to move forward naturally. Selfishly, I've kept my girls from the stability and love they deserve, that Edward and I deserve. I vow in the darkness, sharing a bed with those who mean the most to me, that I will not let Jacob, fear, or anything get in the way of what Edward and I have, because it's the most real, honest, good thing I've had in my life in addition to my girls. And adding Edward to that can only make it better.

The rest of our trip is much more relaxing, although Edward and I get no more time alone, to talk or anything. After I alert J to all that has happened and I'm assured Jacob will remain in jail until I leave town, I truly enjoy myself. The girls feel it too, and we have the best time, the six of us.

I'm sad when we leave, but we make plans for my parents to come down for the holidays. Edward wants them to meet his parents, because we know they will get along great, if my mom can tone down her crush on Edward. She's gotten better throughout our stay, but she still makes the occasional comment that makes me cringe, my dad roll his eyes, and Edward laugh, but he takes in stride.

Edward gets the girls and me in my house and settled before he leaves to go back to his house and get some rest before his night shift starts. The unsaid hangs between us, because we both know we don't want to be separated, even for one night, but the reality of our situation is that we have two houses, two lives, jobs, kids, and our lives aren't combined...yet.

**A/N**

**I loved the response to the last chapter. Jacob has done it now. Will he have even a leg to stand on in the custody battle?**

**Has Bella turned a corner in her feelings?**

**Thank you so much for your kind and funny words. I love that you all hate Jacob.**

**Rec's**

**The Fall by MissWinkles**

**Indelible by banner day (also Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls, which she is reposting)**

**The Library by DaCherry**

**Fly Away Home by LyricalKris**

**After Hollywood by carmelinagunn**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (I did some tweaking)**

**40**

When Edward shows up at the door the next morning after his all-night shift, he looks horrible. His hair is in disarray, dark circles under his eyes, but the small smile on his face when he sees me is one of relief. He wordlessly steps inside the door and wraps himself around me, but instead of the strong presence he usually is, he leans into me, like I am supporting him.

After a minute or two I speak. "Tough night?" Instead of speaking he only nods into my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head in response.

His weight on me becomes heavier as we stand in the doorway. As best I can I lead him into the living room and onto the sofa. Ellie is watching cartoons and eyes us curiously.

After he is settled on the sofa, I go and get him some coffee. By the time I return he is lying down with Ellie's princess blanket draped over him.

"Mama, Edward is tired. He's gonna take a nap," she says matter-of-factly.

"Okay," I say, smiling at her reassuringly. It's different though. In the last few years, when Jacob was angry or upset, it was scary, like he could go off at any second. And although I know Edward probably saw some things during his night shift that were upsetting, and I feel for him, worry about him, I'm not worried that he is unstable or incapable of handling it in his own way. And somehow it seems like Ellie feels that too, because she's not scared or worried; she just wants to take care of him.

He falls asleep soon after, but when Sophie wakes up, I can only keep them quiet for so long, and I especially can't keep Sophie off Edward, her favorite person. She's spent the better part of her morning trying to get to him. She's a smart little thing, but being quiet because someone is sleeping is still beyond her understanding.

I end up sneaking the kids out for a walk before Sophie pounces on his head. When we return an hour later he is sitting upright with the cold cup of coffee in his hands.

"Let me warm that for you," I say, reaching for it, but he turns the tables on me and pulls me into his lap.

Resting his head on my shoulder, he kisses my neck. "Thank you," he whispers against my skin.

Before I can respond, someone is climbing onto my lap on his. "Eh," Sophie says too loudly for being so close to us.

"Morning, Sophie," he answers with a genuine smile. One of his arms circles her, pulling us all in together. "Where's the girl who tucked me in earlier?" He looks around the room for Ellie.

"Here I am," she says cheerfully.

"Come here."

She moves closer and is quickly enveloped in our group hug, triggering lots of giggles from the girls. After a few minutes, they climb off our laps to go and play.

"Feel better?" I ask him as I run my fingers through his unruly hair.

"Much. I just needed to be here with you guys. I hope I didn't mess up your morning too much."

"You could never mess up our morning. We love having you here...can't you tell?"

He looks toward the girls then up at me with a tired smile. "Yeah, I can."

We eat an early lunch together before he heads home to get some real sleep.

Our afternoon is busy, between taking care of the girls wants and needs, I'm actually productive. First is talking to J about everything, and sending him the video from my phone. Then I get to the shopping, unpacking, and doing laundry. Ellie starts school next week, so a few school items are also purchased. Luckily, she doesn't need much for kindergarten.

Surprisingly, J is able to move up our custody hearing. We are taking a stronger position and will be petitioning for my sole custody without visitation. J assures me Jacob will have to prove himself before they let him near the girls again. But the whole idea of court and someone else making decisions for my girls terrifies me.

As if the day, week, hasn't been stressful enough, Billy calls while I'm preparing dinner. I consider not answering, but I haven't contacted him since everything happened with Jacob.

After our hellos and how are yous, he starts apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I really thought he had changed. I don't know what to do with him, for him. He's just not my son, not the son I raised." He goes on and on barely letting me get a word in.

I really do feel for him, but I no longer trust his judgement, and I tell him so. Of course it saddens him but he understands. The last thing he says before we hang up is that he personally will see that the girls and I get our money each month. But deep down I know I have to make lifestyle changes because I'm not taking Billy's money for too long.

Edward shows up bright and early the next morning, although he didn't work the night before. He looks much better than the morning before, more rested, less worn.

"You look better."

He nods, pulling me into a hug. "I am, especially now. Thank you for yesterday. I just needed to be with you...and the girls."

"Anytime," I respond before kissing him soundly. When we finally part we are both breathless and smiling.

We play with the girls the rest of the morning, making the long walk to the park and back. The girls are worn out when we get home.

Edward and I finally sit down together after Sophie goes down for a nap and Ellie unexpectedly falls asleep while playing in her room. I tell him all about what J had to say and about my conversation with Billy. He listens, a contemplative expression on his face. "So, I think I'm going to put the house up for sale," I mention at the end of our conversation.

"Really? Why? I mean, I know why, but why now?"

"Billy shouldn't be paying for his son's mistakes. And this house," I say, looking around, "is just a house. I want to make a real home for the girls. I know this is all they've known, but I don't think they're very attached to it, and I know I'm not."

"That's a big decision. Where will you live?"

"Somewhere near here. I really like the area where your house is; it's more of a neighborhood, but still close to the beach and in this school district. Maybe I can find a small fixer-upper. You know, downsize a bit."

"Whatever is best for you three."

"No reminders of Jacob is best for us."

We spend their whole nap talking and kissing and snuggling and groping. It's great, but not nearly enough. Edward works again that night so he leaves us mid-afternoon.

I don't like that we only get little snippets of time together over the next few days. With the weekend approaching I have an idea. First checking Edward's schedule, I give Rose a call.

"Hey, Rose. I need to ask you a huge favor…"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I'm anxious as I make my way over to Edward's. I have a small bag tucked in the backseat, but I don't plan on bringing it in with me. I don't want to jinx our evening.

Nervously, I walk to the front door. It dawns on me as I do so that I've never been to his house without my girls.

Edward opens the door with a huge smile, which falls when he sees I'm alone. "Where are the girls?" he asks, looking past me. "Are they okay?"

"They're with Rose and her girls. Emmett's working tonight. I thought we could use a night alone, just the two of us."

"A night?" he asks, smiling wickedly, hooking his arm around my waist and pulling me close. "How late of a night?"

"All...night," I stutter when his lips meet my neck.

"Hmmmm," he responds, lifting me off my feet and bringing me in the door. The door closes behind us, but it doesn't register how that happens because I'm too lost in Edward and his talented lips.

"Did you bring a bag?" he asks when we separate for air.

"It's in the car." I pause. "So, it's okay if I stay here...with you...all night?"

"Okay? It's wonderful! Let me go get your bag. I want to be able to keep you locked up inside the house with me for as long as I can."

I hand him my keys, and he bolts out the door and bounds off of the porch in record time.

The second the door is closed and locked, I'm lifted into the air and over Edward's shoulder. He practically runs the short distance to his bedroom, both of us laughing and breathless when I'm lowered onto his giant pillow of a bed with a poof.

When our laughing dies down, we're lost in each other's gaze. The way he looks at me, so lovingly, makes me swoon. Those three words are on the tip of my tongue, because I feel it thick in the air, almost as thick as the desire we have for each other.

"Edward—"

"Bella—"

We say at the same time, making us laugh nervously.

"Ladies first," he says.

"Um…" Can I say those three little words, or will I chicken out?

**A/N**

**So, who will say ILY first?**

**If she sells the house, does that change anything between them?**

**Sorry this update is a tad late. Um, I kind of went to Vegas last weekend and got this to Rachel late. She got it back to me in one day! :)**

**That is also my excuse for not responding to the reviews last chapter, which I got a kick out of reading. You guys are amazing.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Rec's**

Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by banner day (this is a repost/edit of this wonderful complete story)

A Measure of Grace by Saritadreaming

This Side of the Equator by jaxington

*I haven't had time to start any new stories so my rec's are dwindling


	41. Chapter 41

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**41**

The words get stuck in my throat. Instead, I open and close my mouth a few times, but nothing comes out.

"I know I said ladies first, but I need to say something," he says in a serious tone as he lies down on his side next to me. I turn on my side to mirror him. "I never thought I would be with someone again...anyone, but you changed all of that. You and your girls." He smiles, averting his eyes as he plays with the ends of my hair that are resting on my chest. "You made me feel, made me want, made me realize that this is what I want. That you are what I want." He pauses taking a deep breath. "I've never felt like this with anyone before. What I feel for you and your girls is more than anything I've experienced." He looks at me with glassy eyes. "I love you, Bella. I love you and Ellie and Sophie so much. I can't even imagine my life without you, without them."

By the time he finishes I have tears running down my face. He said what I wanted to say, but only better, sweeter, more Edward.

He wipes my tears with his thumbs, his hands cupping my cheeks. "Was it too much? Too soon?" he asks with concern.

I shake my head. "No, it was perfect because I love you too, so, so much. You fit with me and my girls. I love you and I know my girls love you. Thank you for wanting us, loving us," I whisper as my lips meet his. Our kiss is sweet, loving, until it's not. It quickly evolves into passion and urgency. Clothes are removed and strewn around the room, but once we're naked we slow down.

"You are so beautiful," he says, appraising my body as his hands trace my curves. It's not perfect. I know my imperfections, the things that drive me crazy that I would love to change, but Edward doesn't seem to see them. That makes me feel sexy and...loved.

He's not too shabby himself, all lean muscles, smooth skin, and smatters of coarse hair. I want to learn every freckle, every scar, commit them to memory. I want to touch every inch of him and learn what he likes, where he's ticklish, what makes him moan.

"What are you thinking, pretty girl?" he asks with a smirk, catching me checking out his whole body.

I laugh. "I don't know where to start."

"Where to start? How about we start here," he says, pulling my lips to his and rolling us so I'm on my back with him on top. Propped up on his elbows, we kiss, our bodies aligned, nothing between us. Instinctively, I wrap my legs around his, bringing us closer. The angle makes it possible for him to feel how wet I am, how much I want him.

"Bella, baby. Are you sure about this?" he whispers, his lips near my ear.

I nod. "I want you...inside me. I'm covered."

"No condom?" he asks excitedly.

"No condom."

"Thank god," he mumbles, rising to his knees. Grabbing his cock, he strokes it a few times before rubbing it through my wetness. "So wet." But instead of pushing his way in like I'm expecting, he rubs his hard cock up and down, grazing where I need him most. I hiss at the sensation. "You like that?"

I nod, not wanting him to stop but wanting more.

"I'm going to make you come before I'm inside you because I know I won't be able to take my time." At that, his assault begins, kneading my breasts, kissing and nibbling my nipples, rubbing himself against me. Before long I topple over the edge, my body at his mercy, the mercy of his talented fingers and mouth.

"Oh, that was good," I say, gazing up at him.

His hand is on his cock, waiting patiently for me to be ready. Reaching down, I add my hand to his and guide it toward my warmth. He pushes in a little, just the tip. His eyes close, an almost pained expression on his face. It's been long over a year since I've had sex, so his girth is uncomfortable but not painful. He pushes in a little more, pausing to let my body adjust to the intrusion.

"You okay?" he gasps.

"Keep going."

Two more pushes and our pelvises are flush against each other. He stills, his forehead rests on mine, his eyes closed tightly, his breathing quick.

Wanting him to move, I move my legs higher on his body, tilting my pelvis upward.

"Oh, baby. You're so tight. I'm not going to last," he groans. He pulls out slowly and pushes back in, equally as slow.

My body responds to his, matching his rhythm like we've done this before. His cock is bigger than Jacob both in length and width, and the difference is noticeable, or maybe it's just because it's Edward. I honestly don't care; I just get absorbed in the sensations of him moving in and out, the weight of him on me, the noises of pleasure he makes, but most importantly the look of adoration and awe in his eyes as he watches me, watches us.

"Can you come again?"

Can I? This feels amazing and watching his pleasure has me excited, but I've never come twice in a row this quickly, and certainly not from just sex.

"Maybe," I say more like a question than an answer.

He breaks into a smirk that beams "challenge accepted."

Before I know it he's on his back and I'm on top. "Ride me. I want to watch you come while you ride me."

Sinking down on him, I move painfully slow, up and down, swiveling my hips.

"Damn, you're so sexy," he says right before his hands take the challenge of making me come again...before he does.

I feel powerful. The faster I move above him, the more urgency his hands have on my body. His head falls back, his eyes close, and his body strains. The combination of his talented hands and watching him lose control has the telltale signs of a second orgasm barreling down on me.

"Oh," I moan at the tingling sensation running through my body and the fluttering of my sex.

He must feel it too, because his eyes shoot open, watching me, watching where we are joined. He thrusts up to meet my body, his thumb feverishly rubbing my sensitive nub. That's all it takes to send me over the edge. My body pulsates, tightening on his cock. I gasp his name as I ride out my orgasm. Two more quick thrusts and he's chanting my name. When he stills I collapse on his heaving chest. The sound of his rapid heartbeat in my ear is like soothing music.

We lie there until my hips start to protest. When I start to move off of him, he pulls me against his chest and rolls us both onto our sides.

"Bella, that was amazing. So intense. I love you," he says before giving me the sweetest kiss.

I can honestly say that was the best sexual experience I've ever had. "I love you too, Edward. That was...the best." No more words are needed. We snuggle into each other and doze off, naked and sated.

The next thing I feel is a dip in the bed then warmth behind me. Wiggling at the tickling sensation on my neck I relax into the warmth, but something is pokey and hard in my back. Warm hands explore my body, setting it alight with desire. Before I'm fully awake, he pushes into me from behind, holding me close with one hand while the other coaxes my body to come, which I do. Following a few strong thrusts, he spills inside of me, our bodies connected, spooning until our stomachs growl.

After round two, we have a late dinner. We eat on his back patio, naked under warm blankets. We try to watch a movie but get distracted by each other. We wake up again in the night, apparently making up for lost time. By morning my nether regions are raw, but thoroughly satisfied. The warm shower water and soap both sting and soothe the raw skin. Edward pouts a little at not getting to touch me again, but when I go down on my knees and take him in my mouth in the shower, the pout turns to a smile and then a look of sheer pleasure.

We forgo breakfast to go get the girls and eat with them. Both are Edward's ideas. On the drive to Rosalie and Emmett's he seems a bit nervous, so I ask him about it. "Is everything okay? You seem nervous."

"I just...Is it weird for me to tell the girls I love them? I mean I do, but if it's inappropriate I won't tell them."

His sincerity and concern is just so sweet. "Oh, Edward. The girls would love to hear that they're loved, especially from you. They adore you and don't have anyone in their daily lives telling them they're loved but me. But you do whatever you're comfortable with. I know you love them and so do they. They can feel it, see it, even if the words haven't been said."

He nods. "Okay," he answers, lost in thought.

I hope he doesn't over-think this. The girls would never reject him, but I can't push this; it's between he and the girls.

**A/N**

**Most of you ****thought Bella would say it first. Go Edward! Sorry this was a short one, but a lot happened in it ;)**

**What comes next for these four? **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)**

**Rec's**

**No Strings Attached by JiffyKate**

**What about Now? by BitterHarpy**

**After the Wedding by archy12**

**Here to Stay by FallingInLoveInDecember**

**Jurisdiction by StillDreaming85**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**42**

Coming off of an all night shift, Edward is at our house bright and early on Ellie's first day of Kindergarten. He tends to Sophie while I get Ellie ready for school. We meet Rose, Emmett, and the girls on the corner, and we all walk together to the elementary school. Ellie walks with the big girls, talking and giggling. It brings tears to my eyes to see how much she's grown and how much time has gone by. Edward is pushing the stroller ahead of us, but slows to wait for me. He seems to read my emotions and grabs my hand for support. I give him a watery smile. Time is going too fast.

We take pictures of the girls, Ellie, Rose and Emmett and the girls, and Rose takes pictures of the four of us. It's new and different, but good. I stop by the office after Ellie is settled in her classroom and add Edward to all of her emergency paperwork. The look of pride on his face when I do is exquisite. Once again I'm reminded it's the little things, not the grand gestures, but the little things that make a life, a relationship. And I can't wait for all the little things with Edward.

He goes home to get a few hours of sleep so he can go with me to pick up Ellie. He wants to be introduced to her teacher in case he ever picks her up, which I'm sure he will. Other moms look at him; how could they not when he's freshly showered with a day's scruff, wearing board shorts, a T-shirt, and flip flops? Walking through the school together and feeling their eyes on us makes me very possessive, which is an all new emotion for me in regard to men. I find myself reaching for his hand, touching him when I talk. He smirks knowingly and I don't care if he knows what I'm doing. It's best to set these women straight right now. He's mine. And Edward is a perfect gentleman, giving them no attention, his eyes only seem to be for me...and my girls.

In the following weeks we get into a good rhythm. He walks with us to and from Ellie's school whenever possible. Some mornings he runs with Sophie in the jogging stroller while I get some work done. Most importantly we utilize Sophie's morning nap time for some make-out time or a quickie. Unfortunately, we don't get any long uninterrupted time alone together. Ellie is tired when she returns from school in the early afternoons. She rests but rarely actually falls asleep, although it does move her bedtime up about an hour each night. I need to transition Sophie down to one nap a day, but I selfishly don't want to give up my only alone time with Edward.

The court date about custody is less than a week away, and with each day it gets closer I get more stressed out. Edward is going to be by my side, which I am grateful for, but it too makes me a little more nervous. Will this piss off Jacob more and make him want to fight me on custody? Either way, Edward will be there. We both want it that way. I meet with J one last time to go over the finer points. He isn't as concerned as I am about the outcome.

The day of the court date, I'm a wreck. Rose takes the girls to school and takes Sophie for the morning. It messes with everyone's schedules, but I'm able to hide my fears and concerns from the girls for the most part. Sophie is a bit more clingy than usual when we pass her off to Rose, but she will be fine as soon as Edward and I get out of her sight.

The judge today is someone we have never had before. He seems like a grumpy old man. J knows him and says he's firm but fair. I can only hope so.

"All rise," the bailiff commands.

"The proceeding is Black vs Black. Isabella Black is seeking full and sole custody of their two daughters, Ellie and Sophie Black. Is that correct?" The judge looks at me.

"Yes, Sir, Your Honor," I stammer.

He turns to Jacob's table, which I have yet to look toward. "Jacob Black, do you seek shared custody?"

"My client has not yet arrived," his attorney responds.

Jacob is not here? Needing to see for myself, I look across the aisle. Jacob is not there, but Billy sits behind his attorney, his head down and shaking it. I can't help but feel for him.

"Not arrived? Are you expecting him?"

"I notified my client repeatedly. He had to travel from Washington. I have not heard from him."

"I see. I will give your client one more minute to get here before I make my ruling," the judge says. "Mrs. Black, why do you seek sole custody?"

I take a deep breath before I speak. "Jacob has been unstable and volatile since we separated and especially since the divorce was final. He has threatened me, and my girls. We have a restraining order against him. He also failed to return them to me on time and in good condition the last time he had them."

"I see," he says, looking through the file on his desk. "Do you seek permanent sole custody?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I do. Jacob hasn't showed any real interest in the girls in years."

He nods, raising his gavel. "I am granting interim sole and full custody to Isabella Black. We will reconvene in three months and see how things are going." He turns to Jacob's attorney. "Your client has three months to get his life in order. If he wants to see his girls again I need proof of a stable job, a suitable home for the girls, he needs to pay his spousal and child support on time and in full. He also needs to stay out of trouble. Not a blemish on his record. He is also to stay away from his ex-wife and children until we meet again. If he cannot comply with all of this I will grant permanent sole custody to their mother at that time. Do you understand, Council?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I will make my client aware," he responds sharply.

Three more months. I hoped today would be the end of it, but J told me it didn't work that way. But three months, I can work with that, mainly because I don't think Jacob will be able to get his life in order in that time.

Once the judge leaves the courtroom I hug J. "Thank you," I say.

Then I turn to Edward. His strong arms surround me and I sniffle into his shirt, so happy, so relieved. "I was so scared," I mumble into his shirt.

"I was too," he responds, kissing the top of my head. "Let's go get the girls."

When leaving the courthouse we run into Billy. I introduce he and Edward, and although they are both leary of the other, they are cordial. We make polite conversation, but when Billy brings up Jacob I shut him down and we say our goodbyes as soon as we can.

After picking up to-go food, we pick up Sophie. And then we celebrate, just the four of us with a picnic at the park after we pick up Ellie from school. The girls don't know what we are celebrating but they relish in the attention that Edward and I give them. The four of us feel more like a family than we ever did with Jacob.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Edward and I meet with a few real estate agents, and together we choose one we feel is the most ethical and real. When selling a house where children are living the agent has to be realistic. For me, keeping the house straightened while it's up for sale is exhausting. We've moved at least a carload of toys and stuff for the girls over to Edward's just to make the house seem less cluttered. And on nights before an Open House, we stay with Edward so I'm not all stressed out with last minute clean up. I've even boxed stuff and put it in storage while the house is on the market. When our realtor heard we have somewhere else we can stay he suggested staging the house with other furniture, but I put my foot down to that one. For now this is our home and it needs to be somewhat liveable for us.

Edward's guest room looks less like a guest room and more like a kid's room every time I go over there. The portable crib is set up. Toys, dolls, and stuffed animals line the bed. Even his kitchen and food options are more kid-friendly. He doesn't seem to mind getting taken over by females. In fact, he says his house has never felt more like a home. I watch for signs, signs that this, that we are too much for him. Maybe too much too fast, but he doesn't show any signs at all.

After a late night at the local pumpkin patch, the girls actually sleep past seven a.m. the next morning, but instead of jumping my sexy man I need to run home and clean up a few things for the Open House that I didn't have time to do yesterday. I don't hesitate leaving the girls with Edward, anytime, for anything. He has it all under control, even the occasional temper tantrum when someone doesn't get her way. When I'm at my wits' end, he seems to have the patience I lack. The girls respond to him almost as well as they do to me.

Just after eight a.m. I let myself back into his house with the key he gave me right after our night away together. I in turn gave him a key to my house as well. Edward and Ellie don't hear me come in because they have their heads together on the sofa, his arm around her, and Edward is talking in a quiet, calm voice. "I know you're disappointed that we can't make waffles today, but you can't be disrespectful to me and throw your toys."

"But I want waffles," she whines.

"I know, and I understand how that upsets you, but you have to find a nicer way of being angry. Everyone gets angry, but we can't go around yelling and throwing things all the time."

"Daddy got mad and yelled at us."

"I think your daddy was just mad because of something else, not at you and Sophie," he says kindly. "But talking to each other should be how we communicate and let each other know we're not happy about something."

"Mommy yells sometimes."

"Your mommy loves you very much, but sometimes she gets mad too. Everyone gets mad sometimes, and everyone yells, but no matter what, she loves you." He pauses. "I love you too, Ellie. I love you and your mom and your sister very much. I want what is best for you."

"Waffles are best for me," she says, sounding hopeful.

I have to stifle a laugh at that. _What a way to bring it around to what you want, Ellie._

He laughs. "They can be if you don't put on too much syrup," he says, tickling her side.

She starts giggling and wiggling away from him. Once she gets out of his reach, she asks, "Can I have some cereal please, Edward?"

"Sure. Why don't you pick up the toys you threw while I get it for you."

"Okay," she says, skipping away like nothing happened.

He told her he loved her. It was a very sweet interaction between the two of them. She didn't say she loves him back, but she will, I have no doubt. It needs to be in her own time, plus she probably needs time to process it. Every day, Edward becomes more of a part of us, more to us. Sometimes it scares me because it could all end, but most of the time I relish in it. His love, his support, his kindness seeps into every aspect of our lives, and I don't know what I'd do without him.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Just before Thanksgiving I get an offer on the house. It's solid and it means that if all goes well we will have to be out of the house in thirty days. I had planned on hosting Thanksgiving dinner for my parents, but my house is a disaster of half-packed boxes. Instead, my parents decide not to come down for Thanksgiving but promise to come for Christmas and hopefully help get us settled in a new house.

Edward's parents come to town, and his family is having dinner at Alice and Jasper's. The girls and I are invited, and I've never been so happy not to be hosting a meal before in my life. Moving, parenting, and working is overwhelming me right now, and having practically no time with Edward has me very...frustrated.

On Thanksgiving morning, after working all night, Edward gets just a couple hours of sleep before going over to help his sister. I stay home with the girls until Sophie wakes up from her morning nap, because I know once we get there she won't rest for a second, and neither will I, chasing the two girls and keeping them away from the pool.

"Are we going swimming, Mommy?" Ellie asks during the short drive.

"I packed your suit, baby, but it might be too cold outside. Maybe if they have the Jacuzzi warmed up you can go in there."

"Are Charlotte and Maggie coming?"

"No, honey. They're going to their grandma's house today."

"Oh," she says, sounding sad.

"You remember Edward's mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle? They're coming, and Alice and Jasper and baby Ryan."

"Can I play with him?"

"I'm sure you can help with him a bit, but he's still really little."

"Okay. Is Edward there?"

"Yes, he went early to help get things ready."

"Good," she says, sounding happy about that. It makes me smile. Even though he's an adult he always takes time to play with them, really play with them. He gets down on their level and doesn't mind getting dirty or looking silly, which he does frequently, but to me, when he does that with my girls, he's never been more appealing.

Even with a new baby, Alice has the house decked out with decorations and a giant spread. There is enough food for twenty people, even though there are only eleven people, three of whom are children including one who doesn't even eat food yet.

"Alice, everything looks amazing," I say, looking around her house.

"Thank you. I love the holidays."

"Is the baby sleeping through the night yet?"

She laughs. "Of course not. Every two to three hours he's up, but Jasper has been great. When he's home he brings the baby to me and then changes him and puts him back down. I don't even have to get out of bed to feed him."

"That's great," I muse. I can't imagine having a husband that involved. When I chose to breastfeed, Jacob saw it as a free pass to check out, which he did.

"It is. I mean, I'm a little tired from the broken sleep, but most days I'm fine. No more late nights reading or watching TV though. That just puts me to sleep."

"I hear ya." We laugh.

The day goes by quickly. Dinner is to be served around four p.m. Alice has it all under control, leaving little for anyone else to do. When the sun peeks out around two p.m., Ellie is begging to go in the Jacuzzi.

"I'll take her," Edward offers.

I feel bad because it really is chilly, but I get to see him shirtless so I agree.

"On one condition," he whispers in my ear. You come in too."

His warm breath on my skin has me shivering. A hot soak does sound good. And if I go so can Sophie.

"Okay. I'll go get the girls and myself ready."

When I return to the yard, Edward is already in the spa, his head back, eyes closed. He looks so peaceful and comfortable I almost hate to disturb him, but that we do when Sophie yells, "Ehd," right in my ear. Her speech is getting better and now she adds the D sound to his name...sometimes.

He cracks one eye open. "Hey, Sophie, are you coming for a swim?" When we get close enough she's squirming out of my arms to get to Edward or the water, or both. "Whoa," he says, standing and reaching for her—water dripping down his torso, smiling at my baby girl, helping me. I could only be more attracted to this man if he cleaned my house. I stand there gawking at him until he's back in the water with her.

Ellie standing at my side tugging on my hand rouses me. "Come on, Mama. Let's go in."

I remove the towel from around my waist and walk toward the stairs.

This time it's Edward's turn to gawk, and he does. When I'm seated next to him in the swirling water he turns and kisses me. "God, I miss seeing your body," he whispers against my lips. "We need a night out, a night alone, even a few hours during the day, anything. I miss you."

The frustration of no alone time together is getting to both of us; I'm glad to hear he's feeling it too. "Maybe we should interview some babysitters," I offer.

"My parents are here for a few days. I bet they would watch the girls for us."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Let's look at my schedule and yours. I need some lovin' with the woman I love...now," he teases, kissing me again.

The girls play on us and between us in the water until we are all pruney. Edward gets out first and gets the towels for us and helps me wrap up the girls. Although I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary while drying off, I turn to find Edward watching me, wide-eyed with his towel balled up in front of his swim trunks.

I move the girls in the direction of the house and he doesn't follow. "Are you coming?"

"Um, I just need a minute," he says shyly, his cheeks tinged in pink.

"Oh, okay," I say with a smirk, and I may just drop my towel a bit and wiggle my ass a little more than necessary.

It takes him a few long minutes before he joins us in the house to put on dry clothes and get ready for dinner. That time alone cannot come too soon.

**A/N**

**Wow! I just saw that I'm nominated for a TwiFic Fandom Award. I'm guessing it's this story and all because of you wonderful readers. Thank you!**

**Real life is getting in the way of their sexy times...we all know that happens. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Rec's- (I'm going to dig up some great complete ones for you)**

**Altered Measures by Kitchmill**

**Breakers by les16**

**Seattle Express by WitchyVampireGirl**

**Coming Home by Sarge's Girls**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved by Jenny0719**

**Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by ****banner day**

**Masen Manor by drutuno**

**Deviant by planetblue**


	43. Chapter 43

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

***Important note-my ****Facebook is on fb probation. I need to provide proof that it is my real name or they are going to deactivate it. I haven't decided what to do yet. I may try changing the name but they still might require identification. Or I may start a new account and try to add everyone and rejoin all of the groups. I plan to keep the last name Reader. So if I disappear look for someone with the last name Reader popping up as someone you may know.**

**43**

Black Friday comes with no fanfare from me. I can't possibly buy a thing with the impending move. Nor can I expect anyone else to watch my kids in this half-boxed-up, disastrous house. That's why the girls and I are on our way to Edward's house where his parents are going to watch them for us for the afternoon and evening. I don't know what Edward has planned, but it won't be utilizing his giant bed, and that is really disappointing.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Esme."

"Of course. We're going to have so much fun," she says, giving each girl a kiss on the head while they sit and gobble up the turkey leftovers Esme brought over from Alice's. "We know things have been hectic for you and Edward. You need some time, just the two of you. And these little angels are ours, so don't you worry."

"I'm not worried. I know they're in good hands. I just don't want to take advantage of you and Carlisle."

"Advantage? Never. These might be my grandbabies someday, and I want to start spoiling them now," she says, giving me a knowing look.

Edward and I have never talked about marriage. Hearing her say it makes me feel all sorts of ways: shy, hesitant, embarrassed, scared, elated, wanted. I feel all of these things with my girls in mind and I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind; it's just never been verbalized by Edward or myself. I almost hate to think that far in the future when my present is so unstable, both with our living situation and Jacob.

"Where are we going?" I ask once Edward and I are in the car. He side-eyes me, but doesn't say anything. "I really don't care what we do as long as we're together, just the two of us."

That has him smiling. His rests his hand on my thigh. "Anywhere with you is perfect." At that, we drive in silence just enjoying the peace, quiet, and each other.

Within minutes we pull up to one of my favorite seafood restaurants that hovers above the sand. I haven't been here in ages, because it's over-priced and not very kid-friendly, but I love it. I guess I let out a little squeak of excitement because Edward's head quickly turns toward me and he laughs. I just shrug because I am excited and I'm glad he knows it.

After handing the car keys to the valet, he takes my hand and leads me into the restaurant. He must have called ahead because we are seated at a corner window table, which is not easy to get, but then it is four p.m. on Black Friday; most people are shopping, not at the beach. The view is lovely. Dark clouds roll in and out, the sun peeking through in between, like there is a threat of rain, but that rarely happens here. It's just pretty to watch.

But the view and the scenery and the food, although wonderful, mean nothing next to the man sitting across from me. This is actually the first time we've been to a restaurant just the two of us, because we're always with the girls. It's more quiet and calm, but our conversation flows easily and freely and it's just nice to talk about whatever we want, not have to curb our topics because of little ears who are listening.

"What are you going to do if you don't find a house within the next week or two?" he asks.

"If I have to I can rent an apartment for a month or so until something comes through. It's possible that whatever I do find in my price range is going to need to be fixed up before we can move in anyway. I've kind of had the month to month idea in my head since the offer on the house came about before I had found a house to buy."

He nods. "Are you set on a house with a yard?"

"Yes, I want a home for the girls. The location, the feeling of the neighborhood are what matter, and in Ellie's school district. I don't want her to have to move schools after just getting started and settled in kindergarten. It can be a small house without upgrades. It just needs to be safe and clean. Downsizing actually sounds kind of freeing. If we move somewhere smaller we'll have to simplify."

"What about moving in with me while you look? You know, take the pressure off having to find a place right now. Wait for the perfect place to come available?"

He can't be serious. It's one thing to have us stay temporarily, but who knows how long this could take? "Edward…" I start.

He stops me. "Bella, think about it. The girls are comfortable at my house. I can't imagine you navigating two moves, two girls, and a tiny apartment. It's not necessary when I have a room for the girls and a giant bed for us," he finishes with a sexy smile.

"I think I can handle it," I respond flatly, a little annoyed he doesn't think I can do it.

"I don't doubt your abilities to handle anything," he says, covering my hand with his on the table. "I want to make things easier for you and the girls. But most of all I want you with me." The sincerity with which he says this and the loving look in his eyes has me swooning, no longer annoyed. Like I could be annoyed at him for more than like two seconds. "Just think about it...please."

I nod, not trusting something intelligible to come out of my mouth. Of course I want to stay with him, not some random apartment, but is it the right thing to do...for the girls?

Leaning back in my seat, I rub my bloated stomach. "That was so good, but I ate too much."

"Me too. What do you say we burn off some of those calories?"

The only thing that comes to mind is me riding his cock. I must blush because he laughs.

"What are you thinking, pretty girl?"

"Nothing," I mumble, looking down at my lap.

Once again his hand reaches for mine, his eyes intense. "You want to know what I'm thinking?" he asks in a smooth voice. "I'm thinking about slowly undressing you and rediscovering every inch of your beautiful body. Then slipping my cock into your hot little body and working up a sweat while I make you come."

My panties get wet just listening to his sexy voice, and then what he says is exactly what I want, what I need. I'm pretty sure when he finishes I'm drooling a little.

He clears his throat, his free hand going to his lap to make some adjustments. "But right now I was thinking of taking a walk on the pier with you."

"Um, okay," I respond, still dazed by his words.

The view from the end of the pier is spectacular, the sails of a few boats bobbing in the water. A island in the distance is shrouded in clouds. I stand at the railing in awe of it all. Although I live here and could see this view everyday, I don't. I forget to take the time to really see what I see day in and day out. It's truly beautiful. "So pretty," I murmur.

"So, so pretty," he says, coming up behind me, his hands on the outside of mine on the railing. He presses his front to my back. "And I'm not talking about the view." He sighs. "Do you feel what you do to me? Just being with you, seeing you like this, enjoying yourself, relaxing. I want this. I want you."

I can feel what I do to him pressing into my lower back. Does he know what he does to me? My panties are ruined and he's barely touched me. "I want you too," I say, turning to face him.

Reaching up, I put my hands behind his neck, effectively pulling him down to meet me. We kiss, our tongues caressing like our bodies want to do. When we pull apart we're both breathless.

"I want you alone...now," he says grabbing my hand. "Can we go to your house?"

"Um, the realtors could be showing the house today, I'm not sure."

"Can we put a note on the door? Do not disturb?" he asks, a mischievous smile on his face. His face falls when I shake my head. "Do they have to still show the house even with an offer?" He pouts.

"They keep showing it with an offer pending in case that offer falls through."

"I guess we could get a hotel room," he suggests.

"And not stay the night? That would be...weird."

"Well, we can't go back to my house, and, baby, I just need to be with you," he says, so sad and serious. I know how he feels so I understand. I miss that closeness, the connection, the intimacy.

"I guess we could chance it with the realtors. If we hear someone downstairs we should have enough time to get dressed." I shrug, willing to try just about anything to get Edward alone.

He gets us there in record time, barely making it in the door before we're all over each other. Hands, lips, bodies touching, tasting. We're like two starving people, starving for each other.

I pull away, laughing. "Are we teenagers?"

"I hope not. I hope I've perfected some of my moves and staying power since then." He winks. I like his staying power. "Get your cute ass upstairs woman," he says, giving me a little more than a pat on my butt.

I take off running, him right behind me. I launch myself onto the perfectly made bed, and he's next to me as soon as the door is closed and locked.

Desire for each other takes over and we're naked in no time. Our lips part just long enough to pull things over our heads. Suddenly, Edward stops. Pulling back, he looks concerned.

"What? Do you hear something?" I ask, scrambling to get up and dressed.

He holds me down, shaking his head. "Um, is this the bed?"

"The bed?"

"You know, your bed, with him?"

"Oh, no. The first thing I did after that night was throw everything out and get a new bed. Not only that, I painted and got rid of everything in here that Jacob possibly touched."

He smiles, obviously relieved. "So no one has done this with you on this bed?" he asks, kissing his way down to my breasts.

"Nope," I answer breathlessly.

"Or this?" He continues kissing down my stomach.

"No."

"How about this?" When his tongue licks my center, I bow off the bed.

"Definitely not." And that's the last intelligible thing I say for the next few minutes until I'm calling his name in ecstasy.

"No one has ever done _that _to me...ever," I say once I'm back in my body.

Then I take charge. I ride his cock just like I had envisioned in the restaurant. His hands on my hips, encouraging me. His bright eyes watching my every move, watching us. When I stop, he frowns.

"What's…" he starts.

Giving him a sexy smile, I turn around, reverse cowgirl.

"Oh, damn." He grunts when I drop down on him with the new angle.

The sexy sounds coming from him over the next few minutes are all I need to bring me close to the edge. Although I can't see his face, he's obviously enjoying himself immensely. He gets more vocal the closer he gets to release. I reach my hand down to where our bodies meet and rub, helping to bring myself over with him. My body flutters around his cock, earning a groan of pleasure from him.

"Just like that, baby. Come with me, please," he says in desperation.

That's all I need to hear and I'm shattering around him. He follows seconds behind, pulsating inside me and calling my name. After a minute or so I try to move, my legs wobbly from the workout and pleasure. He helps me lie down next to him, pulling me close.

"It just keeps getting better and better," he mumbles into my ear.

I nod, because it does. My feelings for him grow everyday. Not just my feelings, but my respect. "I love you. Thanks for the wonderful time alone."

"We need to do this more often," he murmurs, obviously close to sleep.

We doze, wrapped in each other. I wake first and then wake him with my mouth on his cock. Round two he's on top, making love to me, words of love pouring from his mouth. It's the most romantic, loving, sexual experience I've ever had. When I come, tears stream from my eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, stopping before he climaxes.

I shake my head. "No, it's just so intense and I love you so much."

At that he smiles, resuming his sweet, slow love making. Long after he reaches his climax, I feel him inside me, not just physically, but like he's permanently there.

We arrive back to his house around eleven p.m. The girls are sound asleep. Apparently they were angels for Esme and Carlisle. It just all feels so right.

Later that night Edward is spooning me from behind in his bed, both of us tired but not yet asleep. "The girls and I would love to stay here with you while I hunt for a house."

"Really?"

I nod.

"Is tomorrow too soon? I don't have to be to work until seven. I want you guys here. As soon as possible."

His eagerness makes me laugh, but I feel the same way. It would be easier to just get what we need from the house and bring it all here. The rest I can put in storage.

"Okay," I agree. I should be nervous or apprehensive, but I'm not. I'm excited and it just feels...right.

**A/N**

**He asked, she said yes...will it only be temporary?**

**Thanks so much to whomever nominated and voted for this story for the TwiFic Fandom Awards. It was nominated in two categories with some amazing stories. First round of voting has closed. I feel honored to be included. Thanks :)**

**Rec's-**

**Cullen Crusaders by winterhorses**

**Stripped by RobzBeanie**

**Auntie Bella and The Brother's Keeper by Jdifrans1**

**AB Negative by ooza**

**Charlie's Voice by WeeKittyAnd TAT**

**A Weekend At Belmont by Miss Baby**

**Honor by Content1**

**Atmosphere by Christie Hart**

**The League by Sachiko26**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**44**

True to his word, Edward is up bright and early calling and texting away. Before I'm even showered, Emmett pulls up in a small U-Haul with Jasper in the passenger seat.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said today," I say, sidling up to Edward as we watch the guys walk up to the front door.

"No way. I want you guys here...now." He seals the statement with a big, juicy kiss that has Emmett making gagging sounds when he gets to the porch. We break apart laughing.

"What are we moving?" Emmett says, rubbing his large hands together.

"Um, I have some packing to do. You guys eat something while I go to the house and organize a bit." Pausing. "What about the girls?"

"Got it covered. My parents will be here…there they are." He indicates just as Esme and Carlisle pull up behind the U-Haul.

"You have it all figured out, don't you?" I say with a smile, because he does.

"If it means I get my girls here with me sooner, then yes." His smile is big and knowing, like he just pulled off something.

Hours and a few pizzas and beers later, the U-Haul is empty and ready to be returned. All of the girls' important stuff is here as well as mine. The big stuff like the crib is already assembled and in the girls' room, formerly the guest room. Mutually, we decided to leave Ellie's twin bed at the house and keep Edward's full bed for her to use here. I will put her twin in storage when we officially have to be out of the house, along with all of the other furniture we didn't bring, which is way over ninety percent of what I have. It's just stuff, but it kind of feels weird to choose what is important and what stays and what goes, especially when yesterday morning this was not the plan.

The girls have a great day with Esme and Carlisle, who seem fine with the girls and I moving in with Edward. In fact, Esme keeps giving me this smile, like the cat who ate the canary. I don't know what it's about, but as long as they don't mind me being here and love my girls then all is well.

I'm tucking in the girls that night when Ellie asks, "Is this our new house?"

"We're just staying here until I can find the perfect house for you and me and Sophie."

"I like it here. All of my toys are here now. Can we just stay here? I don't mind sharing a room with Sophie."

"I know, baby. And I'm so proud of you for wanting to share with her, but when our house sells we need to find a house of our own."

"Edward doesn't want us to stay?"

"He's being really nice to let us stay here, honey."

"I'll ask him tomorrow. He won't make us leave," she says with finality.

I guess I better warn Edward of the conversation to come.

Snuggled up together in his comfy bed, for the first time in months I feel a bit settled. No going back and forth to the house making sure we have everything we need, and the house is in perfect shape all of the time. Everything I want or need is in this house and it feels...right.

"I like having you here," he says, kissing my head.

"I like being here, but I have to warn you, Ellie wants to stay here, not get a new house. She's going to ask you if we can stay."

"Oh." He hesitates. "What should I tell her?"

"I told her we needed to find our own place and you are being very kind to let us stay here temporarily. She just wasn't satisfied with that. You know how she is. She'll want to ask you about it but she'll be over it in a day or two."

I feel him nod, unspoken words hanging in the air as we fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Edward works the next night, and it's just the girls and me at the house. While they are playing I fit my kitchen things in among his. The highchair in the corner, a drawer of plasticware for the girls, snacks down low where Ellie can reach them. I glance out the back kitchen window at the yard, which also looks like kids live here. I smile to myself thinking about how the girls' toys took up almost half of his garage.

Although the kids have been here on and off for months, with them here for the duration I need to talk to Edward about some childproofing. Making sure the tall furniture is bolted and the low cupboards holding cleaning supplies are latched. I start to make a list at the kitchen counter. I really like this house; it's small but open. I can see the girls play in both the living room and backyard from the kitchen. I have some more organizing to do in the girls' room, but Edward emptied the dresser in there for me to fill with their clothes. He also freed up a couple drawers and some closet space in his room for me. He's been more than generous about everything.

Sleeping in his bed without him is strange. I don't like it. The bed feels too big, empty, and cold. A few times in my sleep I seek him out in the dark and wake when I can't find him. I tell myself to suck it up because he works at least three nights a week, so I need to get used to it. I'll get used to it but I don't have to like it. When Edward strolls in the next morning he looks wiped out, but he greets each of us warmly and hugs me tightly.

"It's feels so good to come home to you guys being here," he sighs tiredly.

"Let me make you some breakfast and then you can go get some sleep. You're family is coming over for dinner tonight, so the girls and I will get out of here for a while and do some grocery shopping. That will give you some peace and quiet for a little while at least."

He nods before releasing me from the hug. "That sounds perfect, but just know, no matter how much sleep I get, knowing you're here and that I don't have to schedule time to see you makes me happy."

"Me too," I say, giving him a peck on the lips before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. He plays with the girls while I cook. Piggyback rides, airplane rides—he earns his much needed rest.

"The girls and I made a sign for you," I say during breakfast.

"A sign?"

"Go get it Ellie."

"See," she says, holding it too close to his face. "It says Do Not Distub."

"Disturb. Do not disturb," I correct her. It's just a white piece of paper and in among Ellie's illustrations and Sophie's scribbles are the words.

"Yeah." She nods. "So we are quiet and let you sleep."

"That's great," he says, looking at me with a confused look.

"I did some research on the internet about how to keep kids quiet when a parent has to sleep in the daytime, and one suggestion was a note on the door when the parent is sleeping. Although kids can't read, they can understand that the note means quiet time. Well, older kids. Sophie probably won't get it." I shrug, a little worried that I just referred to him as a parent.

"That's…" He pauses, swallowing hard. "That's very thoughtful." His voice cracks a bit. His tired eyes show sincerity and emotion. He gets up and gives each girl a kiss on the head. When he gets to me, he pulls me out of my chair, engulfing me in his strong arms. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," he whispers in my ear. "If the girls go down for a nap, I want you to come and join me for quiet time of our own."

His words leave me breathless and wanting said quiet time.

He says goodnight to each of us before going into the bedroom. Sophie looks after him with question and longing. She knows goodnight means nighttime.

"Edward is tired, Soph. He was up all night working. He needs some sleep in the daytime and then he can play. We all have to be quiet and let him sleep so he can get up sooner," I offer, knowing most of that went over her head, but I try anyway, as much for her benefit as for Ellie's.

While we get ready to leave, the girls are quiet for the most part, no major tears or yelling, just typical kid stuff. I put earplugs on my grocery list. This could be a huge adjustment for Edward, one he may not have considered when he offered us a place to stay.

Edward and my quiet time doesn't happen, not that I expected it to. It's rare for Ellie to actually fall asleep in the daytime anymore. When Edward wakes up, we go for a walk with the girls to the park before everyone arrives for dinner.

"I saw your list on the counter. When Jasper and my dad get here we're going to run to Home Depot and get the stuff. Jasper needs to do it to his house too, so he and my dad will help me and I'll help him, when the time comes. It's a little early."

"Ryan will be crawling before they know it." I laugh, because it does happen so fast. "Thank you. If things are safe I can relax a little more around the house."

Bags and bags from Home Depot end up on the kitchen counter later that day, not just the cupboard latches and furniture straps I anticipated.

"What is all of this stuff," I ask, hunting through the bags.

"Did you know kids can drown in toilets?" Jasper says when I hold up the toilet latch.

"And suffocate in refrigerators," Edward adds when I find the fridge strap.

I refrain from rolling my eyes, because it's so damn cute but major overkill, plus Alice is sitting there feeding Ryan all wide-eyed and nodding like a typical first time overprotective parent. I don't want to come across as jaded and uncaring, but it is too much. I'm not wrapping my girls in bubble wrap.

"How about you guys start with the low cupboards and tall furniture. We can tackle the other stuff later," I suggest.

They all nod. Tools in hand, the three men get to work. Their conversation is hilarious, about safety and kids and how much needs to be done to the house to make it "safe." Esme and I look at each other knowingly. She helps me with the dinner preparation, Alice helps as much as she can with the baby in one arm, and the guys keep the girls occupied. Our conversation is mostly about baby Ryan, which is fine with me. I know what it's like to be a first time parent.

Alice, Jasper, and Ryan leave shortly after dinner. Carlise and Esme are leaving for home in the morning and won't be back until Christmas. Before I take the girls to get ready for bed, they hug and kiss them like they won't be seeing them for years. It makes my heart full to see them love my girls but with a little pang. I know in the back of my mind that this love, this grandparent thing, might only be temporary, just like our living situation.

Once I finally get the girls in bed it takes me a while to get them calm and sleeping since they can hear Edward and his parents talking in the living room—one of the drawbacks of a tiny house.

When I rejoin them I can feel the tension.

Carlisle says to Edward, "I tried to rein her in, but you know how she is. She only means well."

Edward stands with his arms crossed, his body language stiff, a scowl on his face.

"They're finally asleep," I say, trying to break the ice and make my presence known.

"Those girls are precious. I'm going to miss them," Esme offers with a weak smile.

"Esme," Carlisle says lowly.

"What? I am," she says with finality. Standing, she comes and gives me a hug. "Thank you, Bella. It was a lovely night. Please send me updates on the girls whenever you want."

She hugs Edward, who is slow to return her hug.

Carlisle gives me a hug too, and when he approaches Edward he says, "It will all work out, son. Don't overthink it."

Edward nods and they too hug goodbye.

He walks them out to the car, and when he returns we clean up the kitchen in relative silence. Something happened between he and his parents, but I have no idea what it is or if it is any of my business so I don't ask, although I'm dying to.

As I'm wiping the last bit of the countertop I see a picture and receipt in the corner. It's a picture of a giant wood jungle gym with a slide and swing and what looks like a little castle. The cost is almost two thousand dollars.

"What is this?" I ask, turning to Edward.

"It's my parents' Christmas gift to the girls. It's getting installed the week of Christmas," he says in a flat voice.

"Installed here?" He nods. "It's so big and expensive," I say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were doing this, well, that my mom was doing this. When she gets her mind set on something…" he trails off. He looks truly unhappy and sorry about it.

It's like a punch in the gut. This is the first time he's shown real regret about having us here. His beautiful yard that he's worked so hard to make how he wants it is now going to be completely overrun by my girls and their toys.

I excuse myself and get ready for bed. Edward joins me later and we snuggle up next to each other, but nothing is said. It's the first time I feel like I've overstayed my welcome.

Edward's thoughts-

Why did my mom have to do this?

**A/N**

**Why is he upset about this?**

**Thanks so much for reading and your funny, kind words :)**

**Recs-**

**In a Split Second by BitterHarpy**

**A Rae of Light by MidnightLove87**

**Trichophilia by 2old4fanfic**

**The Ties that Bind by StillDreaming85**

**Tilted by purpleC305**

**Under Construction by Edward's Eternal**

**Rescue to Release by Bower-of-Bliss**


	45. Chapter 45

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (I made a few changes after she looked at it)**

**45**

The first thing I remember the next morning is hot breath on the back of my neck. It's accompanied by something hard rubbing up against my backside. It's wonderful, until the feelings from last night creep back in, causing me to stiffen and scoot away from him. I'm not trying to hurt him, it's just a natural reaction to my feeling the need to protect myself and my girls.

"Bella, we need to talk." He sighs.

The four words a girl never wants to hear. My breath catches in my throat and panic shoots through my veins.

"I'm sorry about my mom. She's...she means well, but she's being a little bit too much."

"It's okay. They can cancel the playground order. We won't be here very long anyway," I say, trying to sound unfazed.

"She really wants to do that for the girls. I know it's just...too much. I don't want it to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured or anything."

"Pressured? I think it makes you feel pressured, not me."

"How would I feel pressured?"

"Pressured to have some huge thing in your yard. Pressured to have us here longer than you really want."

"I don't feel any of that pressure and couldn't care less about my yard. It's finally getting used and enjoyed. I just don't want you to feel any pressure to stay just because my house is all decked out for the girls and my parents spent money on them."

I'm starting to feel like we're talking in circles. "Edward, how do you feel about that big thing being in your yard, even, even if the girls and I aren't here?"

"I love the idea of having it and seeing the girls enjoy it."

"So you're not upset because of that?"

"I'm not upset about that. I hope I didn't give you that impression, but I am a little irritated with my mom. I feel like she's meddling in her own way. It concerns me that you'll feel like it's too much, like this will be too much for you and you'll want to leave sooner than later."

"But you're fine with it?"

"Of course."

"Edward, me and the girls have totally invaded your life. I thought the playground was the last straw. The thing that put you over the edge. I've been watching and waiting for you to think this is too much, that me and the girls are too much. Too much trouble, too much work...not worth it," I admit.

"Oh, baby," he coos, pulling me close. "I could never feel that way. I feel like my adult life has just begun since you and the girls came into it. I relish in all the kid stuff and happy sounds around here. My house is finally alive. It feels like a home. And that comes with tripping over toys, sticky walls, and the occasional temper tantrum, but I want it. I want it all...with you."

"It's not too much?" I ask, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"No, it's not too much. It's just right."

I laugh, so relieved we got that cleared up. "So your mom is meddling?"

"Yes, she wants those grandbabies." He indicates toward the girls' room. "She's not beyond a little bribery," he says with a laugh.

"Who is she trying to bribe? The girls?"

"I think she'll take anyone on her side keeping us together."

"I'm on her side," I say, turning in his arms so we are facing each other.

"I am too."

His lips kiss down my neck to my breasts and lower. His kisses muffle my groans as we make love as quietly as possible in the early light of the day. My orgasm triggers his, and we stay wrapped up in each other until it's time to get Ellie up for school. We walk the girls together hand in hand, and I feel a little closer to him because of our talk about where we stand with each other, which is side by side.

That night, Edward is at work when I get a call from my real estate agent. "Bella, there's been a mishap at your house. Can you come over?"

"I would have to bring the girls with me. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess it could. It's probably best you don't bring them."

"Is it unsafe?" I question.

"It's not...I don't know. What time can you meet here tomorrow?" he asks sharply.

"We can be there by nine. I'll bring Edward."

"Good. Good idea," he says before hanging up.

I immediately call Rose and arrange for her to take Sophie after we drop the girls at school. Then I text Edward and let him know what's going on. His response is swift and concerned. I don't sleep well that night. Every creek, every sound outside and in has me on edge but I don't know why. I guess I let my imagination get the best of me.

Knowing I'm nervous, Edward holds my hand tightly as we make the short drive to my house. The realtor meets us out front.

"I'm so sorry. This has never happened before. We don't know what to make of it. I contacted every agent that was in here over the weekend, and they all say that their clients were kind and respectful," he says as he leads us into the house and up the stairs. Stopping in front of the master bedroom door, he looks at us. "Once again, I'm very sorry."

I gasp when I see the room. Every drawer is open, the closet as well. The mattress is overturned.

Edward goes into cop mode, the tone of his voice noticeably different. "Did anyone come in here and touch anything?"

The agent shakes his head. "When it was found yesterday we stopped showing the house. I didn't know if I should call the police because it doesn't look like anything was taken."

Before he finishes, Edward is on the phone to his superior. Stepping out of the room, he proceeds to give the details as we know them.

"Who was in here Sunday? I was here Saturday during the day, so it had to happen Saturday night, Sunday, or yesterday." Luckily all of my person things are either boxed or at Edward's. I shudder when I think of someone going through my underwear.

Edward steps back into the room. "We need a list of the realtors that were here Saturday, Sunday, or Monday," he says to my agent. "The detectives will be here soon to dust for prints, so don't touch or move anything. Bella, I need you to walk around and see if anything else is messed with, damaged, or missing."

From the other room I can here Edward asking more questions and my agent responding, but I don't know what they are saying. The girls' rooms look okay, the bathrooms the same. The kitchen and living room are mostly packed and look undisturbed.

When the police arrive they take a report, look around, and dust for fingerprints. Edward, although off duty, is just as involved as if he were on duty.

After only a few hours of sleep, Edward insists on coming with me to get Ellie from school. Later that night when we're home he shows me how to use his house alarm, which with all of the comings and goings we haven't been using regularly. He also activates the door and window chimes, so if anything opens we can hear it from another room. Having this to use on the nights he's gone will make me feel much safer because this incident at my house has me concerned and worried.

The week progresses as normal with the girls, however Edward is even more present in our daily routine, if that is even possible. It borders on too much, but since it's Edward it could never be too much. When he comes home from work on Friday morning I can tell he has something on his mind. We get Ellie to school and I let him get some sleep before I insist on being clued in.

Freshly showered and looking good enough to eat, Edward enters the living room close to the time we have to go pick up Ellie from school. I go to him, for two reasons—one to get some much needed closeness, but also because I want to ask him before Ellie gets home.

Hugging him around the middle, I ask, "What did you find out about the house?"

He takes a deep breath. "The realtors had a single man go through on Sunday afternoon. He said his wife got delayed so he took photos with his phone throughout the house. The realtor was with him the whole time, until right before they were leaving the house. The man insisted that a couple of the photos he took upstairs were blurry, so he ran up to retake them. The realtor didn't follow him and instead took a call so he doesn't know how long the man was in the house alone, but it was obviously long enough to destroy your room."

"Do we know his name?"

"Yes, Jack Green." He pauses. "But the realtor identified Jacob as being Jack Green from a photo lineup. The fingerprints the police gathered confirmed it as well."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know he was even in town. What does this mean? What do you think he wants?"

"It's tricky. He didn't technically violate the restraining order because you and the girls weren't at the house and he knew that, but he didn't keep his nose out of trouble like the judge requested either. Since it was his house at one point, having his fingerprints there is to be expected. He could get out of these chargers because of that. It's up to you what you decide to do, Bella, but I think you should press charges for vandalism and contact J. He needs to start the paperwork on sole custody. This puts you one step closer to getting those girls as your own—no shared custody. Unfortunately, it also means that Jacob is here in town, and obviously not in a good frame of mind. After I saw the damage in the house I thought it might be him who did it. Since it was your bedroom, it was personal, not just random."

"If he's here, what about Ellie? She's at school. He has to know what school she goes to. He could just walk in and take her," I say, panicking.

"Calm down, baby," he says, pulling me close. "We'll go a little early to pick her up today and take another copy of the restraining order and explain to the school what just happened. We will make sure her teacher and the office staff know that she is not to leave with him or anyone but you and me," he says reassuringly.

"I want to talk to her tonight. I want to tell her not to go with him, or even go to him if she sees him. Can you do it with me? I don't want to scare her, but she needs to know. I can't be with her every second like I can with Sophie. She needs to know what to do...just in case."

"Of course I will talk to her with you. Try not to worry. She's smart and perceptive and we both know she can be loud and stubborn. She'll be fine," he says, hugging me tightly.

That is true, Ellie is no pushover. If I tell her and Jacob does try to take her, she won't go quietly or willingly.

The school office is very understanding and very thorough. We speak directly to the Principal updating her on the recent events. The principal assures us that they have all of the legal documents and will make sure that Ellie is released to the correct people. Her teacher also promises to keep an extra eye out for her. All in all we are pleased with how serious the school takes the information. However, all day I find myself looking over my shoulder, checking out every person I see, wondering if Jacob could be watching me, watching us, lurking in the bushes. It's a very unnerving feeling.

We let Ellie stay up past Sophie's bedtime in order to speak to her uninterruptedly. It's a tricky balance to get her to take it seriously but not scare her too much.

I start the conversation. "Ellie, Edward and I want to talk to you about who you are allowed to be with when we're not around." She nods in understanding. "Edward and I are your main people. If we can't be with you, Rosalie and Emmett are the next people we would ask."

"Then Alice and Jasper," Edward adds.

"Grandma and Grandpa are people who take care of you too, but we don't see them very often," I continue. "Does that make sense?"

"What about Esme and Carlisle? They watch me too," she says.

"Yes," I agree. "But they don't live close by. But those are the only people who are allowed to take care of you right now. The only people who would ever take care of you. Edward or I are always the ones who pick you up from school. If you are ever going to go home with Rosalie or Emmett we will tell you first. And if you forget you're supposed to go with them and I'm not there, ask them to call me and I will tell you if it's okay."

"What your mommy is trying to say, Ellie, is that no one else is allowed to take you, especially from school or anywhere. Even your daddy isn't allowed to."

Ellie's eyes get big. "He's not allowed to take me?"

"No," I say firmly. "Daddy is not allowed to be around us right now, and especially not take care of you. If he or anyone you don't know tries to take you, you are allowed to tell them no."

"And you need to be really loud about it," Edward adds. "Don't let anyone take you. Don't ever go with or get in a car with anyone you don't know, or your daddy or anyone that your daddy knows...even Grandpa Billy."

"No Grandpa?"

"No, not unless you're with me," I tell her. "So, let's go over who can take care of you." And we do, until she has the handful of people memorized and in what order we rely on them. I am thankful that, although this is a heavy subject, she doesn't seem afraid.

Edward and I both tuck her in that night. Talking in quiet voices, we tell her how much we love her and what a big, smart girl she is. When her eyes are closed and she's partially asleep she mumbles, "I won't leave with Daddy. He just watches me."

**A/N**

**Duh, duh, duh... What is Jacob up to?**

**Thanks for reading everyone. **

**I hope you voted for the Twific Fandom Awards. I did! So many wonderful people make this fandom great!**

**I'm taking the week off from rec's as I haven't started any new stories. How about you put a rec for me and other reviewers in your review today?**

**Have a peaceful, thankful Thanksgiving!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**46**

I grab his hand in the darkened room, squeezing too hard to be comfortable. He leads me out of the room, and into his…ours. Sitting me down on the bed, he begins to speak. I vaguely note his voice and I don't tune into the words. My daughter is being watched by her unstable father. I don't know if it's at school for sure, but it makes the most sense. My initial reaction is to grab the girls and leave. Take them somewhere, anywhere he can't find them.

"Bella? Bella, baby. It's going to be all right. I will protect you, all of you," he finishes, hugging me to him. I can feel his stress in the hug. He's as concerned as I am, but he's trying to be the strong one.

I find my voice. "I should take them and leave. Hide somewhere."

"No, you need to stay here with me where I can protect you."

"You can't be here all of the time, and you can't protect Ellie when she's at school."

"We can do this. You and I. We can make this as safe as possible for the girls and you. I can't have you where I can't see you, protect you. I would, it would...I just can't do it," he pleads.

I nod, but I'm doubtful. My mind spins and goes to dark scenarios of what could happen, could have happened, while we get ready for bed in silence.

Once in bed, he pulls my back to his front. "I have a plan, baby. Trust me, please. Tomorrow we will talk to Ellie, get as much detail as we can without scaring her. Then we talk to everyone we know, even the neighbors, put everyone on alert, and I'll do my part at the station. I'll get patrols coming around here and the school regularly. I swear, Bella. I can and I will protect you...all of you."

"I know you will try, Edward, but Jacob, he's unstable. How do you fight crazy?"

"Bella, I love you and those girls with all my heart. I would sacrifice myself before I let anything happen to you."

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of. If the girls and I disappear then no one can get hurt. I'm sure he just wants the girls and to make my life miserable."

"You can't be sure of that and like you said, he's nuts. He has nothing to lose. Finding you will be his top priority. I need you with me. I need you here. We are stronger when we're together," he insists.

"Let's see how things go tomorrow," I mumble before falling into a fitful sleep, but no matter how restless I am, Edward never lets me go.

Over breakfast we broach the subject gently to Ellie, but Edward lets me take the lead. "So, you've seen Daddy watching you?"

Ellie nods with her mouth full of eggs.

"Has he been watching you at school?"

She nods again.

"When we take you to school can you show me where you saw him?"

"Yeah," she answers.

"Was he walking or in a car, Ellie?" Edward asks.

"He was sitting in a car. He got out and waved. He waves at me."

"Does he always put his car in the same place?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever come closer or tried to talk to you?"

She shakes her head.

"If he does talk to you or come close, you need to tell me and your mom right away, okay?"

"Okay, but he just watches. Sometimes he smiles, but mostly not. It scared me the first time I saw him because I thought he was going to take me away, but he didn't." She shrugs.

I look at Edward before speaking. He gives a slight nod of encouragement. "Ellie, the police say that Daddy can't be close to you or Sophie or me. He got into trouble for not taking good care of you girls. He has to prove to the judge that he's better now before he can be close to you. Do you understand, sweetheart?"

She turns to Edward. "You won't let my daddy near me?"

"No, Ellie, not Edward specifically. Although he's a police officer, he didn't make that decision. The head police did, the judge. Edward is just making sure Daddy and other people follow the rules."

"Daddy didn't follow the rules?"

"No, he didn't, baby. He's kind of sick right now. He shouldn't be around us until he's better."

"Can he get me sick?"

"Um..." once again I look to Edward for reassurance.

"He can't get you sick, Ellie, but he might hurt you, or Sophie or your mom because of his illness. That's why he can't be around right now. We don't want anyone getting hurt," Edward adds.

"What do I do if he comes to me?"

"You don't have to talk to him, Ellie. Walk away, find a grown up—your teacher, another parent, the playground lady, anyone. Just don't leave with him. I will not send Daddy to get you, but he might try to trick you and say I did ask him to get you, but I didn't, I won't. I am the one the judge says takes care of you, not Daddy. You don't have to listen to him. It's okay to tell him no."

She nods. "And Edward."

"Yes, I say that Edward can get you, and maybe Rose and Emmett if I tell you ahead of time. But never Daddy, Grandpa Billy, or anyone you don't know."

"Okay," she says before focusing on her eggs again.

It feels like I can finally breathe since she told us that last night.

Edward handles the information-gathering from Ellie when we get to school. I hug her a little tighter and tell her I love her numerous times before letting her go into her classroom. Edward tries to be stoic, but he does the same, the big softy.

After she's in class we quickly speak to her teacher, then the office and the principal about Jacob watching her. Each is equally mortified and vow to be vigilant about her safety. Although I'm hesitant to leave her for the day, I do feels she's in good hands without me.

A patrol car meets Edward outside just after the school day starts. They take a report given all the information Ellie was able to give us, including a vague description of the car. It's a white car with lots of doors. They promise to patrol the area more regularly.

Edward has to work that night, so the day is a flurry of phone calls and activity. Edward spends some time installing more outdoor lights around the house and a few extra locks on the doors and windows. Although this whole situation sucks, it feels good to see what lengths he will go to to protect us.

"Bella, my mom wants to talk to you," Edward hollers from the living room.

I take the phone. "Hi, Esme."

"Hi, Bella. I owe you an apology, dear. I didn't mean any harm by ordering the playset. I can cancel it, or scale back, whatever is best for you and those adorable girls."

"I'm more worried about Edward, how he feels. After all it's his yard."

"Oh, dear. I haven't seen Edward this happy in, I don't know when. You have breathed life into him and that old house. He's a fool if he's worried about his yard. And my son is no fool." She pauses. "I think the playset is a wonderful idea. I'm just sorry about how I went about it. I meant no harm, but I see something that maybe you two don't...yet."

I can hear a smile in her voice and it makes me smile. "You know your son better than me, that's for sure. The girls and I thank you for your generosity."

"Then it's settled. We'll keep things as they are. You'll see. It will work out...perfectly. Give those girls a big hug and kiss for me."

"I will, Esme. thanks again."

"Of course, dear, and take care of yourself. Edward told us about your ex. If you want us there for any reason, Carlisle and I will come right down," she offers.

"Thanks, Esme. Let's see how the next few days go. Christmas isn't that far away."

"No it isn't. But anything, Bella. If you need anything, just call."

"I will, thank you. Here's Edward," I say before passing the phone back to him.

"His meddling mother." I smile to myself. If that is the worst it gets, I'm lucky. I've heard some mother-in-law horror stories. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself with these thoughts.

The conversations with Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper go well. I'm told to call them anytime, day or night. Edward takes an old photo of Jacob around to the neighbors, giving out both his cell and mine as contact numbers should they see anyone who looks remotely like Jacob in the area.

My realtor calls with news that escrow on my house will be closing in ten days. I have ten days to pack up everything and move it into storage. It's good news, but combined with everything else I'm dealing with it's almost overwhelming. It's so unimportant right now that I actually forget to tell Edward.

Even though Ellie assured us Jacob wasn't there today, Edward is still hesitant to leave us to go to work. His hugs are tighter, his words of love a little more fierce. The girls relish in it, feeling the intensity of his caring.

When he's hugging me goodbye, he whispers in my ear, "Set the alarm as soon as I leave. Don't turn it off or open the door for anyone. Keep your cell with you at all times. Call me for anything, any reason at all. I love you, Bella."

"Love you too, and thank you for everything. Making us feel loved and safe." My smile for him is genuine although I'm nervous about the night ahead.

"I'll be back before you know it," he says, giving me one last kiss before he leaves.

I do as asked. The house is locked up tight as a drum and then I focus on the girls. We have a nice, relaxing evening together, but when they're in bed and the lights are off, my thoughts keep me awake and if I do manage to fall asleep it's with nightmares of Jacob.

I hear the sirens first, in the distance getting closer, louder. The flashing red lights in the window are what wake me completely. I'm frozen in bed, afraid to move until I think of the girls. Grabbing my cell off the nightstand I crawl toward their bedroom. The house is quiet, the commotion outside. There are voices, more than one, but I'm unable to make out who it is or what they're saying.

I close the girls' bedroom door behind me and push furniture in front of it. Ellie is in the big bed in the middle of the room, Sophie in the crib closer to the door. Pulling blankets down to the floor, I gently lower Ellie onto them without rousing her. Next I call Edward's cell, but he doesn't answer, which concerns me. Is he out there, outside the house?

I try his cell again; no answer again.

Carefully taking Sophie out of the crib, I lay her next to her sleeping sister and cover them with my body without putting my weight on them. Amazingly they stay asleep. I wait and listen, my body shielding them.

It seems like hours, but it's probably only minutes. The voices get louder, closer, in the backyard right outside the girls' bedroom. "Stop, police," I hear, but it's not Edward's voice. "Stop, or I'll shoot."

I brace for it, but I still jump. The popping sound, so loud. The silence immediately following is erie.

"Mama, what are you doing? What's that sound?" Ellie asks, blinking up at me.

"Ma," Sophie adds.

"It's just the TV," I whisper. "Let's play a game and be really quiet. Can you be really quiet?"

Ellie nods and Sophie just says, "Ma," again but more quietly.

I sing to them softly, smothering them with kisses. They feel safe and soon relax and nod off again. The voices outside continue, more sirens. It's the chime of the door that has me frozen in fear. Until I hear him.

"Bella, Bella," he whisper yells. "Where are you?"

I move the furniture away from the door as quickly as I can, and he's on the other side calling for me.

"Edward," I cry, leaping into his arms when I see him whole and safe. He hugs me, checks me out, and then asks about the girls. I take him into their room where they are sound asleep on the floor.

"Good job, baby. You did exactly the right thing. Sorry I couldn't answer my cell. I was right outside."

"Did you? Is he?"

Edward shakes his head. "It wasn't me, it was Riley. He wouldn't stop, fleeing, resisting arrest."

"Thank God you're okay," I say, holding him tight. "I don't know what I would have done."

"I have to," he pauses, a pained expression on his handsome face. "I have to go and finish my shift, make sure the report is correct and thorough. I don't want to go, but I have to. Are you okay? " he asks, searching my face.

I nod. Together we put the girls back in their beds. I walk him to the door and reset the alarm, but I don't go to the big bed alone. Instead I snuggle in with Ellie, where I manage to get a little sleep before Edward joins us bright and early, sliding in on the other side of Ellie. She is late to school that day, because the most important thing is my girls and Edward, here, safe.

We don't talk about it in front of the girls. Later in the day he fills me in on what happened. One of the neighbors called Edward when he saw someone lurking around the house. Edward's patrol car drove by, and when he saw Jacob he called for backup. Jacob wouldn't stop for the police and Riley shot him. Last thing Edward heard was that he was in surgery. I think about Billy, how sad this is for him, but my girls are safe and for now Jacob is not a threat.

**A/N**

**Was justice served...so far?**

**You all are amazing. We will pass 4000 reviews with this chapter. Never in my imagination did I think this or any of my stories would do that.**

**I see the end of this story coming. Maybe five more chapters? We shall see. It always ends up being more than I think.**

**Thanks again for all of your support and kind words.**

**Still compiling new rec's for you. Send me your favs to add to my list.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (but I messed with it)**

**47**

The next day Edward is stuck to the girls and me like glue. I don't mind it, because last night was traumatic, but for some reason I'm not a mess today. Watching Edward work on the house, adding locks and lights and setting the alarm, gave me peace of mind, maybe false peace of mind, but somewhere in my mind I knew Edward was out there and that he would protect us. So, although it was horrible and scary, I'm not a basket case over the situation.

After we get Ellie to school late he insists on sleeping on the sofa, instead of in his bed, while Sophie plays and I get stuff done around the house, field calls, and try get some work done on the computer for my job. Sophie is good about occupying herself but defers to Edward a lot about her toys with talking that is mostly nonsensical. She's gotten better with her language, having more and more words and phrases in her vocabulary almost daily.

Edward, although dead tired, rouses for her "commentary," seeming to understand what she is saying. He nods off many times, but his sleep is anything but restful. The best sleep he gets is when Sophie crawls up and falls asleep on him. When the time comes to go get Ellie from school, I don't have the heart to wake either of them. I leave him a big note on the coffee table, tuck a big blanket around both of them, and lock up when I leave.

At the school everyone is a buzz with the news of what happened with Jacob. We don't live in a small town, but small enough for this to be actual news. A few nosey moms approach me, and I set them straight on the details that should be public knowledge because the story has already escalated a love triangle situation, which it is far from. A love triangle would indicate Jacob and I were anything to each other other than being parents to the same girls.

Thankfully, Ellie doesn't seem to be privy to the situation and most importantly the exaggerations and fabrications that are brewing. I know Edward and I will have to talk to her about it, but I'd rather her be obliviously ignorant.

Ellie and I enter the house quietly to find Edward and Sophie in the same position I left them in. They are too cute, so I snap a quick photo on my cell before Ellie and I head into the kitchen to get her a snack. Before long Sophie joins us, her sleep crinkled face and tousled hair making her even more adorable as she climbs into my lap and snuggles in, slowly joining the waking world.

"Hi, Sophie," Ellie greets her cheerfully. "Did you have a good nap?"

I smile at my big girl, her words copying mine to a T. Not much later Edward shuffles into the dining room. I'm helping Ellie with her homework and Sophie is snacking in the high chair next to me and playing with her Frozen figurines.

"Hey, Ellie girl," he greets her, his voice rough from sleep or the lack thereof.

"Hi, Edward," she responds, smiling up at him.

"You should've woken me to go with you to get her," he says with a scowl, but gives both me and Sophie kisses on the head. "The last thing I remember is Sophie sleeping on me."

"You guys were out cold so I ran and got Ellie as quickly as I could. Neither of you moved in the twenty minutes I was gone." I shrug, thinking his reaction to me going without him to get her is odd.

He gets himself a drink and excuses himself to take a shower. My mind wanders for a second about how much I wish I could join him in the shower, but the little girls on either side of me make that thought short and sweet.

Edward is back in record time. He takes the girls out back to play while I make the more important calls to J and my parents. They are truly shocked by Jacob's behavior and thankful I have Edward here, or more so that we're here with Edward. J methodically listens to the details from last night, asks questions, and plans to work on pushing up the court date for sole custody. He also promises to keep an eye on Jacob and his whereabouts, which are, for now, in the intensive care unit at the hospital.

Bowls of ice cream in front of each us, we talk to Ellie about what she may hear about her daddy and Edward.

"Ellie, honey. Remember when we talked about your daddy being sick?"

She nods, her mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

"He's more sick than anyone thought, and now he's in the hospital. He got in trouble by the police. Edward was there...but he wasn't the one in charge."

"Is he going to try to take me?" she asks, wide-eyed and fearful.

"No, Edward and I are protecting you. We have help from family, friends, neighbors, your school. We are all keeping you and Sophie safe."

"Will he get better?"

I shake my head. "I don't know, baby, but until he does and proves it to the judge, he can't be near any of us. Do you understand?"

She nods. "I don't want to go with him...ever. Can I just stay here with you and Edward? Just me and Sophie and you and Edward?" she asks with such innocence and trust, trust that we will take care of her.

I tear up at her honest reaction. Getting up, I hug her from behind. "I will always take care of you, Ellie. I love you."

Edward is quiet, eating his ice cream, nodding or adding words of agreement. I can only imagine how awkward this is for him to have her ask to stay with us, with him, long term. I can't promise her that, none of us can.

Once Edward and I are finally alone, we are in bed spooning. Edward, although affectionate, does not seem interested in sex, just closeness. I kind of feel the same way but I'm always up for sex with this man. He's been off all day. Not knowing what is truly behind it, I ask. "Edward, you've seemed, I don't know, preoccupied today. Is everything okay?"

He pulls me closer, kissing my head, and takes a deep breath. "Last night was probably the worst night of my life. I didn't know if he'd somehow gotten into the house, to you and the girls. All I wanted to do was come in and check on you, but I couldn't. I had a job to do. I had to back up my partner, my fellow officers. Being out there and not knowing killed me. You have no idea," he finishes, his voice cracking with emotion.

I turn to face him. Taking his face in my hands, even in the darkened room I can see the emotions swirling in his eyes.

"I wanted to kill him, Bella. I wanted to do it. Me, not anyone else. And I wanted Riley to shoot to kill. But then I thought of the girls. What they would have to live with, live through. Could they ever love me if I killed their dad? Could you?"

"Oh, Edward. We already love you and you didn't have to make that decision. Whatever happens to Jacob happens because he deserves it." I kiss him firmly to punctuate my words and feelings.

"Bella, I know it's too soon, and it's complicated, but can you not look for a new house?"

"Not look for a house?"

"I want you and the girls here with me. I can't see a time when I won't want you here."

"You're just emotional about last night. That will pass," I tease.

"No, Bella," he says, staring deeply into my eyes. "I mean it. I've been thinking about it for...months. I want you here, with me, in this house. I don't want you to find another place to buy, to move."

I shake my head. "You need your space…"

"Like I said, it's too soon to make these decisions, but please know..." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "Just know that you are it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and your girls. I want to marry you, be a father to those girls, maybe have more kids with you, grow old with you. And I'm sorry if that freaks you out, but I needed to say it, especially after feeling like I could have lost you."

I'm quiet taking all he said in.

"You don't have to say anything. Just think about it. I'm not asking you to marry me right now. I know the timing sucks and this isn't very romantic, but it needed to be said. Just hold off on house hunting. Let's work on this together. We could add on here to this house, or look for a new place for our...family," he finishes almost shyly.

Our family. Wow...I hadn't really thought that far down the road. I mean I'd fantasized about a life with Edward, but my life has been so complicated, unsettled, the distant future seems so far off. But is it that far? Does it need to be that far down the road? I know I love this man, with all of my heart. I know the girls love him and he them. I know he will be a good father, a good provider. He has an amazing family who already love my girls. On paper, marrying Edward is a no brainer, but the timing does suck. Things are too murky, unfinished.

"Okay. When the custody is decided for sure, we can talk about our future living arrangements. For now, we'll stay here with you, but, Edward, promise me, if it ever becomes too much for you, if you need your space, just tell me the truth."

I think all he's heard is me saying okay, because he's grinning ear to ear. "Okay?"

"Yes. The girls and I would love to stay with you...indefinitely."

"Indefinitely...I like that, but I like forever more," he says. His hot breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine.

Before I realize it, he's undressing me out of my pajamas and showing me what forever could look like with him, and damn if it isn't fine and doesn't feel good.

**A/N**

**Did Edward do well?**

**Sorry for not responding to reviews. I read and loved them all, but it's either write or respond sometimes and I pick writing, hope you agree.**

**Rec's (A couple are one shots)**

Beautiful Music by Katiebellacullen

A Sprinkling of Sugar by Edward's Eternal

The lighthouse by maymay74

A Snowfall Kind of Love by TheFicChick

A Tale of Two Chocolates by bornonhalloween

All That Glitters by CullenTwiMistress


	48. Chapter 48

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**48**

Waking first, I quietly admire Edward's sleeping form. He's so peaceful, his face relaxed, making him look young. Then my eyes drift down his body and he is anything but juvenile. His muscles lean, yet defined. His body covered in a goldish brown hair, enough to be masculine, but not overly so. The thin sheet barely conceals the part of him that is all man. I can see the outline of it beneath the light fabric. As if it knows I'm watching, it shifts and grows. His whole body adjusts, a soft moan escaping his lips. My eyes shoot to his, expecting to find him awake, except he's not. His breathing remains even and steady.

Unable to resist, my eyes go back to what is hidden beneath the sheet. A small tent has formed by his impressive shaft. I wonder what he's dreaming about, especially considering he should be spent. The last thing we did before going to sleep was make love, and it was a very satisfying experience.

Slowly I pull the sheet down to his thighs. His cock bobs upon release, giving me a chance to admire it in the early morning light. Thick, long, with a perfectly shaped head at the top. The skin taut, making it look clean and polished. I run one finger lightly up the sensitive underneath side, collecting a drop of moisture that leaks from the tip at my touch. His body shifts again, a rumbling sound coming from deep in his chest. I check again but he still appears to be asleep.

My mouth envelops his cock gently, feeling the silkiness of his taut skin. The salty taste of his precum hits my tongue, causing me to hum around him. He moans this time, his hand tangling into my hair. I can't help but smile at his innate reaction.

"Bella," he rasps.

"Umhmmm," I respond without removing my mouth.

"What are you doing to me?" he asks, clearly not expecting an answer.

Not stopping, I work his hard cock until he warns me he's coming. I take all he has to give, enjoying the feeling of giving him pleasure.

Wearing a satisfied smile, I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and snuggle into his side.

His warm arms surround me, pulling me closer. "Last night you agreed to stay with me forever and I wake up to that? How did I get so lucky?"

"You're just too cute when you're sleeping," I say, not touching the "forever" comment.

"Cute? My cock is cute?"

"No, you are cute. You're cock, well, it came to life all by itself. I just couldn't resist."

"Please don't resist...ever," he teases. We snuggle in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning.

"Should we talk to the girls today?" he asks after a while.

"Let's do it over the weekend. I need to get a storage garage lined up and start moving stuff. Also, maybe have a yard sale or just donate everything I don't want," I say, my head reeling with all I have to do in the next week or so.

"Don't stress, baby. We'll do it...together," he says, kissing all of my stress away.

Besides my commitments at work and my girls, I spend nearly every waking moment, or at the very least every Sophie napping moment, preparing to put stuff in storage. I decide to get rid of half of the furniture and we replace some of Edward's things with mine.

Our talk with Ellie goes well. We make it as simple as possible and she catches on quickly. When she asks if it's forever, I tell her that Edward and I will decide that together, and she seems satisfied with that answer.

Edward and I both help in Ellie's class for the holiday party the Friday before winter break. The kids, although well behaved for the most part, are all hopped up on sugar from the gingerbread houses they are making, or more so the candy they are eating as they go. One little boy in particular, Justin, is practically running circles around everyone else in the classroom. He seems to always bump into Ellie, laughing instead of apologizing each time. Ellie takes it all in stride, seemingly unphased, like she's used to this behavior. I find it annoying, but take my cues from Ellie and don't say anything, yet make a mental note to talk to her about it later.

Edward, however, is truly bothered by Justin's behavior. He doesn't say anything to me, the teacher, or Justin, but he positions himself in a kind of bodyguard stance behind where Ellie sits. The next time the boy comes around they have some kind of non-verbal stand off, leaving the boy taking a wide path around Ellie for the rest of class. Edward's quiet protectiveness is endearing, just another reason I adore him so much.

When Edward asks, "What's up with that Justin kid?" when we're driving home, I bust out laughing. "What?" he asks with irritation.

"He likes Ellie. Can't you tell?"

"I don't care if he likes her, he shouldn't be touching her. No one should be touching her." He huffs, making me laugh harder. He's such a dad already.

_Whoa, I'm getting ahead of myself...or am I?_

We do talk to Ellie later about her body being hers and how no one should touch it without her wanting them too. We also tell her to use her words if anyone does something she doesn't like and how she should tell an adult if they don't listen to her. She gets it...I think.

When school ends for the winter holiday, I'm finally ready to think about Christmas. We got a tree weeks ago, and Edward has taken on the task of decorating with the girls, combining both our decorations and his, as well as all of the girls' handmade ones. There is no theme, but it looks perfect to me.

We decide to not overbuy for the girls, as they truly want for nothing and space is limited. Instead we focus on what they need: clothes that fit and are weather appropriate, books for Ellie, and just a few toys or non-essentials. We agree the simpler the better, plus the giant swing set is due to be installed soon. That in itself is enough.

"My parents want to come a few days earlier than they had originally planned. They want to help watch the girls while we empty the house and be here when the playset is installed. Is that okay?"

"Of course. We need all the hands we can get. I think you need to be here when they install the playset in the backyard, too. I want you to decide where it gets placed," I say.

"The safest place is the best place, baby. You know that. I don't care about the rest," he says, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

The week before Christmas is a flurry of activity, including signing the closing documents on my house and J calling with news that the custody hearing has been moved up to January fourth. Although I'm crazy busy, I try to stop and enjoying the moments: watching the girls watch their playset being assembled, baking Christmas cookies with Esme and the girls, Edward and the girls wrapping presents I'm not supposed to see, and just trying to sit down and look around at all I have, all we have. What a change from this time last year.

Edward and I sneak out on December twenty-third to finish last minute shopping and grab a quick dinner alone. Esme and Carlisle are more than happy to stay with the girls. They know all that has happened with Jacob, and although I hate having them know all the baggage I carry, they don't seem to hold it against me. If anything, they hold the girls a little closer and are definitely up to fiercely defending them from anything. Especially hearing the strong comments they said about Jacob when the girls weren't around to hear. Their willingness to protect the girls makes me very comfortable leaving them in charge, even if Jacob is still in the hospital, the prison hospital.

My parents arrive early in the day on Christmas Eve. Once they get settled in the local hotel, they come to the house. Dad does the whole father thing, checking out the place for safety, talking to Edward, etc., before he gives Edward his seal of approval. My mom fawns over Edward almost as badly as before but has the self control to curb it when Esme and Carlisle arrive in the afternoon.

Christmas with Edward's family and my parents is a fun-filled, loud affair. We have everyone over on Christmas Eve for a potluck dinner and opening gifts between the families. Emmett, Rose, and the girls join us. The house is crowded with everyone, but the new outside playset and outdoor lights Edward installed keep them busy while the adults sit around the fire pit with the outdoor heaters on blast. It's typical California Christmas weather, only getting down to the high fifties at night.

Edward is acting strangely all evening. I see him talking intently with a few people, stopping when I come near. I also catch him watching me intently a few times, like he's looking for something. I smile each time, trying to ease his mind. I assume he's worried this is too much for me, that his family might be overwhelming me, or that I'm going to fall apart from stress and being overtired. All are far from the truth. To see how well our families mesh and feel how included my girls and I are by his family warms my heart. This is truly a family who loves and supports each other. This has been the busiest, but best Christmas I can remember.

Since Santa is coming tonight, everyone is gone by ten p.m. The girls are exhausted and fall right to sleep when their heads hit the pillow. I love watching Edward tuck them in at night, kissing each one on the forehead and telling them he loves them. Ellie always tells him she loves him in return, and Sophie has begun to respond with "love ew," which is just too cute. I can practically see Edward melt when she says it.

It's takes us only a few minutes to set up the girls' "Santa's gifts." When we settle into bed I try to assure Edward of how I'm feeling. "That was the best Christmas Eve I can remember ever having. Tiring, but great."

"Really?"

"I mean things have been crazy with everything else going on, but here, in this house, everything is perfect," I finish with my lips on his.

"So, we're good? Things are good?" he asks, searching my eyes.

"We're great! You are the best present I've ever gotten."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Nope, you are the best present. You and those girls. I get the three for one deal."

Then he makes love to me, confirming I'm the lucky one for sure. Merry Christmas to me.

**A/N**

**Sounds like Bella is getting fully onboard now too ;)**

**What do you think they are getting each other for Christmas?**

**See how I did that? Timing the Christmas morning chapter posting the week of Christmas...pretty tricky.**

**Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, rec'ing, lurking. Glad you are here :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (but I did some tweaking)**

**49**

Wood floors aren't made for sneaking around on. Add to that an exuberant five-year-old and the jig is up the second she enters the bedroom. I know she's there before I'm awake enough to know it.

The bed dips between us before she speaks in a way-too-loud volume for six a.m. "Mommy. Edward. Santa came!"

"He did?" Edward asks with as much enthusiasm as he can muster this early. I let his comment be enough of an answer for both of us.

"He did! Come on. Let's go see. Sophie is awake."

It's my turn to speak. "She is, is she? How did she wake up so early?"

Ellie looks at me like I've got two head. "It's Christmas, Mommy." An implied "duh" hangs at the end.

"Give us a minute, Ellie. Go wait with your sister in your room. After I change Sophie's diaper we can go see what Santa brought."

"Okay," she huffs, "but hurry."

She scampers off, and Edward rolls into my side. "It's so early," he mumbles into my hair.

"Welcome to Christmas morning with kids." I laugh.

"So, no morning sex on Christmas?" he asks, kissing my neck.

"Not unless you want to wake at five a.m. instead of six," I answer with a shiver.

"I want to make love to my fe...girlfriend on our first Christmas together."

"I want to too, but I don't know when. Brunch, an early dinner, and you're off to work." I pout.

"I know," he groans. "I actually got lucky not having to work until Christmas night. Next year I might not be so lucky."

"I love you. Maybe we can sneak in a quickie somewhere," I respond, rolling on top of him and kissing his neck this time. "But right now...we have to get up."

I make my way into the bathroom, but not without glancing back at my sexy boyfriend who is stretching in our bed and adjusting his morning wood with a smirk when he sees me watching him. Damn, he is one fine man.

Ellie bounces off the walls with excitement while I get a groggy Sophie cleaned up. Edward starts the coffee and meets us in the living room with two steaming mugs.

The girls bring us one gift after another, having us check the tags to make sure it goes to the right person before opening anything. Sophie really doesn't know what she's doing, but she watches Ellie intently and gets the hang of it pretty quickly. Edward and I both snap photos on our phones throughout. I get some really sweet candids of he and the girls.

Edward and I exchange some little inexpensive gifts, something to open. When my parents arrive there are still a few gifts under the tree for them. The girls are dressed and having a snack, while Edward makes the fruit salad and I've got some things baking in the oven for brunch and have showered. When I return to the kitchen to finish last minute meal items, Edward takes a quick shower.

Brunch with the six of us is calm and relaxing. By the end of the meal Sophie is practically sleeping in her food. Ellie isn't much better. Both girls, although excited by the day, take naps before we head over to Alice and Jasper's.

"What did you get each other?" my mom asks as we clean up the table.

"Edward got me some pajamas and some perfume. I have something else for him, but it's outside."

"You have something for me?" he asks, entering the room at the end of our conversation.

"I do. Do you want to see?"

"Sure!" he says excitedly. He can be such a kid.

"Mom, will you and dad listen for the girls? We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Sure. I think your dad is napping on the sofa watching football. I'll finish up here and join him."

Grabbing Edward's hand I lead him out the back door, closing it behind us. I take him to the garage. "Close your eyes."

"Really?" he questions, but does as I ask.

I open the side garage door and lead him in. "Okay, you can open them."

"Wow. When did you do this?" he asks, looking around at the once chaotic, now organized small garage.

"I've been working on it a little each day. We have so little space and we've taken over your house. I know you like working out out here, so I organized and moved stuff to storage. I hope that's okay. I put some of your stuff in storage too?"

He walks around the now uncovered, usable exercise equipment. "You swept the floor too," he says with a smile.

"Of course. It's was dusty and gross."

"What's this?" he asks, eyeing the bike trailer attached to his bike.

"Merry Christmas! I know you like to exercise and we have bikes, so I thought we could all ride together if we had one of those. You know...family time…" I trail off.

"I love it," he says, appearing right in front of me. "Thank you. We can work out here together, and get sweaty…" He grabs my ass cheeks with both hands. "In fact, I think we should try out that weight bench right now." He emphasizes his words by rubbing his erection against me.

"Here. Now?" I squeak.

"Do you think your parents will come out here?"

"No, and we can lock the door," I say, getting more on board with his idea by the second.

He locks the door and is back on me in a second. Moving my clothing out of the way but not off, he makes sure I'm wet and ready with his hands before he enters me as I'm bent over the weight bench. When I cleaned this area up this was not what I envisioned doing in here, but I couldn't be happier with the outcome.

As quietly as we possibly can, he pounds into me from behind. We both can't contain our sounds of pleasure. Swiveling his hips, deep thrusts, he touches me in places I didn't even know I had. Within minutes my legs are shaking, not from exertion, but from the sheer pleasure he's drawing from me.

"Right there, ah...I'm coming," I pant before it snaps and I see bright lights behind my closed lids.

He follows right after me, words of love and nonsense escaping his lips. He holds me close, supporting my body against his until we calm.

"I wish I had thought to put a tissue box out here," I muse, looking around the room for something, anything to clean up with.

He chuckles behind me. "Sorry I got you messy," he says, his tone smug, not sorry at all.

"I'll go get one ASAP...for next time." He pulls out, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Next time?" I say, raising a brow at him.

"Yes, next time. There"—he points at the eliptical—"and there"—he points at the bike—"and there," he says, pointing at the door.

"Really? All those places?" I ask.

"Yes, and more. So many more places," he says, pulling me close and kissing me silly.

"Come on, I have one more present for you to open."

"I thought we agreed, no big gifts," I protest.

"And you listened about as well as I did," he says, looking around the garage.

"Touché," I say, fixing my hair and clothing one last time before we face my parents.

Moments later I'm opening the most exquisite thing I've ever seen. "This is just...beautiful," I say in awe, looking at the vintage necklace in its original box. "Where did you...? Is it a family heirloom?" I stutter.

He shakes his head. "One of the guys at the station. His family owns a pawn shop. They specialize in jewelry. I've never had a reason to shop there before, but he suggested I go and see what they had." He shrugs. "I saw this and thought of you. It's so unique and special."

"I love it," I say, running a finger over the thin chain. "It's perfect. Can you put it on me?"

All day my hand goes to the necklace. Everyone notices it and comments on its unique beauty. Alice, visibly envious, eyes Jasper many times and makes obvious hints that he should buy her something like that. Jasper hasn't overlooked Alice in any way for the holidays, but his gifts are more on the practical side.

Each time I think of the necklace it's a reminder of what Edward and I have. How our love, our situation is unique and special.

Billy calls to wish us a Merry Christmas. We don't talk about Jacob, his name not even mentioned by either of us. He asks to talk with Ellie who is respectful and responds to his questions, but is uncharacteristically shy. We end the call a bit awkwardly, without offers to see each other or keep in touch regularly. Jacob has made these promises impossible at this point. Once again I feel sad for Billy. It's not his fault, but without knowing Jacob's state of mind or Billy's involvement with him, I just can't. The safety of the girls is always my first priority.

Later in the day our parents give us their gift. They got us all Disneyland passes; Edward, Ellie and I, Sophie is free. Ellie dances around with her paper printout while Sophie says "Olaf. Olaf. Olaf." I don't think she understands, but Ellie tells her she is going to see Olaf so that's all she will say.

I whisper to Edward, "Do you think they actually have an Olaf character that walks around at Disney?"

He shrugs and says, "I hope so."

Edward's thoughts - The timing just doesn't feel right.

**A/N**

**So, there you go. They exchanged ****gifts. Although some of you thought he might, he did not give her a ring...patience my friends.**

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! Happy Holidays to everyone else!**

**My New Years update is almost written and has a small time jump. **

**Thank you so much for reading, rec'ing, discussing and generally supporting my story over the last few months :)**

**If you are into reading Christmas stories, please check out the one I wrote a couple of years ago.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill (but I made a few changes)**

**50**

The girls come down with minor colds between Christmas and New Years. They're a little cranky and not sleeping well at night. This is the first time since moving in that either of them have been sick, and now it's both at the same time. Surprisingly, Edward takes a hands-on approach to their illnesses, wanting to know what to give them, the dosages, etc. Jacob always just left that stuff up to me. I'm not used to having to talk someone through all of this, but I don't mind in the least. Edward is a good listener and quick learner. I can't imagine what it would be like to hand over some of the responsibility of a sick child to someone else. I just hope Edward doesn't get sick from them.

We hadn't really planned to go out on New Year's Eve, so we offer to host a game night with the family. Alice and Jasper beg off because they don't want baby Ryan getting sick. Emmett, Rosalie and the girls come. Esme and Carlisle and my parents as well.

Sophie is down and playing with the other girls most of the evening, but every little while she climbs onto Edward's lap and rests her head on his chest. She's overtired and fighting going to sleep, but seems to find comfort with Edward, and he basks in it. He always welcomes her, giving her a smile, a kiss on the head, and gentle rubs on her back. Any outsider would think they are father/daughter without a doubt. Besides the loud laughter and a few cocktails, it's a mellow evening and the girls get into their own beds relatively on time.

In the days that follow my mind is preoccupied with the upcoming court date. J seems to have everything under control: audio and video tapes, police reports, and information on the pending legal charges against Jacob, anything else that will win me custody.

The court date falls on one of Edward's work days. He switches with someone so he won't have to leave us that night. Regardless of the outcome, he wants to be home, which I appreciate.

We drop the girls off early with Rose the morning of the hearing, not telling Ellie exactly what is going on. She will get the child-appropriate version when the time is right.

Edward, knowing how nervous I am, keeps contact with me the whole ride to the courthouse—holding my hand, his hand on my leg, anything to keep us connected. It honestly keeps me from crawling out of my skin with worry.

Both sets of our parents, instead of going home when they had planned to just after New Years, stay for today's hearing. Having Esme and Carlisle show such understanding and compassion about this makes me feel so supported and accepted. They all sit a few rows back in the courthouse. Having them there feels like pillars of strength and support behind us.

The waiting is practically unbearable. The bench hard and cold, the ticking of the court reporters machine, the clearing of the throats, everything magnified and annoying. Just when I think I can't take anymore our name is called.

After the judge is brought in, Jacob's attorney asks to approach the bench. He hands a manilla folder to the judge, who looks at the documents as they speak in hushed tones for a few minutes, the judge doing most of the talking, the attorney nodding in turn. When his attorney returns to his seat, he slumps down and seems to tune out as the proceedings begin.

"Mrs. Black, can you tell me in your own words what happened on the night in question?"

"Yes, Your Honor," I respond to the the same judge we had at the last court hearing. "My daughter had told us her father, Jacob, was watching her at school. My, um, boyfriend"—I look toward Edward nervously—"added a few extra lights outside and locks on the doors and windows before he left for work. I was asleep when I heard the sirens and noise. It all happened outside. The girls and I were safe inside with the alarm set. I didn't hear exactly what transpired except for a lot of yelling, an officer telling someone to stop a few times, before I heard the shot fired."

He peruses the files in front of him for a few minutes before looking up. "Mr. Black has not abided by the guidelines set forth for him since the last hearing. What do you want, Mrs. Black? Do you want full and sole custody?

"Yes, I do."

"Are you aware that you forgo any past and future child support in doing this? This can't be undone. He would no longer have any responsibility to the children in question, financial or otherwise. Are you prepared for how this may affect your girls?"

"Yes, I am. I will do anything to make sure my girls are loved and feel secure. Right now, none of us feel safe and secure."

"I see," he says.

"Mr. Black has already relinquished his parental rights, against his attorney's advisement. I have the documents right here," he says, holding up the folder the attorney gave him moments earlier. "I am granting sole custody to Mrs. Isabella Swan Black. Once all of the documents are signed by you, Mrs. Black, and filed and recorded with the courthouse, it will be official. Do you have any questions, Counselors?" he asks the attorneys.

Both attorneys shake their heads, J in disbelief. There is a bustle of paper shifting, J explaining things to me, and me signing my name on several documents. I'm in shock at the swift outcome, and frankly a little confused.

J walks us out when all is complete.

"J, I don't understand. Jacob signed away his rights?"

"It appears so. I spoke briefly with his attorney, and he didn't say much except for, 'Jacob is not himself and doesn't want to have to pay child support.' I didn't ask for more because we got what we wanted," he says, smiling triumphantly.

"Please, tell me again. What does this mean?" I ask, wanting confirmation.

He laughs. "In a few days after the papers are filed and recorded, Jacob will no longer be their legal father. He will have no rights—to see them, talk to them, make decisions for them, or support them."

"So I can change their names to Swan and I don't have to ask him?" I question.

"You can change their names to whatever you like. Is that what I should be working on next?"

"Let's get this completed and then we'll see. But I do want move forward in changing my name back to Swan like we discussed. I want to be Bella Swan again." Edward pulls me closer and smiles down at me.

"Okay, I'm on it," he agrees. "Congratulations."

We barely say goodbye to him before we are ambushed by the parents. Tears flow from each of us women and the men shake hands and do those one-armed hugs.

We all go out for a quick celebratory lunch before Ellie needs to be picked up from school. On the drive to the restaurant I call Rose and Alice and give them the news. Squeals and screams can be heard even by Edward, causing him to smile from ear to ear.

"Let's take the girls to Disneyland tomorrow," he suggests when I finish my calls.

"Sounds perfect," I agree, and we iron out the details while waiting for Ellie to come out of the classroom.

Both sets of our parents come to the house in the morning to say goodbye, each heading to their respective homes. It's emotional for me to see them go, having gotten so close to Esme and Carlisle over the last two weeks. And my parents, not knowing when I will see them again has me in tears, but I seem to be the only one upset, which has me feeling even more emotional.

"It's okay, dear. We'll be seeing each other soon. I promise," Esme says, patting me on the back.

"Yes, you come up, we'll come down. You know I can't stay away from my grandbabies long," my mother adds.

Once everyone is loaded in their cars, Edward, the girls, and I head to Disneyland. "That was...weird," I mumble to myself. I don't know if Edward hears me but when I look at him, he's got this goofy grin on his face. Even he is acting weird. Instead of dwelling on it I get into the moment. "What is your favorite thing to do at Disneyland?"

"I like it all, but I guess the classics: Pirates of the Caribbean, The Haunted Mansion, It's a Small World."

"Yeah, me too. I love Space Mountain though, always have. The parades are great too, but all the waiting. I think we should stick mainly to Fantasyland today. See all of things the girls want to see. Maybe get photos of the girls with Mickey and Minnie and some of the other characters?" I suggest.

"Sounds good, but I did do some research and there's a _Frozen_ sing-along show in California Adventure. It's every hour on the hour from ten to four. Do you think the girls would like that?"

"Absolutely. Let's start in Disneyland and then try for the three o'clock show over in California Adventure. If the girls are tired after that we can be done for the day."

He nods in agreement, but uncharacteristic of him, instead of helping me with the girls once we're parked in the enormous parking structure, he sits in the driver's seat and texts while I get out the stroller and girls. Although I'm slightly irritated I let it slide and assume his texting is work related since he did take a day off for me, us.

The girls are barely containable when we finally get inside the park. Ellie, although she listens when we remind her, tends to run ahead of us when she sees something she likes. Edward is on it if I'm pushing the stroller and we switch as needed. We brought the double jogger just in case Ellie gets tired, which she will.

Sophie, must say Olaf every few minutes, getting louder when she sees anything _Frozen_-related, which is every twenty feet. Us telling her she might see Olaf later means nothing to her. All in all, they are well behaved and excited to be here.

We get to the theater for the _Frozen _sing-a-long about an hour before it starts. Instead of getting in the long line that has formed, Edward excuses himself to talk to one of the line attendants. He returns quickly with a shy smile and shows me a shorter line for us to join. Without giving me time to ask questions about why we are in a special line, he takes our requests and goes to the nearest cart for snacks.

While waiting, Sophie keeps up her Olaf chant. Kneeling down, I get her attention. "Soph, when we get inside the theater you can't keep yelling Olaf. We will see Olaf, Elsa, Anna, and the others. We have to be quiet when they are talking and sing when we're supposed to. Okay?"

She smiles at me with excitement only a child can have, but keeps saying Olaf like nothing I said made any sense to her.

Our line is let into the theater first, giving us seats in the row right in front of the stage. I try and ask Edward how he scored the special line, but he just smiles and shrugs. We sit the the girls in the chairs between us.

Sophie bounces in her chair then climbs from one lap to the other until the lights go down and the music begins. She manages to stay relatively quiet until we actually do see Olaf, and then she practically screams his name with excitement. I swear I see the character flinch from being startled. Edward and I both laugh at her reaction, and so do the others around us.

After her initial reaction she calms down and watches in awe. She and Ellie are both mesmerized by the show before us. Ellie joins in the singing part, while Sophie says a word or two here and there.

When it ends, everyone claps and the lights go up slowly. Looking over at the girls, I turn to talk to Edward but his seat is empty. I stand to look for him when he appears in front of me. Smiling, he takes my hands. I look at him in question about to ask what's going on when he leaves my line of vision, and now I'm frozen...

**A/N**

**Jacob is no longer daddy-o!**

**What is Edward up to?**

**Thank you, Cockerspanmom, for telling me there was something Frozen related in California Adventure.**

**The legal details of the custody situation in this story are not on point, I know. I gave myself some fictional creative license here ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, is reading, reviewing, ****recing, etc. I truly appreciate it.**

**Have a safe and wonderful New Year everyone, may 2016 bring you peace, happiness and love.**

**Lostinff**


	51. Chapter 51

**Ready for You**

**Wonderful beta-Kitchmill (thank you for fixing this over the holidays)**

**51**

He looks up at me, his expression hopeful, adoration and love in his eyes. Nothing hidden, nothing false; pure love.

"Bella," he starts. "I've been drawn to you since the first night I laid eyes on you." I blush, but not in a bad way. "You've been in my thoughts, on my mind, and in my dreams ever since. I feel like the luckiest man to have gotten to know you, love you. You and your girls. You three are all I never knew I wanted. Will you do me the honor of marrying me? All of you?" He looks from me to the girls, who are watching with rapt attention.

Stunned, I don't answer right away. Instead, Ellie speaks first. "Yes! Say yes, Mommy," she urges, tugging on my shirt.

"Yeth!" Sophie agrees loudly.

All eyes turn to me. I nod, smiling, tears in my eyes. I squeak out a "yes" as Edward opens the small box I hadn't even noticed in his hand. Inside is the most unique, obviously vintage diamond ring.

"Do you like it? If not you can pick out something else, something more modern," he offers.

I shake my head as he slides it on my ring finger. "It's perfect," I muse briefly before launching myself at Edward.

We embrace and kiss and the people near us clap and cheer. Looking around, I find the faces of those we love: his parents, mine; Rose, Emmett, and the girls; and Alice, Jasper, and Riley. The woman are all teary, the men smiling. While congratulations are shared all around, the parents' odd behaviour this morning begins to make sense. They knew they were going to be seeing us again. Edward is far more sneaky than I gave him credit for, being able to pull this off without me having a clue. I think that maybe even the girls were in on it…a little.

We take lots of pictures outside the theater, combinations of all of us, but mostly of Edward and me and our girls...our girls.

We make it on a few more rides before the girls fade and we separate from the group. We say our goodbyes to the parents again, this time with more emotion than earlier this morning. We all vow to keep in closer touch given we have a wedding to plan, soon apparently.

Both girls fall asleep as soon as the car is moving. I admire my ring, which I now realize matches the necklace he gave me for Christmas.

"Did you buy this necklace and ring at the same time?"

He blushes. "Yes, I wanted to ask you to marry me long ago, but the timing just wasn't right. I thought of you the second I saw the set. That ring has been burning in hole in my pocket the whole time though. It's been so hard to wait. To wait for you to be mine," he finishes, grabbing my hand.

"I've been yours for a long time, Edward. I hope you know that. And the timing was perfect. Aren't you the sneaky one. How did you pull that off?"

He laughs. "Everyone was in on it. The judge's custody decision was important, although I don't think I could have waited either way. But, baby, don't change your name to Swan, change it to Masen, all of you. I want all of you to be Masens. I want to adopt the girls, make them my own."

"You want to adopt them?" I ask, tears in my eyes. I haven't gotten used to the fact that Jacob is no longer a factor in anything concerning them, especially Edward being their legal father.

"Of course I do. I love them as if they were my own, and if I adopt them they will be," he says so matter-of-factly.

"I can't imagine a better role model, father, than you. You've been more to them in the time you've known them than Jacob ever was." I pause. "Same with me, Edward. At one point I loved Jacob, but what you and I have is so much more. I hope you know that, feel that."

"I always have, Bella. Always have." He beams at me.

Together we get the girls in bed and fall into bed ourselves. The last few days, weeks even, have been tiring—good, but tiring. Snuggled together, I ask what I've been dying to ask for hours. "When do you want to get married?"

"Soon, soon as possible. It all depends on what kind of wedding you want. I don't need anything besides our family and close friends, but whatever you want, Bella," he offers.

"I don't need anything fancy either. Just something intimate, pretty, involving the girls."

"Do you want to stay here in town or do a destination wedding?"

"Here, I think. I kind of want to get married outdoors. Maybe the beach or the park?"

"That sounds nice, but the weather is unpredictable this time of year. Maybe we can find somewhere that has a covered gazebo or something?"

"Let's do some research tomorrow, because right now I have something else on my mind," I say, moving to straddle his thighs.

"You do huh?" he asks, his hands on my hips.

I nod. "I need to show my fiancé how much I love him and want him."

"He would like that very much and would like to reciprocate too." He smiles, pulling me down for a long, lazy kiss.

Our passion builds until he's hard beneath me and I'm grinding into him. Our clothes are shed and I'm sinking down on him in the most gloriously slow way, making us both groan from the sensation. The pace starts slow and builds until it's not enough. He flips us, putting my legs on his shoulders, giving his cock the perfect angle to send me over the edge. He follows right behind me, both of us trying to be quiet for the girls, but barely succeeding. We giggle and scurry under the sheets naked, waiting for Ellie to poke her head in the bedroom, but she never does. Not yet anyway.

Our research leads us back to the park where we first went with the girls. If we rent the clubhouse and get a permit with the city, we can bring a large party tent and a gazebo for an outdoor ceremony. We can make it as big or small as we want, so after talking we decide to have a small, not tiny ceremony.

From our rough guest list it looks like around sixty people. Edward wants to invite the guys from the station, and I have a few friends from work and a few family members who would be willing to travel here. The soonest the park is available on a weekend is the second Sunday of March. It seems so far away, but then Alice and Rose, my bridesmaids, point out all that needs to be done before then. It seems doable.

With the clubhouse booked, invitations are next. On Edward's days off we work on the wedding, trying to knock out one item per day and while trying to enjoy time alone together and with the girls. We also try to up our fitness program as I have gotten literally soft since I moved in with Edward. Happiness can do that to a person. We plan out our workout schedule each week including time riding bikes with the girls in the trailer I got Edward for Christmas. They love it and it gives us family time together. It also makes going to the park that much more fun and easier.

Within a month the venue is booked as well as the needed furniture. The invitations are sent, flowers, cake, photographer, and videographer booked. I'm going shopping for a dress with the girls on the boys' next night off together. The boys are watching the kids while just the girls go out. Esme and my mom can't come down for this, but we promise to send them photos of the potential dresses so they can see the options.

"I don't want anything too big and fancy. Not a fan of layers or frilly or…" I start.

"Don't worry, Bella. We will find the perfect dress, I just know it," Alice chirps.

Rose nods in agreement. Three different stores, over thirty-five dresses, and I end up choosing the first one I tried on at the first bridal shop. It's elegant yet simple. A slight light cream color, off the shoulder, mermaid style with a very small train. It shows off my curves but tastefully.

"I knew it!" Alice says excitedly. "I knew that was the one, but there is no way I could let you try on only one dress. It's perfect."

We send pictures to the mothers and the are in agreement...it's perfect.

Rose and Alice try on dresses too. Each of them finds a dress that suits their body type and that compliment the other in both style and color. I don't see the need for them to be matching in something they would never dare wear again. The dresses they choose are classic and timeless.

"Edward is going to love your dress. I mean love peeling it off you," Rose teases.

"Speaking of peeling off, we have another stop to make," Alice adds.

The next thing I know I'm at a high end lingerie shop trying on and picking out items for a bridal registry. They serve us champagne as I try on items that really no one should see me in. The more champagne I drink the easier it is to model the items.

"Bella, you have an amazing body, especially for having two babies. You should flaunt what you got," Alice encourages.

"Yes, you should. Hell, we all should," Rose says, downing her glass of champagne.

Alice and I both laugh because Rose already does. She has zero body issues and Emmett loves it.

We end up calling an Uber for the ride home, leaving Rose's car behind, none of us fit to drive. I go home empty handed because the dress is being sized, but it was a great night. And I feel really good about all the choices we made.

"Wow, you're happy," Edward says when we're home and the girls are in bed.

"I am, and it's not just the champagne."

"Good. I like you happy. You deserve to be happy all the time," he says before pulling me in for a kiss.

"Enough of that," I say, stepping away from him. "I was thinking, maybe we should, you know...abstain until the wedding."

Edward's eyes get big, eyebrows raised. "Um, really?" He pauses, scratching the back of his neck. "If that's what you want." he says like the good man he is although it's obvious it's not what he wants.

I can't hold it in and start laughing at his sweet reaction.

"You." He crouches to pounce. "You're just messing with me aren't you?"

I nod and turn to run, but he's too quick and grabs me, tossing me over his shoulder and taking me into our room. Once on the bed, I show him with my words and body, specifically my mouth, just how much I want to abstain from him, as if I could.

**A/N**

**Most of you figured out what Edward was up to. Things are coming together for these two. Should Billy be invited to the wedding?**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**I'm judging a new contest that is starting right now. ****Cheaterward Twilight/Fifty Shades. Write! Read!**

www . fanfiction ~ cheaters contest

I'm not reading anything new right now. Just trying to wrap up our little story here :)

Thanks for your continued kindness and support.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmil**

**52**

I wake the best way possible, with Edward all over me. First, making sure I'm ready for him with his fingers, his lips never leaving my warm skin. Then while spooning me from behind, his cock slides into my tight wetness. He moves slowly, savoring the quiet of the early morning before the house wakes, more so before the girls wake.

"Um, the best way to wake up," I whisper.

"Best way to wake you up," he says, increasing his speed. "Can you come?" His finger on my clit making my body hum and tighten.

"Um, hum. Just like that," I encourage. My body winds tighter with each thrust of his hard cock and strum of his fingers.

"You feel so good." He grunts. "I need to come. Come with me, baby," he pants into my ear.

His need pushes me over the edge, my body responding to his. We come together as quietly as possible, and just in time because within a minute of the big climax, Ellie is in the room climbing onto the bed between us. Edward and I both laugh at the situation, and I distract Ellie while a naked Edward escapes the bed and gets some clothes on.

The next week Edward and I take the girls shopping for their Flower Girl dresses. We let Ellie decide about being in the wedding or not and she was all for it. I think the mention of the pretty dress she will get to wear seals the deal. Edward wants them involved as much as possible, and who am I to stand in the way of Edward and the girls, soon to be our girls?

(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)

"Are you going to invite him over or just call him?" Rose asks while we're walking one morning. With baby Ryan a little older and the weather warming a bit, we try to resume our morning walks while the older kids are at school, which if we are lucky is once every week or two. "'Cause you know you're going to tell him one way or another."

"I know, Edward and I have talked about it. We don't want him over to the house. Although Jacob already knows where it is, it's just too invasive. We can't meet at our normal park because that's where the wedding is going to be, and we don't want to go to his house, because let's face it, Jacob, although he's still in jail, could get out any time."

"What about meeting him halfway? Somewhere between here and his house?" Alice offers.

"That's a good idea. When Ellie was little Jacob and I would stop in this little city about halfway and get something to eat and let her out of her car seat to run around for a few minutes."

"See, problem solved. Now let's talk about your bachelorette party," Rose segues.

"Oh, no. No bachelorette party. No stripper," I protest firmly.

They both laugh. "Oh, Bella. Haven't you learned yet that we do what we want? Anyway, we're your bridesmaids and what we say goes."

"Is Edward having a bachelor party?" I ask, because I had honestly never thought about it, but hell if I want some stripper's tits in his face...or worse.

"The guys have something up their sleeves."

"What about a combo thing? You know, bachelor and bachelorette party together," I suggest.

Alice and Rose both crack up and shake their heads. I guess that's a no.

"I'll go out, but no stripper. Promise me...no stripper," I say in my most stern voice. Once again they just laugh. Glad they take me seriously.

The following weekend Edward, the girls, and I head to meet Billy at the halfway point. I'm nervous because Billy has never met Edward. He's seen him at the hearing but not met him. And although I want the girls to know their grandfather, if it's awkward or uncomfortable, the visits will be few and far between.

After picking up food for all of us, I'm thankful we arrive first. Before we get out of the car I turn to the girls. "Remember, girls. We're here to play with grandpa Billy. We don't get to see him very often and he misses you very much. I want Edward to meet him and I also want to tell him about the wedding. Do you understand?"

Ellie looks thoughtful for a second before speaking. "Will Daddy be here?"

"No, we will not be seeing him. He's sick and working on getting better. Remember?"

"Okay, let's go," I say as cheerfully as I can muster.

Billy arrives just as we are getting the girls out of the car. He walks up cautiously like he doesn't know what to expect. I know just how he feels.

"Billy," I say, smiling and giving him a hug. "So good to see you. Billy, this is Edward. Edward, Billy Black."

Edward is holding Sophie, but the men shake hands and say quiet, polite greetings. Sophie acts shy and buries her face in Edward's neck.

To avoid too much uncomfortable silence I turn to Ellie. "Say hi to Grandpa Billy, Ellie."

"Hi, Grandpa," she says. "We're getting married."

Billy and I both gasp, but Edward, he buries his face in Sophie's hair to hide the smile and laugh he's stifling. I've been stressing about how I was going to tell Billy, and Ellie has managed to put it out there within ten seconds.

Billy gains his composure and responds to Ellie, "You are? Who are you marrying?"

"We're marrying Edward," she says proudly.

"You are?" Billy says, looking at me this time.

"Yes, we are, Billy. That's why we wanted to see you…" I trail off, not knowing what else to say.

"Bella and I are very much in love. I've fallen in love with both she and the girls. I love them like they were my own. I respect your role as their grandfather, but I plan to be a father to these girls, a good father. I will support Bella in any way she wants, which includes having you in their lives," he finishes, putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing my head.

Billy, seemingly shocked by Edward's admission, doesn't respond at first. "I can't say I'm not shocked by this news, but I truly want what is best for my grandbabies, and Bella. If that's you, then well...I respect that too. Just take care of them...like my son didn't," he adds quietly, lowering his head.

"Billy, you are not your son and as long as you do right by my girls then you will always be in their lives," I say, touching his arm. "Now, let's eat and play."

"Yes!" Ellie agrees, making us all laugh.

The rest of our time together is filled with stories, laughter and no talk of Jacob at all.

In the end we tell Billy when and where the wedding is but leave it up to him to come or not. I feel pounds lighter on the ride home, like I was able to finally close a door behind me, and it feels amazing.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

With the wedding in two weeks there are many details to attend to, but so far everything has gone smoothly. Now we wait and hope the weather holds up, although we have tents reserved just in case it rains.

Saturday night are the bachelor and bachelorette parties, and although Edward and I have specified, no one has promised to abide by our no strippers plea. I can tell by the way Rose and Alice have their heads together conspiring that something is up I'm not going to like. Edward feels the same way about Jasper and Emmett.

Edward and Alice's parents come down to watch the girls and Ryan for us at Alice and Jasper's. Us women are going back there to sleep after our night out. The boys will sleep over at Rose and Emmett's.

The girls are excited to see Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. Sophie has taken to trying to pronounce every word we ask her to and the results are pretty hilarious. Gma Ez and Gpa Car will be surprised.

We have yet to have the talk with the girls about calling Edward Dad. We just met with J last week to start the adoption process. We wanted to make sure there were no glitches in that before telling the girls. That is also why we didn't mention the adoption part of things to Billy.

With Jacob's rights terminated, J is able to speed us through without an investigation into our current home situation. The court date is yet to be set, but J assumes it will be shortly after the wedding and then the girls and I will be Masens.

Our notorious nights out begin with us girls dressed in our sexiest in one Uber and our handsome men in another. Edward and I have both been kept in the dark about where we are going and it's making me a little anxious. He and I agree to text each other throughout the night. He's not happy with the idea of some sweaty guy grinding on me either.

By eleven p.m., I'm tipsy, but not drunk. Rose and Alice are more so than me, but I'm pleasantly buzzed and enjoying the live music at the bar they brought me to. They surprised me by inviting some of my other friends from work and a few neighbors. The group is relatively mellow and well behaved.

Just when I think I've dodged the stripper bullet, two men dressed up like cops come in the bar asking for an Isabella Swan. I try to slide off my chair and under the table but to no avail. The next thing I know I'm in a chair in the middle of the dance floor with two half-dressed "cops" dancing and grinding around me. Thankfully, they keep their hands and bodies to themselves and don't embarrass me too much. The other women in the bar supply them with plenty of bills shoved down their pants. The whole time they are dancing all I can think is that there is only one cop I want stripping for me and who knows what he's being subjected to right now.

Shortly after the strippers leave Alice and Rose go to settle the bill and my cell rings. Seeing it's Edward I step out the front door of the bar where it's less noisy.

"Hi, babe. How's your night going?" I answer.

"Bellllllaaa, I love you. I mean, really love you," he slurs.

"Oh, Edward. Are you drunk, baby?" I laugh.

"I dunno," he hiccups. "You know, some girl was in my lap and I was like hey, that lap belongs to one girl, my girl...you. Ya know…" he trails off.

"That's sweet. Did you enjoy your lap dance?"

"It didn't move," he whisper-yells.

"Good to hear," I say with a laugh. "Are you guys going home soon?"

There's a shuffling sound. "Are we leaving?" Edward yells to someone.

"Okay, Romeo. Say goodnight to your fiancé. Our Uber is here," Emmett says in the background, sounding much more sober than my man.

"Gotta go, baby," he rushes out. "I fuckin love you, ya know that?"

"Love you too."

There's more shuffling and Emmett comes on the line. "Hey, Bella. Your man is a bit drunk. Don't worry, we'll take care of him. Lots of water, some pain reliever, lay him on his side, all that."

"Thanks, Emmett. Call me if you need me."

"Will do. Gotta go, Ed's getting in the wrong car," Emmett says before the line goes dead. He's sweet when he's drunk...good to know.

**A/N**

**The wedding day is coming! They ultimately left it up to Billy to attend or not. Do you think he will show?**

**Thanks for sticking with me on this :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Ready for You**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**53**

Sharing a bed with Rose in a guest room at Alice's, I felt great when I got in, but waking up the next morning is not so great. Daylight comes too soon, with that "I drank too much queasy feeling" and the coated tongue and teeth. I groan as I roll over, earning a chuckle from Rose, who once I open my eyes wide enough looks like she just stepped out of the salon, not the shower.

"How ya feeling this morning, sunshine?" she teases.

"Not as good as you, obviously," I groan.

"None of us drank that much." She shrugs.

"No, but more than this body is used to."

"I think we're all better off than Edward. Em had me laughing so hard with the updates last night."

"Really? What was going on?" Suddenly I feel like sitting up and engaging more.

"He sent me a few short videos. It's some funny stuff."

"Can I see?"

"You sure you want to?"

"Yes." I nod. "I'm sure my imagination of what they might be doing is way worse than what actually happened. Oh, and thanks for listening to my no stripper request," I deadpan.

"They weren't technically strippers, so actually we did listen. They were Strip-O-Grams. They dance and remove a few clothing items, but it's really pretty PG. Didn't you notice that?"

"I thought you just asked them not to touch me."

"No, not strippers. We did listen," she responds as she sits down next to me, putting her cell between us.

When the video starts it's loud and muffled. At first it's blurry, then Edward perched in a chair comes into focus. A very tall, mostly dressed girl is dancing around him suggestively. I see her, but mainly I'm looking at what he's doing, or isn't doing. He isn't watching her; in fact, he's looking anywhere but her. She moves to straddle his lap and he puts his hands up defensively. He says something to her causing her to stand up again and keep dancing. Then the video stops.

"What did he say to her?" I ask.

Rose shrugs. "I guess you'll have to ask him. I don't know if she was a real stripper or not. I forwarded the Strip-O-Gram info to Em, so I don't know what they ultimately decided, but it was a public place so no nakedness."

She shows me a few more videos of a slurring Edward animatedly engaged in conversations with other men, some I recognize and some I don't. I can't hear everything he says, but I do hear my name a few times. The videos ease my mind. Although I don't have any doubt that Edward would be faithful, it's nice to see him clearly not into it either.

By the time I'm showered and feeling presentable, all of the kids are up and having the breakfast Esme and Carlisle prepared. Everyone greets me when I walk into the kitchen, but the smiles from my girls immediately make me feel better. I give them each kisses on their head, avoiding their syrup sticky fingers and faces.

Soon after Emmett and Jasper join us. I have my own car, but I kind of expected Edward to join us too.

"Where's Edward?"

Em laughs and Jasper just shakes his head. "Still asleep. We didn't wake him since he has to work tonight."

I nod in understanding. Working all night with a hangover is going to suck.

"Thank you so much for watching the girls, the breakfast, everything," I say to both Esme and Carlisle before I leave with the girls. Both girls hug and kiss them, loving every minute of their time with them. We will be spending plenty of time with them since they are staying in town until after the wedding and my parents are coming next week.

The house is quiet when the girls and I enter. I try to explain to them how Edward is a little sick today and they may need to be quiet, but quiet for a one- and five-year-old is not very quiet at all.

After getting the girls set up with a snack and a movie in the living room, I go back to check on Edward. The door creaks open but he doesn't stir. He's sprawled on top of the bed, no covers or blankets on him. Fully dressed, the only clothing items missing are his shoes, which are dropped at the foot of the bed. There is untouched water and pain reliever on the nightstand and a bucket on the floor next to the bed.

Stepping inside the door, I'm hit with the smell of alcohol, not vomit, thank God. I gently run my fingers through his hair, and he sighs in his sleep but still doesn't wake.

When I leave the room I close the door tightly and I join the girls in the living room. I rest while they watch their movie and then I take them out to the yard for some playtime before Sophie's nap. As the day progresses I feel more myself. I hope the sleep is doing Edward the good he needs to be on his game tonight at work. The longer we're together the more I worry about his safety on the job. Each day I am more invested in our lives, our love, and so are the girls.

While out in the yard, the patio door opens behind me. Turning, I'm stunned by the gorgeous man standing there. He's showered, his hair wet. He's dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and socks. I wave and start walking toward him. He gives me this unsure, shy smile, hands in his front pockets, his stance hesitant.

"How are you feeling?" I speak first, giving him a peck on the lips. His minty breath reminds me of how much better he smells than before.

"Good, better," he responds. "We should talk. Nothing happened, Bella. I didn't touch her and I didn't want her to touch me."

I hush him with another kiss. "I know. Don't worry about it."

"Really? So we're good?" he asks.

"We're better than good." I smile, wanting nothing more than to have his sexy, cute when he's drunk ass to myself.

"Edward!" Ellie yells. Running footsteps approach us, reminding me I cannot have him right now.

I step back to allow her to get to him. When she does she launches herself, him catching her easily. When they embrace and start chatting, I can't help but smile. I look back toward Sophie who is toddling our direction to get her piece of Edward too.

"Maybe we should talk to the girls tonight," I suggest.

He raises his eyebrows. "Okay." He smiles, both girls in his arms.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*

Dinner is served, and we don't have much time before the girls will be done and want to leave the table.

"Girls, um...you know Mommy and Edward are getting married next week? That means that we will be a family, the four of us." Ellie nods so I continue. "Our family is going to have a mommy and a daddy." They look at me expecting more. "So, Edward is going to be your daddy."

"I can call you Daddy?" Ellie asks, looking at Edward.

"I would love it if you called me Daddy. I'm here for you and Sophie and your mommy...forever. If you want to, please call me Daddy," he finishes, his eyes glassy.

She cocks her head for a minute, looking from me to Edward. "Not for pretend, but for real?"

"For real, Ellie. I'm marrying all of you, my three ladies." He smiles, grabbing my hand. "I want nothing more than to be you and Sophie's daddy."

"Okay," she says, shrugging and taking another bite of food. Then she turns to Sophie. "Soph, we can call Edward Daddy. Can you say Daddy?"

Sophie looks confused but loves to try new words. She looks at Edward and says, "Eddad," which makes us all laugh, and then she says it about a hundred more times, solidifying her new name for him.

(*)(*)(*()(*()(*()

The wedding approaches quickly. Thankfully, things go off without a hitch, no rain in sight, and the vendors are thorough and organized. Between all of us women and the guys helping too, no detail is left for chance or forgotten. Even the girls are taking it all in stride. With all the grandparents and aunts and uncles around, they are getting more attention than usual and loving it.

All of the women get ready at Alice and Jasper's while they guys use our house. Limos pick us up separately and deliver us to the wedding site at the park. They guys arrive first, as the women will exit the car and heading straight down the aisle.

I'm far more excited than nervous on the drive over. The girls are loving the limo and phone cameras click the whole way. The only boy with us is baby Ryan who looks adorable in his little gray suit.

When our limo pulls up, I'm awed by the whole wedding set-up, which I haven't seen completed yet. From the limo I can't see where Edward waits for me at the end of the aisle, but I can see the gazebo, flowers, chairs—everything looks perfect.

Jasper, Carlisle, and my dad are waiting for us when the limo stops. When Carlisle opens the door I can hear the music playing, causing my heart to leap in anticipation. First he helps out Esme, then Jasper takes baby Ryan from Alice. As planned, together they walk down the aisle before Jasper hands the baby to Esme and Carlisle and takes his spot next to Edward.

My dad helps Rose, Alice, Ellie, and Sophie out of the limo. They proceed to walk down the aisle, Rose and Alice each holding the hand of one of our daughters, who are being surprisingly cooperative. The crowd awed when baby Ryan came down the aisle, but the awes are heightened when our cute girls dressed in fancy matching dresses make their way down.

When Dad helps me out, the "Wedding March" begins and he and I proceed.

We reach the back of the guest chairs, and Edward comes into view and everything else disappears. Dressed in a black tailored tux, he looks like a model. His hair is more tamed than usual, his eyes bright as he watches me, his smile beaming. It's tough for me to keep the slow pace when all I want to do is rush to him. My dad's arm lends support and keeps me from racing ahead.

When I reach the front and Edward takes my hand in his, everything is right. I try to remember each second of the ceremony: the words, the emotions, the love I feel from friends and family, but most of all the connection I feel with Edward in the moment.

Everyone busts up laughing when Sophie, who has had enough of being wrangled by Rose, breaks loose and comes to Edward asking, "Eddad, up." The ceremony continues with Sophie in his arms, but I'm not bothered by it. It's how it should be. When it's time for the kiss, Edward leans in as does Sophie and it ends up more as a group kiss than just Edward and me.

The second we move apart he beacons Ellie who joins us, and we are introduced as Edward, Isabella, Ellie, and Sophie Masen. Everyone claps as we make our way back down the aisle together, always together.

**A/N**

**How was it? Do you like Sophie's name for Edward?**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :)**

**The Fic Sisters and their site The International House of FanFic has been promoting writers and stories for years. They've made ****their last post this week. Thank you ladies for everything you've done for us.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Ready for You**

**Wonder, talented, patient, quick beta-Kitchmill**

**54**

Apparently, I am the last one to know that Edward and I are actually getting a few nights honeymoon…alone. He made all the arrangements with his parents, my parents, my job, and his for us to have a few days to ourselves driving up the coast. The details of our trip are a secret to me.

We had originally planned to stay at the Hyatt for our wedding night and then come home the next day. We are still staying at the Hyatt, just the two of us, but we are joining the whole family for brunch in the morning and then packing for our honeymoon. He assures me the grandparents have it under control. He even emailed Ellie's teacher and gave her all their numbers. After all, we are just a phone call away.

The reception is a fun, low-key affair. We eat, drink, dance, and try to talk to all our guests before the party ends. For the most part I think we do. Billy doesn't show, but I really didn't expect him to. I think he knows that this is a new part of my life, a new family. As long as he respects this, he will always be a part of his granddaughters' lives.

Although the girls are always on our radar, the four grandparents are their main caregivers during the reception. The girls are also never far from Rose and Emmett's girls. It's wonderful because Edward and I are able to truly relax and enjoy our special day.

Edward's partner Riley, who I've not really had a personal conversation with, catches the garter. He acts like it's more of a hot potato than something to want to keep. When no one challenges him for the garter he keeps it begrudgingly. His expression in the photos with the teenage girl who caught the bouquet is priceless: one of disdain and fear. It was nice to see him squirm.

My parents take the girls back to the house after a few tears from Sophie who wants to come with Edward and me. Her chant of "Eddad" and "Mama" while clinging to Edward is heartwarming and heartbreaking all at the same time. She finally settles and kisses us goodbye as an obviously tired Ellie follows along. I'm sure they will both conk out on the short car ride to the house.

At the door to our suite, Edward sweeps me off my feet literally before I even realize he's doing so. Carrying me in, we check out the digs, me still in his arms.

"What do you want to do first?" he asks with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know...shower, take a walk, check out the gym, take a swim, eat dinner..." I rattle off everything but what both of us truly want.

"Really? Check out the gym?" he says, tossing me on the king-size bed and crawling over me before I finish bouncing.

"No, not really. I want to make love with my new husband."

"That's more like it," he says with a smile before pressing his lips to mine.

Our kiss starts off slow, but builds with passion and intensity.

"I've never wanted anyone like I want you. Every day, all day," he murmurs against my lips.

"Me either. You, you, I feel so much more with you. When you touch me it's like you touch my soul," I say while trying to remove his suit shirt.

He catches on and helps me. Soon, after both of us work on my dress, we are naked, nothing between us.

"You're mine," he grunts when he pushes inside me for the first time as husband and wife.

"And I'm yours...forever."

He keeps the pace slow, every move, every thrust, with purpose. I'm screaming his name through my orgasm, him following quickly behind. Sated, he lies on me, his head next to mine, his body like a blanket, comforting and warm.

"Am I too heavy?"

"No, I like it," I say, rubbing circles on his damp back.

"Will it always be like this?"

"I hope so. We'll work to make it so," I add.

"Even when we're crazy busy with the girls and babies?"

I laugh. "Especially then."

"When can we start?" he asks, raising his head to look me in the eyes.

"Start what?"

"Trying for a baby. I mean, I'm ready whenever you are." He shrugs, trying not to look too eager.

"You're ready?"

"Of course, anytime, the more the better. And I'm all for practicing," he adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

"How many are we talking?" I ask, a little concerned about the number he might be thinking.

"One or two...maybe three," he says shyly.

I nod. "One or two is doable, but three? That would be five kids...five. And there is no guarantee they'll be easy like the girls. Let's wait until we go through the newborn phase with one and we'll go from there." I laugh.

"Okay. Can we practice again?"

Wriggling beneath him, I feel him hardening inside me. Gotta love a man with short recovery time.

"Lay on your back," I say, and he does just that, letting me set the pace riding him. I enjoy torturing him, moving just slow enough to keep him wanting more. He rubs my clit frantically, trying to get me there so he can get there too. When I come I all but stop moving, savoring the euphoric feelings zinging through my body. He continues thrusting up into me, chasing his own orgasm, but it's not enough.

I move off of him, losing contact, his hard cock bouncing off his abs. "What?" he starts, but stops realizing I'm turning around above him. I move painfully slow, caressing him much more lightly than he would like. When I sink down on him it's inch by glorious inch.

His big hands grab my hips, and he moves to sit up.

"Lay back and enjoy yourself," I say over my shoulder.

He flops back down but his hands don't leave my body, coaxing me to move faster. "Baby, you're killing me here," he says in a pained voice.

"It doesn't feel good?"

"You feel amazing, I just, I'm so close."

"That's the point, feel it. It'll be over soon enough."

He relaxes below me, trying to calm himself and relish the feeling. As I move steadily faster, his breathing and sounds increase accordingly. His grip on my hips tightens the closer he gets to his release. He shouts my name when he comes, something I will never hear enough of as long as we live.

Lying beside him, I snuggle into his side. He opens one eye to look at me. "That was...outta this world. I think I left my body for a second."

I just laugh, loving that I can do this to him.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The honeymoon is much the same as our wedding night. We are insatiable for each other. We get to spend more time naked without the threat of the girls walking in, therefore, we are more adventurous with our positions and locations.

When he takes me from behind on the outside patio of our hotel room, I have to clamp my hand over my mouth to not scream out my release. Edward buries his face into my hair through his. We end up laughing our half-dressed selves back into the room. I didn't know we had it in us.

We do manage to leave the room to walk on the beach and shop, stuff for the girls of course. We also pick up a little something for everyone else at one of the three beach cities we stop in. We have some terrific meals, ones we thoroughly earned with our extra curricular activities in and around the hotel room. However, some of my favorite times on our trip are while we're driving. It gives us uninterrupted time to just talk, learn about each other. More in depth things than we would talk about with the girls in the car.

We do agree that I will go to the doctor as soon as I can get an appointment and find out how to go off the pill and how long until we can actually try to get pregnant. I never had trouble conceiving before but we don't know about Edward's fertility. If his performance is any indication, I'll be pregnant the first week I can be.

"I have a surprise for you," he mentions when we're about an hour from home. "I guess it's kind of a wedding present of sorts, but...well you'll see."

"When will I see? You can't just say that and then drop it."

He laughs. "Patience, my lady. Patience."

I try to be patient, and thankfully spending time with Edward makes me forget just about everything else.

When we pull up to the house there is a "Welcome Home" sign and balloons out front. "Is this the surprise?" I ask.

"No. I'm surprised by this too."

Before the car engine is even off, the front door opens and everyone comes running out. I'm as eager and they are to have my babies back in my arms. This is the longest I've been away from them, but it was time Edward and I needed, just the two of us. On my knees my arms envelope both of my girls at the same time. Wet kisses pepper my lips and face. They could be covered in chocolate and I wouldn't care. There is nothing like the uninhibited love from your child.

"Mama, Mama, Mama, you home!" Sophie says.

"I missed you, Mama," Ellie adds. "But we had fun with…" She looks around. "Everyone."

I laugh because the girls really did have a village taking care of them while we were gone. Every single person I love is here, either in my arms, within arms reach or just a few miles away. And I couldn't be happier to be home.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Where's my surprise?" I ask once our very keyed up children are finally settled and asleep.

The house is quiet. The grandparents have all gone, heading back to their own houses, promises to come visit soon hanging in the air.

"Come here," he says, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. He produces a large tube, which I have never seen before, and pulls a big roll of papers out of it, spreading it across the dining table. I look at it, some of it looking familiar but much of it not.

"Is this this house?" I ask, examining it closer.

"Yes, it's preliminary plans to add on to the house," he says with hesitation.

"Really?" I ask excitedly. "Can you explain it to me? I mean, what are you thinking?"

"Well, there are two sets of plans. First, less extensive and expensive, is just expanding the bottom floor, extending out the walls in both bedrooms and adding an en suite bathroom in the girls room. This would take about two months. I thought we could trade with the girls once it's done so we get the adjoining bathroom. But the drawback is it would still only be a two bedroom house."

"And what are the others?"

He moves the top sheet off revealing a more complicated plan. "These are for adding a second story. We would keep the same footprint of the house, but just basically almost double it, adding two or three bedrooms and two bathrooms. That is more than double the cost and will take about four to six months to complete."

"You really want to stay here?"

He shrugs. "The best things that ever happened to me happened here. We became a family here. What about you? What do you want?"

"I hadn't even thought about adding a second story. I mean it makes sense. I love this house, the yard is big, and you've done so many upgrades. And the man of my dreams picked this house and invited us into it. How could I not want to stay?" I finish, leaning into his side and putting my arms around him.

"Okay, I'll make an appointment with the architect to go over the plans. In the meantime we need to research and see what we want to add. These plans are very basic and don't deal with specifics, just support beams and square footage mainly."

Our first night back in the house, with Edward breathing evenly next to me, his arm thrown over my stomach, and the girls sleeping soundly in the next room. I can't seem to calm my thoughts enough to fall asleep. Thinking back on the past year and all of the ups and downs and changes, both good and bad, have lead me here...to this...to him. Whether it was faith, fate, divine intervention, everything has lead me here to this. On the brink of a whole new life, I'm brimming with excitement. Never in my life have I felt so hopeful, so positive, like anything can happen, like anything is possible. I attribute it all to the man next to me, the man by my side, because whatever life throws at us, I know he will always be there for us, supporting us. I couldn't be more ready for this adventure...with Edward.

The End

**A/N**

**It's sad to press the complete button on this one. I've loved writing this story and especially interacting with you guys. I decided to stop here with the likely ****possibility of an epilogue in the near future. I don't feel quite done with these two, but didn't want to make a significant time jump in the main story.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't say that enough. You have been wonderful readers, supporters, cheerleaders, newscasters, etc. Without you, myself and this story would never have gotten on the radar. **

**Special thanks to Rachel, Iris, Nic, Colleen, Dawn, ladies at TLS, Cheaterward Spot, ficsisters and Twifanfiction Recs. I'm sorry if I forgot to thank anyone.**

**See you in a few weeks if all goes well.**


End file.
